Juegos del Destino
by AnkoHatake666
Summary: La vida esta llena de momentos alegres y otros no tanto, sobre todo cuando eres un adolescente un tanto rebelde como lo es Kiba Inuzuka, quien tras terminar una fatídica relación conoce a Ino Yamanaka en una situación poco usual, pero que le deja en claro que el destino puede darte otra oportunidad, pero ¿Todo es tan fácil? (Créditos de la imagen a su respectivo autor)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aqui AnkoHatake666 compartiendoles una bella historia centrada en una pareja que me gustaba y que no será posible jajaja, esta historia la había publicado en mi perfil de [fanfic].[es] bajo el nickname de Anko Hatake, (lo digo para evitar problemas de autoria jaja)**

 **Pairing: KibaIno, SasuHina, NaruShion, ShikaTema, NejiTen, KakashiAnko y más**

 **Declaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto ñ.ñ pero aún así disfrutenla tanto como yo al escribirla**

 **CAPITULO 1**

En un departamento de la ciudad de Konoha se encontraba una pareja de "enamorados" discutiendo….

Chico: (gritando por el enojo) Es que no lo comprendo tayuyá, ¿Qué fue lo que yo te hice?

Tayuya: Es que no lo entenderías Kiba, las cosas solo se dieron (dijo levantando los hombros para restarle importancia)

Kiba: Es que no logro comprenderlo, yo te dije hace tiempo que termináramos y tú…tú hasta utilizaste a mi madre para que eso no pasara, y ahora me entero que te estabas revolcando con Kenai! (Tayuya lo miraba de manera triste pero a la vez hipócrita causando que Kiba suspirara fastidiado) Mi peor enemigo, MI PEOR ENEMIGO MALDITA SEA (gritaba con enojo), ¿Por qué Tayuya? (la miró fijamente) ¿Por qué, demonios me querías como trofeo si estabas con ese idiota? (decía mirándola con cierto rencor)

Tayuya: (sonriendo con satisfacción) Ya te lo había dicho antes Kiba, tú me perteneces y nada lo cambiará (decía pasando su dedo índice por encima de su camisa)

Kiba: PUES ESTOY HARTO, SIMPLEMENTE QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES DE MI CASA (dijo esto empujando a Tayuya bruscamente y sacándola literalmente a patadas de su departamento), LARGATE, Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA MÁS. (Culminó azotando la puerta con frustración)

(Nuestro chico perro se encontraba devastado, no por el hecho de que quisiera a su novia, si no por el hecho de que le hubiese engañado con su enemigo y a él no lo dejará libre para ser realmente feliz, pero esto con el tiempo quizá cambiará…..)

Kiba decidió salir a dar una vuelta para despejarse del tramo amargo por el que había pasado, por lo cual decidió dirigirse a un pequeño claro en el cuál se juntaban todos sus amigos incluyéndolo cuando eran pequeños y sus vidas parecían más simples.

En otro punto de la ciudad de Konoha una joven rubia ojiazul con un vestido blanco de tirantes hasta la rodilla, se encontraba caminando de regreso a su casa tras haber realizado unas compras que le encomendó su padre.

Ino: (Un poco agotada por el calor infernal que azotaba a la ciudad de la hoja) Jum…No puedo creer que mi padre me mandara a comprar víveres en mi día libre y con este calor infernal. (Decía levantando su mano para limpiar el pequeño sudor que corría por su frente mientras seguía caminando, cuando de repente comenzó a escuchar unas voces que intentaba ignorar)

Chico1: Oye preciosa, ¿A dónde vas tan solitaaaa? (decía una persona en tono sugerente)

Chico2: Mejor ven con nosotros a divertirte, ya verás que no te arrepentirás. (Pronunciaba entre risitas, causando que la chica comenzará a acelerar su pasó pero debido a las bolsas que llevaba le fue inútil ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquellas voces se convirtieron en las siluetas de 3 muchachos que prácticamente la tenía acorralada)

Chico3: Oye Sukon, mira nada más que tenemos por aquí (mirándola de pies a cabeza)

Sukon: Pero si es la pequeña Ino Yamanaka, Ukon ¿A caso no es la chica que le gusta a nuestro jefe Zabusa? (decía con fingida inocencia)

Ukon: Es verdad, jefe qué le parece si nos divertimos con su amiguita (decía dirigiéndose a la persona que venía unos pasos tras de ellos)

(Zabusa tomo bruscamente la muñeca de Ino haciendo que esta se quejará del dolor y soltara las bolsas que cargaba para tratar de defenderse)

Ino: (forcejeando) Suéltame, imbécil, te digo que me sueltes.

Zabusa: (acercándose a Ino) Ino, Ino, Ino, yo que tú me portaba bonito, no querrás lastimarte ¿O sí? (dicho esto se acercó a ella para intentar besarla pero la chica lo esquivó causando que sólo besará su mejilla)

Ino: Zabusa (con lágrimas en los ojos debido al dolor que provenía de su muñeca), suéltame por favor, yo no te he hecho nada. (Decía tratando de empujarlo para que la soltase)

Ukon y Sukon: Pero chiquilla insolente, si tú fuiste la que rechazaste la invitación formal que nuestro amable y apuesto jefe (elogiándolo) te hizo.

Zabusa: (sin soltar a Ino) Oh muchachos, basta de halagos, ahora bien (volteando a ver a Ino) Usted y yo, nos divertiremos un rato y después, (hizo una pausa para recorrerla con la mirada) tal vez después deje que te vayas pero eso dependerá de cómo te portes conmigo preciosa. (Susurró en el oído de Ino)

(Entre estos tres trúhanes comenzaron a rasgar la ropa de Ino, ella intentaba gritar pero uno de los gemelos le tapaba la boca; en esos momentos nuestro chico perro que estaba inmerso en sus pensamiento por alguna extraña razón volteo hacia un pequeño callejón y se dio cuenta de la atroz escena que se estaba dando en este lugar, por cual decidió ir en auxilio de la joven que se encontraba en problemas)

Kiba: Chico, chicos, chicos, esa no es forma de tratar a una mujer, no les da vergüenza (Dijo esto con aires de grandeza), acaso sus padres no los educaron bien. (Decía meneando su cabeza en negación)

Zabusa: (dirigiéndose a Ukon y Sukon) encárguense de ese idiota, pero en el acto (Dicho esto Ukon y Sukon corrieron para atacar a Kiba pero este término rápido con ellos y se dirigió hacia Zabusa e Ino)

Kiba: (Jalando a Ino hacia él y separándola Zabusa) Zabusa, qué formas son esas de cortejar a una dama

Zabusa: Esto no es asunto tuyo Inuzuka, así que por qué no te vas por donde llegaste, Ukon, Sukon, llévense a es…te (no terminó de decir su frase puesto que se percató que sus compinches se encontraban en el suelo) Son unos inútiles. (Escupió con recelo) Bueno Inuzuka ya que te gusta meterte en lo que no te importa, porque no arreglamos esto entre tú y yo

Kiba accedió, después de dejar a una Ino temerosa en un lugar apartado de la acción, pero antes de que Kiba lograra propinarle un golpe a Zabusa, sintió que unos brazos lo rodearon, se trataban nada más y nada menos que de Sukon y Ukon, quienes reaccionaron antes de que nuestro joven Inuzuka golpeará a su jefe y permitiendo que este le propinará un golpe directo en la boca del estómago.

Kiba: (casi sin aliento) Ja…que…acá…so…no...Puedes…contra…mi…sin…tus…perritos

Ukon: (golpeando a Kiba en el rostro) Cállate insolente, y no vuelvas a contestarle al grandioso

Zabusa

Kiba: (comenzó a reírse) Jajajaja vamos ¿Es lo mejor que tienen? (cuestionaba con burla)

Zabusa: Este tipo ya me desesperó, mejor terminen con él (decía pasándose una mano por el rostro)

Ino: (Quien apenas reacciono grito en auxilio de su salvador) DEJENLO!

Zabusa: (Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ya que se le había olvidado la presencia de la chica) Oh Preciosa Ino, se me había olvidado que estaba aquí (acercándose a ella para tomarla del mentón y levantarla) Si quieres que dejemos en paz a este tipo, debes de cooperar con nosotros (Abrazó a Ino e intentó volver a besarla pero ella se resistía)

Kiba: (liberándose de los gemelos) ¡BASTARDO! Te dije que la dejaras en paz (Kiba se abalanzó contra Zabusa, y entonces comenzó la batalla campal, esta terminó hasta que los gemelos decidieron separarlos, debido a que la gente se estaba acercando)

Zabusa: (Apoyándose en los gemelos y jadeando un poco) Esto no se queda así Inuzuka, me las vas a pagar. (Decía señalándolo)

Kiba: (Quien se encontraba recargado en la pared, agitado) Ja…eso lo veremos.

Ino se acercó a Kiba para ver si este se encontraba bien.

Ino: Disculpe, ¿Se encuentra bien? (Decía inspeccionándolo con la mirada)

Kiba: Eh?, oh sí, yo estoy bien (dijo esto pero un dolor le recorrió el estómago causando que cerrará por un momento un ojo y torciera un poco la boca para después decir) ¿Y usted?

Ino: Si estoy bien, por suerte llegó usted antes de que pasara algo peor (dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento)

Kiba: Pues eso sí, me alegra que no le hicieran nada, bueno solo su ropa (Kiba vio que la mayoría de la ropa de Ino estaba desgarrada, por lo cual desvió la mirada algo sonrojado)

Ino: (Al darse cuenta de cómo se encontraba intento taparse, pero era imposible cubrirse totalmente) etto

Kiba: Toma (dijo lanzándole su chamarra a Ino para que se cubriera) será mejor que te la pongas,

¿Al menos que quieras causarle un infarto a los viejecitos que vienen en la acera? (mencionó señalando con la barbilla a un par de viejecitos que iban pasando)

Ino: (sonrojada por la vergüenza) gra…gracias, Por cierto mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, ¿Podría saber el nombre de mi héroe?

Kiba: (estirando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse) Pues me falta la capa y la ropa interior de fuera para ser un héroe (sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos) pero en fin, Mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka (Ambos comenzaron a levantar las cosas de las bolsas que Ino en el pasado cargaba) Y dime Ino, (dijo entregándole una bolsa) ¿Puedo llamarle Ino, cierto?

Ino: Por supuesto (dijo mientras se acomodaba la bolsa en la muñeca)

Kiba: ¿Por qué una joven tan bonita, estaba sola por estos lugares? (dijo con una sonrisa de lado)

Ino: (se sonrojó ante el comentario mientras por su mente pasaba el "Me dijo bonita") Tuve que ir por unos víveres, y de regreso fue cuando me topé con estos idiotas. (Decía torciendo un poco su boca)

Kiba: Bueno, (sacudiéndose el polvo) será mejor que la acompañe a su casa (dijo mientras se estiraba) no le vaya a pasar algo en el camino (decía estirándose un poco)

Ino: Muchas gracias, pero no creo que sea necesario (trataba de persuadirlo)

Kiba: Pues yo creo que si es necesario, porque esos tipos de allá (señaló con la barbilla hacía una pequeña esquina), la están viendo con ojos de lujuria, debido a su vestimenta (dijo recorriéndola con la mirada)

Ino: (se sonrojó mientras intentaba cubrirse) está bien (sonrió)

Los dos iban caminando rumbo a la mansión Yamanaka, durante el trayecto todas las personas los miraban extrañados, debido a que Kiba estaba golpeado y sucio, e Ino estaba semidesnuda utilizando una chamarra que apenas le servía para cubrirse.

El trayecto se volvió entretenido entre las bromas que se hacían entre ambos debido a la situación por la que habían pasado y las amenazas sutiles que lanzaba Kiba a cualquier tipejo que insinuara cosas inapropiadas hacia la vestimenta de Ino.

En la Mansión Yamanaka….

Anciana: Pero mi niña Ino, ¿Qué te pasó? (decía en tono preocupado)

Ino: No es nada nana, solo un pequeño problemita que el caballero aquí presente (refiriéndose a Kiba) me ayudó a resolver (dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora)

Kiba: OH disculpe, olvide mis modales (decía limpiando sus manos en su pantalón), Soy Kiba Inuzuka, un placer conocerle. (Dijo tendiendo su mano)

Anciana: Que muchachito tan educado, pero por favor llámeme Kaede o nana si lo prefiere

(Mencionó tomando la mano del muchacho)

Cuando Kiba está apunto de contestarle a la nana Kaede, entre ellos pasó una mujer de unos 30 y tantos años, muy parecida a Ino, de una manera que expresaba preocupación.

Mamá de Ino: (Angustiada y preocupada pero tratando de mantener la calma) PERO ¿QUÉ TE PASÓ HIJA?, ¿QUIÉN TE HIZÓ ESTO? (decía mientras recorrí a su hija inspeccionando que no tuviera algún daño severo)

Ino: Mamá, tranquila, lo que pasó fue que (no terminó de hablar cuando noto que su madre se a cerco peligrosamente a Kiba como insinuando que él había sido el culpable, por lo cual estaba a punto de abofetearlo) espera ¿Qué estás haciendo? (decía con los ojos un tanto abiertos)

Mamá de Ino: De seguro fue este cretino que está aquí presente el qué te hizo esto, ¿Cierto? (decía fulminando a Kiba con la mirada)

Kiba: No, señora lo que paso fue que…. (No pudo terminar al recibir de nuevo una mirada penetrante por parte de la señora Yamanaka)

Mamá de Ino: Mejor cierra la boca (decía moviendo su dedo índice)

Kiba: Ok (dijo apretando un poco sus labios)

Mamá de Ino: Entonces si no fue él, quién demonios es (decía con el ceño un tanto fruncido)

Ino: (suspirando) Mira mamá la historia es un poco larga, será mejor sentarnos para explicarte (pasaron varios minutos durante los cuales Ino le explicaba a su madre con lujo de detalles lo sucedido, su madre no podía creerlo pero se sentía agradecida de que no pasará a mayores)

Mamá de Ino: (Con cara de ilusión y juntando sus manos dijo) entonces este apuesto joven fue quien te salvo (nótese el cambio de actitud)

Kiba: (sonrió nervioso por el cambio de actitud tan drástico) Si señora, mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka (dijo estirando la mano para culminar la presentación)

Mamá de Ino: Deja eso de señora, (decía negando con la mano) mejor llámame Miyako

Kiba: Esta bien, seño…digo, miya…perdón mejor le diré señora Miyako, es que es más respetuoso (dijo con una pequeña sonrisa)

Mamá de Ino: Esta bien hijo, déjame agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho (decía emocionada)

Kiba: No hay porque agradecer, hice lo que cualquier persona habría hecho, pero (mirando su reloj) debo retirarme, debido a que ya es algo tarde. (Comentó colocando una de sus manos en su nuca mientras sonreía)

Mamá de Ino y nana Kaede: ¡Tan rápido! (Decían impresionadas y decepcionadas a la vez) está bien, esperamos que nos visites pronto nuevamente

Kiba: Lo tendré en cuenta (dijo moviendo su mano a manera de despedida)

Ino: Déjame, acompañarte a la puerta (se ofreció mientras comenzaba a caminar)

En la entrada de la mansión Yamanaka….

Kiba: Bueno, ya me asegure de que llegara con bien a su hogar, por lo que ahora… (Se vio interrumpido)

Ino: Llámame Ino

Kiba: Disculpe (dijo levantando una ceja)

Ino: Si, que mejor me llames Ino, ya que eso de hablarme de usted es algo extraño (sonrió nerviosa)

Kiba: Esta bien, Ino, he de retirarme, espero verte en otra ocasión que no se parezca a la de esta tarde (soltó una risita)

Ino: (sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos) Está bien, nos vemos (dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a manera de despedía)

Tras esto nuestro pequeño Kiba, camino rumbo a su departamento inmerso en sus pensamientos en los cuales se podía resaltar a cierta rubia ojiazul


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todas esas bellas personitas que se han dado el tiempo de entrar de nuevo a este espacio y a aquellas que recién entran, gracias por leer esta bonita historia que espero les guste tanto como a mi al escribirla ñ.ñ**

 **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen sino que son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto**

 **C** **APITULO 2 RECORDANDO**

En la Universidad "Shinwa" de Konoha un grupo de amigos se encontraba tomando su receso mientras reían por las bromas que hacían entre ellos, (todos estaban vestidos prácticamente de la misma manera camisa blanca y pantalón azul marino, por supuesto que cada uno le daba su toque especial a su uniforme, algunos llevaban gorras, otros la camisa desfajada y desabrochada, etc., etc.) Estaban sentados cerca de una pequeña fuente.

Voz: jaja-jaja, mira cómo te dejaron el ojo Kiba, deberás, Jajaja jaja (reía a carcajadas un joven rubio)

Kiba: Guarda silencio Naruto (reclamó fulminando con la mirada a su rubio amigo) esos idiotas de Zabusa y los gemelos, me las pagaran (Mencionaba apretando un poco sus puños)

Shikamaru: que problemático, pero dinos ¿Cómo es que terminaste peleando con esos tres? (cuestionaba con duda)

Kiba: (soltando un suspiro ante el recuerdo de aquella situación) Bueno, lo que pasó fue que….

Pasaron algunos minutos para que Kiba terminara de contarles a sus amigos lo que había sucedido.

Sai: Y la chica que salvaste ¿Era linda? ¿Te molestaría presentármela? (decía levantando repetidas veces sus cejas)

Kiba: (con mirada asesina) Si era muy, linda, la acompañe hasta su casa para explicarle todo a sus padres y después de eso me despedí y me fui de ese lugar. (Decía con algo de desgano)

Chouji: ¿Y cuál es el nombre de esa chica por la cual tus ojos brillan al recordar los breves momentos que pasaron juntos? (Chouji era un chico de carácter fuerte pero tenía un gran corazón tan grande que había momentos en los que sacaba a relucir este tipo de comentario)

Kiba: (riendo) Wow Chouji, a veces sí que eres cursi, por cierto, (rojo cual tomate trato de negar) mis ojos no brillaron…. Pero en fin, el nombre de esta chica era….

En otro lado de la universidad…específicamente cerca de las canchas de basquetbol

Voz: Ino, cuéntanos (decía una chica rubia peinada con cuatro coletas, que vestía con una falda de tablas roja con azul, una camisa blanca y un chaleco azul, al igual que sus demás compañeras) ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con tu superhéroe?

Ino: AY Temari, ya les dije, todo, él solo me salvó del idiota de Zabusa y de sus perritos falderos (Decía suspirando)

Sakura: (una chica de cabello rosa, vestida de la misma manera que Temari pero con la falda más arriba, ya que según ella de esta forma conquistaría a cualquier chico que se le pusiera enfrente) Pero de seguro paso algo más entre ustedes Ino-cerda (dijo con mirada picara)

Ino: (Enojada) No me digas cerda, frente de marquesina, y no, no pasó nada más entre nosotros a diferencia de los tipejos con los que te revuelcas, (la barrió con la mirada) este chico era amable y muy caballeroso.

Hinata: Pe...Pero dinos como se llama, ya le diste muchas vueltas al asunto (decía algo ansiosa)

Ino: Hinata, no lo puedo creer de ti (decía abriendo un poco su boca por la impresión pero a la vez con burla)

Hinata: Es que realmente te ves muy ilusionada con él (decía algo sonrojada)

Ino: (poniéndose roja) jaja-jaja, eso no es cierto, si debo admitir que era muy guapo, y que su sonrisa era tan, tan…. este digo, cambiemos de tema sí. (Decía sonriendo nerviosa)

Tenten: OHHHHHH, vamos Ino, solo dinos ¿quién es?, ¿Lo conocemos?, ¿Cómo se llama? (decía presionando un poco)

Ino: Pues no sé si lo conozcan se llama….

En la fuente….

Sai: Uhm, Kiba, tenemos que ver a esa tal Ino (decía con tono serio y pensativo mientras colocaba una mano en su barbilla)

Naruto: (reflexionando) ¿Yamanaka? ¿Ino Yamanaka? Como que ese nombre me suena

Shikamaru: Oh ya recuerdo, (decía chasqueando los dedos) es la hija del amigo de mi padre, Inoichi Yamanaka, me parece que tiene una florería muy famosa aquí en la ciudad

Kiba: Pues eso no lo sabía, prácticamente solo intercambiamos nombres, (dijo alzando los hombros) y por cierto Sai, creó que tú serias el menos indicado para conocerla (dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados)

Sai: vamos Kiba, tú tienes a Tayuyita, no puedes ser tan egoísta (Supuestamente llorando)

Kiba: Ni me menciones a Tayuya (dijo enojado tras el recuerdo de aquella desagradable relación que había mantenido con Tayuya)

Sai: Esta bien, está bien, pero me presentaras a Ino ¿cierto? (dijo golpeando ligeramente a Kiba en las costillas con su codo)

Kiba: Deja eso, además no creó que la vuelva a ver (un poco decepcionado)

Shikamaru: Pues creo que estas equivocado

Kiba: hmm, ¿Por qué lo dices Shikamaru? (preguntó extrañado)

Shikamaru: Simple, seguramente debe ir en una de las escuelas de Konoha (dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo)

Kiba: (sarcásticamente) No me digas, ¿En serio?

Shikamaru: (algo desesperado ante la actitud) Está bien, discúlpame por tratar de ayudarte

Chouji: Vamos chicos, no discutan, además el dejarse caer en un abismo de posibilidades para buscar a aquella chica que trae a nuestro Kiba en las nubes, puede que no sea tan problemático como parece. (Decía en tono sabio)

En la cancha de basquetbol…

Tenten: Awwwww Ino, eso es tan lindo (decía juntando sus manos)

Ino: ¿De qué estás hablando Tenten? (decía ladeando un poco su cabeza)

Tenten: De que cuándo, estabas recordando a ese chico Kiba tus mejillas se sonrojaron (dijo levantando las cejas)

Ino: (ocultándose para que no notaran que de nuevo sus mejillas se tornaban rojas) Eso no es cierto

Hinata: (entusiasmada)¡ Ya recordé!

Todas: (con cara de intriga) Hinata, ¿Qué pasa?

Hinata: Es que ese chico llamado Kiba, es mi amigo (decía con una sonrisa)

Ino: En…en serio (dijo un tanto emocionada)

Hinata: Si, es mi amigo desde la infancia nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños (narraba feliz)

Ino: Ohhhhh (murmuró impresionada)

Temari: Perfecto, ahora solo los juntamos y listo (dijo dando un pequeño aplauso)

Ino: ¡Temari! (Grito muy sonrojada)

Temari: (Fingiendo demencia) ¿Qué pasa Ino, no es lo que querías?

Ino: jaja-jaja, eso no es verdad, solo estoy agradecida con él pero debo admitir que me gustaría verlo (dijo con una pequeña sonrisa)

(Una chica pelirroja que se encontraba muy atenta a la conversación aunque no había participado mucho, al escuchar este comentario salió a replicar)

Tayuya: Pues no te hagas ilusiones querida Ino, ese Kiba es un idiota (mencionaba en tono despectivo)

Hinata: E…eso no es cierto, Kiba-kun es un gran chico (tratando de defender a su amigo)

Tayuya: AY Hinata tú lo dices porque eres su amiga, pero yo como su novia (Ino se entristeció un poco ante el comentario) se cómo es en realidad

Temari: Pero….Yo escuche que ustedes habían terminado (decía con gesto de fastidio mientras levantaba una ceja)

Tayuya: Ese es un chisme de vecindad (decía fulminando a Temari con la mirada)

Temari: Pues por lo que me contaban sonaba bastante fuerte (decía con una sonrisa altanera al ver que su comentario molestaba a Tayuya)

Tayuya: Bueno Temari, este asunto no es contigo, pero en fin, (bufó fastidiada) mejor apártate de él Ino porque es mío (dijo señalándose a sí misma para después retirarse)

Temari: Sakura, ¿Por qué invitaste a Tayuya? (dijo mirando a la pelirosa)

Sakura: Es que es mi amiga (dijo restándole importancia)

Tenten: Pero sabes claramente que ella nos odia (decía rodando los ojos)

Sakura: Vamos no sean exageradas (rodando de igual forma los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos)

Hinata: Chicas, no se peleen (decía moviendo sus manos para clamar el ambiente)

Sakura: (miraba con odio a Hinata) No te preocupes Hinata, ya nadie está peleando, pero mejor me retiro (dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se alejó de las chicas)

Hinata: Soy yo o ¿Sakura está muy extraña conmigo? (decía pensativa)

Ino: No te preocupes por la frentona, lo que pasa es que no puede asimilar que un Uchiha te prefirió a ti en lugar de a ella (decía abrazando a Hinata por los hombros)

Hinata: (poniéndose roja) u...Uchiha-san y yo no somos…nada

Temari: (con mirada acusadora) Wow Hinata, no creí que atraparías a ese Uchiha, además es mucho mayor que tú y su hermano es un fiestero mujeriego. (Decía mientras Tenten asentía)

Hinata: e...eso no es... (Trataba de decir nerviosa pero Tenten la interrumpió)

Tenten: además lo conociste en una fiesta, como puedes llamarlo Uchiha-san, si se veían con mucha confianza la semana pasada en el cine (Decía moviendo sus cejas en tono sugerente)

Hinata: (roja cual tomate) etto…e...yo

Shion: Bueno, ya dejen a Hinata en paz y volvamos al asunto de Ino (intervino para ayudar a su amiga que cada vez se ponía más roja y nerviosa)

Temari: Esta bien, por cierto debemos irnos a cambiar para las pruebas, ¿Vienes Ino? (decía mirando a la rubia)

Ino: Lo siento Temari, pero debo ir a cubrir mi servicio (decía señalando con la barbilla hacia el camino de la enfermería)

Todas: Esta bien.

Hinata: Pero nos veremos a la salida ¿Cierto?

Ino: si, chicas las veo al rato (mencionó para después despedirlas moviendo la mano)

Las chicas tomaron rumbo hacia las canchas de entrenamiento mientras que Ino se dirigió a la escuela…

Cerca de la fuente….

Kiba: A veces eres muy sabio Chouji

Chouji: Gra…espera, ¿Cómo que a veces? (decía algo insultado por el comentario) Kiba: Jajaja olvídalo

Naruto: Pero en fin, si Kiba se consigue una nueva novia por fin quitara esa cara de inepto que trae desde que terminó con Tayuya (decía con burla)

Kiba: (Golpeando a Naruto en la cabeza) ¿QUÉ TENGO CARA DE INEPTO DESDE CUANDO BAKA?

Naruto: (sobándose su cabeza) bueno, bueno no tienes cara de inepto desde que terminaste con Tayuya…

Kiba: (más relajado) bueno por fin….

Naruto: (GRITANDO E INTERRUMPIENDO A KIBA) ¡SINO DESDE QUE NACISTE!

Kiba: (molesto y lanzándose a Naruto)¡ Maldita sea Naruto, bailare sobre tu tumba! (Naruto y Kiba se encontraban en el piso soltándose golpes, patadas, soplamocos, muertes de conejo, insultos, etc.)

Shikamaru:(Mientras observaba esta escena) Que problemáticos son chicos.

Sasuke: Hmp (suspiro Sasuke que recién había llegado y había presenciado la pequeña discusión)

Naruto: (Sobándose la cabeza) ¿hm?, Sasuke ¿En qué momento llegaste?

Sasuke: Hace un momento, solo venía a avisarles que la práctica ya va a empezar

Shikamaru: Es cierto, Hoy toca práctica contra el equipo de la Fushiji Academy

Naruto: Ja (con el ego hasta arriba) pero nosotros ganáremos porque somos los mejores

Kiba: Bueno, entonces vayámonos

Chouji: (caso recitando) oh deporte porque osas interponerte en el camino de este fiel amante de la comida, que busca refugio en el descanso mientras los demás desgastan energías en vánales muestras de hombría

Shikamaru: (pasando un brazo por el cuello de Chouji a manera de abrazo) Jajaja a veces eres muy raro, amigo (decía mientras caminaban rumbo al campo de entrenamiento)

 **¿Qué les pareció? No duden en dejar su comentario que con gusto responderé y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo byebye**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3.**

 **Hola gente bella que sigue esta linda historia, les traigo el capítulo 3 y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo ñ.ñ**

 **Recuerden que los personajes no me perteneces sino a Masashi kishimoto y que esta historia esta llena de parejas crack jajaja**

En el campo de entrenamiento un grupo de jóvenes se encontraba practicando antes de que diera comienzo un pequeño partido amistoso con su equipo rival de la Fushiji Academy…

Naruto: (Tratando de zafarse del agarre de Kiba) Vamos Kiba, suéltame, pensé que ya lo habías superado…

Kiba: Pues sí, ya supere tu insulto pero me gusta demostrarte que soy más fuerte que tú (esto último lo dijo con un tono altanero)

Sai: Wow, Wow, Wow (decía entusiasmado)

Kiba: ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? (decía mirando con extrañeza a su amigo)

Sai: Pues nada más mira que tenemos aquí, están llegando las nuevas porristas (Sai era un mujeriego y a veces un pervertido pero esto no quitaba que les hiciera pasar a los chicos momentos divertidos con sus comentarios)

Kiba: Ahhh! Jajaja tú y tus cosas Sai (pronunciaba negando un poco con la cabeza)

Sai: Es que como no emocionarse Kiba, si mira esta Temari, Tenten, Shion, Tayuyita y sobre todo está la preciosa Hinata (Dijo esto mirando a la pobre Hinata con ojos de lujuria)

Kiba y Sasuke: (gritando al mismo tiempo): Oye más te vale que no te acerques a Hinata (al decir esto ambos se vieron extrañados)

Kiba: (Levantando una ceja) ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto Hinata, he Uchiha?

Sasuke: No tengo por qué responderte, son asuntos míos (dijo con tono despreocupado)

Kiba: (desviando la mirada) Está bien, el punto es que más te vale no hacerle nada a Hinata, Sai

Sai: ¿Y a ti que te importa que intenciones tengo o no con Hinatita? (Pronunciaba en tono ofendido)

Kiba: Porque es mi amiga y la quiero como a una hermana, entendiste (dijo levantando una ceja)

Sai: Bueno, Bueno, (decía mientras movía sus manos) entonces todavía tengo oportunidad con Temari, Tenten o Shion (decía con una pequeña sonrisa)

Naruto, Shikamaru y Neji: (quienes acababan de llegar pudieron escuchar lo que dijo Sai y de inmediato reaccionaron): ¡QUE NO SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE A NUESTRAS NOVIAS, PERVERTIDO!

Sai: Jajajaja que celosos me salieron chicos Jajajaja (mencionaba con una gotita estilo anime en su frente)

Naruto: (un poco más calmado se dio cuenta de que alguien había llegado al campo) Oye Sasuke, ¿Qué hace Itachi aquí? ¿Y porque se dirige a Hinata? (Al decir esto Sasuke corrió hacia donde estaban Hinata e Itachi platicando amenamente)

\- Silencio –

Naruto: ¿Uhm? ¿Y Sasuke? (pronunció buscando a su amigo pelinegro)

Shikamaru: Desapareció mientras estabas hablando (decía con burla y tratando de restarle importancia)

Naruto: Me ignoró (dijo con pequeñas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas) Neji: Bueno, ya vamos al campo que dará inicio el partido

Chouji: Es cierto ahí viene "el mejor amigo de Kiba" Jajaja

Kiba: ¿De qué estás hablando? (Dijo esto y volteo hacia donde estaba el otro equipo y pudo notar que Kenai, se estaba acercando, lo cual hizo que se molestará), Ja ese idiota no es mi amigo

Kenai: (gritando) Oye Kiba, ¿Cómo está Tayuyita? (dijo con tono burlón)

Kiba: (desinteresado) No sé, ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú, si tanto te interesa?

Kenai: (Sonriendo al ver el efecto que causó su pregunta en Kiba, ya que aunque Kiba no lo demostrara, la pregunta le había molestado) Venga Kiba, Fue solo una pregunta además…. (Se había dado cuenta de que Tayuya se encontraba con las animadoras por lo que salió disparado hacia donde estaba)

Junto a una banca, se encontraban las animadoras practicando para animar a las Bestias Blancas de la Universidad Shinwa…

Kenai: Mi preciosa Tayuya, ¿Cómo estás? (decía mientras abrazaba a Tayuya y la intentaba besara) Tayuya: Suéltame idiota, no ves que Kiba te podría ver (decía alejándolo de ella)

Kenai: (alejándose y dejando de abrazarla) Vamos Tayuya, tú y ese tarado ya no son nada (decía con el ceño algo fruncido), podrías estar por fin a mi lado, si quisieras (pronunció moviendo sus cejas)

Tayuya: Jajaja ni muerta estaría contigo, (Decía en tono despectivo) ya te dije que lo que pasó entre nosotros no significó nada para mí (dijo haciendo un gesto de insignificancia mientras levantaba los hombros)

Kenai: Venga Tayuya, no seas así conmigo… (Decía aun con el ceño fruncido)

Tayuya: Mejor ya lárgate (dijo enojada)

Sakura: (quien había presenciado todo) vamos Tayuya no seas tan cruel

Tayuya: ¿Yo ser cruel con este? (Decía lanzándole una mirada de despreció a Kenai) Para nada pequeña Sakura, si lo que digo es verdad (decía con tono de "¿Acaso no es obvio?")

Sakura: Pero….

Kenai: (interrumpiéndola) Tranquila Sakura, Llegara el momento en el que Tayuya se dé cuenta de su error (dijo esto y se alejó para que diera inicio el juego)

Tayuya: Que tarado, pero en fin, ya tengo un plan para volver con Kiba (dijo con sonrisa maliciosa)

Sakura: (Con desganó) Ay Tayuya, ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?

Tayuya: Ya lo verás, ya lo verás, pero te aseguró que mi Kibita no se podrá resistir (decía sonriendo de lado)

En el campo…

Kiba: (con tono burlón) ¿Qué pasó Kenai? Acaso Tayuya no te hizo caso Jajajaja

Kenai: (quería golpear a Kiba pero sus amigos lo detuvieron) Esta me la pagaras Inuzuka

Kai: (amigo de Kenai) Venga Kenai, ya déjalo, vamos a jugar

Kenai: (Ya en su puesto, susurrando con tono sarcástico) Si, vamos a jugar con estos idiotas

En frente del equipo de los Lobos Negros de la Fushiji Academy, se encontraba listas las Bestias Blancas…

Naruto: Estoy seguro de que ganaremos, DE VERÁS (decía levantando su puño al cielo)

Neji: Dalo por seguro, Uzumaki.

Shikamaru: Venga equipo a demostrar porque somos los mejores

Chouji: Si demos inició para que se acabe rápido y podamos descansar (decía en tono cansado)

Sasuke: (quien acababa de llegar a su puesto) Hmp, tu siempre tan flojo Chouji

Chouji: No soy flojo solo quiero evitarme la fatiga, además ¿Qué harían sin mí? (decía en tono de reto)

Sasuke: (con sarcasmo) Jugar mejor

Shikamaru: Venga chicos, que problemáticos son

Kiba: Shikamaru tiene razón, concentrémonos

El juego iba de lo mejor las bestias blancas iban ganando 74 a 71, ya era el último tiempo y el Core back (quarterback) de los lobos negros decidió poner en práctica su plan.

Cuando dio inició el último tiempo, Kiba corría por el campo en busca de una anotación que haría que su equipo ganara de manera definitiva, pero en ese momento fue tacleado brutalmente por Kenai, por lo que cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, ya que este golpe no había sido por el calor del juego sino que había sido con toda la intención de lastimarlo.

Kakashi: (quien era el entrenador del equipo): Paren el juego, paren el juego (decía mientras corría hacia donde se encontraba Kiba) Kiba, Kiba, ¿Puedes levantarte?

Kiba: No lo creó (dijo mientras se quejaba del dolor)

Anko: (Era la entrenadora de las porrista) Kakashi ¿Qué pasó?

Kakashi: Espero que nada grave, pero necesitamos llevar a Kiba a la enfermería

Sai: Yo lo llevó Coach (dijo levantando la mano mientras se acercaba a Kiba) Kakashi: Esta bien pero con cuidado (Sai levantó a Kiba con cuidado y se lo llevó a la enfermería)

Kakashi: (Dirigiéndose a Kenai) ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Kenai: Yo solo hice mi jugada para quitarle el balón (decía levantando los hombros)

Kakashi: Pero mira cómo se quejaba (decía señalando el camino por donde se habían ido Sai y Kiba)

Orochimaru: (entrenador de los lobos) Tranquilo Hatake, fue solo un accidente

Kakashi: Pues eso espero, porque este juego termina aquí (dijo puntualizando)

Orochimaru: Vamos Hatake, no puedes hacer eso solo porque tu Core back sufrió una lesión (decía con desganó)

Kakashi: No me import…. (No pudo terminar de hablar porque un ruidoso rubio lo interrumpió)

Naruto: Venga Coach, debemos terminar este juego, así todo el esfuerzo de Kiba y los demás no se verá afectado (mencionaba mientras los demás jugadores asentían repetidas veces)

Todas las bestias blancas: Es cierto, terminemos

Kakashi: está bien, que continúe el juego (decía fingiendo desgano)

(El juego termino con un marcador de 91 a 87 a favor de las Bestias blancas)

Orochimaru: ¿Cómo es posible que perdieran, gusanos? (escupió con enojo)

Kenai: Ja, eso no me importa anciano (decía pasando una toalla por su cuello)

Orochimaru: ¿A quién le dices anciano, fracasado? (dijo tomando a Kenai de su camiseta)

Kenai: (zafándose del agarre) Suélteme, me está impregnando de olor a perdedor

Orochimaru: (Fuera de sus cabales) Ya estoy harto de tus estúpidos comentarios, niño, además ya estoy harto de este equipo de fracasados (Todos los lobos negros empezaron a gritar insultos y comentarios de desacuerdo) Si no les parece, ¿Por qué no empiezan a ganar? (Preguntaba irritado)

Kenai: Esta Bien papá, te prometemos que la próxima vez ganaremos (decía tratando de restarle importancia)

Orochimaru: Pues es lo mínimo que espero que hagan, hijo, debo demostrarle a ese Hatake que no perderé de nuevo ante él (Pensando: Ya suficiente tengo con que se quedará con Anko como para estar perdiendo ante sus debiluchos equipos)

En el campo Las Bestias blancas de la Universidad Shinwa se encontraban festejando.

 **En la enfermería….**

Sai: Listo Kiba, ya estamos en la enfermería (decía dejando con cuidado a Kiba en la camilla)

Kiba: (quejándose por el dolor) Gra…gracias Sai

Sai: Bueno pues déjame ver si encuentro a la enfermera

Kiba: Esta bien (Sai se alejó un poco de Kiba para salir en busca de la enfermera pero se encontró con otra persona)

Kiba desde la camilla logro escuchar que Sai estaba conversando con alguien…

Voz de Sai: Hola, creó que he muerto porque estoy viendo ángeles (decía en tono galante y coqueto)

Kiba: Ja, Ouch (pronunció acomodándose en la camilla), ese Sai siempre molestando a cuanta chica se le pone enfrente

Voz de Sai: ¿Qué pasa linda? No te gustaría salir de aquí e ir a tomar algo conmigo (decía el joven pelinegro con algo de insistencia)

Voz de chica: No gracias, debo seguir con mis deberes, pero agradezco su propuesta (contestó una voz angelicalmente tierna)

Voz de Sai: Bueno pues será en otra ocasión (sonaba un tanto resignado), Por cierto mi amigo se encuentra un poco lastimado

Kiba: ¿Un poco? (cuestionó al aire levantando una ceja)

Voz de Sai: Así que ¿Podrías ser tan amable de revisarlo?

Voz de chica: Esta bien en un momento iré

Voz de Sai: Eres un amor, muchas gracias, preciosa

Sai regresó junto a un Kiba adormilado por el dolor

Sai: Ya vendrá a verte Kiba, tranquilo

Kiba: (Acomodándose pero sin esforzarse mucho) Gracias pero eres un ingrato

Sai: ¿A qué te refieres? (dijo pestañeando repetidamente)

Kiba: Ves que estoy casi agonizando por el dolor (Lo dijo exagerando sus verdaderos síntomas) y te pones a ligar con la enfermera

Sai: Uy Kiba, es que si la vieras me entenderías (dijo silbando mientras de manera un tanto pervertida recordaba la imagen de la enfermera), pero en fin (dio una palmaditas a la camilla donde se encontraba su amigo), para que veas que soy buen amigo te dejare a solas con ella para que aproveches (Dijo guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de la sala de enfermería)

Kiba: Jajajaja que Sai, tan más raro (Mientras esperaba Kiba comenzó a sentir sueño, por lo cual decidió cerrar un rato los ojos, mientras descansaba la imagen de aquella chica a la que salvó pasó por su cabeza)

Chica: Levántate dormilón, que debo revisarte (decía la enfermera acomodando unas cosas)

Kiba: (entreabriendo sus ojos) Wow debo estar alucinando por el golpe, porque usted se parece mucho a alguien que conozco

Chica: (volteo a ver al chico que tenía que revisar y se dio cuenta de que era ni más ni menos que)¿Kiba?

Kiba: ¿Uhm? Así es como sabe mi (se detuvo y abrió los ojos por la impresión) Ino! ¿Eres tú? (dijo levantándose de la cama y con los ojos muy abiertos)

Ino: Pero, ¿Qué…qué haces aquí? (decía impresionada)

Kiba: (se le había olvidado el dolor) Lo mismo digo yo (dijo brindándole una sonrisa coqueta)

Ino: Pues yo estudió aquí y estoy ayudando a la enfermera Shizune (dijo inclinando un poco su cabeza)

Kiba: Pues yo estaba en el partido cuando (Dijo esto y se comenzó a marear, tanto que estuvo a punto de caerse)

Ino: (agarrando a Kiba) Ay Kiba, es verdad, te habían traído porque sufriste una lesión, será mejor que te recuestes (decía acomodándolo)

Kiba: (Un poco mejor) No es para tanto, solo fue un pequeño golpe además ya me siento mejor (Dijo sonriendo y provocando un leve sonrojo en Ino)

Ino: (sonrojada y cerrando por un momento sus ojos mientras sonreía) ¿Qué cosas dices? Mejor deja que te revise y listo, ¿Dónde recibiste el golpe?

Kiba: (incorporándose con ayuda de Ino, se alzó la camisa para mostrarle el lugar de la lesión) fue en esta parte (dijo señalando)

Ino: (Un poco nerviosa ante la escena) E…esta…está bien solo pondré un poco de pomada para que se desinflame y estarás mejor (dijo tomando un poco de pomada y colocándola en el torso desnudo del chico) listo

Kiba: Muchas gracias (dijo acomodándose la camisa), Por cierto ¿Por qué nunca te había visto por aquí?

Ino: Entre apenas el año pasado y apenas estoy conociendo la escuela

Kiba: Ohhhhh (mencionaba alargando la o) ya veo

Ino: Además a Temari, le gusta estar cerca de la cancha de basquetbol

Kiba: Espero un momento ¿Conoces a Temari? (preguntó con los ojos un tanto abiertos) Ino: Si es una amiga, que me presentó Hinata

Kiba: ¿Hinata? ¿Hinata Hyuga, cierto? (dijo asintiendo)

Ino: Si, es ella ¿La conoces? (dijo interesada)

Kiba: Por supuesto que sí, es como mi hermana (decía con una sonrisa), Wow no logró entender como no te había visto antes de aquél incidente, si siempre me doy cuenta de las chicas lindas que están por ahí (dijo guiñándole un ojo)

Ino: (Se sentía en las nubes al escuchar salir la palabra linda y más referenciada a su persona de la boca de Kiba) Jajaja gracias

Kiba: Bueno Ino, me alegró verte de nuevo y espero verte más seguido pero (decía levantándose con cuidado de la camilla) debo ir a ver a mis amigos para saber cómo termino todo (se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla)

Ino: Esta bien Kiba, yo también espero verte pronto (decía mientras colocaba una mano en la mejilla que había sido besada por Kiba)

Kiba salió de la enfermería y se topó con Tayuya….

Tayuya: Kiba lindo (decía mientras lo abrazaba y besaba en la mejilla) ¿Cómo estas amor?

Kiba: (zafándose del abrazo y limpiándose el beso de Tayuya de su mejilla) Muy bien, pero no gracias a tu noviecito (decía en tono despectivo)

Tayuya: ¿Noviecito? ¿De qué hablas Kiba lindo? (Decía con fingida inocencia)

Kiba: Primero deja de llamarme así y segundo vine a parar aquí por culpa de tu novio Kenai (dijo con el ceño fruncido)

Tayuya: Ja, eres tan gracioso mi vida (decía con una sonrisa hipócrita) Kenai no es mi novio, sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti (dijo esto y se abalanzó hacia Kiba para besarlo, esto lo hizo porque se percató de que Ino los observaba)

Ino: (Quien había salido para darle su caso a Kiba, se percató de la escena y se sintió triste) Dis...disculpen por interrumpirlos

Kiba: (Zafándose de Tayuya y volteando a ver a Ino) Ino, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí? (decía con algo de preocupación)

Ino: (Se sentí fatal, primero estaba muy feliz por haber encontrado a su héroe y luego lo veía besarse con su supuesta ex novia) No más de 2 minutos, es que te quería dar tu casco lo olvidaste en la enfermería (dijo extendiéndole el objeto a Kiba)

Kiba: (Tomando su casco) Muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado (decía torciendo un poco la boca por la incomodidad de que Ino hubiera visto aquella escena con Tayuya)

Ino: (Pensando: Tienes razón no lo hubiera hecho) No es ninguna molestia, nos vemos, Hasta luego Tayuya (dijo meneando su mano)

Tayuya: (Abrazando a Kiba) Hasta Luego querida Ino

Ino se alejó de ello e ingreso nuevamente a la sala de enfermería

Kiba: Suéltame (dijo zafándose del agarre de Tayuya)

Tayuya: ¿Qué te molesta que esa chiquilla nos vea demostrándonos nuestro amor? (decía con sonrisa altanera)

Kiba: Estas loca o qué te pasa, nosotros no somos nada. (Pronunció rodando los ojos, para después alejarse disgustado, sin saber por qué le había molestado tanto que Ino lo viera con Tayuya, mientras que Tayuya se encontraba feliz porque había dado comienzo su plan para volver con Kiba.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ¿Qué les pareció? no duden en dejar sus comentarios ñ.ñ nos leemos la siguiente semana byebye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo, aquí el cuarto capítulo de esta bella historia que espero no los decepcione ñ.ñ también hoy les traigo doble capítulo ya que la semana pasada no actualice u.u**

 **Pero en fin espero que disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo al escribirlo, y por su puesto recuerden que los personajes utilizados en este historia no me pertenecen, ya que son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia esta llena de parejas crack XD**

 **CAPITULO 4**

Era un lunes por la mañana, todos los alumnos se encontraban ingresando a la Universidad Shinwa para dar inició a un nuevo día escolar, pero en la entrada se encontraba un chico de cabellera castaña muy desesperado observando su reloj...

Kiba: (mirando a cada rato su reloj) vamos, por qué tarda tanto (Se cuestionaba Kiba mientras intercalaba su mirada entre la entrada de la escuela y su reloj)

Naruto: (De manera energética) Hola Kiba! (Gritaba moviendo su mano)

Kiba: ¿ah? Naruto (decía con algo de desganó)

Naruto: ¿Y esa cara de desilusión parece que estas esperando a alguien y no aparece? (decía ladeando un poco la cabeza)

Kiba: Jajaja que tonterías dices Baka, mejor entremos (dijo señalando con su barbilla el edificio donde tomaban su clase)

Shikamaru: Hey chicos, que acaso se olvidan de nosotros (mencionó mientras se acercaba corriendo a sus amigos)

Naruto y Kiba: Hey Shikamaru, ¿Qué tal y Chouji? (se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados al notar que habían hablado al mismo tiempo)

Shikamaru: Ahora no vino conmigo porque fui por… (Guardó silencio al verse interrumpido por el grito de su novia)

Temari: (Quien llagaba apenas) ¡Hola chicos! Shikamaru porque no me esperaste te dije que aguardaras un segundo (dijo haciendo un puchero)

Shikamaru: Verás, es que…es que… (No quería decirle que se había cansado de la conversación que tenía con una de sus amigas, pero en ese momento vio su salvación) Es que vi a los muchachos y vine a saludarlos, si es eso (sonrió ante la gran excusa que había inventado)

Naruto: Uyuyuy Shikamaru, quien diría que una chica te sometería (decía con burla)

Shikamaru: Mej… (Fue interrumpido por Temari, quien no dejaría que molestaran a su novio)

Temari: Pero si a callar Uzumaki, que bien que te trae loquito mi amiga Shion (Le guiño un ojo)

Naruto: (poniéndose rojo) Jajajaja (reía nerviosamente) Kiba ¿Tú qué opinas?

Kiba: ¿Uhm? (reaccionaba después de haberse perdido en sus pensamientos de lo que había ocurrido en la enfermería)

Temari: Jajajaja, ni siquiera Kiba te puede salvar de esta Naruto (decía con burla)

Naruto: Que triste (pronunciaba mientras fingía llorar)

Kiba: No se dé que están hablando, pero qué les parece si ya entramos recuerden que tenemos clase de biología con la profesora Tsunade y si no llegamos temprano nos matara (pronunció tragando un poco de saliva)

Shikamaru: Adelántense ustedes, que acompañare a Temari a su salón (dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su novia y comenzaban a caminar)

Kiba y Naruto: Esta bien, hasta luego Temari (dijeron al unísono mientras movían sus manos)

Kiba: Naruto deja de copiar lo que digo (decía con el ceño fruncido)

Naruto: No sé de qué estás hablando torpe (decía con actitud retadora)

Ambos comenzaron a insultarse mientras caminaban rumbo a su salón y se alejaban de la joven pareja.

 **Afuera del salón 22-B**

Temari: Gracias por acompañarme cariño (decía con una sonrisa)

Shikamaru: No tienes por qué agradecer ya sabes que me gusta estar contigo (justo cuando iban a darse un beso, alguien apareció)

Voz: Awwwww no son una ternura Sakura (decía con tono burlón)

Sakura: Tienes razón Tayuya, se ven tan (hizo una pausa)…cursis (decía torciendo la boca y rodando los ojos), mejor alejémonos jaja Jajajaja

Temari: uish! Qué problemáticas (decía levantando su puño al aire)

Shikamaru: Jajaja sonaste como yo (dijo sonriendo) pero te dejó o la profesora Tsunade no me dejara entrar (le dio un pequeño beso y se alejó)

Temari entró al salón y se sentó junto a sus amigas

Temari: Que odiosa se ha vuelto Sakura desde que esta con Tayuya (decía en tono de fastidio mirando de reojo a la chica mencionada)

Shion: Tienes razón, hace apenas unos días estaba con nosotras y de un día para otro cambió (Torció un poco su boca)

Tenten: Pues no deben estar tramando nada bueno, ese par me da mala espina (decía entrecerrando sus ojos)

Hinata: Vamos no puede ser tan malo (decía tratando de verle el lado bueno a la situación)

Tenten: Ay Hinata, es que tú eres muy tierna como para darte cuenta de la maldad de las personas (decía dando pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza de la peliazul), así como Shion, que sigo sin entender cómo terminó con Naruto (dijo en tono burlón)

Shion: Por favor Tenten, Naruto es muy lindo conmigo (soltó en su defensa)

Temari: Eso sí, pero es un tarado (dijo riendo)

Shion: Eso no es cierto (defendió con cierto tono de regaño)

Hinata: Bueno dejen de molestar a la pobre Shion

Ino: (acababa de llegar) ¡Hola chicas!

Temari: ¡Ino! ¡Hola! Y ahora por qué llegaste tan tarde, da gracias a dios que tenemos literatura con el profesor Kakashi Jajaja

Ino: Me quede dormida (dijo riendo), y si tienes razón que bueno que es literatura (se acomodó en su asiento)

Tenten: Pero saben es muy extraño que el Profesor Kakashi llegue tan tarde cuando es clase de literatura y tan temprano cuando es un entrenamiento (decía con los ojos entrecerrados como si tratara de resolver un súper acertijo)

Temari: Simple es por la entrenadora Anko (decía sonriendo)

Hinata: Es verdad, ya decía yo que se había algo entre ellos (decía en tono enamoradizo)

Shion: Aunque no digan nada al respecto, se ven muy bien juntos (imitando el gesto de Hinata)

Tenten: Es cierto, yo digo que ese par terminaran juntos así como el Profesor Asuma y la profesora Kurenai, ¿O tú qué opinas Ino? (preguntó a la chica rubia quien no le prestó atención ya qu estaba distraída pensando en el encuentro que tuvo con su héroe)

Tenten: ¿Ino? Tierra llamando a Ino Yamanaka (decía moviendo la palma de su mano frente a los ojos de la chica)

Ino: ¿Hm? (despertando de su trance)

Tenten: ¿Qué, qué opinas de la pareja del profesor Kakashi y la entrenadora Anko? ¿Por qué estás tan distraída? (decía con duda)

Ino: (riendo nerviosamente) No es nada, y sobre los profesores yo digo que se ven muy bien juntos (Dijo sonriendo)

En ese momento entró el profesor Kakashi, él era un hombre muy joven de aproximadamente 23 años con cabello plateado, era muy apuesto y el delirio de muchas estudiantes.

Kakashi: Muy buenos días clase, (decía mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio) perdón por la tardanza es que….

Todos en la clase: Se perdió por el sendero de la vida (dijeron en coro)

Kakashi: Jajaja creó que debo cambiar mi excusa Jajaja (dijo sobando su nuca) bueno demos comienzo a la clase por favor saquen la tarea que les he pedido (Dicha tarea consistía en escribir un pequeño poema que expresara lo que sentían o podían llegar a sentir, muchos comenzaron a leer sus poemas y llegó el momento de Ino) Por favor señorita Yamanaka es su turno, de pie y fuerte

Ino: (aclarándose la garganta)

 _Cuando estás tan cerca de mí no me puedo controlar, se acelera mi corazón y al mismo tiempo se detiene mi respiración, mis pupilas se dilatan y mi voz me traiciona._

 _Como no sentir todo eso y más… Cuando el amor de tu vida esta tan cerquita de ti y ni siquiera puedes confesarlo…_

 _No te imaginas cuanto me hace feliz tan solo respirar tu aroma que se queda impregnado en mi ropa. No te imaginas lo que siento tan solo de sentir tu mejilla al saludarme, cuanto daría para que ese pequeño momento se multiplicara para tenerte más tiempo junto a mí._

(Termino de leer su poema y se sentó)

Kakashi: Muy bien, señorita Yamanaka, estuvo muy lindo (dijo sonriendo de lado)

Ino: Gracias (dijo asintiendo un poco)

Kakashi: El siguiente en pasar (revisó su lista) es el joven Rock Lee (el mencionado se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar)

Hinata: (susurrando) estuvo muy lindo Ino

Ino: (igual susurrando) Gracias Hinata

Mientras tanto en el salón 33 – B en la clase de biología, 5 chicos se encontraban conversando mientras su profesora se encontraba ausente del salón

Naruto: Que tediosa se está poniendo esta clase, de veras (decía bostezando un poco)

Shikamaru: (con sarcasmo) Que raro que tú digas eso, Naruto

Naruto: venga Shikamaru, si hasta tú te estás durmiendo (decía mirándolo con los ojos achicados)

Neji: Es cierto, al igual que tú Naruto, pero eso no es extraño tú lo único que quieres es que sea hora del almuerzo (dijo con burla)

Naruto: Hasta Neji me está molestando, (decía en tono sufrido) por lo menos mi buen amigo Kiba no me molesta como ustedes (dijo sacándoles la lengua) ¿Verdad Kiba?

Kiba: ¿Hm? (despertando de su trance) Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste Naruto?

Naruto: (decepcionado) Nada, solo creí que me apoyabas

Kiba: Jajaja lo siento estaba pensando en algo (dijo sonriendo de lado)

Naruto: Nooooooooo es posible (pronunciaba con asombro), por fin estas usando tú cerebro

Kiba: (con una pequeña venita que resaltaba en su cabeza) Cállate Baka!

Todos: Jajaja Jajajaja

Sasuke: Ya cállense o nos sacaran de nuevo de la clase (decía rodando los ojos)

Kiba: Jajajaja venga Uchiha, si la vez pasada estabas disfrutando de como estábamos molestando a Naruto, además…. (Fue interrumpido porque la profesora Tsunade entró al salón)

Tsunade: Bueno muchachos sigamos con la clase, les comentaba que el día de mañana tendremos un examen sobre lo visto en las exposiciones que se han visto, por lo que les recomiendo que se pongan a estudiar (esto lo comentó con alegría mientras los alumnos hacían ruidos de desacuerdo)

Sonó el timbre del descanso y todos salieron como si les hubiesen prendido fuego…

Naruto: (cerca de la fuente) No puedo creer que tengamos examen mañana, y yo que quería salir esta noche con Shion (decía triste)

Chouji: Vamos Naruto, por un día que no la veas no te morirás (Todos rieron)

Naruto: Jajaja (con sarcasmo)

Kiba: Quien diría que la dulce Shion te sometería, Naruto Jajajaja

Naruto: Mejor cállate Kiba, yo no tengo la culpa de que no tengas novia (decía cruzando los brazos)

Kiba: Ese no es un problema para mi recuerda, que muchas chicas quisieran estar conmigo (decía mientras recordaba que antes de andar con Tayuya, él tenía un pequeño título como el Casanova de la Universidad Shinwa)

Shikamaru: Bueno ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos (decía algo fastidiado), mejor disfrutemos de nuestro almuerzo mientras nos sobra tiempo

Chouji: pero si apenas comenzó el descanso (decía en tono alarmado)

Neji: Es que no entendiste Chouji, lo que Shikamaru quiso decir es que disfrutemos de su compañía antes de que se tenga que ir con su noviecita Temari Jajajaja

Shikamaru: (Lo miraba con ojos de pistola) Pero si a callar Neji, que bien que te trae controladito Tenten (Tanto Neji como Shikamaru se miraban con ojos de te voy a matar)

Kiba: Jajajaja venga chicos no se peleen, además recuerden que sigue en pie nuestra salida al cine del viernes (decía con una sonrisa en el rostro)

Cerca de la cancha de basquetbol….

Ino: Saben chicas volví a ver a Kiba (decía Ino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

Temari: Ya sabía yo que no se podía aguantar las ganas de verte de nuevo Ino Jajajaja

Tenten: ¿Y dónde lo viste? (preguntaba curiosa)

Ino: En la enfermería el viernes pasado (mencionó para después soltar un pequeño suspiro)

Shion: Es cierto Ino, tenía que cumplir su servicio ahí… (Decía señalando al cielo con su dedo índice)

Hinata: Y ese día Kiba sufrió su lesión (dijo mientras torcía un poco su boca)

Ino: Si lamentablemente tuvo que pasar eso para volver a verlo (dijo torciendo un poco la boca), pero ¿Hinata porque después de que me dijiste que lo conocías no me dijiste que iba en esta misma escuela?

Hinata: Jajajaja lo siento Ino (dijo sobándose la nuca) es que como es un año más grande se me olvida que vamos en la misma escuela, como es universidad y preparatoria Shinwa, a veces me confundo (dijo riendo)

Ino: Ahhh! Así que es un año mayor (dijo haciendo una pequeña "o" con sus labios)

Hinata: Si, disculpa por no decirte Ino (dijo riendo nerviosamente)

Ino: No te preocupes Hinata por lo menos ya sé que lo podré ver más seguido (decía con ojos de ilusión la cual fue rota por una intrusa)

Tayuya: Pues mejor no te hagas tantas ilusiones Ino querida, recuerda que Kiba es mío y no dejare que una mocosa como tú se le acerque (decía mirando con desdén a Ino quien se entristeció ante el comentario)

Temari: Y al parecer tú no recuerdas que Ino no está sola, y que tiene quien la defienda verdad Tayuya (dicho esto Tayuya junto con Sakura que había presenciado todo se alejaron)

Tenten: Tranquila Ino, esa Tayuya es una bruja (bufaba molesta)

Ino: No se preocupen chicas, no prestare atención a sus comentarios (dijo restándole importancia a lo que acababa de ocurrir)

Terminó el descanso y todos los alumnos debieron regresar a sus respectivos salones

 **¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les hayas gustado y disculpen faltas de ortografía o fallas en la narración jejeje como ya había mencionado este fic es mi bebé en el mundo de la escritura, ya tiene bastante que salió de mi cabecita y siento como extraño tener que modificarlo, así que por favor aguantenlo jajaja**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí el segundo capítulo prometido jajaja espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo, en esta ocasión viene una escena muy interesante que le dará un poco de sentido y emoción a la historia jajaja (momento KibaIno) espero les guste ñ.ñ**

 **Como siempre: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son de Masashi Kishimoto y podrán notarlo porque está lleno de parejas Crack! jajaja**

 **Capítulo 5**

Algunos días después de tantos trabajos, exámenes y tareas por fin había llegado el tan apreciado viernes que la mayoría de los estudiantes esperan…

Chouji: wooow por fin es viernes, ahora si a disfrutar de este fin de semana sin estrés (comentaba contento)

Sasuke: Chouji si te das cuentas de que todavía nos faltan 3 clases para salir. ¿Cierto? (Decía con obviedad)

Chouji: Pero aun así, Sasuke, ya no es tanto (decía el chico con una sorprendente cara de ilusión)

Shikamaru: Bueno en eso apoyo a Chouji ya quiero que sea la hora de salida (decía algo entusiasmado)

Neji: Si yo también además, ¿Sigue en pie lo del cine de al rato, cierto? (decía estirándose un poco)

Kiba: Claro que si chicos, no se preocupen, además ya sé que cada uno invito a sus respectivas novias (dijo levantando repetidamente sus cejas) hasta el Uchiha llevara a una chica Jajajaja

Sasuke: No se dé que te sorprendes Inuzuka, yo también soy muy popular entre las mujeres, pero a decir verdad ¿Tú con quien irás? (dijo levantando una ceja de manera retadora)

Kiba: Eso no es de tu incumbencia (a decir verdad Kiba aún no tenía una cita para esta tarde y eso que se la había pasado la semana entera con varias chicas, pero a ninguna la había invitado a salir simplemente porque no podía sacar de su mente a cierta ojiazul)

Ya era casi la hora de salida y todos los estudiantes se encontraban alistándose, en el baño de mujeres se encontraba Ino arreglándose un poco para partir a su casa cuando de repente…

Voz: La vez pasada no te pude poner bien en tu lugar por la intervención de tu amiguita pero ahora si dejaremos las cosas en claro (decía una voz seria y molesta)

Ino: ¿A qué te refieres Tayuya? (temiendo por su seguridad ya que era bien sabido que Tayuya era muy posesiva y que era una maldita en el asunto de los hombres, Mientras tanto Sakura cerraba la puerta con seguro mientras Tayuya se acercaba peligrosamente a Ino)

Tayuya: A que me asegurare de que te quede muy claro que Kiba es mío y de nadie más, entendiste mocosa (Decía mirándola de pies a cabeza)

Ino: No sé de qué estás hablando Tayuya, (Decía con algo de temor) yo ni siquiera he vuelto a ver a Kiba desde la vez de la enfermería (dijo dando un paso hacia atrás)

Tayuya: No sé si sea o no verdad, (dijo con tono de fastidio para después levantar un poco sus hombros) pero recordé como hablabas de él y eso me molesta (Por un momento Ino volteó a ver a Sakura esperando que esta le ayudara, sintió un pequeño alivio cuando la vio pararse a su lado pero sufrió una gran decepción cuando Sakura solo la agarró para permitirle a Tayuya golpearla sin que Ino se pudiera defender, después de varios golpes Sakura arrojó a Ino al pisó como si fuese un pedazo de basura)

Ino: (mirando a Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos) Pensé que éramos amigas

Sakura: Pues pensaste mal, crees que podría ser amiga de una perdedora como tú, Jajajaja por favor (Dicho esto Tayuya volvió a golpear a Ino)

Ino: (en un rincón despeinada y golpeada con lágrimas en los ojos) No entiendo que fue lo que hice Tayuya

Tayuya: Simplemente es para que sepas cuál es tu lugar, y que entiendas que no debes acercarte a lo que es mío, Vámonos Sakura (Ambas salieron dejando a una indefensa Ino, limpiándose sus heridas y sus lágrimas, ella se sentía fatal ni siquiera había hecho nada, en esta ocasión prefirió quedarse ahí llorando y no hablar con sus amigas ya que no las quería preocupar)

Por el pasillo se encontraba Kiba caminando rumbo a la salida de la escuela, (nunca había pasado por los edificios de preparatoria pero como una chica le habló ingreso a estos para simplemente rechazar a propuesta de amor por parte de aquella chica) cuando escucho un llanto proveniente del baño que pertenecía a las mujeres, él iba a continuar con su pasó pero prefirió ver si podía ayudar a aquella persona.

Kiba: (tocando la puerta) ¿Hola? (volvió a tocar para después oír de nuevo sollozos) ¿Se encuentra bien? (no recibía respuesta solo seguía escuchando aquellos lamento, por lo que decidió volver a preguntar) ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Se encuentra bien? (Ya desesperado por no recibir respuesta prefirió ingresar procurando que nadie lo viera) Hoooooooooolaaaaaa? (Comenzó a caminar hasta que se topó con una joven en una esquina llorando, se acercó a ella y…) ¿Disculpe se encuentra bien?

Chica: Cómo estarlo después de lo que esas dos me hicieron (decía la chica con su cabeza recostada en sus rodillas)

Kiba: Vamos no puede ser tan malo, venga déjeme ayudarla a levantarse (dicho esto tomo el brazo de la chica y la levanto, pero oh sorpresa cuando vio de quien se trataba) ¿Ino? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto? (Preguntaba preocupado)

Ino: (Apenas reaccionaba cuando vio a Kiba) ¿Ki…Kiba?

Kiba: ¿Pero qué pasó Ino? (preguntaba en tono preocupado, Ino por inercia se abalanzó a los brazos de Kiba para llorar en su pecho) tranquila, tranquila, ya estoy aquí, tranquila (decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ino)

Unos minutos después ambos estaban sentados en el pisó con una Ino más tranquila…

Kiba: ¿Ya estas mejor? (decía mirándola fijamente)

Ino: (limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban) Si, muchas gracias

Kiba: Ino, ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto? (decía tomando la mano de la chica)

Ino: (estaba a punto de responder pero recordó que Tayuya y Sakura la habían amenazado de que si decía algo le iría peor) E…eso no tiene importancia

Kiba: jaja Jajajaja (reía mientras recargaba su cabeza en la pared)

Ino: ¿De qué te ríes? (decía inclinando un poco la cabeza)

Kiba: Parece ser solo de esta forma podemos vernos (suspiró recargando su cabeza en la pared)

Ino: ¿A qué te refieres? (pestañeo un par de veces)

Kiba: A que solo cuando nos pasa algo, podemos volver a vernos (decía levantando las cejas)

Ino: Ahora que lo dices, es verdad nos conocimos por el incidente con Zabusa (dijo recordando)

Kiba: Nos volvimos a ver cuándo me lesione en el futbol (dijo inclinando un poco su cabeza)

Ino: Y ahora esto, (decía mientras se arreglaba el cabello)

Kiba: creo que deberíamos de cambiar estos encuentros o terminaremos muertos (dijo haciendo una cara de muerto muy graciosa, tanto que hizo que a Ino se le olvidara por lo que había pasado y comenzará a sonreír) Así está mejor, te ves más linda cuando sonríes (dijo sonriéndole a la par)

Ino: Jajajaja, pero ahora que lo pienso tú no deberías estar aquí, me refiero a que no puedes entrar al baño de damas (decía algo preocupada por miedo a que alguien entrara y viera a Kiba, y con alguien se refería a Tayuya o Sakura)

Kiba: (mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Ino a pararse) tranquila me asegure de que no hubiera nadie al entrar, además ya todos se han ido

Ino: Creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo (Kiba solo asintió pero seguía preguntándose quién rayos había lastimado a Ino)

Ambos salieron del baño de mujeres y finalmente de la escuela… Ino seguía muy triste por lo que había pasado ella creía que Sakura era su amiga y ahora le hacía esto pero aun así prefirió hacerse la fuerte para no preocupar a Kiba

Ino: Bueno, creo que ya me…. (Kiba la interrumpió)

Kiba: ¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo? (dijo algo apresurado)

Ino: ¿Perdón? (dijo inclinando un poco su cabeza y pestañeando)

Kiba: Bueno...digo…este… (Torcio un poco la boca y colocaba una de sus manos en su nuca) no solo conmigo sino con mis…mis amigos y sus novias (Decía nervioso, no entendía porque pero el simple hecho de haber invitado a Ino con ello se había puesto nervioso)

Ino: Lo siento pero creo que sería mejor que me fuera a descansar (le dijo con una dulce sonrisa)

Kiba: (tomándola de la mano) Vamos Ino, acepta ir conmigo al cine (no sabía porque le estaba casi rogando a una chica si se suponía él no volvería a estar atado a una sola chica) es para que te distraigas

Ino: Pero, pero yo preferiría… (Iba a protestar pero el chico la interrumpió)

Kiba: (Tomo con una mano la mochila de Ino y con la otra aun sujetando su mano la comenzó a jalar) Lo tomare como un sí, venga te divertirás te lo prometo, palabra de scout (dijo levantando su otra mano para mostrar su palma)

Ino: ¿Fuiste Boy scout? (dijo levantando una ceja)

Kiba: Jajaja no, pero te convencí de ir, ¿qué no? (dijo en tono juguetón)

Ambos iban caminando juntos y de la mano, Kiba no entendía porque lo había hecho él simplemente quería reconfortar a Ino, mientras que ella se encontraba en las nubes por ir de la mano de su héroe. Pasó un rato y por fin llegaron al cine en donde los amigos de Kiba y sorpresivamente las amigas de Ino, estaban esperando.

Kiba: Lamento la tardanza Chicos (todos voltearon y algunos se quedaron sorprendidos por ver a Kiba de la mano de Ino y cargando su mochila cuando ni con Tayuya había sido de esa manera)

Ino: Hola a todos. (Decía con una sonrisa y un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas)

Las chicas dejaron a sus respectivos novios y corrieron con Ino, separándola de Kiba

Temari: Pero Ino ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó en la cara? (decía examinándola por todos lados)

Ino: No es nada Temari, no te preocupes (decía con una sonrisa nerviosa)

Tenten: No me digas que ese torpe te forzó a venir (dijo con el ceño fruncido)

Ino: No tranquila de hecho él es el chico del que les había hablado (dijo algo emocionada)

Temari y Tenten: Ohhhhh ya veo, así que estas en una cita con él (decían con tono pícaro)

Ino: Jajajaja no es eso, nos encontramos y él me invitó, primero no quería venir pero después accedí (No les quería decir que Kiba la había casi arrastrado con él)

Mientras tanto con los chicos…

Naruto: (Que acababa de llegar junto con Shion, había notado desde lejos a Kiba con una chica) Vaya Kiba veo que actúas rápido, ya tienes una nueva víctima de tus encantos Jajajaja

Kiba: Cállate Naruto, no es lo que tú crees (decía fulminando al rubio con la mirada) Shikamaru estaba a punto de hablar cuando fue interrumpido…

Ino: Oh Shikamaru, no te vi, que alegría poder saludarte (dijo sonriendo al mencionado)

Shikamaru: Jajaja lo mismo digo Ino, no creí encontrarte por aquí

Temari: Uy corazón, si ella es libre de estar donde quiera

Shikamaru: Eso ya lo sé Temari, pero normalmente solo la veo en las reuniones de nuestros padres con el padre de Chouji

Kiba: Espera un momento ¿ustedes se conocen? (Cuestionó algo sorprendido)

Ino: Si, es un gran amigo al igual que Chouji, nuestro padres son amigos y desde pequeños nos conocemos (decía narrando felizmente)

Kiba: (estaba estupefacto) ya veo

Ino: Además ellos dos son como mis hermanos (dijo felizmente)

Kiba: Genial (dijo brindándole una sonrisa a Ino) si me disculpan ¿Shikamaru puedo hablar contigo un segundo? (dijo señalando con su barbilla a un lado del grupo)

Shikamaru: Claro Kiba, (ambos se alejaron un poco del grupo)

Kiba: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la conocías? (Cuestionó una vez que estuvieron algo alejados de los demás)

Shikamaru: Simple porque yo quiero a Ino como a una hermana (dijo levantando los hombros como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo) y se cómo eres con las mujeres cuando terminas una relación, Kiba (dijo torciendo la boca)

Kiba: Pero a ella nunca le haría daño Shikamaru (dijo en tono sincero)

Shikamaru: Pues eso espero, porque yo apreció a Ino tanto como tú a Hinata, ósea como a una hermana y no dejare que la dañes, ¿entendido amigo? (dijo levantando una ceja)

Kiba: Entendido y no te preocupes (dijo brindándole una sonrisa sincera)

Regresaron con sus amigos y continuaron esperando, ya que solo Sasuke por llegar para entrar a ver la película… unos minutos después

Naruto: Sasuke por fin llegas, y veo que vienes acompañado por ¿Hinata? (pronunció el rubio sorprendido)

Kiba: ¿Hinata? (parpadeó para comprobar que sus ojos no lo engañaban) ¿Qué haces con Uchiha?

Hinata: Hola Kiba, este…yo…etto (comenzó a decir nerviosa)

Sasuke: Es mi cita, así que agradecería que eviten comentarios absurdos (dijo en tono de advertencia)

Hinata: Tranquilo Sasuke (dijo dándole un pequeño tirón a la mano del azabache)

Kiba: Bueno Uchiha quien diría que terminarías enamorando a Hinata, pero en fin solo te advierto que más te vale no hacerle daño o te la veras conmigo (de repente sintió un deja vú relacionado con su plática con Shikamaru) entendiste, Hinatita es como mi hermana menor y es mi deber cuidarla

Hinata: (sonriendo de una manera dulce) Gracias Kiba-kun, pero descuida que estoy segura de que Sasuke-kun no me hará daño

Sasuke: (se sentía hipnotizado por el bello rostro de Hinata y por su bella sonrisa) Dalo por seguro mi preciosa Hime (lo dijo haciendo que las chicas suspiraran de ternura y que Hinata se pusiera roja)

Temari: Bueno eso fue muy lindo pero ya entraremos al cine o qué (decir ladeando su cabeza)

Todos a excepción de una parejita que se encontraba dando pequeñas muestras de amor dijeron que sí.

Kiba: (tomando la mano de Ino) ¿Y qué película veremos?

Neji: Estaba vez fue el turno de Naruto de escoger la película que veríamos como pago por la broma con la ardilla, así que pregúntale a él (dijo señalando con su dedo pulgar hacia donde se encontraba Naruto)

Shikamaru; está bien, oye Naruto ¿Qué…..?(Volteo avergonzado porque había interrumpido a Naruto y Shion que se encontraban en medio de un apasionado beso)

Temari: Jajajaja ay corazón te ves muy lindo cuando te apenas… (Dijo tocando suavemente la mejilla de su novio) Naruto deja de comerte a mi amiga y dinos que película veremos

Shion se separó de Naruto avergonzada al igual que Naruto.

Naruto: Jajajaja esta vez veremos El Exorcista, en versión remasterizada (pronunció emocionado como si de un plato de Ramen se tratase)

Todos entraron a la sala aunque algunos no les gustaba del todo la idea ya que ese tipo de películas no les gustaban y por algunos nos referimos a Ino, Hinata, Tenten y Shion.

En la sala del cine….

Ino estaba fuertemente abrazada al brazo de Kiba ya que la película la estaba asustando demasiado, Kiba al notar esto opto por abrazarla a pesar de que Shikamaru le dijo que se mantuviera quieto, ya que sabía lo que normalmente hacia Kiba cuando iba a "ver" una película

Kiba: Tranquila Ino, no pasa nada (decía abrazando a la chica)

Ino: No sé cómo accedí a entrar a ver esta película (decía con su cara sumergida en el brazo de Kiba)

Afuera del cine…

Naruto: Estuvo grandiosa la película, de veras (decía con ojos de emoción)

Neji: Debo admitir que fue una muy buena película

Kiba: Aunque parece que la mayoría de las chicas no la disfruto Jajajaja

Tenten: Guarda silencio Kiba, (dijo fulminando con la mirada al castaño) esa película sí que daba miedo (decía mientras abraza a Neji y lo ponía nervioso) por suerte tenía a Neji para que me abrazara (decía mientras le daba pequeño besito)

Neji: (reía nervioso) Bueno chicos los dejamos, ya que debo acompañar a Tenten a su casa, Sasuke te encargó que Hinata llegue bien a casa (le decía con ojos de "si le pasa algo te mato")

Sasuke: No te preocupes Neji, ella llegara sana y salvo

Todos comenzaron a caminar aguantando al emocionado Naruto que no dejaba de decir cuánto le había gustado la película tanto que en un punto decidió jugarles una broma…

Naruto: Shion te imaginas que de repente ahorita que vamos caminando solos de noche se nos apareciera un demonio y de repente… WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Grito tan duro que asusto a todos los presentes)

Sasuke: (dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto mientras abrazaba a Hinata) ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Kiba: (sin soltar a Ino quien por el susto se había abrazado fuertemente a él y riendo) Jajajaja que buen susto nos diste Naruto

Temari: Estúpido Naruto hiciste que tirara mis palomitas (decía dando un pequeño golpe con su pie al piso mientras fruncía el ceño)

Shikamaru: Eres muy problemático (decía con tono de burla ante la reacción de su novia)

Shion: Naruto, eres muy malo como pudiste espantarme de esta manera (Shion comenzó a caminar aun asustada pero enojada por el gesto de Naruto)

Naruto: (mientras corría tras Shion) Vamos Cariño, solo fue un juego, (apresuró su paso para alcanzar a la chica pero no lo lograba) ven por favor Shion, vamos

Los demás veían esa escena riendo mientras seguían caminando

Kiba: (sin soltar a Ino aun) Jajajaja quien diría que Shion traería así a Naruto Jajajaja

Shikamaru: Es verdad, pero Kiba no crees que ya es momento de que sueltes a Ino, (decía levantando las cejas) el susto ya pasó (Lo decía por miedo a que Kiba tuviera malas intenciones con Ino, era su amigo pero a pesar de eso era un Casanova)

Ino: (sonrojada y alejándose de Kiba) Jajajaja lo siento es que yo no soltaba a Kiba, ese Naruto realmente me asusto Jajaja

Kiba: tranquila, (dijo levantando los hombros) además no estábamos haciendo nada malo

Sasuke: Bueno nosotros nos vamos o sino Neji me matara

Hinata: Hasta luego chicos (pronunció moviendo su mano)

Todos: adiós (decían mientras veían alejarse a Hinata y a Sasuke)

Temari: Bueno pues creó que nosotros también deberíamos irnos Shikamaru, sino ya sabes cómo se ponen Gaara y Kankuro (dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su novio)

Shikamaru: Tienes razón, bueno Nos vemos Chicos, Ino recuerda que mañana nuestros padres tendrán su reunión así que te veré mañana con Chouji (dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica rubia)

Ino: Esta bien, nos vemos

Shikamaru: (susurrándole a Kiba) espero que ella llegue bien a su casa, querido amigo (dijo dándole una palmaditas en el hombro a Kiba)

Kiba: Tranquilo, a veces puedes ser aterrador Shikamaru (dijo con una gotita estilo anime en su nuca mientras le daba una palmaditas a Shikamaru en el hombro para tranquilizarlo)

Después de que Shikamaru se alejara con Temari, Ino y Kiba comenzaron a caminar con rumbo a la casa de Ino.

 **Mansión Yamanaka…**

Kiba: Bueno Ino, te dejó sana y salva enfrente de tu casa y me retiro (dijo brindándole una pequeña sonrisa, aunque en el interior no quería que ese momento llegará)

Ino: (dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla) Muchas gracias por este día Kiba, me la pase súper genial y ayudaste a que mi ánimo subiera (dijo sonriendo)

Kiba: Era lo menos que podía hacer, nunca me permitiría ver a una mujer llorar (dijo tocando la mejilla de la chica y causando que está se sonrojará) pero ahora si ya entra a tu casa porque es algo tarde para que estés afuera (mencionó mirando el cielo que ya estaba oscuro)

Ino: Esta bien, nos vemos después Kiba (dijo esto y entro a su casa)

Kiba se quedó unos minutos afuera de la mansión Yamanaka y después se retiró con rumbo a su departamento.

Dentro de la casa de Ino…

Voz: ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar jovencita? (pronunció una voz desde el comedor de la casa)

Ino: Ay, Papá me espantaste (dijo colocando una mano en su pecho por la impresión)

Inoichi: No has respondido mi pregunta (dijo mientras se acerba a Ino con los brazos cruzados)

Ino: Discúlpame Padre es que estuve con mis amigas en el cine (dijo mirando a su padre)

Inoichi: ¿Y qué acaso no tienes un teléfono para hablarnos y decirnos donde estarías? (decía en tono de regaño)

Ino: Si, lo sien… (Trataba de disculparse pero fue interrumpida)

Inoichi: Nada de lo siento, señorita, que acaso eso es lo que te hemos enseñado en esta casa, que puedes hacer lo que quieras sin siquiera avisar (pronunciaba enojado)

Ino: (con la cabeza agachada) Lo siento padre, no volverá a ocurrir

Miyako: (que había presenciado toda la escena) Tranquilo Cariño, no tienes por qué hablarle así a la nena ella solo salió con sus amiguitas (decía colocándose a un costado de su esposo)

Inoichi: No la defiendas Miyako, (decía con el ceño fruncido) ella es una señorita respetable y no se puede dar el lujo de estar a altas horas de la noche en la calle qué tal que le pasa algo (decía mirando fijamente a su hija)

Miyako: Pero no fue así, (volteando a ver a Ino) Querida ve a tu recamara a descansar

Ino: está bien, con permiso padre he de retirarme a descansar, (dijo para después hacer una pequeña reverencia) espero que tengan una bonita noche (pronunció para después comenzar a subir las escaleras)

Inoichi: Vamos Miyako, no puedes estar solventando estas acciones de la niña, sino se volverá una chica rebelde y sin control (decía moviendo su manos de manera exagerada)

Miyako: Estas exagerando Inoichi, (dijo rodando los ojos) no tiene nada de malo que de vez en cuando se salga a divertir, tú lo hiciste a su edad (dijo levantando los hombros)

Inoichi: Pero eso es distinto, (suspiró) será mejor que vayamos a descansar

Miyako: Esta bien, vayamos

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿No creen que Kiba nervioso es muy lindo? ¿Creen que Shion perdone rápido a Naruto por el susto? Bueno pues nos leemos la próxima semana ñ.ñ y gracias por seguir está historia, sin ustedes lectores esto no sería igual ByeBye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, Hola, aquí el nuevo cap ñ.ñ espero que les guste**

 **Declaimer. Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen sino a Hiro Mashima :x**

 **CAPITULO 6**

Era una mañana hermosa en Konoha, todo parecía muy tranquilo en la Universidad Shinwa pero por los pasillos del anexo de preparatoria se podía divisar a una joven de cabello rosa que corría desesperadamente por los pasillos, hasta que llegó a un pequeño cerezo donde se encontraba su amiga...

Sakura: (casi sin aliento) Tayuya, Tayuya

Tayuya: (Que se encontraba coqueteando con unos muchachos volteo a ver a su amiga) Pero ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

Sakura: Tengo algo importante que contarte (decía con los ojos muy abiertos)

Tayuya: (dirigiéndose a los chicos con los que estaba) Nos vemos después chicos (cerca de Sakura) Dime ¿Qué pasó?

Sakura: ok, Sango le dijo a Rubí que Ayusawa le contó que Sunny el viernes vio a Kiba con Ino

Tayuya: (exaltada) ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?

Sakura: Lo que escuchaste, al parecer después del sustito que le dimos, encontró a Kiba y se fueron al cine (decía torciendo un poco la boca a la espera de la reacción de su amiga)

Tayuya: ¿SOOOOOLOS? (gritó tomando a Sakura de los brazos y comenzando a zarandearla)

Sakura: Bueno al parecer fueron con las otras perdedoras y sus respectivos "novios" (dijo recordando)

Tayuya: ASH! (Soltó a Sakura) NO LO PUEDO CREER, ESA MOSCA MUERTA, LE DIJE QUE SE ALEJARA DE KIBA (dio un golpe con su pie en el piso), ASHHH, (se revolvió un poco el cabello por la exasperación) PERO ESTA ME LA PAGA, ESTA ME LA PAGA (decía con determinación)

Sakura: ¿Qué piensas hacer? (dijo con un gesto de preocupación) Tayuya: Ya verás, ya verás (dijo decidida)

Un poco lejos de ese lugar, cerca de la fuente como era costumbre, se encontraban los chicos platicando.

Kiba: Y dinos Naruto ¿Ya contentaste a Shion? Jajaja Jajajaja (decía con fingida inocencia)

Naruto: Guarda silencio Kiba, (decía algo triste) Shion realmente se enojó conmigo el viernes

Shikamaru: Pero tranquilo, ella te adora y te perdonara, ya lo veras

Naruto: Eso espero, porque la extraño mucho (decía recostándose en el piso de manera cansada y con los brazos abiertos)

Sasuke: Que exagerado eres Naruto, si solo han pasado 2 días que no hablas con ella (dijo rodando los ojos)

Naruto: Pero ha sido como una eternidad (movió sus brazos para ejemplificar la magnitud de sus palabras) ya lo entenderás cuando tengas novia (dijo cerrando los ojos)

Sasuke: Para tu información, yo ya tengo novia, inútil (con el ceño fruncido)

Kiba: Wow, Wow, Wow, espera un momento, no estás hablando de Hinata ¿O sí? (dijo levantando una ceja)

Sasuke: De hecho, es exactamente ella (miró retadoramente a Kiba)

Kiba: Bueno, pues ya que formalizaste con ella, más te vale tratarla bien o te la veras conmigo (dijo en tono serio)

Sasuke: Jajajaja tú me dices eso, cuando antes de Tayuya te la pasabas jugando con las mujeres, no me hagas reír (decía con sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos)

Kiba: (con fastidio) Pero eso era antes (dijo rodando los ojos)

Neji: Bueno Uchiha, pero aquí el punto es que trates bien a Hinata, porque recuerda que es mi prima (puntualizó)

Sasuke: (trago en seco porque realmente las palabras de Neji lo habían perturbado, pero él sabía que nunca lastimaría a Hinata) Por supuesto, no tienen por qué preocuparse

Sai: (burlándose) Jajajaja me dan tanta pena chicos, Jajajaja

Kiba: ¿Por qué lo dices, Sai? (con gesto de extrañeza)

Sai: Simple, ellos están sufriendo con sus novias y amenazas sobre cómo tratarlas, mientras tú, querido Kiba (decía mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros) Y yo, estamos solteritos y podemos disfrutar de toda la belleza que se encuentra a nuestro alrededor, como por ejemplo a Ginger, practicando para su clase de gimnasia (decía mientras él y Kiba la observaban)

Kiba: Pues si es muy linda, pero…

Sai: (interrumpiéndolo) O a Violet que esta por ese árbol cerca de… ¿Mi ángel? (Cuestionó mientras se separaba de Kiba)

Kiba: (con los ojos entrecerrados) Pues ella también es linda pero, espera un segundo (levantó una ceja) ¿Cómo que tu ángel? (volteó a ver a Sai intrigado)

Sai: Si mira (tomó a Kiba de la barbilla e hizo que su mirada se posará a la bella chica que iba llegando) ahí está la enfermera del día de tu lesión

Kiba: (parpadeó unos segundos y de inmediato vio a…) ¿Ino?

Sai: Así que la conoces, no me sorprende de ti Kiba, si siempre has tenido buen gusto, y dime ¿Es tierna o salvaje? (decía en tono pícaro y moviendo repetidamente sus cejas)

Kiba: (alejándose de golpe de Sai) Guarda silencio, tarado pervertido

Sai: Uhm, así que es salvaje (dijo con ojos de lujuria)

Kiba: (soltándole un golpe en el brazo a Sai)¡ Cállate! Será mejor que la respetes Sai, ella no es como las otras chicas con las que te revuelcas, y además déjame advertirte que no te acerques a ella

Sai: (sobándose el brazo) Perdóname Kiba, no sabía que era tu nueva conquista

Shikamaru: (Había escuchado toda esta conversación y decidió interferir) Pues te equivocas Sai, y Al igual que Kiba te advierto que te alejes de ella, ¿Entendido?

Sai: (Asintió nerviosamente, ya que no era la primera vez que veía a Shikamaru amenazándolo, ya que en un pasado lo hizo cuando se quiso sobrepasar con Temari) Está bien Shikamaru.

En ese momento Ino, llegó a donde se encontraban los chicos y hablo

Ino: Hola Shikamaru (decía moviendo su mano)

Shikamaru: (sonriendo) Hola Ino, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Ino: Lo que pasa es que Temari se sintió mal y no quiere ir a la enfermería, a menos de que tú vayas con ella (dijo suspirando)

Shikamaru: (Salió corriendo no sin antes decir) Gracias por venir Ino, de inmediato iré con ella

Ino: (algo confundida se despidió de Shikamaru) Está bien, te veré luego

Sai: Hola, lindo ángel (dijo usando un tono coqueto)

Ino: (algo sobresaltada) ¿uhm? ¿Me hablas a mí? (dijo parpadeando un par de veces mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza)

Sai: (fingiendo tristeza) Que triste, ya no te acuerdas de mi

Ino: Ohh ya recuerdo, eres el chico de la enfermería (pronunció tras haberlo recordado)

Sai: (con alegría) Que alegría, te acuerdas de mí, ¿Y bien?

Ino: ¿Y bien qué? (dijo con una cara de confusión que era tierna y cautivaba a cualquiera)

Sai: ¿Aceptaras tener una cita conmigo?

Ino: (empezó a reírse nerviosamente) Jajajaja verás…

Kiba: Venga Sai, deja de molestarla, jaja Hola Ino (dijo dedicándole una linda sonrisa)

Ino: (un poco ruborizada al ver a Kiba) Hola Kiba

Kiba: ¿Cómo estás en esta hermosa mañana que se opaca con tu belleza? (dijo sonriendo de lado coquetamente)

Ino: jaja que cosas dices, pero estoy muy bien (miro su reloj) aunque debo irme o llegare tarde a mi clase, nos vemos después (dijo antes de salir corriendo rumbo a su salón)

Sai: Eso es injusto Kiba, yo estaba hablando con ella (decía con tristeza)

Kiba: Jajajaja ya olvídalo y vámonos a clase (Terminó de decir mientras caminaba empujando levemente a Sai para que avance)

El día transcurrió algo lento para Kiba ya que no podía sacarse a Ino de la cabeza, pero agradecía que al terminar la clase del Profesor Jiraya podría irse directo a su casa descansar.

Ya terminadas las clases, los chicos salieron con rumbo al encuentro con sus respectivas novias quienes los esperaban en la entrada de la escuela…

Mientras los chicos llegaban las chicas conversaban entre ellas…

Ino: (con desganó) uish! Definitivamente no entiendo nada (decía poniendo su libreta sobre su rostro para después bajarla)

Tenten: Pero te dijimos que no metieras finlandés, como taller de idioma (decía en tono serio)

Ino: Lo sé, es que creí que sería divertido (mientras ella seguía tratando de resolver su tarea de taller de idioma los chicos llegaron, pero lo que Ino no pudo notar es que Kiba también estaba con ellos)

Neji: (abrazando a Tenten) Bueno, ya estamos aquí, solo faltan Temari y Shikamaru

Hinata: (cerca de Sasuke) Lo que pasa es que Temari, todavía no se sentía bien y Shikamaru estuvo con ella todo este tiempo

Naruto: (aun trataba de contentarse con Shion pero argumento sobre el tema que se estaba tratando) Pues no se preocupen demasiado porque ahí vienen

Kiba: (no había notado la presencia de Ino aun) Que bueno porque ya quiero irme a descansar (Decía estirándose un poco)

Chouji: Y dicen que yo soy el flojo (dijo cruzando los brazos)

Kiba: Guarda silencio Chouji, (en ese momento volteo y vio a Ino, quien se encontraba muy concentrada en su libro, pero aun así se acercó a ella) Hola

Ino: Hola (dijo sin dejar de ver su libro)

Kiba: Al parecer estas muy ocupada

Ino: (reconoció la voz y de inmediato volteo a verlo) Kiba, no te había visto

Kiba: (sonriendo encantadoramente) No te preocupes preciosa, pero ¿Qué estás haciendo qué te tiene tan distraída? (dijo tratando de ver el libro que tenía en las manos la rubia)

Ino: Es mi tarea de la clase de idioma, es que no me sale y no entiendo nada (decía con algo de tristeza)

Hinata: (Uniéndose a la conversación) Es verdad

Ino: ¿Hinata qué pasa? (cuestionó mientras miraba extrañada a su amiga)

Hinata: Recordé que Kiba, es muy bueno con el finlandés

Ino: (volteo a ver a Kiba con la mirada iluminada) ¿Eso es verdad?

Kiba: Pues, no es para tanto (decía con una mano en su nuca)

Hinata: ¿De qué estás hablando Kiba? Si eres muy bueno, es más porque no ayudas a mi amiga Ino con su tarea (decía en tono insistente)

Ino: ¿En serio? ¿Podrías hacer eso? (decía con cara de ilusión)

Kiba: Pues si es lo que quieres lo haré, preciosa (dijo brindándole una pequeña sonrisa a Ino)

Ino: (se sonrojo ante las palabras de Kiba y justo cuando iba a hablar fue interrumpida) Muchas….

Tayuya: (Abrazando a Kiba) Kiba lindo, te estuve buscando por toda la escuela

Kiba: (alejándose de ella bruscamente) Pues no se para que me buscarías si tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar

Tayuya: (fingiendo tristeza) Vamos Kiba, no seas malo conmigo

Kiba: (algo exasperado) Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Tayuya: ¿Me acompañarías a mi casa? (decía restregándose un poco contra Kiba y causando que este diera un paso atrás) Mi madre quiere verte ya que dice que la tienes muy abandonada

Kiba: Lo siento pero yo ya no tengo nada que hacer en tú casa, por favor discúlpame con tu madre y mándale mis saludos, además ya tengo planes para esta tarde y no pienso cancelarlos (dijo levantando los hombros)

Tayuya: Pero, pero uish (dijo mientras se alejaba enojada seguida por Sakura)

Shikamaru: ¿Qué fue eso? (mirando con las cejas levantadas hacía donde se había ido Tayuya)

Kiba: Nada, que bueno que ya están aquí, ¿Temari cómo te sientes? (dijo mirando a la chica)

Temari: Mucho mejor gracias a mi Shikamaru (dijo dándole un pequeño beso que puso rojo a Shikamaru)

Shion: Me alegro mucho Temari, pero que les parece si ya nos vamos antes de que el conserje nos corra como la vez pasada (dijo un tanto nerviosa por el recuerdo)

Todos: Esta bien (dijeron mientras caminaban)

Naruto: (se acercó a Shion algo nervioso) Oye Amor, ¿Todavía sigues molesta?

Shion: (Volteo y abrazo a Naruto) Oh Amor, discúlpame por hacerte sufrir, (se separó un poco sin dejar de abrazarlo pero señalándolo con su dedo índice) es para que aprendas a no espantarme de esa manera (decía haciendo un pequeño puchero)

Naruto: (Giraba con Shion de la felicidad) Gracias, gracias Amor te lo juro que no lo volveré a hacer, pero bueno, (mirando a los chicos) Chico nosotros nos vamos, los vemos mañana (dijo mientras se alejaba con Shion)

Temari: Jajajaja Gane la apuesta así que paguenme (decía haciendo un puño con su mano para festejar su victoria)

Kiba: Que suerte la tuya Temari (decía mientras cada uno le daban 50 billetes a Temari)

Temari: Se los dije (pronunciaba mientras movía el fajo de billetes) Jajaja, pero bueno, Shikamaru lindo nos vamos, mi cabeza me está doliendo de nuevo (decía recargándose en su novio)

Shikamaru: Esta Bien Temari, pero no te esfuerces mucho chicos nos vemos luego (junto con Temari se giraron y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de la chica)

Todos: Si, nos vemos

Neji: Bueno en ese caso nosotros también nos vamos (dijo mientras tomaba a Tenten de la mano)

Tenten: Nos vemos chicos (dijo moviendo su mano)

Mientras ellos se alejaban Kiba, Ino, Hinata y Sasuke platicaban.

Hinata: Entonces Kiba (decía mirando fijamente al chico)

Kiba: Entonces ¿Qué Hinata? (pronunció parpadeando)

Hinata: ¿Ayudaras a Ino?

Kiba: (miro a Ino causando que esta se sonrojara) Si es lo que ella quiere lo hare (dijo para después guiñarle un ojo a la ojiazul)

Ino: Si tienes Tiempo, lo agradeceré mucho (decía con un leve sonrojo)

Kiba: Por mi está bien (sonriendo)

Ino: Ok, entonces vayamos a mi casa (dijo feliz)

Kiba: ¿ A…a…tu casa? (Murmuro nervioso)

Ino: Si, ¿No hay problema verdad? (dijo en tono curioso)

Kiba: (aclarándose la garganta) Para nada, está bien por mí

Hinata: (satisfecha por haber cumplido su cometido sonreía) Bueno en ese caso nos vemos después

Sasuke: (tomó la mano de Hinata y haciendo que ella se pusiera roja cual tomate) Nos vemos mañana.

Durante el camino a casa de Ino, tanto ella como Kiba iban hablando y riendo, hasta que estuvieron en la entrada de la Mansión Yamanaka…

Ino: Bueno, pues entremos, espero que mi padre no este (dijo en un murmuro que Kiba logró escuchar)

Kiba: ¿Por qué dices eso? (preguntó ladeando un poco su cabeza)

Ino: Es un poco estricto y dice que no puedo traer hombre a la casa, porque se vería mal (dijo en tono cansado)

Kiba: Jajajaja que extraño (dijo riendo)

Ino: Lo sé (pronunció mientras rodaba los ojos)

Entraron a la casa y una mujer mayor se acercó a saludarlos

Kaede: Mi niña, que bueno que ya llegaste (dijo la señora mientras abrazaba a Ino quien correspondió el abrazo)

Ino: Hola nana (dijo separándose del abrazo y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla)

Kaede: (mirando al acompañante de Ino) Y veo que llegaste con el joven Kiba

Kiba: Buenas tarde señora Kaede, ¿Cómo está? (Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y sonriéndole)

Kaede: Oh mi niño, dime nana, eso de señora me hace sentir vieja (decía mientras colocaba sus manos en sus mejillas)

Kiba: Como se puede sentir vieja si usted es una hermosa jovencita (decía haciendo uso de su encanto sin igual)

Kaede: Gracias mi niño, pero ¿Y a qué se debe tu agradable visita? (cuestionaba emocionada)

Ino: Kiba, me ayudara con un trabajo de la escuela (dijo sonriente)

Kaede: Oh ya veo, van en alguna clase juntos

Ino: No, de hecho él ya está en la universidad

Kaede: ¿En serio? (dijo algo sorprendido)

Kiba: Si nana, le llevo un año a Ino (decía levantando las cejas)

Kaede: Ya veo

Ino: Nana, ¿Mis padres están en la casa?

Kaede: Solo está tu mami, mi niña, en seguida le habló (Kaede los dejó solos mientras iba a hablarle a la señora de la casa)

Ino: Parece ser que Nana te quiere mucho

Kiba: Es una señora muy agradable

Miyako: Hija, que bueno que llegaste, (besó la mejilla de su hija) pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí (decía mirando a Kiba)

Kiba: Buenas Tardes señora Yamanaka (dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia)

Miyako: Creo que se te olvido que la última vez que viniste te dije que no me dijeras señora (decía en fingido regaño)

Kiba: (apenado) Lo siento, es que me parece irrespetuoso

Miyako: Bueno te perdono solo porque eres un chico muy apuesto y atento (le guiño un ojo), espero que mi querida Ino se consiga un novio como tú, querido (decía colocando una mano en el hombro del chico)

Ino:¡ Mamá! (Dijo en tono de reclamo mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo) ¿Qué cosas dices?

Miyako: Lo siento nena (dijo soltando a Kiba y moviendo su mano para calmar a su hija)

Ino: Bueno si nos disculpas iremos a mi cuarto para poder estudiar

Miyako: Esta bien querida, Me alegro verte de nuevo querido Kiba

Kiba: (mientras subía las escaleras siguiendo a Ino) Por el contrario señora Yamanaka

(Dentro del cuarto de Ino)

Ino: Lamento los comentarios de mi madre (decía mientras comenzaba a sacar las cosas que ocuparían)

Kiba: Jajaja no te preocupes (dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de la chica), por cierto te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas (dijo mientras echaba un vistazo al cuarto de la rubia)

Ino: Gra…gracias (pronunciaba con un leve sonrojó en sus mejillas ante el comentario), pero bueno comencemos con lo acordado (decía tomando asiento a lado del castaño)

Kiba: Esta bien, dime ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? (decía acercándose a la chica)

Ino: Mira en esta parte… (Mencionaba mientras le mostraba su libreta)

(Así pasó el tiempo entre bromas y ayudas de Kiba a Ino con su tarea, hasta que Miyako entró)

Miyako: Queridos, dejen un poco el estudio y tomen estos aperitivos que Kaede y yo les preparamos (dijo al momento que dejaba charola en una mesita y salía de la habitación)

Kiba e Ino: Gracias (Ambos se a la mesita en cuanto la mamá de Ino se retiró)

Tras unos minutos terminaron sus aperitivos…

Ino: Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Kiba (pronunciaba mientras dejaba sus cosas en su escritorio)

Kiba: No tienes por qué agradecer (decía estirándose un poco), me encanto poderte ayudar con algo que no te pusiera en peligro (Ambos rieron) Bueno Ino, creo que ya se está haciendo algo tarde (dijo mirando su reloj), será mejor que me retire

Ino: Ok (decía con algo de tristeza) te acompaño a la entrada

(En la entrada)

Kiba: Nos vemos nana, nos vemos señora Yamanaka (dijo moviendo su mano en dirección a las mencionadas)

Ambas: Nos vemos querido (gritaron al unísono)

Kiba: Preciosa Ino, espero verte pronto (dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla)

Ino: (estupefacta) No vemos (Ino fue a sentarse al sofá con una gran sonrisa en la cara)

Kaede: Oh mi niña Ino, está enamorada

Ino: (sonrojada) Nana, ¿Qué cosas dices?

Miyako: Yo opino que hacen bonita pareja (En ese momento Inoichi iba entrando)

Inoichi: ¿Quiénes hacen bonita pareja? (Todas se preocuparon pero Miyako, de inmediato reacciono)

Miyako: Unos actores, que se acaban de comprometer, cariño, pues de ¿Quién creías que hablaba?

Inoichi: De nadie, cariño, (saludo a cada una de las mujeres que estaban ahí)

Ino: Bueno, si me disculpan me iré a descansar, buenas noches padre (realizó una reverencia y tras darle un beso en la mejilla a los mayores se retiró)

Inoichi: (al ver que su hija se iba a su cuarto) Ino está muy extraña conmigo

Miyako: Si no fueras tan estricto con ella sería más dulce (dijo rodando los ojos)

Inoichi: ¿A qué viene ese comentario? (decía levantando una ceja)

Miyako: Olvídalo, cariño, mejor vayámonos a dormir

(Ino se fue a dormir con una gran sonrisa, ya que se la pasaba recordando ese maravilloso día que pasó junto a Kiba).

 **¿Qué les pareció? Bueno nos leemos la siguiente semana, byebye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola hermosas personitas que siguen esta historia y para los nuevos sean bienvenidos ñ.ñ aquí el capítulo de la semana jejeje espero que les guste tanto como a mi al escribirlo :D**

 **Como saben los personaje utilizados en esta bella y alocada historia no me perteneces sino al gran masashi Kishimoto, y obviamente se darán cuenta porque esta llena de parejas crack jajajaj**

 **CAPITULO 7:**

Era una hermosa tarde de jueves los estudiantes, de la escuela Shinwa (tanto preparatoria como universidad) se encontraban entusiasmados debido a que tendrían un puente genial, que les permitiría des estresarse de tantos trabajos y exámenes (que por alguna extraña razón a los profesores se les había ocurrido aplicar días antes de su puente ¬¬).

Era una de las pocas veces en la que los chicos con sus respectivas novias se sentaban a comer juntos, pero había un joven que se encontraba impaciente al no ver a aquella chica que desde hace poco tiempo dominaba sus pensamientos…

Temari: (susurrándole a Kiba) Uy Kiba tanta desesperación por ver a mi querida amiga Ino, jaja

Kiba: (un poco sonrojado y nervioso) N-no s-sé de qué estás hablando Temari, pero ahora qué lo mencionas ¿Dónde está? (decía con fingido desinterés)

Temari: Pues verás su padre tiene un compromiso está noche y quiere que Ino lo acompañe, por lo que le dijo que debe terminar con sus labores lo más rápido posible, y es por eso que está en la biblioteca terminando su tarea (decía dando golpecitos en su barbilla con su dedo índice)

Kiba: Ya veo, ¿Crees que necesite ayuda? (decía con ganas de salir corriendo a acompañarla)

Temari: Jajaja ¿Quién lo diría? El Casanova de la universidad Shinwa esta loquito por una chica Jajaja (decía dándole un golpecito en el brazo)

Kiba: (sonrojado) Jajaja eso no es cierto, solo quería ayudar (Hablando normalmente)

Temari: Bueno será mejor que ya nos vayamos chicas, o si no la profesora Kurenai nos castigara, y no quiero comenzar así mi puente, Nos vemos al rato amor (dijo dándole un beso a Shikamaru)

(Cada uno se despidió de los demás y se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones para continuar con este día que parecía pasar demasiado lento, o al menos así era para algunos)

En la salida, Kiba no pudo ver a Ino antes de que ella se fuera por lo que comenzó a caminar, hasta que sintió un brazo que lo rodeaba por los hombros…

Sai: Oye Kiba! (Decía dando un pequeño saltó)

Kiba: Ah Sai, eres tú, ¿Qué pasó? (decía con algo de desánimo)Sai: Venga Kiba, todo el día te vi algo desanimado por lo que te vengo a proponer algo... (Decía con un tono de intriga)

Kiba: ¿Y qué es ese algo? (decía sin dejar de caminar)

Sai: ¿Qué te parece si esta noche nos vamos al antro? (dijo soltando a Kiba y levantando los brazos animado)

Kiba: Pues es una gran idea, cuenta conmigo (dijo asintiendo)

Sai: Esa es la actitud Kiba, aprovechemos que estamos solteros y consigamos unas chicas (dijo sobándose las manos como si hubiera formulado el mejor plan del mundo)

Kiba: Jajaja Ay Sai nunca cambiaras (decía rodando los ojos y en tono burlón), pero venga nos vemos al rato (Kiba se fue a su apartamento y se arregló para salir por la noche)

Teléfono – ring- ring

Kiba: moshi-moshi (decía colocando el teléfono entre su hombre y su oreja mientras se acomodaba los zapatos)

Voz: Hola hijo, ¿Cómo estás?

Kiba: Oh mamá, (pasó el teléfono del otro lado) muy bien ¿Y ustedes?

Tsume: Pues yo estoy algo triste porque no me vienes a visitar

Kiba: Lo siento, madre, es que he estado algo ocupado (dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se revisaba el atuendo)

Tsume: Pero supongo que vendrás para la fiesta de Hana, ¿Cierto?

Kiba: Cuenta con ello, oye Madre lo siento pero debo colgar

Tsume: Esta bien Kiba, nos vemos después, recuerda que te quiero hijo

Kiba: Y yo a ti

Fin de llamada

Kiba: Uish, que ganas de arruinarme los planes con conversaciones tan tediosas (dijo mientras colocaba el teléfono en su lugar), pero en fin, tiene razón, ya tiene tiempo que no las visitó, pero en fin será otro día por que hoy tengo planes. (Kiba salió de su casa y se encontró con Sai en el Xperia on the floor, un antro de novedad al que asistían los jóvenes en busca de diversión, era un lugar muy agradable tanto en el ambiente como en la música)

Al entrar todas las chicas volteaban a ver a Sai y Kiba, ya que ambos eran muy apuestos, es decir, Kiba llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla gris obscuro con una camisa negra desfajada y con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, cabe resaltar que esta camisa le quedaba ajustada y dejaba notar su bien formado cuerpo; por otro lado Sai llevaba una playera blanca ajustada que al igual que Kiba dejaba ver su cuerpo bien formado así como un pantalón entubado color negro. Ambos lucían apuestos y era por ello que las tantos chicas como chicos los veían, las chicas con ojos de emoción al verlos y los chicos con ojos de furia y celos al ver que les robaban la atención de sus novias.

Chica: Hey guapo, (hablándole a Sai) ¿Por qué tú y tu apuesto amigo no nos acompañan con una copa? (decía refiriéndose a ella y a sus 5 amigas)

Sai: Cómo podríamos negarnos ante tales bellezas (decía en tono galante)

(Ambos se sentaron y de inmediato, las chicas les lanzaban indirectas)

Kanna: ¿Y dime lindo (refiriéndose a Sai) por qué estás tan solito?

Sai: (haciendo uso de sus dotes como actor) Verán chicas, recientemente acabo de terminar con mi novia ya que me engaño con mi entrañable enemigo y eso me dejó muy dolido ya que para mí era la única mujer a la que podía amar (decía mientras soltaba unas lagrimitas fingidas)

Todas: Awwwww, pobrecito, pero no te preocupes que nosotras te ayudaremos a olvidarla (decían mientras 5 de las chicas lo apapachaban)

Kiba: (en supuesto susurro) Ah que Sai (dándole un sorbo a su trago)

Chica: Veo que tu amigo sí que sabe cómo conmover a una chica (decía una chica pelinegra mientras se sentaba a un lado de Kiba y colocaba una de sus manos en la pierna del chico)

Kiba: Pues es uno de sus dones, por cierto no escuche tu nombre (dijo acomodándose)

Chica: Es cierto, mi nombre es Nemu

Kiba: Pues mucho gusto Nemu, (dijo tomando la mano de la chica y depositando un pequeño beso en ella) mi nombre es Kiba

Nemu: Lo mismo digo Kiba, (decía mientras sonreía de manera coqueta)

Kiba: ¿Qué te parece si vamos a bailar? (sugirió mientras susurraba en el oído de la chica)

Nemu: Esta Bien

Y así pasaron toda la noche, bebiendo, bailando, riendo, hasta que comenzaron a querer hacer algo más que bailar y comenzaron a besarse, Nemu no perdió tiempo y comenzó a guiar a Kiba a un lugar "más cómodo", es decir, al baño…

Entraron de golpe sin separarse el uno del otro…

Nemu: Hmm…Kiba…besas muy bien (decía sin separarse de él)

Kiba: Lo mismo digo (dicho esto cargo a Nemu hasta la altura de su cadera, ya que las cosas comenzaban a subir de tono)

Nemu: Hmm…vamos Kiba…terminemos rápido con esto (decía entre besos)

Kiba: (De repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó rápidamente de ella) Lo siento no puedo hacer esto (decía mientras se acomodaba la camisa y salía del baño)

Nemu: (en cuanto Kiba salió del baño tomo su celular y realizó una llamada)

Ring-ring

Voz: Moshi-moshi

Nemu: La primer fase esta completada (decía mientras se arreglaba un poco)

Voz: Perfecto, muy pronto te diré cuando pondremos en marcha la segunda fase

Nemu: Esta bien, pero recuerda nuestro trato (retocó su maquillaje)

Vos: SI, si, no te preocupes que cumpliré mi promesa

Fin de la llamada

Por la mesa donde se encontraban sentados Kiba se dirigió a Sai, quien estaba muy bien acompañado…

Kiba: Sai, me retiro, ¿te quedas? (decía gritando un poco debido a la música)

Sai: (abrazando a una de las chicas) Por supuesto que me quedo Kiba, que acaso no ves que estoy muy cómodo aquí. (Dijo mirando a sus costados) Te veo después

Kiba: Ok, Ok (dicho esto se retiró)

Kiba llegó a su apartamento y por alguna extraña razón se sentía extraño por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, ¿Acaso era remordimiento?, pero ¿De qué se sentía culpable? o ¿por qué se sentía culpable?, ¿Seria el hecho de que cuando estaba con Nemu recordó a Ino?

Eran poco más de las siete de la mañana cuando un celular comenzó a sonar…

Un muchacho algo somnoliento comenzó a buscar aquél aparato que perturbaba su sueño para de esta forma reclamarle al realizador de la llamada…

Kiba: (algo adormilado) moshi-moshi

Voz: Hola hermanito, buenos días

Kiba: ¿Hana? (pronunció apenas abriendo un ojo para buscar e reloj)

Hana: Uy que mala memoria, ni si quiera reconoces a tu propia hermana

Kiba: Lo siento, pero ¿Por qué llamas tan temprano?

Hana: Es que necesito tu ayuda

Kiba: (se paró de golpe al creer que había pasado algo malo) ¿Qué pasó, estas bien, y mamá?

Hana: Jajaja tranquilo estamos bien, es solo que necesito que me acompañes a hacer algunas compras

Kiba: ¡Uish! (Dijo restregándose el rostro) Solo para eso ¿me despertaste?

Hana: Uy que malhumorado te pones cuando no duermes bien

Kiba: Bueno, ya que, ¿A qué hora te veo? (Dijo restregándose los ojos con una mano para despertarse)

Hana: Ahorita mismo, ya estoy enfrente del edificio donde vives, solo baja

Kiba: Ay Hana, (suspiró) tú y tus ocurrencias, espérame un momento

Hana: Ok Hermanito, te espero

Fin de la llamada

Kiba se alisto lo más rápido que pudo, ya que quería evitar que su hermana lo fuera a buscar hasta su apartamento y lo sacara a la fuerza.

En la planta baja del edificio…

Kiba saludó a Hana y comenzaron a caminar…

Hana: ¿Y cómo has estado Kiba?

Kiba: Eh, pues bien (dijo levantando los hombros)

Hana: Mamá considera que nos has abandonado mucho (dijo como quien no quiere la cosa)

Kiba: Ya sabes que es muy exagerada, pero además quería aprender a valerme por mi mismo

Hana: Bueno, por lo menos me puedo dar cuenta de que este cambio te ha ayudado a madurar, o eso espero Jajaja (dijo en tono burlón)

Kiba: ¿Oye? (dijo con fingida indignación)

Hana: Jajaja era una bromita (decía mientras alborotaba el cabello de Kiba) ¿Y qué tal tu relación con Tayuya?

Kiba: (con cierto malhumor) Termine con ella

Hana: Que bueno, esa chica estaba obsesionada contigo (decía con el ceño fruncido ante el recuerdo)

Kiba: Jajajaja si lo se estaba loca, pero que puedo decir ese es mi efecto en las mujeres (dijo levantando los hombros con prepotencia)

Hana: (dándole un golpe en la cabeza) Pues tranquilo Casanova, o tendré que darte una lección por estar jugando con las mujeres

Kiba: (sobándose la cabeza) uish que delicada, (dijo recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Hana) Jajaja era broma hermanita (rio nerviosamente)

Hana: Pues más te vale, pero entonces ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

Kiba: Pues verás…. (Le conto todo, desde cómo conoció a Ino hasta la última vez que la había visto)

Hana: Ohhhhh ya veo, así que esa chica te gusta

Kiba: No sé ¿De qué estás hablando? (sonrojado)

Hana: Jajaja está bien, mira entremos a esta tienda….

(Y así se la pasaron prácticamente todo el día, de tienda en tienda, hasta que cerca de las 4 de la tarde decidieron regresar a casa, no sin antes hacer una última parada)

Kiba: (repleto de bolsas) Oye Hana, ¿falta mucho?

Hana: No, solo una tienda más y listo, pero no te preocupes que en esta última tienda ya tienen mi pedido y solo debemos recogerlo

Mientras caminaban, Kiba noto que los alrededores se le hacían conocidos como si ya hubiese pasado por ahí antes, pero salió de sus pensamiento cuando entraron a la tienda)

Voz: Bienvenidos, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? (decía una cantarina voz)

Hana: Que adorable muchachita, bien a recoger el pedido de la señora Tsume (decía mientras Kiba dejaba las bolsas en el piso)

Voz: Permítame un segundo, ahora regreso

Kiba: (ya cuando la chica que atendía se había alejado) ¿Por qué estamos aquí Hana?

Hana: Porque mamá encargo unas flores

Kiba: No me digas, yo creí que entrabamos a esta florería por un perrito (decía en tono sarcástico y burlón)

Hana: (golpeándolo en la cabeza) No te burles de mí, torpe

Kiba: (sobándose la cabeza) lo siento, es que me diste la… (Se quedó callado al ver quien era la persona que atendía aquel lugar) ¿I-Ino?

Ino: uhm, (con alegría) oh Kiba, que alegría verte

Kiba: (se acercó a saludarla, depositando un beso en su mano y causando un sonrojo en Ino) Lo mismo digo

Hana: Awwwww, ella es Ino (decía emocionada)

Ino: Oh disculpe señorita, se me olvidaba que estaba aquí

Hana: Oh llámame Hana, por favor, pero que adorable eres (decía con ternura)

Ino: Gracias (decía mientras sonreía)

Hana: ¿Así qué tu eres amiga de Kiba? (decía con tono soñador)

Ino: Si, somos amigos desde hace poco

Hana: Pues eres tan linda como él te describió (decía sonriente)

Kiba: wooow, (sonrojado) Será mejor que nos vayamos Hana (decía algo preocupado de que su hermana pudiera hablar de más)

Hana: Pero yo quería seguir platicando con Ino (decía haciendo un puchero)

Kiba: Pero recuerda que debemos ir con mamá (decía mientras empujaba a su hermana a la entrada)

Hana: Owww está bien, nos vemos Ino espero volver a hablar contigo (decía moviendo su mano de manera entusiasta)

Ino: Esta bien nos vemos

Kiba: (regreso corriendo y deposito un beso en la mejilla de Ino) Nos vemos preciosa

Ino: (Sonrojada y sintiéndose en las nubes) Nos vemos. De camino a la mansión Inuzuka….

Kiba: Hana, Hana, Hana (decía meneando su cabeza y en tono de regaño)

Hana: (fingiendo Inocencia) ¿Qué pasa Kiba?

Kiba: ¿Cómo le pudiste decir eso a Ino? (decía achicando los ojos)

Hana: Pues yo solo dije la verdad (dijo levantando los hombros)

Kiba: Pero aun así me avergonzaste (dijo negando con la cabeza)

Hana: Ya superarlo, ¿Te quedaras a Comer, cierto?

Kiba: Esta bien

Ambos ingresaron a la casa y fueron recibidos por Tsume…

Tsume: Oh Kiba, que alegría que vinieras

Kiba: (abrazando a su madre) Lo mismo digo mamá

Tsume: ¿Y por qué no vienes con tayuyita? (decía acariciando el rostro de su hijo)

Kiba: Mamá ya te explique que ella y yo terminamos

Tsume: Jajaja pero que cosas dices Kiba, si ella ya me dijo que te perdono

Kiba: Es que no entiendes…espera, ¿Cómo que me perdono? (cuestionó extrañado)

Tsume: Si ella vino el otro día y me contó todo.

Kiba: ¿Y exactamente que te contó? (dijo en tono cansado)

Tsume: Pues me dijo que la habías engañado con una chiquilla llamada Ino, (frunció el ceño ante la mención de este nombre) pero que a pesar de que la hiciste sufrir mucho, ella te perdono porque te ama

Kiba: Bueno madre, (se pasó una mano por el rostro) sé que diga lo que diga no me creerás, así que no discutiré contigo

Tsume: Pero no logro entender cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tayuyita, (decía en tono de regaño) si ella es adorable en cambio esa Ino suena despreciable, como pudo meterse entre dos jóvenes enamorados

Hana: Ay Mamá no sé porque siempre te pones del lado de esa familia, (dijo rodando los ojos) en lugar de creerle a tus propios hijos, además yo Conocí a Ino y es una ternura de persona

Tsume: Bueno, Hana, ya no quiero pelear, yo le creo a tayuyita y nada hará que cambie de parecer, (decía en tono terco) además no sé cómo pudiste terminar con su hermano si era un chico agradable

Hana: Simple mamá, porque yo lo conocí mejor que tú, y además recuerda que estoy con Yuzke y nada me hará dejarlo.

Kiba: Bueno, no he venido para discutir mejor vayamos a comer ¿sale?

Ambas: Esta bien

 **¿Quién es en realidad Nemu? ¿Con quién hablaba?**

 **Bueno pues Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy :( espero que les haya gustado recuerden que esta historia es mi bebé en el mundo de los fic así que de antemano una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía o por los fallos en la narración ñ.ñ nos leemos la próxima semana byebye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todas esas bellas personitas que siguen esta pequeña historia ñ.ñ aquí la actualización que espero les guste tanto como a mi al escribirla :)**

 **Como saben los personajes utilizados en esta historia producto de mi alocada mentecita XD no me pertenecen sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto ñ.ñ**

 **CAPÍTULO 8:**

Los días habían transcurrido con naturalidad, Kiba e Ino se estaban volviendo cada vez más cercanos e inclusive se la pasaban muy a gusto cuando estaban juntos, nada podría cambiar eso, nada hasta este día….

En una banca a un lado de la preparatoria Shinwa se encontraba una hermosa chica de ojos azules como un profundo lago y cabello rubio cual oro resplandeciente…

Voz: Hola Ino, perdón por hacerte esperar (decía con una gran sonrisa)

Ino: Jajaja no te preocupes Kiba (decía mientras volteaba y veía a su héroe con una chica que lo venía agarrando del brazo)

Kiba: Jajaja, ah es cierto mira ella es Shiori (decía presentando a aquella chica que le causaba un sentimiento extraño a Ino)

Shiori: Mucho gusto (dijo separándose un poco de Kiba y ofreciéndole su mano a Ino)

Ino: EL gusto es mío (decía tomando la mano de Shiori para saludarla)

Kiba: Ella es una compañera de clase con la que tengo que hacer un proyecto, pero… (Fue interrumpido por Ino)

Ino: Si es así, me hubieras dicho para no importunarlos (decía mientras tomaba sus cosas para retirarse)

Kiba: (soltándose del agarre de Shiori y tomando la mano de Ino, en quien se pudo notar un leve sonrojo) No eres Inoportuna, yo te prometí que te ayudaría con tu tarea de finlandés y eso es lo que haré (decía mientras le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas que hacían que el mundo de Ino se detuviera solo para admirarlo)

Ino: (aún sonrojada) Está bien, pero te prometo que terminaremos pronto para que ustedes puedan terminar su proyecto

Kiba: Jajaja no te preocupes, nosotros comenzaremos a trabajar en lo que te ayudo, preciosa (Decía acariciando la mejilla de la chica bajo la mirada penetrante de Shiori)

Shiori: (dedicándole un mirada de desaprobación a Ino) Si no te preocupes pequeña (dijo con una sonrisa fingida)

Ino: (sonrió amablemente pero sentía que había algo que no le gustaba de Shiori) Esta bien

(Todos tomaron asiento, Kiba quiso sentarse junto a Ino pero Shiori arruinó sus planes al pedir de inmediato la ayuda de él con el "trabajo")

Ino: (observaba como Kiba sonreía cuando le explicaba a Shiori y por un momento se sintió desplazada) etto, ¿Kiba?

Kiba: ¿Hmp? (Levantando una ceja) ¿Qué sucede Ino? (decía mientras se sentaba junto a ella)

Ino: Es que no comprendo este ejercicio, me podrías explicar (decía colocando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja)

Kiba: Jajaja y por eso te disculpas Jajaja, claro que te ayudare pequeña (dijo guiñándole un ojo)

Ino: Jajaja perdón, es que estaban muy entretenidos con su trabajo (decía con algo de pena)

Kiba: Jajaja no te preocupes, no existe ningún inconveniente, ¿Verdad Shiori? (Dijo mirando a la mencionada)

Shiori: (sonriendo hipócritamente) Jajaja es verdad, además yo quería descansar para ir por unas bebidas, ¿Qué dicen?

Kiba: De lujo, eres muy amable (dijo sonriéndole)

Ino: Si, muchas gracias (Shiori se retiró, dejando a esta hermosa parejita sola)

Kiba: (sentía ganas de tomar la mano de Ino que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la suya, por lo que prefirió acercarse un poco más) Entonces ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

Ino: (se sentía un poco acalorada ya que Kiba se encontraba muy cerca de ella) etto…yo…etto…es en este ejercicio (decía ofreciéndole su libro al sentir el roce de la mano de Kiba con la de ella)

Kiba: (algo desanimado al no poder sentir la mano de Ino, tomo el libro en sus manos) Pues verás lo que debes hacer aquí es conjugar estos verbos, recuerdas que ya lo habíamos hecho antes

Ino: Ohh, tienes razón, Jajaja, que pena (decía sonrojándose de la vergüenza)

Kiba: No te preocupes además te ves muy bonita sonrojada (dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con el plan de besarla)

Ino: Kiba… yo…etto… (Decía acercándose de igual forma)

(Pero fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña personita que había presenciado todo)

FLASHBACK…

Shiori: (tomando los refrescos de la máquina) Uish, esa mocosa está arruinando mis planes de estar con MI Kiba a solas, pero esto no se queda así, ya se (decía mientras miraba de forma maliciosa los refrescos) Por lo menos no se irá seca de este lugar (decía mientras agitaba con fervor la lata de refresco que le correspondía a Ino)

Shiori caminaba de regreso cuando pudo divisar a "SU" Kiba muy cerca de Ino, lo cual causó que tuviera un ataque de celos, por lo que corrió para impedir aquel acto despreciable para sus ojos…

FIN FLASHBACK…

Shiori: (interponiéndose abruptamente entre ellos) Perdonen la tardanza

Kiba e Ino se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron

Kiba: (algo molesto pero usando su tono natural de hablar) Que bien

Shiori: Mira querido Kiba te traje un refresco de naranja porque sé que es tu favorito (decía mientras se lo entregaba dedicándole una gran sonrisa) y para ti querida Ino te traje este de manzana

Ino: (sonriendo) muchas gracias

Kiba: Espera (deteniendo a Ino de abrir su refresco)

Shiori: etto… ¿Qué pasa Kiba? (dijo pestañeando repetidas veces)

Kiba: A Ino le gusta más el refresco de naranja que a mí (dijo mirando de reojo a Ino)

Ino: Pero el de manzana está bien Kiba

Kiba: Nada de eso, toma (decía entregándole la lata abierta a Ino, y retirándole la lata de refresco de manzana que estaba dentro del plan de Shiori)

Ino: Gra…gracias (decía dedicándole una de esas sonrisa que cautivaba a Kiba de inmediato)

Kiba: No hay problema (dijo sonriendo)

Shiori: Pero Kiba, yo traje el refresco de naranja especialmente para ti (decía con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos)

Kiba: No te preocupes Shiori, este de manzana está bien para mí, además (decía mientras abría su refresco cuando de repente todo salió disparado hacia él, debido a que Shiori lo había agitado demasiado para mojar a Ino) ¡¿Qué…qué rayos?!

Shiori: Kiba, Kiba, ¿Estás bien? (decía preocupada y con culpa)

Kiba: (con un ojo cerrado debido al ardor) he, si estoy bien, podrían pasarme la toalla que está en mi mochila de entrenamiento

Ino: (ofreciéndole la toalla) Aquí tienes

Kiba: (secándose) Gracias

Shiori: (fingiendo incredulidad) Ay Kiba, que vergüenza yo creo que cuando metí las monedas para el refresco y este cayó se agitó de más, perdón

Kiba: Jajaja no te preocupes Shiori, no fue tu culpa, pero si me disculpan debo ir al baño para lavarme, en seguida regresó (decía mientras se alejaba con rumbo al baño)

Ino: Pobre Kiba, término muy mojado (decía algo preocupado)

Shiori: (algo disgustada) ¿Qué es lo que planeas con Kiba, niña?

Ino: (algo incrédula) ¿Disculpa?

Shiori: Si, ¿Qué es lo que planeas? Porque eso de que te está ayudando a "tu tarea" nadie se lo cree (la miraba enojada)

Ino: Pues que lastima que no lo creas, porque es la verdad (dijo sin inmutarse)

Shiori: (con decisión) Pues será mejor que no te hagas ilusiones, piénsalo crees que un chico de universidad como Kiba se fijaría en una mocosa como tú (dijo dando un golpecito en el pecho de Ino) cuando puede tener a cualquier chica muchísimo más linda que tú, así como yo (dijo señalándose)

Ino: (Empezaba a considerar las palabras de Shiori, como había pensado que Kiba se fijaría en ella si era muy poca cosa en comparación con las chicas que veía a diario en sus clase o inclusive en cualquier lado, es más ella era de preparatoria no sería competencia alguna para chicas como Shiori, Los ojos de Ino comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas pero decidió hablar) Pues…tal vez tengas razón, pero…

Shiori: ¿Tal vez? (decía con tono de fastidio interrumpiendo a Ino)

Ino: Pero Kiba es un gran amigo mío, bueno no solo es mi amigo, pero tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya (decía mientras tomaba rápidamente sus cosas y salía corriendo)

Kiba: Ino, espera ¿A dónde vas? (Kiba había llegado justo en el momento en el que Ino se había ido y pudo notar que estaba llorando, por lo que de inmediato volteo a ver a Shiori, y enojado le dijo) ¿QUÉ LE DIJISTE?

Shiori: Pues la verdad, querido Kiba (decía restándole importancia)

Kiba: ¿A qué te refieres con la verdad? (dijo con el ceño fruncido)

Shiori: Pues le dije que no se hiciera ilusiones contigo, ya que nunca… (Fue interrumpida)

Kiba: ¿Y tú quién eres para decirle eso? (decía enojado y con tono de desaprobación)

Shiori: ¿Perdón? (pestañeo varias veces con incredulidad)

Kiba: ¿Tú quién eres para decirle eso?, si ni siquiera tú deberías de hacerte ilusiones conmigo (Decía con tono reprobatorio)

Shiori: (con lágrimas en los ojos) Pero Kiba…

Kiba: Shiori, debes comprenderlo, (se pasó una mano por el rostro) yo te dije que solo quería una amistad contigo, nada más (decía cortante) en cambio tú te hiciste falsas ilusiones y ahora has herido a la chica más dulce y tierna que he conocido

Shiori: (abrazando fuertemente a Kiba) Por favor Kiba, no digas eso, por favor (dijo tomando el brazo del chico)

Kiba: (separándose de Shiori) Lo siento, pero si piensas ser así por siempre prefiero que solo seamos compañeros de clase y no más, en verdad lo siento pero si me disculpas, debo ir a buscar a Ino (terminó de decir y comenzó a caminar)

Shiori: (llorando y viendo como Kiba se alejaba rápidamente de ella) ¡KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO, ME OISTE, NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! (Decía haciendo una rabieta y dando pasos fuertes)

En una solitaria banca, en un hermoso parque se encontraba una pequeña chica llorando...

Voz: Si sigues llorando, tus ojos se hincharán (decía en tono preocupado)

Ino: (llorando) eso no me importa

Kiba: Pues a mí sí, porque el ver a una linda chica llorando me parte el corazón (dijo sentándose a un lado de Ino)

Ino: (levantando su mirada hacia él) Kiba, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Shiori?

Kiba: (sentándose a un lado de ella) Pues no (suspiró)

Ino: (secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano) ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Kiba: Las mujeres pueden ser muy problemáticas (dijo burlón)

Ino: (riéndose) Te escuchaste como Shikamaru

Kiba: Pues sus palabras son muy sabias, además no podía estar con aquella persona que te hizo llorar (dijo mirándola de reojo)

Ino: No tenías por qué venir (decía acomodándose)

Kiba: Eso es lo que tú crees, pero no podía dejarte sola llorando y menos por una persona que conociste por mi culpa (dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de la ojiazul)

Ino: Pues no tienes de que preocuparte, porque ya estoy bien (decía poniéndose de pie)

Kiba: ¿Segura? (decía colocándose frente a ella)

Ino: (con un leve sonrojo y con una mirada que denotaba tristeza) Por supuesto, además ya es algo tarde para que este fuera de mi casa (Comenzó a agarrar sus cosas)

Kiba: En ese caso te acompaño (decía mientras comenzaba a caminar)

Ino: (corriendo para estar a su lado) N-no…tienes porque hacerlo

Kiba: Segura, entonces nos vemos (decía mientras se daba la vuelta)

Ino: (deteniéndolo del brazo) Aunque sería muy agradable tener con quien platicar en el camino

Kiba: (con un poco de orgullo) Ya decía yo que ninguna mujer se puede resistir a mis encantos

Ino: (golpeándolo levemente en el hombro) Pues déjame decirte que tus supuestos encantos no funcionan conmigo

Kiba: (la jaló hacia él, dejando escasos centímetros de separación) ¿En serio? (decía tomándola de la barbilla)

Ino: (desviando la mirada) Si, así que mejor camina Casanova (decía separándose de él y comenzando a caminar)

Kiba: (sonreía y susurro para sí mismo al mismo tiempo que suspiraba) ¡Wow!, ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?

El viaje fue muy divertido entre las bromas de Kiba sobre como utilizaba sus encantos y las risas de Ino al respecto…

Kiba: Bueno, bella dama a quien mis encantos no le causan nada, hemos llegado a su destino y se encuentra sin ningún rasguño ya que este noble caballero ha cumplido su palabra de traerla sana y salva (decía mientras besaba la mano de Ino)

Ino: Jajaja que ocurrente eres, pero está bien seguiré tu juego, (aclarándose la garganta) Ohh muchas gracias noble caballero que en esta fría noche me ha acompañado hasta mi dulce hogar y me ha defendido de cualquier mal que se ha presentado Jajajaja

Kiba: Jajajaja suena tan gracioso en tu boca Jajajaja (reía cubriendo su boca)

Ino: Oye, no te burles de mi (decía dándole un pequeño empujón)

Kiba: Jajaja perdóname Jajaja

Ino: Jajaja ya deja de reírte que me haces reír Jajaja

Kiba: Jajajaja ok Jajajaja

Ino: Bueno será mejor que entre, nos vemos (decía mientras se despedía de él depositando un beso en su mejilla)

Kiba: está bien, te veo después y me saludas a tu mamá y a nana porque nos han estado observando desde que llegamos Jajaja (se despidió de ella y haciendo un ademán se despidió de nana y Miyako quienes estaban en la ventana observándolos)

Dentro de la casa…

Ino: (suspiro) ay

Miyako: Oh Hija que gran suspiro, ¿A qué se debe? (decía fingiendo ignorancia)

Ino: (saludando a su madre) Ay mamá, si claramente pudimos notar que nos observaban Jajaja

Kaede: Pero eso no tiene nada de malo mi niña, además se ven adorables juntos (decía mientras juntaba su manos en tono soñador)

Ino: Ay nana (decía sonrojada) que cosas dices, será mejor que me vaya a recostar

Ino subió las escaleras pero le esperaba algo, ya que cierta personita además de Kaede y Miyako había observado la "dulce" escena entre ella y Kiba…

Inoichi: Familia ya llegue (decía algo disgustado)

Miyako: (dándole un beso) Cariño que bueno que llegaste, pero ¿Y esa cara de disgustó?

Inoichi: ¿Dónde está Ino? (cuestionó mientras dejaba su maletín en el sofá)

Miyako: Está en su cuarto, ¿Por qué?

Inoichi: Necesitó hablar con ella (dicho esto comenzó a subir las escaleras) Toc-toc

Ino: Adelante

Inoichi: Ino tenemos que hablar

Ino: (algo angustiada ya que su padre solo hablaba con ella para regañarla, pedirle que hiciera algo o informarle de sucesos que la preocupaban) ¿Qué pasa Padre? (decía mientras se sentaba en su cama)

Inoichi: ¿Quién es? (preguntaba con el ceño fruncido)

Ino: ¿Quién es quién, padre? (dijo extrañada)

Inoichi: NO quieras jugar conmigo señorita (dijo en tono de regaño)

Ino: No se dé que estás hablando padre (decía un tanto temerosa)

Inoichi: Habló de ese tipo con el que estabas afuera de la casa (dijo con el ceño aún más fruncido)

Ino: (Nerviosa ya que no sabía cuál sería la reacción de su padre) E-es…un amigo, solo eso

Inoichi: Pues eso espero señorita, además sabes lo que considero sobre que un hombre que no es nada tuyo te traiga a la casa y sobre todo si yo no lo conozco (decía disgustado)

Ino: SI padre lo sé, sé que consideras que es un acto inapropiado (decía entristecida)

Inoichi: Pues espero que no se repita, ¿entendido?

Ino: Si padre (dijo asintiendo)

Inoichi se retiró y luego, luego ingresó Miyako para ver a su hija…

Miyako: (abrazando a Ino) ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo tu padre, nena?

Ino: Pues me vio con Kiba a fuera de la casa y le disgustó mucho, ya que considera inapropiado que un hombre que no es nada mío me acompañe a mi casa

Miyako: (rolando los ojos) Ay tu padre es un insensible

Ino: Además me dijo que no me quería volver a ver con él

Miyako: Pues no te preocupes querida, que tu padre no impedirá que tú y Kiba se sigan viendo

Ino: Ay mamá, no quiero tener más problemas con él, recuerda cómo se pone, que tal que me pasa como a mi hermano (dijo mirando a su mamá a los ojos)

Miyako: Pero aun así querida, tú sigue viendo al apuesto Kiba que yo me encargare de tu padre (Decía acariciando la cabeza de su hija)

Ino: Jajaja ay mamá

Miyako: Bueno descansa hija, que mañana debes ir a las escuela (le dio un pequeño besó en la mejilla)

Ino: Esta bien mamá, buenas noches

Miyako: buenas noches nena (dicho esto salió)

Ino: (Tomando en sus manos una foto) Ay hermano, como me haces falta en estos momentos

Dejó la foto en su lugar y se dispuso a descansar con una gran sonrisa ante el recuerdo de su día con Kiba.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo jajaja, disculpen faltas de ortografía o narraciones confusas jejeje como les había dicho este es mi bebé en el mundo de los fanfics y me da cosita moverle y que cambie la idea que había tenido para él u.u**

 **Nos leemos la próxima vez ByeBye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí la segunda actualización del día sólo porque tuve puente y porque ando feliz jejeje disfrutenlo ñ.ñ**

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

En uno de los pasillos de la universidad Shinwa un joven estaba corriendo hasta que se topó con la persona que buscaba…

Chico: (gritando) ¡KIBA…KIBA…KIBA!

Kiba: (sonriendo) Primero cálmate Konohamaru y dime para qué me necesitas

Konohamaru: (casi sin aliento) Está bien, lo que pasa es que necesitamos de tu ayuda

Kiba: ¿Necesitan? (cuestionaba levantando una ceja)

Konohamaru: Si, lo que pasa es que Sasori se lesionó una pierna y hoy tenemos el partido de las eliminatorias para el torneo intercolegial (decía algo preocupado)

Kiba: Ajá (Más o menos captando a donde llegaría esta explicación)

Konohamaru: Por lo que el coach Gai, me ha pedido que te pregunte si es que ¿Nos podrías ayudar? (decía con cierta cara de súplica y esperanza)

Kiba: (suspirando ante la resignación de no poder negarse) Está bien, ¿A qué hora es?

Konohamaru: En una hora (decía nervioso)

Kiba: (exaltado) ¡ ¿En una hora?!

Konohamaru: (nervioso) S-si

Kiba: aish, de seguro el coach Gai sabía que no me podría negar con tampoco tiempo (suspiro) Pues está bien, ahorita te veré, nada más me iré a cambiar

Konohamaru: (Sonriendo ya que había cumplido con su cometido) Gracias Kiba, muchas gracias, nos veremos en un rato (Gritaba mientras se alejaba de Kiba)

Kiba comenzó a caminar con rumbo a los vestidores cuando pudo divisar a una linda rubia ojiazul que se encontraba sentada cerca de un árbol leyendo un libro, por lo que decidió acercarse a saludar…

Kiba: Disculpe señorita, no cree que debería entrar a su salón, ya que con su hermosura está opacando los bellos rayos del sol (decía utilizando una de sus tantas técnicas de Casanova: el tono seductor y halagador)

Ino: (quien estaba sumergido en su lectura se exalto en el momento en el que Kiba habló) Ay Kiba, me asustaste

Kiba: (Sentándose a un lado) ¿Diario de una pasión?

Ino: (sonriendo) Si es una gran historia de amor (decía mientras en sus ojos se tornaba cierto brillo que cautivaba a Kiba)

Kiba: "El mejor tipo de amor es aquel que despierta el alma y nos hace inspirar a más, nos enciende el corazón y nos trae paz a la mente. Es lo que tú me has dado y lo que esperaba darte siempre." (Recitaba recargando su cabeza en el árbol)

Ino: ¿Qué? (sorprendida)

Kiba: (mirando al cielo) es una de las frases de ese libro

Ino: ¿Cómo lo supiste? (con mirada acusadora) ¿Leíste este libro? (decía mientras señalaba el libro)

Kiba: (algo despreocupado) Así es

Ino: (Con tono de burla) Así que el renombrado Casanova de la universidad Shinwa lee novelas románticas

Kiba: (nervioso) N-no, es q-que yo lo hubiese leído por mi cuenta lo que pasa es que mi hermana me obligo a hacerlo

Ino: (Con sarcasmo) Siiiii, claaaro "Tu hermana" (haciendo el además de las comillas con sus manos) te obligo

Kiba: Oye no te burles de mí, ella me obligo porque dijo que debía estar en contacto con mi lado sensible o algo así (decía moviendo su mano)

Ino: (riéndose) Jajaja Claaaaro

Kiba: Oye (decía mientras le comenzaba a hacer cosquillas) Me las pagaras

Ino: (no podía dejar de reír debido a que Kiba no dejaría que se escapara de sus coquillas) Jajaja ya-ya Jajaja Kiba Jajajajajaj basta

Kiba: (separándose de ella) Ok preciosa, pero eso te enseñara a no burlarte de mí

Ino: Jajaja está bien, (suspiraba por tanto reír) ¿Y qué haces por aquí Kiba?

Kiba: Pues solo iba caminando cuando vi a una linda chica (dijo mirando de reojo a Ino)

Ino: (algo disgustada por las palabras de Kiba) ¿Así? ¿Y por qué no fuiste con ella? (decía con el ceño algo fruncido)

Kiba: Jajaja Ino, esa linda chica eras tú (decía riendo)

Ino: (sonrojada y dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Kiba) uish que cosas dices

Kiba: Jajaja bueno, ya te dije que hago yo por aquí, ¿Y tú?

Ino: Pues estaba perdiendo un rato el tiempo ya que veré a mis amigas en un rato más

Kiba: Ohh ya veo (decía cuando de repente recordó que tenía algo que decirle a Ino) Oye por cierto quería preguntarte algo…

Ino: (mirándolo) ¿Qué pasa?

Kiba: Me preguntaba si te gustaría… (Pero justo en ese momento fue interrumpido)

Chico: Kiba, ¿Aún no te has cambiado?

Kiba: (algo disgustado) Oh Konohamaru, ya voy, además falta bastante tiempo

Konohamaru: Pues te equivocas, el coach Gai quiere verte en 10 minutos para darte los por menores

Kiba: (algo estresado) uish, está bien vámonos rápido (dirigiéndose a Ino) Tendremos que dejar nuestra platica para otro momento Ino, ¿Está bien?

Ino: (sonriendo) Si está bien, pero mejor apresúrate que al pobre Konohamaru le va a dar algo si no llegan a tiempo jaja

Kiba y Konohamaru se alejaban rápidamente mientras el primero se lamentaba por no haberle dicho aquello tan importante a Ino….

Ino estaba nuevamente sumergida en su lectura cuando una linda chica de cabello azulado y ojos color perla se acercó a ella…

Chica: Hola Ino (decía sonriente)

Ino: (dejando de lado su libro) Hola Hinata, ¿Y las demás?

Hinata: Nos están esperando en el gimnasio, así que debemos apurarnos

Ino: (levantándose y caminando hacia Hinata) Está bien, pero ¿A dónde iremos que Temari se veía muy emocionada?

Hinata: (mientras ambas caminaban) Pues veras hoy habrá un partido de Basquetbol, y como ella es muy fanática de ese deporte quiere que vayamos a verlo, además de que vendrán los chicos

Ino: (Algo entusiasmada) ¿Todos los chicos?

Hinata: (con algo de pena) Bueno casi todos

Ino: (intrigada) ¿Cómo?

Hinata: Lo que pasa es que Kiba no nos acompañara porque tenía un compromiso

Ino: (algo desilusionada) Oh ya veo, bueno lo mejor será que nos apresuremos

Después de unos minutos Hinata e Ino llegaron con los demás

Tenten: Hinata, Ino, al fin llegan (dijo con cara de alivio)

Hinata: ¿Por qué esa cara Tenten?

Tenten: Lo que pasa es que Temari ya se estaba desesperando

Temari: (quien estaba abrazando a Shikamaru) Eso no es cierto, lo que pasa es que el partido está por comenzar y no me quiero perder nada

Ino: Pues entonces entremos

Dentro del gimnasio los chicos y sus respectivas novias se iban sentando en primera fila para apreciar el partido…

Sai: ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí, princesa?

Ino: Jaja por supuesto que no Sai, por favor toma asiento

Sai: Muchas gracias (dijo tomando asiento) no quería estar en medio de tanto romance empalagoso (decía haciendo un gesto de disgusto)

Ino: Jajaja que cosas dices Sai, pero ¿Por qué no trajiste a tu novia?

Sai: (moviendo sus manos en frente de él negando) No, no, no, nada de eso preciosa, yo soy un alma libre y sin compromisos pero (decía acercándose a ella) si quieres podemos salir

Ino: (alejándose un poco ante la incómoda situación) Jajaja será mejor que veamos el partido

Sai: (suspirando) Pues tú te lo pierdes, por cierto ¿Dónde está ese ingrato de Kiba? (Decía revisando los asientos con el ceño fruncido)

Ino: Hinata me dijo que tenía otro asunto

Sai: De seguro fue con alguna chica y no me invito (decía mientras ponía cara de disgusto)

Chouji: Pues te equivocas Sai, porque ahí está Kiba (decía señalando al centro del gimnasio

Sai: (comenzó a gritar para que Kiba lo escuchara) ¡ HEY KIBA, KIBA, KIBA! ¡VOLTEA, KIBA!

En el centro del gimnasio…

Kiba: ¿Hm? (volteo y pudo ver a todos sus amigos por lo que levanto su mano y comenzó a agitarla en señal de saludo)

De regreso en las butacas…

Hinata: (acercándose a Ino y comenzando a susurrarle) Al parecer después de todo si podrás ver a Kiba, Ino

Ino: (se puso roja y comenzó a susurrar) N-no sé de qué hablas Hinata, pero mejor veamos el juego y regresa a tu lugar

Hinata se sentó junto a Sasuke y unos instantes después dio inicio el juego de basquetbol…

Dentro de la cancha del gimnasio…

Chico: Pues al menos sé que te venceré aquí Inuzuka (decía en tono decidido)

Kiba: jaja ya quisieras Zabusa (dijo en tono burlón)

Zabusa: (desvió la mirada y pudo notar a cierta chica) Pero mira nada más que tenemos aquí, la pequeña Ino ha venido

Kiba: (se disgustó al ver la cara de pervertido que ponía Zabusa al pronunciar el nombre de Ino) Efectivamente, ha venido a apoyarme, así que te recomiendo que no te acerques a ella

Zabusa: Uy desde cuando un tipo como tú se preocupa por una chiquilla como ella (decía despectivamente)

Kiba: Eso no te interesa, así que mejor concéntrate en el partido que perderás el día de hoy

Zabusa: (con cara de enojo y tono de disgusto) Pues eso lo veremos

El partido comenzó y el equipo de Zabusa lleva un pequeña ventaja pero justo antes del término del primer tiempo Shunsui (primo de Sasuke) logra meter una canasta de 3 puntos desde media cancha, por lo que el marcador estaba empatado y se dio paso a un pequeño descanso…

Gai: Muy bien chicos, el marcador está empatado así que es momento de mostrar lo que la llama de la juventud puede lograr y ganar este partido

Todos los jugadores: (entusiasmado) ¡SI!

Konohamaru: (acercándose a Kiba) Bien Kiba, creo que es el momento de aplicar la jugada que el coach diseño para nosotros

Kiba: (limpiándose el sudor) Está bien Konohamaru (ambos chocaron puños y se dirigieron a la cancha

El segundo y último tiempo del partido dio inicio, ambos equipos querían ganar por lo cual todos los jugadores estaban dando lo mejor de sí mismos.

El partido se estaba tornando muy interesante ya que ninguno de los equipos daba sus brazo a torcer por lo que estaban empatado pero justo en los últimos 30 segundo del partido Konohamaru y Kiba dieron comienzo a la jugada que sin duda alguna les brindaría la victoria del juego.

Kiba recupero el balón y fue burlando a cuanto adversario se le ponía enfrente, hasta que se topó con Zabusa quien intentó quitarle el balón con un leve empujón pero Kiba reacciono rápidamente y logro hacerle un pase a Konohamaru quien se encontraba cerca de la canasta y quien inmediatamente que recibió el balón metió la canasta de la victoria.

La alarma de que el juego había terminado sonó al mismo tiempo que los aficionados gritaban de la emoción de que su equipo hubiese ganado con un marcador final que decía 25 a favor del equipo del coach Gai.

Los jugadores se encontraban festejando...

Kiba: (acercándose a Konohamaru) Bien hecho Konohamaru (decía chocando los puños con el susodicho)

Konohamaru: (se sentía muy feliz porque era la primera vez que lo dejaban jugar un partido completo y había demostrado lo bueno que era jugando) Gracias a ti Kiba, sin ese pase no habríamos ganado.

Kiba: No digas eso, fue gracias a todo tu esfuerzo así que ve a disfrutar de tu victoria (decía dándole una palmada en la espalda para que después Konohamaru muy feliz saliera corriendo a donde estaban sus compañeros no sin antes agradecerle a Kiba)

Kiba se encontraba feliz por haberle demostrado a Zabusa que sus palabras fueron ciertas y que cuando le dijo que perdería era verdad, pero en ese momento una voz lo hizo reaccionar.

Voz: Konohamaru se veía muy feliz

Kiba: (volteo a ver a la dueña de aquella voz que era nada más y nada menos que Ino) Así es, me dijo que era la primera vez que lo dejaban jugar un partido completo y se sintió satisfecho por el resultado

Ino: Se nota que te aprecia mucho (decía feliz)

Kiba: Es un gran chico (recordó que tenía un asunto pendiente con Ino) Por cierto, sobre esta tarde

Ino: ¿Qué pasa?

Kiba: ¿Quería saber si te gustaría ir a comer un helado conmigo? (decía algo nervioso mientras pensaba "Desde cuando el aclamado Casanova de la universidad Shinwa se ponía nervioso con una chica").

Ino: Esta bien (decía con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas)

Kiba: (estaba muy contento porque Ino había aceptado) Entonces vamos de una vez (decía mientras la tomaba de la mano y se giraba para caminar)

Ino: (deteniéndose) Espera

Kiba: (Estupefacto) ¿Qué sucede?

Ino: (estaba algo avergonzada por lo que iba a decir) No crees que será mejor que primero te vayas a cambiar

Kiba: (Se había sonrojado por la vergüenza como era posible que no se diera cuenta de que estaba todo sudado "torpe" se repetía mentalmente) jaja tienes razón, bueno entonces me voy a cambiar rápido y te veo afuera, ¿Ok?

Ino: Esta bien

Kiba salió corriendo con rumbo a las duchas mientras Ino caminaba hacia donde estaban sus amigas…

Cuando llego con ellas inmediatamente la rodearon y comenzaron a preguntarle…

Shion: ¿Por qué estás tan feliz Ino?

Ino: Es que (con un leve sonrojo) Voy a salir con Kiba (dijo en un pequeño susurro)

Todas comenzaron a gritar de la felicidad ganándose miradas de "Están locas" por parte de sus novios.

Tenten: ¿Y a dónde irán? (decía curiosa)

Ino: Iremos por un helado (dijo sonrojada)

Temari: Ahora entiendo porque Kiba estaba tan nervioso en estos días

Tenten: Owww no sabía cómo pedírtelo (decía poniendo cara de ternura)

Ino: (roja de la vergüenza) Ya chicas no es para tanto solo es un helado

Hinata: (quien se acababa de unir a la conversación y con algo de desgano) Solo un helado

Ino: ¿Cómo que solo un helado Hinata?

Hinata: Es que se veían tan entretenidos hablando que pensé que había pasado algo más

Ino: (Exaltada) ¡Hinata!

Hinata: Lo siento Ino, es que es la primera vez que veo a Kiba tan emocionado con una chica (decía muy feliz)

Temari: Y mira que ella lo ha visto con muuuuuchas chicas (decía con los ojos un tanto abiertos)

Ino: Si lo sé

Tenten: De verdad muchas (decía en tono sugerente)

Ino: (algo desesperada) Si ya entendí

Shion: (tratando de calmar la tensa situación que se había presentado) Bueno, bueno, ya dejemos atrás esos recuerdos (volteando a ver a Ino) Pues espero que disfrutes mucho de tu cita Ino

Ino: (completamente roja) N-no es una cita

Temari: (con mirada picara) Bueno lo que tú digas Ino, pero en fin, para que veas que somos buenas amigas, ya nos vamos para que desde el principio puedan estar solos (decía dando pequeños golpes con su codo en las costillas)

Ino: Jajaja

Todas las chicas a excepción de Ino se alejaron con sus respectivos novios y de paso se llevaron a sus amigos solteros (en pocas palabras Sai y Chouji, con el primero haciendo una escena de que quería ver a su entrañable amigo Kiba) para que no interrumpieran a la (según ellas) futura parejita.

Ino estaba afuera del gimnasio esperando a Kiba, cuando una persona no muy agradable para ella se le acerco

Chico: Querida Ino, ¿Cómo has estado? (decía acercándose a ella mientras ella a su vez se alejaba)

Ino: Za-Zabusa, ¿Q-qué haces aquí? (decía dando un paso atrás)

Zabusa: No tienes por qué temer Ino, solo te quería saludar (dijo dando un paso hacia ella)

Ino estaba a punto de contestar cuando una voz conocida la interrumpió

Kiba: (rodeando con su brazo los hombros de Ino) Pues si ya la saludaste nos retiramos

Zabusa: (con una aparente cara de disgusto) Inuzuka (cambio rápidamente su expresión) Pues de hecho si ya la salude así que nos vemos pequeña (decía mirando a Ino)

En cuanto Zabusa se alejó Kiba habló…

Kiba: (soltando a Ino y mirándola a los ojos) ¿Estás bien?

Ino: S-si

Kiba: Entonces nos vamos (decía colocando su brazo para que ella lo agarrara y pudieran comenzar a caminar)

Ino: (riendo) Está bien, vamos

Ambos iban caminando por las calles de Konoha, platicando, riendo y hablando acerca del sabor de helado que pedirían, cuando de repente escucharon una voz que ambos reconocieron al instante…

Voz: Hermosa flor salvaje, acaso su terrible jardinero la ha descuidado

Ino: (volteo en seguida al reconocer la voz y abrazo a la persona dueña de esa voz) Deidara

Deidara: Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo has estado?

Ino: Muy bien, ya te extrañaba

Kiba: (se sentía algo incómodo con la llegada de aquella persona y con la forma en la que hablaba con Ino) Deidara senpai, ¿qué haces aquí?

Deidara: (dándole un golpe en la cabeza) Pero que dices mocoso esa no es forma de hablarle a tus superiores

Kiba: (sobándose la cabeza) Está bien, está bien, ¿Pero creí que estabas de viaje?

Ino: ¿Ustedes se conocen? (decía intrigada)

Deidara: Así es pequeña (decía acariciándole la mejilla a Ino) yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe a este inepto

Kiba: (con cara de disgusto) No sea exagerado Deidara senpai que usted aprendió varias cosas de mí también

Deidara: Tienes razón de ti aprendí cuanto puedes resistir un calzón chino (decía burlándose)

Kiba: (nervioso y rojo por la vergüenza que estaba pasando frente a Ino) N-no hablaba de eso

Deidara: Jajaja está bien no te humillare más, pero tengo que preguntarte algo

Kiba: (algo nervioso por lo que pudiera preguntar Deidara) ¿D-de qué se trata senpai?

Deidara: (con ojos acusadores ya que él conocía muy bien a Kiba) ¿Qué haces con Ino?

Kiba: S-solo íbamos por un helado senpai, nada más (decía colocando sus manos frente a él a manera de escudo)

Deidara: Más te vale, no quiero que le hagas nada malo a mi pequeña hermana (decía fulminando al Inuzuka con la mirada)

Kiba: ¿H-hermana pequeña? (dijo tragando saliva)

Ino: (inflando los cachetes para reclamar) Oye Deidara, no soy tan pequeña como para que me cuides (dijo cruzando los brazos)

Deidara: (jalándole suavemente un cachete a Ino) Lo sé, lo sé, pero es mi labor como hermano (decía colocando una mano a la altura de su pecho como si estuviera haciendo un juramento) proteger de cualquier truhan a mi dulce y tierna hermanita

Ino: (se moría de la vergüenza por la palabras que estaba diciendo su hermano frente a Kiba) uish Deidara (decía mientras ponía cara de enojada)

Deidara: (Con una dulce sonrisa) Venga Hermanita no te enojes pero tengo una duda (decía volteando a ver a Kiba) ¿Qué haces con mi hermana Inubaka?

Kiba: (algo nervioso) Senpai, no me diga así, (decía algo apenado) además yo solo invite a Ino por un helado (decía moviendo sus manos frente a él tratando de calmar a Deidara)

Ino: (tratando de detener la tensa situación que se había creado enfrente de ella) Tranquilo hermano, además Kiba es un chico muy lindo conmigo

Deidara: (que miraba a Kiba con ojos de te voy a matar) Pues será en otra ocasión porque ahora mi dulce hermanita debe pasar tiempo conmigo ya que no la he visto en mucho tiempo (decía mientras abrazaba a Ino por los hombros)

Kiba: (iba a tratar de intervenir pero fue interrumpido por Deidara) Pero…

Deidara: Pero ¿Qué Kiba? (decía con tono amenazador)

Kiba: (nervioso) etto…yo…

Ino: (interrumpiendo a Kiba) Creo que mi hermano tiene razón Kiba (decía algo triste) será mejor que lo dejemos para otra ocasión, ¿Está bien?

Kiba: (con resignación) Está bien, Nos vemos mañana en la escuela

Ino: (le dio un beso en la mejilla pero claro vigilada por la tensa mirada de su hermano) Nos vemos

Ino y Deidara comenzaron a caminar…

Kiba: Uish ese Deidara arruino mis planes con la bella Ino, pero por lo menos sé que es solo su hermano (recapacitando sus palabras) Espera un Momento, sentí celos de Deidara por la cercanía con Ino (con tono burlón) Ja que absurdo (dicho esto comenzó a caminar de regreso a su apartamento)

Al mismo tiempo Ino y Deidara iban hablando plácidamente hasta que llegaron a su casa…

Deidara: Ok princesa, el plan es este, entras tú primero como si nada y después entro yo para darle la sorpresa a mamá, ¿De acuerdo?

Ino: De acuerdo (asintió con la cabeza)

Ino entró en su casa pero se topó con alguien más que no era su mamá...

Ino: Padre, llegaste temprano a casa (decía sorprendida)

Inoichi: (con tono de enfado) Así es

Ino: (nervioso ante la actitud de su padre) ¿Sucede algo?

Inoichi: (gritando) ¡CREÍ HABERTE DICHO QUE TE ALEJARAS DE ESE CHICO!

Ino: (algo temerosa) ¿De qué estás hablando padre?

Inoichi: ¡ DE QUE ME INFORMARON QUE TE VIERON CAMINANDO POR LAS CALLES EN COMPAÑÍA DE UN TIPEJO!

Ino: (está apunto de contestar pero fue interrumpida) yo…

Voz: No sabía que tenía algo de malo que Ino estuviera con su hermano (decía con disgustó)

Inoichi: Deidara ¿Cuándo llegaste? (decía relajando un poco el ceño)

Deidara: (algo despreocupado) Llegue Hoy, y la única que sabía era Ino, por lo que fue a recogerme al aeropuerto

Inoichi: (volteo a ver a Ino) ¿Eso es verdad?

Ino: (apenas caía en cuenta de que su hermano la estaba ayudando) S-si padre

Inoichi: (aun disgustado) ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada jovencita?

Deidara: (interrumpió a su padre ya que estaba molesto por el tono en el que le hablaba a su hermanita) Porque yo le pedí que no dijera nada, ya que quería darles una sorpresa, pero el sorprendido fui yo, al ver cómo le hablas (decía algo desafiante)

Inoichi: Ja, no sé de qué te sorprendes hijo, si sabes que este tono es el que siempre uso, además ella no debe ocultarnos nada

Deidara: Tan poca confianza le tienes a tu propia hija (decía aun enojado)

Inoichi: Pues no es eso, lo que pasa es que no quiero que se vuelva una rebelde y comience a salir con cualquier vago (dijo mirando se pies a cabeza a su hijo)

Deidara: por favor (estaba a punto de decirle algo más pero su madre lo interrumpió)

Miyako: (abrazando fuertemente a su hijo) Deidara, que alegría verte

Deidara: (cambiando su disgusto por una gran sonrisa) Lo mismo digo mamá

Miyako: ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Has comido bien?

Deidara: Mamá ¿No crees que sean muchas preguntas? (decía riendo)

Miyako: Lo siento es que estoy muy feliz de verte

Deidara: Esta bien mamá (decía dándole un tierno eso en la mejilla) Pues verás llegue a penas hoy, la única que sabía era Ino pero le dije que guardara el secreto para darles una sorpresa (seguía repitiendo lo mismo para que fuera más creíble) No pasó nada malo solo tenía ganas de verlos y si, si he comido bien, pero ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Dónde está Nana? (decía buscándola con la mirada)

Miyako: Debe estar en la cocina preparando la comida, por cierto (decía mirando con ojos de emoción) ¿Ya tienes novia? ¿Te vas a casar? ¿Te quedaras a vivir aquí para siempre?

Deidara: jaja ay mamá nunca vas a cambiar, veamos, si tengo novia, no planeo casarme, aun (dijo guiñándole un ojo), y me quedare por un tiempo (dijo tratando de recordar todas las preguntas que le hizo su madre)

Ino: (corrió a abrazarlo) Que genial, entonces ya tengo quien me acompañe a comprar cosas y que cargue las bolsas (decía mientras le sacaba la lengua)

Deidara: Oye Hermanita, solo para eso me quieres, como tu burro de carga (decía fingiendo tristeza)

Ino: Sabes que no es verdad y que te quiero mucho, pero ven vamos a que te vea Nana, que de seguro se pondrá muy contenta (dijo jalando de la mano a su hermano)

Deidara: (mientras caminaba rumbo a la cocina le susurro algo a Ino) Está bien pero después tú y yo debemos hablar

Ino: (usando el mismo tono) ¿Sobre qué?

Deidara: Sobre Kiba (decía dejando un poco atrás a una sonrojada Ino)

EN la cocina…

Deidara: Oiga jovencita, dígame porque está trabajando aquí no sabe que no pueden trabajar hasta después de los 18 años (decía con el mismo tono que Kiba había usado y sorprendiendo a Ino)

Kaede: (volteando sorprendida al escuchar aquella voz que provenía de…) Mi niño Deidara (decía mientras lo abrazaba y una pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas) Que alegría volver a verte

Deidara: (limpiando las lágrimas de su querida Nana y abrazándola) Yo también estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo Nana, pero no llores que me harás llorar

Kaede: (limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban y separándose un poco de Deidara) Oh mi niño, es que como no voy a llorar si estoy tan feliz de que regresaras, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Deidara: (sonriéndole) Llegue justo hoy Nana

Kaede: (sorprendida) Entonces debes tener mucha hambre mira que delgado estas, lo mejor será que me apresure con la comida, así que ustedes 2 (decía mientras empujaba a Ino y Deidara fuera de la cocina) se van a alistar para la comida, mis niños

Deidara: Esta bien Nana (decía saliendo de la cocina y llevándose a Ino junto a él)

Ambos hermanos iban subiendo por las escaleras hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Ino, dentro de esta se sentaron en la cama y comenzaron a conversar…

Deidara: ¿Y bien? (decía mientras movía de un lado a otro uno de los peluches que Ino tenía sobre su cama)

Ino: (fingiendo demencia) ¿Y bien qué?

Deidara: (con una cara como así ¬¬*) ¿Qué pasa entre tú e Inuzuka?

Ino: (algo sonrojada) N-no sé de qué estás hablando Hermano

Deidara: (sintiendo un poco de miedo al ver el sonrojo de su hermana) N-no me digas que es tu novio

Ino: (totalmente roja y comenzando a mover sus manos frente a ella a manera de negación) N-no seas bobo hermano, K-Kiba es s-solo mi amigo

Deidara: (más relajado) Fiu, me alegro de que sea así

Ino: (Con cara de interrogación) ¿Por qué lo dices?

Deidara: Simple, porque eres mi hermanita y no tendrás novio a menos que yo lo autorice o hasta que tengas 90 años (decía poniendo cierta cara de disgusto)

Ino: (ella sabía que su hermano algunas veces era muy celoso con respecto a ella pero aun así lo adoraba) uish (fingiendo cara de enojada) como puedes decir eso, yo tendré novio cuando quiera y mientras papá no se entere (decía sintiendo miedo ante el pensamiento de ver la reacción de su padre cuando ella llegara con su novio)

Deidara: Ya sabes que papá es muy celoso contigo pero no más que yo, que tal que me dejas de querer (decía secándose pequeñas lágrimas que había derramado para conmover a Ino)

Ino: (abrazándolo) Como dices eso, sabes que nunca te voy a dejar de querer

Voz de Miyako: ¡Niños bajen a comer!

Ambos:¡ Ya vamos!

Deidara: Bueno princesa, mejor bajemos rápido

Ino: Está bien

Ambos bajaron al comedor, al mismo tiempo nuestro querido Kiba se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamiento mientras estaba recostado en su cama…

Kiba: Ese Deidara, ¿Por qué tenía que avergonzarme frente a Ino? Y luego arruino nuestra cita, espera ¿Yo dije cita? (revolviéndose en cabello por desesperación) uish ¿Qué me está pasando?

Justo en ese momento sonó su celular

Al teléfono…

Kiba: Moshi-moshi (contestó mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre sus ojos)

Voz: Hey Kiba crees que puedas venir hoy a la casa

Kiba: Esta bien, pero ¿Por qué la repentina invitación Hana? (dijo verificando la hora)

Hana: Qué no puedo querer ver a mi dulce hermanito (decía con tono de enfado)

Kiba: Ya, ya, tranquila en un rato llegó, pero en serio ¿Para qué quieres que vaya?

Hana: uish, es que Yuzke llega hoy de su viaje y trae regalos

Kiba: Entonces voy de inmediato (decía en tono interesado)

Hana: Uy que interesado resultó ser mi hermanito

Kiba: (saliendo de su casa) Solo bromeaba, nos vemos en un rato

Hana: Esta bien

Fin de la llamada.

Kiba iba caminando rumbo a la casa de su madre pensando en Ino, por alguna extraña razón esta chica dominaba los pensamiento de Kiba desde que la había conocido, iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado… Tocó la puerta

Tsume: Kiba (decía dándole un fuerte abrazo) Que bueno que viniste, me alegro mucho de verte

Kiba: (correspondiendo al abrazo) Yo también me alegro de verte madre, ¿Y Hana?

Tsume: Fue al aeropuerto, regresa en un rato, pero pasa, pasa (decía empujándolo) Alguien te está esperando en la sala

Kiba: ¿A mí? (decía con cara de confusión)

Justo cuando iban entrando a la sala se dio cuenta de que la persona que supuestamente lo estaba esperando se trataba nada más y nada menos de…

Kiba: ¿Tayuya? (la miró extrañado)

Tayuya: (levantándose del sillón y corriendo a abrazar a Kiba) Kiba, que bueno que ya llegaste

Kiba: (separándose del abrazo y tratando de mantenerse serio aunque en el fondo estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo) ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tsume: Que frio eres con Tayuyita, Kiba ella solo vino a verte (decía en tono de regaño)

Tayuya: (fingiendo una sonrisa) No se preocupe Suegrita (esas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Kiba, porque llamaba de esa forma a su madre si ya estaba claro que ellos no eran nada) de seguro tuvo un mal día mi querido Kiba

Kiba: (tono serio) No has respondido mi pregunta Tayuya, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tayuya: Tu mami me invito a venir ya que dijo que recibirían al novio de tu hermana que acaba de regresar de su viaje (decía sonriendo inocentemente, como acostumbraba cuando estaba frente a la mamá de Kiba)

Kiba: Ya veo, pero no tenías por qué venir, ya sabes tú y yo no somos nada

Tayuya: ¿Por qué sigues con lo mismo Kiba (decía fingiendo tristeza)?

Tsume: De seguro es por esa chiquilla Ino

Kiba: Madre, te pido de la manera más atenta que no metas a Ino en esto, además como dijo

Tayuya, es una celebración por el regreso de Yuzke y debería estar solo la familia, no sé porque ella tiene que estar presente (decía ya más disgustado)

Tsume: Pues yo considero a Tayuyita como parte de esta familia así que ella puede venir cuando quiera (decía necia)

Kiba: Perfecto (decía caminando rumbo a la puerta)

Tsume: ¿K-Kiba, a dónde vas? (decía con los ojos abiertos)

Kiba: Si ella (decía señalando a Tayuya) estará aquí, lo mejor es que yo me vaya

Tsume: Pero… (Justo cuando iba a hablar, Kiba abrió la puerta y enfrente de ella se encontraban Hana y Yuzke)

Hana: ¿Kiba? ¿A dónde vas? (dijo extrañada)

Kiba: Hana, Yuzke (decía dándole un abrazo a este último) lo siento pero me tengo que ir ya que surgió un imprevisto

Hana: (jalándolo de regreso al interior de la casa seguida de Yuzke) Nada de eso, te dije que vinieras porque Yuzke regresaba y te quedas hasta que hayamos comido (termino de hablar justo cuando entraron a la sala y…)

Tsume y Tayuya: bienvenidos a casa

Hana: ¿Tayuya?

Tayuya: (sonriendo) Hola Hana, cuánto tiempo sin verte

Hana: Si ya ha sido bastante (decía intrigada)

Tayuya: Él debe ser Yuzke, (decía ofreciéndole su mano para saludarlo)

Yuzke: Mucho gusto, ¿Y tú eres? (decía mirándola con interrogación)

Tayuya: La novia de Kiba

Kiba: (alejando a Tayuya) No le hagas caso cuñado, sólo está aquí porque mamá quiso (dijo levantando los hombros)

Hana: (Interrumpiéndolos) Lo mejor será que nos sentemos, Kiba me podría ayudar a traer las cosas para la comida

Kiba: Esta bien

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina donde Hana empezó a interrogar…

Hana: ¿Qué hace Tayuya aquí? (decía susurrando pero enojada)

Kiba: (con el mismo tono de voz) Mamá la invito

Hana: Acaso está loca

Kiba: No lo sé pero te imaginas que hubiera venido Ino

Hana: Tienes ra… espera un segundo ¿Planeabas traer a Ino? (decía con mirada picara)

Kiba: (sonrojado y nervioso) ¿Q-qué rayos estás diciendo?

Hana: venga Kiba, No sabía que te gustara tanto

Kiba: Guarda silencio y mejor vayamos a la mesa para que me pueda ir lo más rápido posible de aquí (dijo mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su hermana)

Hana: Esta bien, está bien, pero debo admitir que Ino y tú se ven muy lindos juntos

Kiba: (tomando las cosas y comenzando a caminar fuera de la cocina) ya cállate

Llegaron al comedor donde todos ya estaban sentados…

Kiba: (tomando asiento) ¿Y bien Yuzke, a dónde te fuiste de viaje?

Yuzke: Tuve que ir a visitar a mi familia que está en Francia

Tayuya: Que lindo, dicen que Francia es la ciudad del amor, me gustaría ir algún día con Kiba (decía en tono soñador mientras Kiba rodaba los ojos)

Kiba: Deja de decir tonterías Tayuya (decía cruzando los brazos y mirando a Yuzke para que continuara con su relato)

Yuzke: Pero por suerte ya estoy de regreso porque extrañaba mucho a mi bella flor (decía tomando la mano de Hana y depositando un tierno beso en ella, haciendo que Hana se sonrojara)

Kiba: Ya veo, que genial

Yuzke: Por cierto les traje algunos presentes (dijo levantándose de la mesa y caminando rumbo a su maleta para después regresar con los regalos) Para usted querida suegra, le he traído este perfume cuya fragancia es tan dulce como usted

Tsume: (tomando entre sus manos el perfume) Muchas Gracias (decía con un tono algo serio ya que ella hubiese preferido que Hana estuviera con el Hermano de Tayuya)

Yuzke: No hay porque agradecer (volteando a ver a Hana) para ti mi bella flor, he traído este hermoso brazalete, que cuando lo vi pude recordar tu tierna sonrisa y tus bellos ojos

Hana: Owww Amor, que lindo detalle (decía dándole un tierno beso en los labios)

Yuzke: Y para ti campeón (le decía a Kiba) te traje este reloj, creo que es de tu estilo

Kiba: (mirando el reloj) Wow está súper padre, gracias Yuzke

Yuzke: por cierto, a Hinatita le traje unos chocolates, ¿Se los podrías dar?

Kiba: (tomando la caja) Claro de regreso a mi departamento se los llevo

Yuzke: (volteando a ver a Tayuya) Lo siento mucho Tayuya, pero no sabía que estarías aquí

Tayuya: No te preocupes (decía con fingida despreocupación)

Tsume: Lo mejor será que comencemos a comer

Después de un rato entre comida, bromas, pequeñas discusiones, que Tayuya por fin se fuera, etc., Kiba decidió retirarse

Tsume: Ay Kiba, no sé porque eres tan frio con Tayuyita ella solo quería que la acompañaras a su casa

Kiba: Lo siento madre, pero yo vine a ver a mi cuñado y es lo que estoy haciendo pero si me disculpan me tengo que ir

Hana: (abrazando a Kiba) Está bien Hermanito, te vas con cuidado (decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla)

Kiba: Esta bien Hana, no te preocupes

Yuzke: (chocando puños con Kiba) Nos vemos después campeón

Kiba: Esta bien, nos vemos después (volteo a ver a su madre quien aún seguía disgustada por la actitud que había tenido con Tayuya) Ya mamá, supera lo de Tayuya

Tsume: Eres un insensible, qué tal que le pasa algo

Kiba: (rolando los ojos) No le pasará nada, bueno me voy (dijo saliendo de la casa)

Kiba iba rumbo a su casa cuando recordó que debía darle la caja de chocolates a Hinata, por lo que se dirigió a la casa de esta…

En la puerta una dulce niñita de aproximadamente 8 años lo recibió…

Kiba: Hola Hanabi (decía sonriéndole) ¿Cómo estás?

Hanabi: (con un leve sonrojo) Hola Kiba, estoy muy bien gracias, ¿A qué se debe tu agradable vista?

Kiba: Jajaja que linda, (decía mientras revolvía el cabello de la niña) vengo a ver a Hinata, le podrías hablar, por favor

Hanabi: Si en un momento le habló

Kiba: Gracias (la pequeña Hanabi se alejó para llamar a Hinata mientras Kiba comenzaba a apreciar la hermosa noche que se presentaba ante sus ojos hasta que fue interrumpido)

Hinata: Hola Kiba, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? (decía mientras terminaba de hacerse una cola de caballo)

Kiba: Ah, Hola Hinata, lo que pasa es que Yuzke acaba de regresar de su viaje a Francia

Hinata: Que bien, Hana debe estar muy feliz

Kiba: (alzando los hombros) Pues por el momento si, ya ves que algunas veces es medio bipolar Jajaja

Hinata: Oye no te burles de tu hermana

Kiba: Jajaja está bien, por cierto Yuzke me dijo que te diera esto (decía extendiéndole la caja de chocolates) Es un pequeño regalo que te trajo de allá

Hinata: Pues dile que gracias de mi parte, (decía mientras tomaba la caja de chocolates) por cierto

Kiba ¿te puedo preguntar algo? Kiba: (algo intrigado) ¿Qué pasa?

Hinata: (con algo de ilusión y ansiedad por la respuesta) ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Ino?

Kiba: (Se sonrojo un poco) N-no era una cita Hinata, solo la invite a comer un helado

Hinata: Si, si, lo que tú digas, ¿Pero cómo te fue?

Kiba: (algo desanimado) Pues la verdad no pudimos ir

Hinata: (sorprendida y algo triste por su amigo) ¿Por qué?

Kiba: Es que llegó su hermano, ¿Te acuerdas de Deidara?

Hinata: (tratando de recordar) MMM…mmmm… Oh si el Senpai con el que siempre estabas

Kiba: Ese exactamente, resulto ser el hermano de Ino

Hinata: (sorprendida) Ella nunca menciono nada

Kiba: Pues al parecer estaba fuera del país, pero justo regresó hoy y se llevó a Ino, ya que dijo que "Ella tenía que pasar tiempo con su hermano al que no había visto en mucho tiempo" (decía esto con algo de molestia)

Hinata: (estaba algo decepcionada de que no hubieran salido las cosas bien) Hmp, ya veo, que mala suerte, pero ya será para la próxima, ¿Por qué…planeas invitarla de nuevo cierto?

Kiba: Por supuesto que sí, pero después, (miro su reloj y se percató de lo tarde que era) Bueno

Hinata te dejo, porque ya es algo tarde para que estés afuera

Hinata: Esta bien Kiba, nos vemos

Kiba: (empezando a caminar rumbo a la acera) Me despides de Hanabi (decía moviendo su mano en señal de adiós)

Hanabi: (salió pero ya no vio a Kiba) ¿Y Kiba?

Hinata: Ya se fue

Hanabi: (frunciendo el ceño) Pero no se despidió de mi

Hinata: Es que tenía muchas prisa Hanabi, (la tomo de la mano) ven será mejor que entremos porque ya hace algo de frio

Mientras tanto en la mansión Yamanaka…

Ino: Bueno, yo ya me voy a dormir (decía poniéndose de pie)

Deidara: Pero viene lo más emocionante de la película (decía mientras comía palomitas)

Ino: (inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermano) SI pero yo tengo que ir a la escuela mañana, buenas noches (decía mientras subía por las escaleras)

Deidara: Buenas noches princesa (decía mientras seguía viendo la película pero tiempo después por el cansancio se quedó dormido en el sofá)

Por otro lado en el departamento de Kiba, él se estaba dando una ducha para después alistarse para dormir, ya que al otro día sería una nueva oportunidad para ver a Ino y que Deidara no los interrumpiera, o al menos eso es lo que Kiba creía…

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, nos leemos la próxima vez, cuidense Byebye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola gente bella ñ.ñ pues les traigo actualización de esta pequeña y alocada historia llena de parejas crack jejeje espero que les esté gustando mi bebé y el bello fic con el que me adentre en el mundo de los fanfics hace ya algunos añitos ñ.ñ Recuerden que lamentablemente los personajes utilizados en esta historia alocada producto de mi cabecita, no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **CAPITULO 10**

Un grupo muy animado de chicas se encontraba conversando cuando de repente lograron divisar a cierta rubia que iba muy bien acompañada…

Ino: (sonriendo y agitando su mano) Hola chicas

Todas: Hola Ino

Temari: (acercándose a ella y tomándola por los hombros) Ino, ¿Quién es este chico? ¿Es tu novio?

Tenten: (quien se había unido a la conversación) ¿No me digas que ya cambiaste a Kiba tan rápido?

Deidara: (Quien había escuchado toda la supuesta conversación en susurro de la chicas decidió presentarse) Disculpen que las interrumpa señoritas

Ambas: N-no hay problema

Deidara: (sonriendo de una manera que derretiría a cualquiera) jaja déjenme presentarme, Mi nombre es Deidara Yamanaka, Soy el hermano mayor de Ino

Temari: (golpeó ligeramente con su codo las costillas de Ino y en (ahora sí) susurro le dijo) Cuñada

Ino: (sorprendida) Jajaja mira hermano ellas son mis amigas, (señalando a cada una las comenzó a presentar) Ella es Hinata, ella es Temari, Tenten y Shion

Deidara: Mucho Gusto (dijo sonriendo a las chicas y causando un leve sonrojo en ellas)

Todas: Mucho Gusto

Deidara: Bueno pequeña Ino te dejó ya que voy a buscar a alguien, nos vemos en la casa al rato (le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana)

Ino: Esta bien, nos vemos hermano (dijo moviendo su mano a manera de despido)

Deidara se alejó y las chicas comenzaron a platicar…

Temari: ¿Y bien? (mirando a Ino)

Ino: ¿Y bien qué, Temari?

Temari: ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Kiba? (decía mientras las demás la veían con cara ilusión ante la próxima confesión)

Ino: (algo desilusionada) Pues la verdad, ya no pude salir con Kiba

Hinata: (decepcionada) ¿Pero por qué? (cuestionaba aunque ella ya sabía el por qué)

Ino: Lo que pasa es que rumbo a la heladería, nos encontramos con Deidara y me fui con él

Tenten: Uy, qué mal (decía torciendo un poco la boca), pero ya será para la próxima

Ino: SI, solo espero que exista una próxima (decía suspirando)

Hinata: (abrazando a Ino para darle ánimos) Ya verás que si Ino, se nota que Kiba te quiere mucho

Ino: ¿De verdad? (decía con una chispa de esperanza)

Hinata: Si (decía sonriendo)

Shion: Pero bueno chicas será mejor que ya entremos o si no la profesora Kurenai nos castigará

Dicho esto las chicas se dirigieron a su salón, mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento se encontraban Anko y Kakashi…

Anko se encontraba recargada en la pared mientras que Kakashi estaba parado delante de ella apoyando una de sus manos a un costado de Anko…

Kakashi: Entonces Anko, ¿Si podremos salir el viernes después del partido?

Anko: (poniendo una mano en el pecho del peli plata) Pues eso es lo que espero, ya sabes que adoro salir contigo pero he estado algo ocupada con la búsqueda de las nuevas porristas (decía haciendo pequeños círculos en el pecho del peli plata)

Kakashi: (acercándose a ella) En ese caso, yo te ayudare (decía tomándola de los costados y acercándola a él)

Anko: ¿En serio? (decía riendo)

Kakashi: (dándole un pequeño beso) Claro, haría eso y más (dijo mientras continuaba dándole pequeños besos)

Justo cuando iban a profundizar el beso fueron interrumpidos por alguien…

Voz: (Aclarándose la garganta) Ahora entiendo porque siempre llegas tarde a tus clases Kakashi, (comentó riendo) si siempre estás muy entretenido

Kakashi: (separándose de Anko, mientras ambos estaban rojos) ¿Deidara?

Deidara: Hola chicos cuanto tiempo sin verlos jaja (decía sonriendo)

Kakashi: (se acercó a él para saludarlo) tienes razón, cuánto tiempo

Deidara: Pero Anko, ¿No me vas a saludar? (decía en tono burlón)

Anko: (se acercó a él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza) Claro que si Cabeza Hueca, solo si dejas de hacer bromas con respecto a lo que viste

Deidara: (sobándose la cabeza) Ouch, está bien, sigues teniendo tu mano pesadita cuñadita

Anko: Siempre ha sido así, pero me alegra verte Deidara

Deidara: A mí también, por cierto (volteando a ver a Kakashi) ¿No tienes clase qué impartir Kakashi?

Kakashi: (viendo su reloj) Es cierto, pero si ya es algo tarde, bueno pues nos vemos después Deidara (se acercó a Anko y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios) Te veo después princesa

Anko: Nos vemos amor.

Kakashi se fue corriendo para llegar a su salón, al llegar se disculpó con su emblemática disculpa de que se había perdido por el sendero de la vida, cosa que ningún alumno le creyó….

De regreso al campo de entrenamiento…

Deidara: ¿Y cómo has estado? (decía pateando una pequeña piedrita)

Anko: (mirándolo de manera acusadora) ¿Cómo he estado yo o mi hermana?

Deidara: (algo triste) Ambas

Anko: (dándole palmaditas en la espalda) Tranquilo Deidara, yo he estado muy bien, aunque Hanare sigue algo triste por tu partida

Deidara: Lo sé, pero todo fue culpa de mi padre (decía en tono de desganó)

Anko: Eso lo sé, y se lo explique a Hanare pero aun así, se siente muy triste (decía torciendo un poco la boca)

Deidara: Intente llamarle pero no me contestaba

Anko: Pues ella creyó que sería lo mejor para evitar problemas con tu padre, pero ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella? (decía motivándolo)

Deidara: ¿Tú crees que sea lo más adecuado? (decía con deje de esperanza)

Anko: (sonriendo y animada ya que se le había ocurrido una idea) Claro que sí, es más por qué no salimos los cuatro el viernes

Deidara: ¿Los cuatro? (decía levantando una ceja)

Anko: Si, mira, Kakashi y yo, y Tú y Hanare, ya verás que nos la pasaremos súper, ¿Qué dices? (decía insistiendo)

Deidara: (recobrando los ánimos) Me parece una excelente idea

Anko: Pero tengo una condición… (Mirándolo de forma malévola pero en el buen sentido)

Deidara: (algo nervioso ya que sabía que las condiciones de Anko muchas veces eran algo extremistas) ¿C-Cuál condición?

Anko: Simple convence a tu hermana de que forme parte de mi escuadrón de porristas, anda

(Decía moviendo el brazo de Deidara insistentemente)

Deidara: (suspirando de alivio) Fiu, pensé que era algo peor, pero ¿Por qué quieres a Ino?

Anko: (levantando su dedo índice para dar énfasis a lo que iba a decir) Simple, la vez pasada Ino, quería entrar pero prefirió ayudar a Shizune en la enfermería

Deidara: (con resignación) Está bien haré lo posible por lograr que acepte (de repente Deidara observo su reloj y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era) Vaya sí que ha pasado volando el tiempo ya es hora del almuerzo, espero que no tuvieras ninguna clase por impartir Anko

Anko: Jaja no te preocupes. Hoy solo vine a ver a Kakashi, quien por cierto me está esperando para almorzar, ¿Nos acompañas?

Deidara: Será en otra ocasión, ahora debo arreglar algunos asuntos, nos vemos después (se despidió de Anko y se fue)

Kakashi: (acababa de llegar y ya no encontró a Deidara) Lista princesa (decía mientras la abrazaba y le daba un tierno beso)

Anko: Lista

En otro lugar de la escuela se encontraba un grupo de chicos platicando…

Naruto: Oye Kiba, ¿A dónde fuiste después del juego? (decía estirándose)

Kiba: ¿Uhm? Ah, este… Salí a dar una vuelta (dijo en tono nervioso)

Chouji: Jajaja Claaaaaaaro (decía en tono burlón)

Kiba: ¿Por qué lo dudas Chouji? (decía achicando los ojos)

Chouji: Porque yo vi cuando ibas caminando de la mano con Ino (lo miraba pícaramente mientras levantaba sus cejas insistentemente)

Kiba: (sonrojado y riendo nerviosamente) Jaja pu-pues sí, la invite a comer u-un helado

Naruto: ¿Y cómo les fue? (decía emocionado)

Kiba: (algo triste) Pues no también como esperaba

Shikamaru: (algo intrigado) ¿A qué te refieres Kiba?

Kiba: Pues cuando íbamos hacia la heladería nos encontramos con Deidara senpai (decía torciendo la boca)

Todos: ¿Deidara senpai volvió? (dijeron sorprendidos)

Kiba: (con algo de disgusto) Pues lamentablemente si

Naruto: (con tono de burla) no me digas que Deidara senpai te bajo a tu chica

Todos: (excepto Kiba) Jajaja Jajajaja

Kiba: (exasperado) Pues te equivocas NaruBaka, resulta que Ino es su hermana y se la llevo con la excusa de que ya tenía mucho que no se veían

Chouji: Que mala suerte Kiba pero (decía mientras abrazaba por los hombros a Kiba para darle ánimos) Puedes invitarla a la feria el viernes

Kiba: Lo tenía pensado pero que tal que Deidara no la deja ir (decía suspirando con pena)

EN ese momento pudieron ver que una chica rubia con el cabello amarrado en 4 coletas se acercaba rápidamente a ellos…

Shikamaru: Temari, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué vienes corriendo?

Temari: (recobrando el aliento) Hola…amor…necesito…hablar…con Kiba

Kiba: (temió un poco por su seguridad) ¿Q-qué pasa Temari?

Temari: (Ya mejor) Sígueme, daremos un pequeño paseo

Kiba: E-está bien

Temari: Anda, no te haré nada malo

Ambos comenzaron a caminar cuando por fin Temari decidió hablar…

Temari: Kiba, me entere que tu salida con Ino se frustró

Kiba: Así es, pero ¿Quién te lo dijo? (dijo mientras rodaba los ojos)

Temari: Eso no importa pero ¿Ya pensaste en volverla a invitar? (cuestionó mirándolo a los ojos)

Kiba: Si, pero que tal que Deidara senpai se la vuelve a llevar (dijo torciendo la boca)

Temari: Pues sé de buena fuente que el viernes Deidara saldrá con Kakashi sensei, Anko sensei y su hermana, así que puedes aprovechar (dijo moviendo las cejas)

Kiba: (con cara de ilusión) ¿En serio?

Temari: Jajaja vuelvo a decir que me sorprende lo que una Chica como Ino puede causar en el Casanova de la Universidad Shinwa Jajaja (decía burlonamente)

Kiba: (sonrojado) Ya Temari, deja de molestarme, pero muchas gracias por la información

Temari: No te preocupes, lo hago porque veo muy ilusionada a mi amiga, pero te advierto que si le haces algo malo… te las verás conmigo (decía mirándolo de manera asesina)

Kiba: (riendo nerviosamente) Jajaja tra-tranquila Temari, nunca haría nada que lastimara a Ino, te lo juro, pero si me disculpas debo hacer algo rápido (decía mientras empezaba a correr)

Temari: Jajaja ok, por cierto, Ino está cerca de la fuente (decía gritando para que Kiba la escuchara)

Kiba: (sin dejar de correr le gritó) ¡GRACIAS!

De regreso donde se encontraba Temari, Shikamaru se acercó a ella…

Shikamaru: (abrazándola) ¿Qué planeas Temari?

Temari: (volteándose para quedar de frente a su novio) Nada, amor, solo quiero jugar un poco al Cupido

Shikamaru: Espero que no te equivoques

Temari: Ya verás que no (decía mientras le daba un beso)

Cerca de la fuente se podía ver a cierta ojiazul que se encontraba sentada y jugando con el agua cuando de repente…

Voz: (algo entrecortada por la larga carrera que hizo) Ino…Ino

Ino: (volteando) ¿Uhm? ¿Kiba?

Kiba: Hola…Ino… ¿Cómo…estás? (decía recobrando un poco el aliento e intentando sonreír)

Ino: Pues bien pero ¿Por qué vienes tan agitado?

Kiba: (Ya mejor y sonriendo al recordar lo que haría) Me alegro de que estés bien y vengo así porque quiero preguntarte algo

Ino: A-así ¿Q-qué es? (está nerviosa y pensó "¿Qué me querrá pedir?")

Kiba: (tomando sus manos, haciendo que la chica se pusiera nerviosa al igual que él tras el contacto) B-bueno, p-pues quería saber si ¿Te gustaría ir a la feria conmigo?

Ino: (nerviosa) ¿E-en serio?

Kiba: (feliz) Si, en serio, ¿Qué dices aceptas?

Ino: Por mi encantada (decía sonriendo) Pero Deidara y mi papá (decía algo triste al pensar que se opondrían)

Kiba: Me entere que Deidara senpai, saldría el viernes con Kakashi, Anko y la hermana de esta y sobre tu papá (se puso a pensar) Podemos decirle a los demás que vayan y tú le dices a tu papá que saldrás con las chicas y listo (decía entusiasmado y sin soltar las manos de Ino)

Ino: (Contenta) Me parece una excelente idea, ¿Crees que acepten?

Kiba: Claro, le diremos a Temari que los convenza

Ino: Esta bien Kiba, entonces iremos a la feria

Kiba: (no aguanto más la felicidad y la abrazo) Genial, gracias Ino, gracias (al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se separó de Ino y se puso completamente rojo) lo-lo siento

Ino: (con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo y sonriendo) N-no te preocupes Kiba todo está bien

Kiba: (nervioso aún) P-Pues vayamos a decirle a los demás

Ino: Me parece buena idea (cuando iban a comenzar a caminar Ino llamó a Kiba) Kiba

Kiba: (volteando) ¿Uhm?

Ino: (se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla) Gracias

Kiba: (se tocó la mejilla mientras veía a Ino alejarse) Wow, definitivamente Ino, es una chica grandiosa (dicho esto comenzó a caminar rumbo al lugar donde estaban sus amigos)

Ino había llegado con sus amigas y se dispuso a decirle el plan…

Ino: Chicas, tengo algo que decirles (decía contenta)

Hinata: ¿Qué pasa Ino?

Ino: ¿Les gustaría ir a la feria el viernes? (decía emocionada)

Todas se dieron cuenta de que el plan del que les había comentado Temari estaba funcionando pero no dejarían que Ino se enterara de que ellas sabían

Tenten: ¿EL viernes? (decía pensativa)

Ino: Si, podemos ir con los chicos (decía de manera insistente)

Shion: (con ojos brillantes por la emoción) Con mi Naruto, por supuesto que voy, cuenta conmigo querida Ino (decía abrazándola)

Hinata: Yo también voy

Tenten: Claro y llevarás al Uchiha ¿No?

Hinata: (se puso roja) Te-Tenten

Tenten: Jajaja solo bromeaba (decía sacando la lengua y cerrando un ojo como así; P) Yo también

Voy así me distraigo un rato con mi amado Neji (decía mientras ponía cara de ensoñación al igual que Shion y Hinata al imaginarse un día en la feria con sus amados)

Temari: (aprovechando que sus amigas estaban medio idas se acercó a Ino) Yo también voy, pero ¿Qué te hizo querer ir el viernes a la feria Ino?

Ino: (algo sonrojada) Pues, Kiba me invito (en cuanto las demás chicas escucharon el nombre de Kiba salieron de su ensoñación)

Tenten, Shion y Hinata: ¡ ¿Qué Kiba Qué?! Ino: (Apenada) Chicas bajen la voz

Todas: Lo sentimos

Temari: Pero cuéntanos Ino, ¿Qué pasó?

Ino: Pues estaba cerca de la fuente cuando él llego y me dijo, pero existe un problemita por el que necesito que ustedes vayan (decía poniendo cara de súplica)

Tenten: (abrazándola por los hombros) Pues ya aceptamos ir, pero dinos ¿Cuál es ese problemita?

Ino: Mi papá y mi hermano, sobre mi hermano ya está solucionado pero faltaba mi papá, que es muy estricto y no me dejaría salir sola con Kiba

Shion: Así que decidieron que fuéramos todos para que tu papá creyera que saldrías con tus amigas y no con un chico ¿Cierto?

Ino: Exacto

Todas: Owww, que lindo es como una historia de amor prohibido Awwwww (dijeron en las chicas en coro y con tono soñador)

Ino: Chicas, me están poniendo nerviosa (mencionó con una gotita estilo anime rodando por su nuca)

Todas: Jajajaja, Jajajaja

Del lado de los chicos, Kiba ya les había dicho el plan con lujo de detalles y todos accedieron…

Naruto: (fingiendo que golpeaba la cabeza de Kiba) Ya era hora de que actuaras Kiba, pensé que tras Tayuya te había vuelto del otro bando

Kiba: (zafándose del agarre de Naruto) Cállate Naruto, ¿Cómo rayos llegaste a esa conclusión?

Naruto: Era Broma Kiba, pero en fin el viernes pondremos en marcha el plan "Juntemos a Kiba e Ino, de verás" (decía con un ojo cerrado y haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con los dedos)

Todos: jaja Jajajaja cuanta imaginación Naruto

Ya era la hora de salida y cierta rubia ojiazul seguía muy contenta por la invitación de su héroe, tanta era su felicidad que no se dio cuenta de cuando llegó a su casa… entro y saludo a todos

Ino: (súper feliz) Hola a todos, ya estoy en casa

Kaede: Mi niña, estas muy feliz, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Ino: Nada Nana, solo que hoy fue un excelente día (decía mientras la abrazaba)

Deidara: ¿Y por qué fue un excelente día Ino?

Ino: (acercándose a su hermano para darle un beso en la mejilla) Simplemente porque lo fue hermano

Miyako: Pues me alegro por ti hija, si tan siquiera tu padre llegará así de feliz todos los días (decía con una mano en la mejilla)

Ino: Jajaja tranquila mami, ya verás que algún día llegará igual de feliz, por lo mientras iré a mi habitación a hacer mis deberes

Ino subió a su cuarto se recostó en la cama y no podía quitarse las ganas de que llegara el viernes, por otro lado en el departamento de Kiba, nuestro chico perro se encontraba al igual que Ino, recostado en su cama, pero él estaba pensando en lo genial que había sido ese día y al igual que Ino ansiaba que el viernes llegará…

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les hayas gustado, ya saben que sus reviews son bien recibidos ñ.ñ nos leemos en el próximo cap ByeBye**


	11. Chapter 11 Un día maravilloso

**Hola por segunda vez en la noche jejeje bueno pues les traigo segunda actualización sólo porque las escenas en este capítulo me gustan mucho y espero que les diviertan tanto como a mi al escribirlas jejeje**

 **CAPÍTULO 11 Un día maravilloso junto a esa persona especial**

Era jueves por la tarde en la ciudad de la hoja, el sol relucía y en el ambiente se sentía un aura de paz y tranquilidad…

En la Mansión Yamanaka…

Deidara: (iba bajando las escaleras cuando pudo divisar a su hermanita sentada en la sala) Ino, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Ino: (sonriendo) claro hermano, ¿Qué pasa?

Deidara: bueno, te quería pegunta si ¿Ya terminaste tu servicio en la enfermería con shizune?

Ino: Si, (algo intrigada) pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Deidara: (algo nervioso) Jaja solo tenía curiosidad hermanita solo eso ja-ja Ja

Ino: (lo mirada fijamente ya que no creía en sus palabras) Deidara, Habla, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Deidara: (suspiro al verse descubierto) Bu-bueno, lo-lo q-que pa-pasa es que (se aclaró la garganta) necesito un favor (La miraba con ojos de cachorrito para que Ino no se negara)

Ino: uish, sabes que si me miras así no me puedo negar, ¿Dime de qué se trata?

Deidara: (la abrazo con mucho entusiasmo) Gracias, gracias, pues verás te acuerdas de Hanare

Ino: (sonriendo) Claro que sí, es tu novia y la hermana de Anko sensei

Deidara: Pues sí, verás lo que pasa es que quiero invitarla a la feria mañana para que podamos aclarar todo

Ino: Que alegría, se ve que la quieres muchísimo, además de que me cae muy bien (decía mostrándole una dulce sonrisa)

Deidara: Me alegra escuchar eso, pero el punto es que después de que me tuve que ir por culpa de nuestro padre, ella no me contesta las llamadas para no tener problemas con papá, pero Anko me dijo que la convencería de salir conmigo, con una condición

Ino: ¿Qué condición?

Deidara: Ahí es donde entras tu hermanita, lo que Anko quiere es que te convenza de entrar al escuadrón de porristas

Ino: JajajaJajajajaaja

Deidara: ¿De qué te ríes?

Ino: ¿Era eso lo que me tenías que pedir? Jajaja

Deidara: (estupefacto) Pues si

Ino: Jajajaja pobre de ti, solo lo tenías que decir directamente hermanito, además yo tenía planeado inscribirme Jajaja

Deidara: (suspiro resignado) Entonces todo era más fácil de lo que pensaba

Ino: (lo abrazo) Pero para que no quedes mal, diremos que me convenciste tú, ¿está bien?

Deidara: (de igual forma la abrazo) Eres la mejor hermana del mundo

Ino: Lo sé (dijo guiñándole un ojo cuando de pronto recordó que debía pedirle un favor a Deidara) Pero ahora necesito que tú me ayudes

Deidara: Claro, te ayudare en lo que quieras (decía mostrando una linda sonrisa)

Ino: (algo nerviosa) N-necesito, que me ayudes a convencer a papá para que me deje salir mañana con…(Hizo una pausa al recordar que saldría con Kiba, lo cual la tenía muy emocionada) mis amigas

Deidara: (sonriendo al estilo de guy sensei) Por supuesto que sí, hermanita, es más vayamos de una vez (Dijo esto y la jaló rumbo al despacho de su padre…)

Toc-toc

Inoichi: Adelante

Ambos ingresaron

Deidara: Padre, Ino tiene algo que decirte

Inoichi: ¿Qué pasa hija?

Ino: B-bueno, yo quería pedirte permiso p-para salir mañana con mis amigas (decía nerviosa)

Inoichi: (la miraba entrecerrando un poco los ojos) ¿Solo con tus amigas?

Ino: S-sí, ¿Con quién más iría? (decía mientras sonreía algo nerviosa)

Deidara: (viendo la situación) Es la verdad, padre, yo estaba cuando lo planearon sus amigas

Inoichi: (mirando de nuevo los papeles que estaba revisando) Está bien

Ino: (corrió a abrazarlo, cosa que sorprendió a Inoichi) Gracias, papi, gracias

Inoichi: (se sentía feliz de ver feliz a su pequeña) De nada, pero váyanse antes de que cambie de parecer (lo decía en un pequeño tono de broma)

Deidara: Nos retiramos

Ambos salieron, y lo que más se podía notar era la felicidad de Ino Fueron caminando hasta llegar a la sala y se sentaron a ver una película

Deidara: ¿Con quién irás realmente Ino?

Ino: (nerviosa) N-no, se dé que estás hablando Deidara, Jajaja, ya te dije que iré con mis amigas

Jeje (decía colocando una de sus manos en su nuca)

Deidara: Claaaaaaaro (decía con tono sarcástico)

Ino: T-te lo juro (dijo mordiendo un poco su labio inferior)

Deidara: (abrazando de lado a su hermanita) Te creeré pequeña, además espero que te diviertas

Ino: (sonreía felizmente) SI, lo mismo digo por ti, ya verás que te la pasaras súper con Hanare

(Dicho esto se retiró dejando a un Deidara sonrojado)

Ino subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, una vez ahí su celular sonó y al reconocer el número inmediatamente contesto...

Ino: moshi-moshi (pronunció mientras se recostaba en su cama)

Voz: Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo estás?

Ino: Estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar Kiba, ¿Y tú? (preguntó en tono feliz)

Voz de Kiba: Pues muy emocionado por mañana (decía mientras se sonrojaba) ¿Sí podrás cierto?

Ino: (se sentía muy feliz de escuchar que Kiba estaba igual de emocionado como ella por su pequeña cita) Claro que sí, ya todo está resuelto, ¿Solo hablabas por eso? (Decía fingiendo indignación)

Voz de Kiba: la verdad no, sé que te vi en la escuela, pero quería escuchar tu dulce voz (decía en tono coqueto)

Ino: (se sentía en las nubes) Que lindo eres, me alegra poder hablar contigo

Voz de Kiba: A mí también preciosa, sabes, ya quiero que sea mañana, verás que nos la pasaremos increíble (decía sonriendo)

Ino: Eso espero, bueno Kiba te dejo porque me están llamando para comer

Voz de Kiba: Que lastima, yo quería seguir hablando contigo (decía fingiendo resignación) pero en fin te veo mañana linda Ino

Ino: (sonrojada por las palabras de Kiba) Está bien, nos vemos mañana, que descanses

Voz de Kiba: Hasta luego

Ino colgó el teléfono y bajo a comer. En el departamento de Kiba…

Kiba colgó el teléfono y se recostó en la cama con una gran sonrisa

Kiba: ¿quién diría que voltearías por completo mi mundo Ino? (suspiro y se quedó dormido)

El día esperado ya había llegado, el único problema que veía tanto Ino como Kiba, era que tenía clases y su pequeña salida tendría que esperar.

A la hora del almuerzo Ino se dirigió a la oficina de Anko para hablar con ella.

Toc-toc

Anko: adelante (la puerta se abrió y pudo notar a Ino) Ino que alegría verte por aquí, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Ino: (sonriendo alegremente ya que apreciaba mucho a Anko) Hola Anko sensei, pues verá, he venido para inscribirme al equipo de porristas

Anko: (salto de su escritorio y la abrazó efusivamente) Que alegría Ino, sabía que te decidirías, nos serás de gran ayuda

Ino: Jajaja gracias (dijo correspondiendo el abrazo) pero no es para tanto Anko sensei, además tiene a Tayuya, y por lo que se es una gran porrista

Anko: Lo sé, pero necesita cambiar su actitud, además tú y yo sabemos que tú eres mejor (esto último lo dijo en susurro como si fuera su secreto mejor guardado)

Ino: (se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario) gracias, entonces ¿Cuándo comenzaría?

Anko: La próxima semana tendremos entrenamiento, así que (decía mientras se acercaba nuevamente a su asiento para sacar algo de su gaveta) toma tu uniforme

Ino: (tomó el uniforme) Gracias, bueno me retiro, porque vi a Kakashi sensei afuera (decía mirando pícaramente a Anko quien se sonrojo)

Anko: Nos vemos, Ino

Ino: adiós (decía mientras abría la puerta y daba pasó a Kakashi no sin antes saludarlo y mirarlo de la misma manera que ha Anko)

Ino se había retirado y Kakashi ingreso a la oficina de Anko.

Kakashi: (acercándose a Anko para darle un beso mientras la tomaba por la cintura) Hola princesa

Anko: (Dándole pequeños besos a su novio) Hola amor

Kakashi: (sin soltarla) Lista para esta tarde (decía mirándola tiernamente)

Anko: (Abrazándolo por el cuello) Claro que si (le da un beso) Ya estoy ansiosa

Kakashi: Me alegro mucho (dicho esto se besaron)

Mientras tanto por el pasillo iba caminando Ino, cuando de repente se topó con el dueño de sus pensamientos

Kiba: Hola Ino (decía feliz)

Ino: Kiba (decía dándole una tierna sonrisa) Hola

Kiba: ¿Qué traes en las manos? (dijo con curiosidad)

Ino: (alzando el uniforme) Esto, es mi uniforme para las porristas

Kiba: (sorprendido) ¿Serás porrista?

Ino: Si, acabo de hablar con Anko sensei

Kiba: Ya veo, pues entonces creo que voy a jugar mucho mejor (dijo guiñándole un ojo)

Ino: (se sonrojo un poco al entender un poco lo que insinuaba Kiba) ¿p-por qué lo dices?

Kiba: (tocó la mejilla de Ino) Porque con una linda porrista como tú, tendré mucha motivación

Ino: (reía nerviosa) Jajaja que cosas dices Kiba, mejor vamos con los demás antes de que termine el descanso

Kiba: Esta bien

Dicho esto ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al sitio donde estaban sus amigos.

Mientras tanto cerca de las canchas de tenis, se encontraban los amigos de ambos platicando…

Temari: Entonces ese es el plan ¿Quedó claro?

Todos: Siiiii

Shion: Que lindo, que podamos ayudar a ese par a estar juntos

Tenten: si, es tan genial

Shikamaru: Pero están seguras ¿de que esto está bien?

Hinata: Por supuesto que sí, solo basta con verlos cuando están juntos (decía con ojos de estrellita por la emoción)

Naruto: Hinata, tiene razón, nunca había visto a Kiba de esta forma, ni cuando estaba con Tayuya

Neji: Es cierto, se ve que Ino lo ha cambiado

Temari: Por fin, llegó alguien que remediara ese estilo de Casanova que tenía Kiba

Todos rieron, y en ese momento llegaron los actores de su conversación

Kiba: ¿De qué se ríen chicos?

Todos: de Naaaaaaaada (dijeron en coro fingiendo inocencia)

Ino y Kiba se miraron confundidos pero les siguieron el juego El descanso terminó y todos se fueron a sus salones…

A la hora de la salida todos estaban reunido en la entrada de la escuela, listo para pasar un maravilloso día juntos en la feria…

Temari: (súper emocionada) Que bien, ya por salimos de la escuela

Hinata: Si es hora de divertirnos (decía emocionada mientras tomaba la mano de Sasuke y comenzaba a caminar seguidos por lo demás)

Hasta el final iban caminando Kiba e Ino, conversando amenamente…

Kiba: ¿Lista para pasar un súper día? (ofreciendo su brazo a Ino para que lo tomara)

Ino: (tomando el brazo de Kiba) Claro que sí, estoy segura que nos la pasaremos súper genial (pensando: Y sobre todo porque voy contigo, (dicho pensamiento ocasiono que sus mejillas se tornaran algo rosadas))

Habían pasado algunos minutos y por fin se encontraban en la entrada de la feria, por lo que los chicos se separaron un poco para ir por los boletos, dejando a las chicas conversando…

Temari: ¿Y bien Ino?

Ino: ¿Y bien qué, Temari?

Temari: ¿Qué tiene planeado Kiba?

Ino: (dio unos golpecitos a su barbilla con su dedo índice) Ahora que lo dices, no lo sé, solo me invito y dijo que nos la pasaríamos muy bien

Todas: Awwwww, quiere que sea una sorpresa, que lindo

Ino: (sonrojada) Basta chicas

Los chicos regresaron y se pusieron felices al ver que sus chicas estaban sonriendo, sin saber que era a costa de la pobre Ino.

Sasuke: Bueno, ya está todo listo así que, nos vemos al rato (decía tomando la mano de Hinata)

Hinata: Nos vemos después chicos (decía mientras se alejaban y Hinata movía su mano en forma de despedida)

Temari: Como dijo Sasuke, nosotros también nos vamos ¿verdad Amor?

Shikamaru: (Abrazando a su novia) Por supuesto, nos vemos chicos

Neji: Pues nosotros también nos vamos

Tenten: Si ya me quiero subir a la montaña rusa (decía con ojitos de ilusión)

Naruto: Pues nosotros nos vamos al túnel del amor (decía mirando con ojos de amor a Shion), nos vemos Kiba, Ino, pórtense bien Jajaja

Shion: Naruto no los molestes (volteo a ver a los susodichos) nos vemos chicos que se diviertan

Kiba e Ino se quedaron solos y el primero decidió hablar…

Kiba: bueno será mejor que sigamos su ejemplo y comencemos a divertirnos ¿Te parece?

Ino: Por supuesto, ¿pero a dónde iremos?

Kiba: (la miró directamente a los ojos causando que Ino se sonrojara y dijo) A donde tú quieras, inclusive si quieres ir al infierno iré contigo

Ino: Buena Idea (decía emocionada)

Kiba: (nervioso) es-espera Ino, ¿en serio quieres ir al infierno?

Ino: Jajaja no es eso Kiba (decía tocando la mejilla de este) Es que ahí dice (señalando un letrero) que acaban de abrir la casa de los sustos

Kiba: (sorprendido) Oh ya veo, pues si es lo que quieres iremos

Ino: (dio un saltito de alegría) Que bien, yo fui el año pasado pero no daba miedo y espero que siga así, no quiero terminar como con la película (decía sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío recorriendo su espalda ante el recuerdo)

Kiba: (recordó como lo había abrazado porque tenía miedo) Pues (decía pasando su mano por los hombros de Ino) No te preocupes, que yo te cuidare y nada te pasara, ¿ok?

Ino solo atinó a asentir y comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a la casa de los sustos…

Voz tenebrosa: (sobresaltando a Ino ya que apareció por detrás de ellos) seaaaan bieeenveniddooooos a la caaaaasa de los suuuuuuuustos, por favor sigan el camino fluorescente y no quite los ojos de su novia

Ino se sonrojo ante el comentario que hizo esa persona

Kiba: (tomando la mano de Ino) No se preocupe, que no dejare que nada ni nadie la aleje de mí(Decía mostrándole una dulce sonrisa)

Ambos comenzaron a caminar adentrándose a la casa de los sustos sin saber que alguien los estaba observando

Voz: Así que no la perderás de tu vista ¿eh Kiba?, pues eso lo veremos

Dentro de la casa de los sustos…

Kiba: Wow, que genial, se ve que se esmeraron por la decoración aunque no ha logrado espantarme ni un poquito

Ino: (quien iba abrazada del brazo de Kiba hablo) Eso dilo por ti, esto no me gusta no sé cómo se me ocurrió que entráramos (dijo esto cerrando un poco los ojos y agarrando más el brazo de Kiba hasta que) ¡AHHHHHH! (Ino grito cuando salió una imitación de un Jasón (el de viernes 13) con una sierra y los comenzaba a corretear mientras que Kiba reía)

Ambos corrían a todo lo que podían, al mismo tiempo que Ino gritaba por cada susto que les daban y Kiba reía ante la situación…

Kiba: (Ambos se detuvieron una vez que perdieron a Jasón y Kiba se estaba riendo) Jajajaja eso fue asombroso Jajajaja

Ino: (retomando el aire) Debo admitir que fue muy divertido pero lo mejor será que ya salgamos de aquí (decía mientras comenzaba a caminar seguida por Kiba)

Kiba: Jajaja ay (limpiándose unas pequeñas lágrimas que le había salido por tanto reír) está bien, vamos

Después de unos momentos de estar caminando Kiba se detuvo ya que unos cuadros le llamaron la atención, ya que eran supuestamente antiguos pero le causo gracia las poses y la vestimenta que tenía, este momento de distracción lo aprovecho aquella persona que los había estado siguiendo sin que se percataran de su presencia, para llevarse a Ino…

Ino sintió que le tapaban la boca y la jalaban por lo que solo pudo dar un pequeño gemido de susto que llamó la atención de Kiba…

Kiba: ¿Ino? (decía mientras la buscaba por todos lados) vamos Ino, sal ya, sabes que no podrás asustarme (decía mientras seguía caminando y buscando a Ino, cuando de repente escucho que Ino gritaba su nombre, lo que causó que Kiba se asustara y comenzara a buscarla desesperadamente ya que tenía un mal presentimiento) ¡INO! ¡INO! ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? (decía mientras corría por toda la casa de los sustos muy preocupado)

Unos minutos antes justo cuando se habían llevado a Ino…

Voz: AL parecer Kiba, no cumplió con su promesa de no alejarse de ti, pequeña Ino

Ino: (Trataba de soltarse y cuando escucho la voz de la persona que le había tapado la boca abrió los ojos sorprendida y con miedo de lo que pudiera pasar)

Voz: (mientras jalaba a Ino a una de la habitaciones de la casa) Vamos por aquí, Ino, nos divertiremos un rato Jajaja

Una vez que entraron en la habitación la persona que se había llevado a Ino la aventó a un pequeño sofá que estaba dentro…

Ino: (con miedo) Za-Zabusa, déjame ir, por favor (decía colocando sus manos frente a ella a manera de defensa)

Zabusa: (acercándose a ella) Pero si solo nos divertiremos un rato Ino (decía tomándola de la barbilla)

Ino: (se intentaba separar de él y comenzó a gritar) SUELTAME, SUELTAME, KIBA, KIBA

Zabusa: (forzando más el agarre) Será mejor que dejes de gritar, además no creo que Inuzuka nos encuentre Jajaja

Ino: (seguía forcejeando pero no lograba zafarse hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe)

Después de haber estado buscando por todos lados Kiba abrió una de la puertas y ahí encontró a Ino con Zabusa, al verlo inmediatamente corrió a quitarlo de encima y sacar a Ino de ahí.

Kiba: (enojado) suéltala maldito (decía mientras agarraba a Zabusa de la camisa y lo aventaba al suelo) Te había dicho que no la tocarás (decía dándole una patada en el estómago que hizo que se desmayara, cosa que aprovecho para tomar a Ino de la mano y sacarla lo más rápido de ahí)

Una vez que se encontraron cerca de la salida y que se percataron de que Zabusa no los seguía, se detuvieron

Kiba: (tomando con delicadeza el rostro de Ino entre sus manos y mirándola directo a los ojos dijo) ¿Estás bien?

Ino: (pudó notar que la mirada de Kiba denotaba tristeza y culpa) Si, estoy bien, gracias

Kiba: (Bajo un poco la mirada) Perdóname Ino

Ino: (tomando ahora el rostro de Kiba y haciéndolo que la volteara a Ver dijo) No tienes por qué disculparte Kiba, no fue tu culpa, además no pasó nada gracias a que apareciste

Kiba: Pero aun así, había prometido que no te perderías de mi vista y ve lo que pasó por distraerme, no sé qué hubiera hecho si te pasaba algo (decía de nuevo bajando su mirada)

Ino: Pero no pasó nada (dijo en tono tranquilizador) será mejor que nos vayamos (decía tomando la mano de Kiba)

Kiba: Tienes razón te llevare a tu casa y… (Pero fue interrumpido)

Ino: ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no quiero irme aún

Kiba: Pero creí que… (Otra vez fue interrumpido)

Ino: Kiba tú me dijiste que nos divertiríamos mucho el día de hoy (decía mostrándole una de esas sonrisas que hacían que Kiba olvidara todo lo malo que le pasara) así que olvidemos esto y vayamos ¿sí?

Kiba: (sonriéndole) Está bien, no sé cómo hace para que haga todo lo que quieras, preciosa

Ino: Creo que ningún hombre se puede resistir a mis encantos (decía usando el mismo tono que usaba Kiba cuando decía que nadie se le resistía)

Kiba: Jajajaja mejor vámonos, que te está afectando esta casa Jajaja

Ino: Oye (decía mientras fingía enfado) todo lo he aprendido de ti

Kiba: (ofreció su mano a Ino para que la tomara y salieron de la casa de los sustos para seguir con su maravilloso día en la feria, ya estando afuera Kiba habló) Bueno y ahora ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Ino: Vayamos a la montaña rusa

Ambos comenzaron a caminar para subirse a la montaña rusa, en está los dos se divirtieron mucho y por suerte no terminaron mareados, de ahí optaron por ir a otras atracciones como los carritos chocones, la corona, el torbellino, el dragón, y demás atracciones…

Kiba: Bueno, ahora que te parece si vamos por un algodón de azúcar

Ino: (con ojitos iluminados) si, adoro el algodón de azúcar

Llegaron al puesto y compraron los algodones…

Ino: Kiba, ¿Quieres de mi algodón? (decía acercando el dulce a Kiba)

Kiba: (sonriendo) Pero Ino, yo tengo el mío (decía alzando su algodón)

Ino: (sonriendo) Si pero el tuyo es de chicle y el mío es de uva

Kiba: Jajaja está bien, dame de tu algodón (decía tomando un pedazo) ¿Tú quieres del mío?

Ino: Pero Kiba, yo tengo el mío, sería muy extraño que comiera del tuyo (decía riéndose de la cara que ponía Kiba ante su broma)

Kiba: Ja-ja que graciosa (decía rodando los ojos y en tono burlón-sarcástico)

Ambos seguían riendo ante las ocurrencias de ambos y seguían caminando observando los puestos y de vez en cuando deteniéndose para jugar o comprar algo, en uno de los puesto Ino pudo apreciar un lindo peluche de un perrito (imagínense un perrito como akamaru en chibi) que le gustó mucho cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Kiba…

Kiba: Ino espérame un momento (decía corriendo en dirección al puesto donde estaba el peluche que quería Ino)

Ino estaba viendo otras cositas, hasta que alguien la llamó…

Voz: Pero mira que tenemos aquí Sakura

Sakura: Pero si es nada más y nada menos que Ino, Tayuya, ¿Y viste con quien estaba? Ino: ¿Q-Qué hacen aquí? (decía dando un paso hacia atrás)

Tayuya: (acercándose a Ino mientras ella daba unos pasos hacia atrás) Pero que preguntas son esas mocosa, es obvio que estamos divirtiéndonos, pero nunca creí verte con MI Kiba, creí haberte dicho que te alejaras de él

Ino: (hablaba nerviosa ya que no sabía que esperarse de ese par) yo… (Pero fue interrumpida)

Kiba: (venía observando el peluche mientras hablaba) Bueno ya regrese Ino, mira lo que… (En ese momento decidió levantar la mirada y pudo ver a…)¿Tayuya? ¿Qué haces con Ino? (justo cuando pregunto escondió el regalo que tenía para Ino detrás de sí)

Tayuya: (corrió a abrazar a Kiba pero este se alejó) Kiba lindo, que alegría verte (decía sonriendo) Justo iba caminando con Sakura cuando nos encontramos a Ino y decidimos pasar a saludar, pero no sabía que estaba con ella (decía fingiendo Inocencia) por cierto ¿Qué traes ahí? (señalando su espalda) es un regalo para mi

Kiba: Pues no, además yo no tengo motivos para darte cosa alguna a ti (dijo en tono frío)

Tayuya: Uy pero que grosero (decía cruzando sus brazos y rolando los ojos) será mejor que nos vayamos Sakura (se acercó a Kiba con la intención de besarle los labios pero este se movió y solo le beso la mejilla después se acercó a Ino fingiendo que se estaba despidiendo y aprovecho para decirle algo al oído) Más te vale que te alejes de él, o te va a ir muy mal mosca muerta (con su tono de voz normal) Nos vemos querida Ino, espero verte pronto y poder seguir platicando sin interrupciones, chaito (decía alejándose con Sakura mientras movían sus manos a manera de despido)

Cuando se habían alejado, por fin Kiba habló…

Kiba: (bufó fastidiado) Que ganas de amargarnos el día, pero en fin (suspiro y volteo a ver a Ino) ¿No te dijo nada, cierto? ¿O Te molestó?

Ino: (sonriéndole) Para nada

Kiba: (recordó lo que llevaba en sus manos) Por cierto, te traje esto (decía mientras le ofrecía a Ino el peluche con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas)

Ino: (tomó al tierno peluche en sus manos sonrojándose un poco) Gracias Kiba, no debiste molestarte

Kiba: No es ninguna molestia, además pude ver cómo te había gustado y pensé en dártelo (decía sonriendo y un poco sonrojado)

Ino: Gracias (decía dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a manera de gratitud) ahora te podre recordar cada vez que lo vea (dijo esto último en tono de "susurro" que Kiba pudo escuchar claramente)

Kiba: Así que quieres recordarme (Sonriendo)

Ino: (se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que Kiba la había escuchado) Etto…yo…etto

Kiba: No te preocupes pero si lo quieres es recordarme o recordar este maravillosos día acompáñame (decía mientras tomaba a Ino de la mano y comenzaban a correr)

Ambos corrieron hasta llegar a una pequeña cabina de fotografías instantáneas e ingresaron inmediatamente….

En cada una de las fotos ambos sonreían o hacia poses graciosas, por ejemplo la primera habían salido normales, sentados uno junto al otro y sonriendo, en otra Kiba aprovecho y rodeo a Ino con su brazo pasándolo por sus hombros causando que esta se sonrojara mientras él guiñaba un ojo y hacia el símbolo de amor y paz con sus dedos, en otras ambos hacían muecas graciosas, sonreían, hacían poses divertidas, etc.

Ambos salieron de la cabina de fotografías y esperaron a que salieran sus fotos…

Ino: (agarro las fotos y las comenzó a ver) Wow sí que somos fotogénicos, sobre todo en esta (Decía mostrándole a Kiba la foto)

Kiba: (tomando la foto entre sus manos) Wow definitivamente hasta haciendo caras graciosas me veo muy bien Jajaja

Ino: Ok señor galán ahora que haremos

Kiba: ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?

Justo cuando Ino iba a contestar otras personitas lo hicieron, por otras personas nos referimos a sus amigos con quienes sorpresivamente se encontraron después de tanto tiempo.

Naruto: Fantástico, Kiba invita la comida

Temari: Creo que llegamos justo a tiempo Jajaja

Todos rieron menos Kiba que se tuvo que resignar a pagar la comida de toooooodos sus amigos pero sin que ellos supieran era como un agradecimiento por haberlo dejado a solas con Ino para que se pudieran divertir.

En un pequeño restaurante un grupo muy animado de jóvenes se encontraban desde hace 2 horas platicando sobre cómo les fue con sus respectivas parejas en la feria, todas las anécdotas eran muy divertidas en cierto punto, por ejemplo Hinata relató el pequeño ataque de celos que le dio a Sasuke cuando en cada cosa que compraban Hinata recordaba a uno de sus amigos (mala suerte para Sasuke porque esos amigos eran solo hombres), Shion y Naruto relataron con este último al estar en el túnel del amor se cayó al agua tras mostrarle a Shion como Chouji había perseguido a una ardilla por robarle su galleta, Ten-ten relato muy divertida (aunque su novio la veía con cara de desaprobación ante la anécdota que realizaría) como a Neji lo confundieron con una chica al verlo de espaldas y que un tipo le había agarrado el trasero y por ultimo Shikamaru relato como Temari había humillado a unos tipos en un juego provocando que estos la persiguieran y Shikamaru tuviera que intervenir participando en un tonto juego de comer pasteles.

Después de todos estos relatos, cada una de las parejas se iba retirando dejando de nuevo solos a Kiba e Ino…

Ino miraba a Kiba hasta que este se dio cuenta…

Kiba: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Ino: No, solo quería agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste hoy por mi Kiba (decía sonriéndole, de tal forma que causo que Kiba se sonrojara)

Kiba: (tratando de ocultar su sonrojo) No tienes que agradecer nada Ino, de hecho yo disfrute mucho este día junto a ti (dicho esto la miro directamente a los ojos, mientras se acercaban cada vez más hasta que)…

Voz: Que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí

Kiba: (susurro con desgano) Deidara

Ino: Hermano, Hanare que sorpresa

Hanare: Hola Ino, disculpa que los interrumpiéramos pero Deidara quería pasar a saludar

Ino: (pensando: Que Inoportuno mi hermanito) no te preocupes. Por cierto ¿Cómo has estado?

Hanare: Muy Bien gracias por preguntar ¿Y tú?

Mientras las dos chicas platicaban animadamente poniéndose al tanto de lo que ha pasado con ellas por otro lado los chicos también "platicaban"

Deidara: No se suponía que Ino estaba con sus amigas (mirando a Kiba, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos ¬¬)

Kiba: (nervioso) Se acaban de ir, yo estaba con los chicos y nos encontramos aquí, entonces nos pusimos a platicar y como todos se tenían que ir yo me ofrecí a llevar a tu hermana a su casa Jeje

Deidara: Esta bien, creí que había salido contigo

Kiba: ¿Qué tendría de malo que Ino saliera conmigo, senpai? (decía dudoso)

Deidara: (cerro su ojos y suspiro para después decir) Nada, solo que si hubiera salido contigo, yo estaría presente para que no intentaras nada malo con ella (decía lanzándole una mirada a Kiba que hizo que se estremeciera)

Kiba: (reía nervioso) Pues despreocúpese senpai que solo nos encontramos aquí (decía moviendo sus manos nerviosamente)

Después de un rato de plática amena entre los 4, decidieron que era hora de retirarse

Deidara: Bueno Kiba te encargo mucho a mi hermanita, yo iré a dejar a Hanare (cuando dijo el nombre de ella él volteo a ver de una manera amorosa)

Hanare: (le dio un abrazo a Ino) Nos vemos después Ino, ya quedamos que saldremos de compras eh cuñadita

Ino: (Sonriendo) por supuesto que sí, cuándo quieras vamos

Hanare: Nos vemos, un gusto conocerte Kiba, adiós

Kiba: igualmente, adiós

Se despidieron y nuestra linda parejita tomo rumbo a la mansión Yamanaka

Kiba: Bueno pues ya estamos en tu casa, nos vemos el lunes Ino (dijo suspirando)

Ino: Muchas gracias por todo Kiba, nos vemos (regalándole una hermosa sonrisa)

Ino le dio un pequeño abrazo que fue correspondido y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a Kiba entró a su casa…

Kiba camino rumbo a su departamento recordando el maravilloso día que había tenido al lado de la chica que había hecho en su vida un gran cambio, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba ¿Qué pasará después?

 **¿Qué tal les parecieron las escenas KibaIno *o*? ¿Y la dosis de multiparejas? jejeje bueno saben que les agradezco por leer esta pequeña historia :) nos leemos la próxima semana :D ByeBYe**


	12. Chapter 12 Cuidando a la pequeña Hyuga

CAPITULO 12 Cuidando a la pequeña hyuga

Era una excelente tarde de viernes, todos los alumnos de la universidad-preparatoria Shinwa habían estado esperando por este día, ya sea para divertirse con sus amigos o para salir con su pareja, cerca de una pequeña fuente se encontraban Kiba e Ino platicando amenamente….

Kiba: Te lo juro (decía mientras observaba a Ino riéndose por la anécdota que le acababa de contar)

Ino: Jajaja No te creo Kiba jaja

Kiba: Te lo juro, eran como 20 tipos los que nos acorralaron a Naruto y a mí

Ino: Pero sigo sin creer que solo hayan ido a golpearlos sin razón alguna (decía mirándolo directamente para que le dijera la verdad)

Kiba: (se puso algo nervioso por la mirada que le brindaba Ino, por lo que decidió hablar) Bueno tal vez, esto sucediera porque una semana antes les habíamos ganado en un partido de fútbol y nos hayamos burlado, mínimamente (decía haciendo un gesto de poquito con sus dedos) de ellos

Ino: Jajaja lo sabía

Kiba: Oye (fingiendo enfado) tampoco era como para que nos quisieran golpear, pero no lo lograron ya que nosotros somos más ágiles, fuertes y guapos que ellos (dijo esto último agrandando su ego cosa que causo que Ino se riera) Oye no te rías, es la verdad (decía acercándose a Ino para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas)

Ino: Jajajaja Bu-bueno Jajajaja ya Jajajaja me Jajajaja dejare Jajaja de reír Jajajaja pero Jajajaja por favor para Jajaja (decía tratando de zafarse de las manos de Kiba)

Justo cuando Kiba estaba dejando de hacerle cosquillas a Ino ambos escucharon que alguien les hablaba…

Voz: Chicos que bueno que los encuentro

Kiba: Hola Hinata, ¿Para qué nos buscabas?

Hinata: Pues necesito que me hagan un favor (decía poniendo carita de súplica para que no se negaran)

Kiba: (halándole un cachete) Sabes que si haces esa carita no me puedo negar

Ino: (mientras Hinata se sobaba su cachete) Kiba tiene razón Hinata, pero dinos que necesitas

Hinata: Pues verán mis padres salieron de la ciudad por unos días y me encargaron a Hanabi (ambos asintieron dando a entender que la estaban escuchando) Pero justo hoy yo…yo (se puso nerviosa al recordar lo que iba a hacer ese día y que era el motivo de pedirle ayuda a sus amigos)

Ino: ¿Tú qué Hinata?

Hinata: (se sonrojo) Yo…bueno…Sasuke….etto

Kiba: Sasuke… (Moviendo sus manos para que continuara) Hinata: (aun roja) Sasuke…

Ino: (había entendido que quería decir Hinata por lo que intervino) No me digas que Sasuke te invito a salir (decía muy feliz a lo que Hinata solo asintió sonrojándose más)

Kiba: Ok, Uchiha te invito a salir pero ¿En qué consiste el favor?

Ino: (rodó un poco los ojos al ver que Kiba no había entendido) Ay Kiba, Lo que Hinata quiere es que cuidemos a su hermana mientras ella sale con Sasuke

Kiba: oh ya veo (decía captando lo que estaba pasando y acto seguido miró pícaramente a Hinata) Así que quieres pasar tiempo a solas con Uchiha, ¡Ea! (Decía picando suavemente con su codo las costillas de Hinata causando que esta se sonrojara más que un semáforo)

Ino: (regañando a Kiba pero al mismo tiempo conteniendo una risa por el comentario) Kiba, no molestes a Hinata y Hinata por mí no hay problema de cuidar a tu hermanita (decía regalándole una sonrisa que a pesar de ir dirigida a Hinata causo que Kiba se quedara embobado por unos momentos)

Hinata: (A quien se le había bajado un poco el sonrojo) Gracias Ino

Kiba: (salió de su ensoñación y decidió hablar) Entonces ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar en tu casa?

Hinata: Eso significa que ¿tú también irás Kiba? (dijo sonriendo al darse cuenta de que su plan estaba funcionando)

Kiba: (se aclaró la garganta) Claro que si Hinata, No podemos dejar a Ino sola con Hanabi, recuerda que a veces es un pequeño demonio (decía sonriendo ante el recuerdo de la última vez que le había ayudado a Hinata a cuidar a su pequeña hermana)

Ino: (se sonrojo un poco ante la idea de estará a solas con Kiba, claro cuidando a la hermana de Hinata) Entonces iremos ambos, genial (decía sonriendo)

Hinata: (abrazando a ambos para luego separarse un poco para hablar) Muchas gracias chicos, y sobre la hora…mmmm… Sasuke pasara por mí a las 7 así que podrían llegar 6:30

Ambos: Esta bien

Hinata: Ok entonces los dejó, de nuevo gracias a los dos (en cuanto término de decir esto se alejó de ellos despidiéndose)

Cuando ambos estaban solos decidieron seguir con su plática

Ino: Oye Kiba

Kiba: ¿uhm?

Ino: ¿Por qué dijiste que a veces la hermana de Hinata puede ser un pequeño diablillo?

Kiba: Jajaja, pues verás, el año pasado ayude a Hinata a cuidarla pero es muy hiperactiva, y se la pasó corriendo por todos lados teniéndonos a nosotros corriendo tras de ella entonces…

Así pasaron algunos minutos en los que Kiba le relataba a Ino la experiencia que había tenido al cuidar a Hanabi, ambos reían ante los recuerdos hasta que la campana que indicaba el termino del receso sonó cosa que hizo que ambos se fueron a sus respectivos salones para seguir con las pocas clases que les quedaban por ese día…

Cuando dio la hora de salida todos los alumnos salieron prácticamente corriendo para dar comienzo a su fin de semana, Sasuke le recordó a Hinata la hora a la que pasaría por ella y Hinata les recordó a Ino y Kiba la hora a la que tenían que llegar a su casa, todos se despidieron y se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares…

Faltaban algunos minutos para las 6:30 y Kiba e Ino ya estaban por llegar a la casa de Hinata,

Minutos antes Kiba se había encontrado con Ino y decidieron caminar juntos mientras que platicaban de trivialidades…

Al llegar a la casa de Hinata, tocaron la puerta y esta a los pocos instantes se abrió…

Hinata: Chicos, hola (decía mientras se terminaba de poner los aretes que utilizaría en su cita con Sasuke)

Ino: Hola Hinata, Wow, te ves muy linda (decía juntando colocando sus manos en sus mejillas)

Kiba: Es cierto, yo creo que le dará un infarto a Uchiha por lo linda que te ves (decía guiñándole el ojo causando que Hinata se sonrojara)

Hinata: Gra-gracias por sus comentarios, chicos, por cierto Hanabi está en su cuarto arreglándose pero en unos momentos baja

Después de unos minutos se escuchó de nuevo la puerta, Kiba abrió dejando a la vista a un Sasuke muy bien vestido que había llegado por Hinata

Sasuke: (se sorprendió un poco al ver a Kiba en la puerta por lo que pensó que se había equivocado) ¿Inuzuka?

Kiba: Hey Uchiha, ¿Qué tal? Vienes por Hinatita ¿cierto?

Sasuke: Si, podrías llamarle

Kiba: Claro que sí, pero pasa por favor, no te quedes en la puerta

Sasuke entró y al momento pudo notar también la presencia de Ino

Ino: Hola Sasuke, que guapo te ves (A pesar de ser un chico serio Sasuke se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario) Hinata no tarda

Hinata: (Bajo las escaleras y llegó con Sasuke) Ok, en un momento baja Hanabi para que le den de cenar, por favor (volteo a ver a Sasuke y le regalo una tierna sonrisa) Nos vamos

Sasuke: (se había quedado embobado al ver a Hinata, él sabía que de por si la chica era linda pero justo ese día lucia más bella que otros días ante los ojos de Sasuke, Sasuke salió de su trance y aclarándose la garganta habló) Si, vámonos (dijo ofreciendo su brazo para que Hinata lo tomara) Nos vemos chicos

Hinata: Nos vemos chicos y de nuevo gracias

Kiba e Ino se despidieron de ellos moviendo sus manos desde a puerta mientras que la tierna parejita entraba al auto que los llevaría a una maravillosa cita…

En cuanto el auto avanzo Kiba e Ino ingresaron a la casa, y esperaron a que bajara la pequeña Hanabi…

Hanabi bajaba corriendo las escaleras con la ilusión de ver a aquella persona que la cuidaría mientras que su hermana no se encontraba, una vez que estuvo en la sala lo primero que hizo fue abrazar efusivamente a Kiba

Hanabi: (sin soltar a Kiba) Oh mi príncipe Kiba está aquí, para cuidarme (decía muy feliz)

Kiba: (se separó un poco de ella y se arrodillo como un caballero que esta frente a la realeza y empezó a hablar como si estuviera en la época feudal) Así es princesa Hanabi, he venido a vuestro castillo con la misión de protegeros ante cualquier peligro que se avecine (decía tomando la pequeña mano de Hanabi para besarla)

Hanabi (estaba muy feliz y decidió volver a abrazar a Kiba pero en ese momento noto la presencia de Ino y la miró achicando los ojos) ¿Quién es ella? (dijo separándose de Kiba para mirar fijamente a Ino)

Ino: (se acercó y estiro su mano para saludar) Yo soy Ino, soy amiga de Kiba y de tu hermana (Hanabi tomo la mano de Ino con un poco de pesar ya que Kiba la estaba viendo y no quería quedar mal ante su príncipe)

Kiba: (se reincorporo de la pose que tenía hace unos momentos, se sacudió la ropa y habló) Ella también te cuidara hoy, ¿Está bien? (decía sonriendo)

Hanabi: (no muy convencida) Si, mucho gusto Ino, ya verás que nos divertiremos mucho ¿verdad, Kiba? (decía mirando a Kiba con ojos de ensoñación)

Kiba: Claro que si pequeña (decía revolviendo un poco el cabello de Hanabi)

Ino: Bueno pues que les parece si vamos a cenar y luego jugamos un poco

Hanabi: Si, ya tengo hambre

Ino: Ok, entonces ustedes ponen la mesa en lo que yo sirvo (dijo mientras caminaba a la cocina)

Kiba miraba a Ino alejarse hasta que sintió una pequeña manita…

Hanabi: Vamos Kiba, ¿sí? (decía jalando un poco a Kiba para comenzar a Poner la mesa)

Amos caminaron y acomodaron la mesa mientras Hanabi reía ante cualquier comentario lindo de su príncipe, a los pocos instantes Ino llegó con los platos y se dispuso a sentarse, Kiba quería que se sentara a su lado pero la pequeña Hanabi se adelantó y se sentó junto a él, mandándole un pequeña mirada a Ino que fue captada por Kiba y que causó que este riera un poco…

Ino: (podía notar que Hanabi la veía algo extraño por lo que decidió hablar para calmar el ambiente y lograr llevarse bien con la pequeña) ¿Cuántos años tienes Hanabi?

Hanabi: tengo 8 años (contestaba algo seria)

Kiba: (al notar que la situación estaba algo tensa decidió hablar) Pero a pesar de ser pequeña, Hanabi es muy lista y muy atenta, además de que es una niña muy linda

Hanabi: (volteo a ver a Kiba sonriendo) ay Kiba eso lo dices solo porque eres mi príncipe

Ino miraba algo confundida la actitud de Hanabi con Kiba y recordaba que con ella era muy seria, entonces entendió que la pequeña Hanabi está enamorada de Kiba, cosa que le causo ternura

Ino: Pero tiene mucha razón Kiba, Hanabi eres una niña muy linda y se nota que eres muy divertida y dime ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando seas grande?

Hanabi: (volteo a ver a Ino) Pues primero me voy a casar con mi príncipe y seré veterinaria (decía por primera vez dedicándole una sonrisa a Ino)

Ino: (sin que los demás lo notaran se sintió un poco celosa ante el comentario de la pequeña niña pero decidió seguir hablando) ¿Así que te gustan mucho los animales?

Hanabi: (ya había cambiado solo un poco su actitud hacia Ino) Así es, sobre todo el perrito que me regalo mi príncipe Kiba por mi cumpleaños, ¿quieres conocerlo?

Ino: Me encantaría, pero será después de terminar nuestra cena ¿ok?

Hanabi asintió con la cabeza para después continuar comiendo, Kiba solo veía la escena que había pasa do ante sus ojos era increíble como ambas pretendían llevarse bien a pesar de que él se podía dar cuenta de que ambas sentían un poco de celos, pero no diría nada con tal de que pasaran bien la noche…

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Hanabi fue al patio por su pequeño perrito, era un cocker de color miel, muy pequeño pero extremadamente adorable

Y así pasaron la noche, jugando con el pequeño perrito, y otros juegos que quería Hanabi en los que lamentablemente la pobre Ino siempre obtenía papeles como la bruja, el ogro o el Dragón que mantenía en cautiverio al príncipe Kiba y que la (en palabras de Hanabi) hermosa, inteligente, amigable, amable, noble y olvide decir bella doncella Hanabi debía rescatar, cosa que causaba la risa de Kiba, la sonrisa pícara de Hanabi y la pequeña frustración de Ino.

Ya eran casi las 11 de la noche cuando la puerta de la casa Hyuga sonaba anunciando la llegada de una bella chica de ojos perlados…

Ino: (se acercó para saludar a Hinata) Hinata, que bueno que llegaste ¿Te divertiste con Sasuke? (decía mirándola pícaramente)

Hinata: (algo ruborizada) S-sí, me divertí mucho, por cierto ¿Dónde está Kiba? (decía para tratar de omitir detalles de su cita a pesar de que sabía después tendría que someterse a un interrogatorio por parte de sus amigas)

Ino: (con un poco de enfado que no pasó desapercibido por Hinata) Esta arriba, recostando a Hanabi que se quedó dormida en el sillón

Hinata: (riendo) Jajaja parece que no se la pasaron muy bien con Hanabi

Ino: (cruzando los brazos) No sé a qué te refieres, lo único que pude ver es que Hanabi se lleva muy bien con Kiba

Hinata: Jajajaja Ino (mirándola detalladamente) estas Jajaja celosa

Ino: (se ruborizo a más no poder) Cla-claro que no estoy ce-celosa

Hinata: Claaaaaaaro Jajaja te das cuenta de que Hanabi es muy joven para Kiba, ¿cierto? (preguntaba con burla)

Ino: (un poco sonrojada y aun con los brazos cruzados) Pero si supieras que es una pequeña pilla

Hinata: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ino le contó como había sido su estadía junto con Kiba y Hanabi causando que Hinata se riera

Kiba: (quien acababa de llegar después de dejar a Hanabi en su habitación) ¿Hinata?, hola, ¿Por qué se están riendo? (pregunto intrigado)

Hinata: De nada Jajaja

Kiba: Oye estas muy feliz Hinata, eso significa que te fue bien con Uchiha ¿eh? (decía picando levemente las costillas de la chica con su codo y causando que se sonrojaron)

Hinata: Ki-Kiba (decía roja a más no poder)

Kiba: Jajajaja ya, ya no quiero saber los detalles (dijo levantando las palmas de sus manos a la altura de su pecho)

Ino: (tratando de contener la risa y fingiendo regañar a Kiba) Kiba, deja de molestar a Hinata

Kiba: (haciendo un puchero que causo que Ino sintiera ternura por él) Pero, yo no hice nada

Ino: Jajaja lo mejor será que nos vayamos, ya es algo tarde

Kiba: (suspirando) Tienes razón, de seguro Hinata está muy cansada

Ino: (golpeo levemente el hombro de Kiba) deja de molestar a Hinata y vámonos

Kiba: Ahaja, ya veo la dulce Ino está impaciente por estar a solas conmigo nuevamente (decía mientras movía sus cejas de arriba abajo como insinuando algo causando que Ino se pusiera nerviosa)

Hinata: Jajaja

Ino: Y-yo…etto…yo

Hinata: No le hagas caso a Kiba, Ino, solo está molestando para ver tu reacción

Kiba e Ino se despidieron de Hinata y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de Ino, pero en el camino pasaron enfrente de un pequeño lago, Kiba lo observo y decidió detenerse

Ino: (había caminado unos pasos más hasta que se dio cuenta de que Kiba se había detenido, por lo que regreso para quedar frente a él) ¿Pasa algo?

Kiba: este lago (decía causando que Ino volteara) fue donde te encontré llorando cuando… (Hizo una pausa e Ino siguió)

Ino: Cuando conocí a Shiori (dijo y después suspiro) pero sabes es un lugar muy bonito como para tener esos malos recuerdo sobre él (decía sonriendo)

Kiba: (después de meditar un rato) sabes, tienes razón (tomo a Ino de la mano y dijo) Ino, quiero decirte algo (decía nervioso)

Ino: ¿Qué pasa Kiba? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? (decía con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas)

Kiba: Ino (decía mirándola a los ojos) yo…quería decirte que… megustasmuchoquesiquirssermInovia (decía a una velocidad impresionante)

Ino: (confundida) ¿Qué?

Kiba: (suspiro y trato de agarrar las fuerzas que el divino kami-sama le brindara) ¿por qué es tan difícil? Fiu, veras Ino, la verdad es que desde hace tiempo me empezaste a gustar, eres la única persona que ha podido cambiar a este Casanova empedernido, eres la única que con una sonrisa logra iluminar hasta el más oscuro y deprimente de mis días, eres la única que pude causar que mi corazón se detenga con tan solo brindarme un pequeña sonrisa que demuestra lo tierna e Inocente que eres, por todo esto es que me gustaría ser más que tu amigo, claro si es que tú lo permites (decía algo sonrojado y tomando ambas manos de Ino, quien estaba sorprendida, entre las suyas)

Ino: (Apretó más el agarre de las manos de Kiba para agarrar fuerzas y poder hablar) Kiba, yo…yo… (Suspiro) La verdad es que tú también me gustas mucho Kiba (dicho esto una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro del castaño)

Kiba: (no cabía de la felicidad por lo que abrazo a Ino, pero segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se separó de ella causando en ambos un gran sonrojo) L-o siento

Ino: (sonrió) No te preocupes

Kiba: e-entonces ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?

Ino: (se quedó por unos instantes en silencio causando que el nerviosismo de castaño creciera cada vez más pero después muy feliz dijo) Si Kiba, si quiero ser tu novia

Kiba se sintió tan feliz que inmediatamente tomo a Ino en sus brazos, la alzo un poco y comenzó a hacerla girar

Ino: (riendo y abrazando fuertemente a Kiba) Kiba, bájame, por favor

Kiba: (bajo con mucho cuidado a Ino pero sin dejar de abrazarla) Ino, me haces el ex Casanova más feliz de todo el mundo

Ino: (mirándolo a los ojos) Pues realmente espero que cumplas con ese título de ex Casanova (Decía fingiendo celos)

Kiba: Te lo juro (decía mirándola con ternura)

Ambos seguían abrazados por lo que Kiba comenzó a acercarse a Ino con el fin de sellar ese maravilloso momento, parecía que todo el mundo se había detenido o que iba demasiado lento, pero justo cuando estaban a escasos centímetros una voz se hizo presente.

Voz: ¡Kiba!

Kiba: (se separó de Ino y en voz baja maldijo al dueño de aquella voz que era) Rock lee (cambio su semblante y sonriente lo saludo) Hey Lee, ¿Qué tal?

Rock lee: (que ya estaba junto a ellos) Pues solo pasaba a saludar, pero veo que estas muy bien acompañado (decía mirando a Ino) Hola Ino, ¿Cómo estás?

Ino: (sonriendo) Hola Lee, estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar

Rock lee: (los miró y dijo) No interrumpí nada ¿cierto?

Kiba: (con cierto fastidio) Para nada, solo íbamos rumbo a casa de Ino

Rock lee: Ya veo (dicho esto miró su reloj) pero miren que tarde es, así nunca llegare a tiempo con Natsumi

Kiba: ¿Natsumi? ¿No es aquella chica de tu clase de natación?

Rock lee: (sonrojado) S-si

Kiba: (sonriendo y golpeando levemente el hombro de Lee) Ya era hora de que la invitaras a salir

Ino: Te felicito Lee, pero será mejor que te apresures o llegaras tarde

Rock lee: Tienes razón, nos vemos chicos (dicho esto salió corriendo)

Kiba e Ino se quedaron de nuevo solos, se miraron y sonrieron

Kiba: (suspirando con desgano) Lee tenía razón ya es muy tarde, mejor vámonos o si no tu padre se enojara

Ino: (le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y tomo su mano) vamos

Ambos comenzaron a caminar felizmente hasta que llegaron a la casa de Ino

Kiba: Bueno princesa, te dejo a salvo en tu casita (decía tomando ambas manos de Ino entre las suyas)

Ino: (sonriendo) Está bien, que pena que nos veremos hasta el lunes (decía bajando los hombros con resignación)

Kiba: (acercándose un poco a ella mientras levantaba sus manos que seguían sostenidas por las de él) Pero ya verás que el tiempo se pasara muy rápido, además me la pasare pensando en ti todo (decía moviendo sus manos en forma circular) el fin de semana

Ino: Yo también lo haré, pero bueno será mejor que entre, antes de que papá salga y nos vea

Kiba: Sabes, sería lo mejor así le podría decir que ya somos….

Ino: (lo interrumpió tapándole la boca rápidamente) Lo mejor será esperar un poco, las cosas con mi padre no han estado muy bien, y al parecer ya le había comentado sobre ti y no le agradas

Kiba: (tomo de nuevo las manos de Ino y las retiro con cuidado pero sin soltarlas) Está bien preciosa, esperaremos lo que tú quieras para decirle a tu papá, pero ¿Qué haremos con tu mamá y nana? (dijo desviando un poco su mirada a la ventana de la casa de Ino que daba hacia la calle donde sorpresivamente se encontraban las mencionadas observando)

Ino: (volteo y se sonrojo ante la escena) Que pena, pero creo que ya se dieron cuenta

Kiba: Bueno, lo mejor será que entres, nos vemos el lunes preciosa (dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Dentro de la casa…

Voz: ¿Qué están viendo? ¿Mamá? ¿Nana?

Ambas: Deidara

Miyako: Las estrellas querido, solo eso

Deidara: (pudo notar que ambas mujeres estaban nerviosas pero justo cuando iba a decir algo pudo notar que entraba Ino a la casa con una mano en su mejilla) Hermanita, ¿Dónde estabas?

Ino: (se sorprendió mucho al escuchar a su hermano pero seguía muy feliz) Hermano, estaba en casa de Hinata, cuidando a su hermanita

Deidara: ¿Y por qué te agarras la mejilla?

Ino: (se puso un poco nerviosa) Lo que pasa es que (se quedó pensando por unos segundos y dijo) me pico un mosco, eso jejeje

Deidara: Bueno, entonces ya vete a dormir que no tarda en llegar papá

Ino: Si, por cierto, Hola Mamá, hola Nana

Ambas: Hola mi niña

Ino subió a su cuarto a recostarse con una gran sonrisa por lo acontecido y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida, por otro lado un joven castaño de igual forma dormía con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro al estar soñando con la chica que había logrado cambiar su mundo…


	13. Chapter 13 Un hermoso comienzo a tu lado

**Aquí nuevo capítulo ñ.ñ espero que les guste**

 **C** **APITULO 13 Un hermoso comienzo a tu lado**

Kiba: (volteando a ver a la pareja) Oh, Temari, Shikamaru, ¿Qué tal?

Shikamaru: Todo bien Kiba, pero Temari tiene razón ¿Por qué estás tan apurado?

Kiba: (se puso nervioso ya que sus amigos aún no sabían lo acontecido con Ino) etto…yo…etto…voy a ver a… (Justo cuando iba a decir el nombre de la chica que lo traía por las nubes, esta llegó)

Ino: (muy sonriente) Hola chicos

Temari: ¡Por dios, Ino! Llegaste temprano, debe ser un milagro

Ino: (rodando los ojos pero sin dejar de sonreír) Tal vez es porque es un día muy especial

Shikamaru: (algo curioso) ¿Y por qué es tan especial Ino?

Ino: (miró fugazmente a Kiba y le dedicó un tierna sonrisa causando que este se sonrojara, para después mirar a Shikamaru y tocar su nariz con la punta de su dedo índice) Ya lo sabrán nada más que lleguen los demás

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y por fin todo el grupo de amigos estaba completo…

Naruto: (desesperado) por favor ya quiten la intriga y dígannos para que nos tienen a todos reunidos

Shiori: (acariciando la mejilla de Naruto) Tranquilo amor, deja que Ino y Kiba hablen

Kiba: (algo nervioso) Bueno chicos, lo que les queremos decir es que (decía mientras tomaba la mano de Ino) Ino y yo, estamos saliendo

Todas las chicas gritaron de emoción y corrieron a abrazar a Ino

Hinata: (muy emocionada) Que emoción, ya era hora de que se dijeran lo que sentían

Kiba e Ino: (intrigados) ¿Cómo que ya era hora?

Chouji: (rascándose la nuca) Pues verán chicos, ya todos nos habíamos dado cuenta de que se querían, ustedes eran los únicos que no daban su brazo a torcer (tanto Kiba como Ino se pusieron realmente rojos ante el comentario)

Ino: ¿e-en serio, todo ya se habían dado cuenta?

Naruto: SI hasta Sasuke, se dio cuenta

Sasuke: es ver… (Comenzó a decir asintiendo hasta que se dio cuenta de las palabras de Naruto por lo que en tono ofendido grito) ¡OYE!

Todos: Jajajaja

Temari: Muy bien Ino, lograste conquistar a este Torpe Casanova (decía señalando a Kiba)

Kiba: Oye Temari (decía en tono de reclamo)

Temari: (miro a Kiba de un modo que hizo que Kiba sintiera miedo) ¿Qué Kiba?

Kiba: Nada, nada (dijo nervioso)

Ino: (regañando a Temari) Temari deja de molestar a Kiba

Ten-ten: Awwwww que ternura, ya hasta lo defiende del bullying de Temari

Kiba: (abrazando a Ino por los hombros) Definitivamente no me pude conseguir una novia más linda y tierna

Ino: (se puso roja ante el comentario de su ahora novio) Ki-Kiba

Sai: (fingiendo tristeza y haciendo uso de sus dotes de actor) Nooooooooo, no es posible, mi ángel se quedó con Kiba, ahora definitivamente moriré solo waaaaaaaaaa

Kiba: (aguantándose la ganas de reír) Ya Sai, sé que me amas pero tendrás que superarme Jajajaja

Sai: (miro a Kiba de manera asesina como ¬¬) No lo decía por ti, Baka (decía al momento que golpeaba a Kiba en el brazo) lo decía por mi dulce ángel, ahora nunca aceptara salir conmigo

Ino: (le dedico un sonrisa a Sai) Tranquilo Sai, ya verás que encontrarás a alguien con quien formalizar una relación

Sai: (se levantó exaltado y moviendo sus manos de manera muy constante dijo) Wow, Wow, Wow, espera Ino, quién dijo algo sobre formalizar

Todos los chicos: AY Sai nunca cambias

Sai: (poniendo su puño a la altura de su pecho como proclamando un juramento) Claro chicos, ahora que Kiba ya está ocupado, es mi deber, mejor dicho, mi responsabilidad, el consolar a todas las bellezas que estaban tras de él y que ahora han perdido oportunidad alguna

Todos comenzaron a reír por los comentarios de Sai hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya casi comenzaban sus clases, por lo que se tenían que apresurar.

Neji: (tras ver su reloj) Buenos chicos lo mejor será que vayamos a clase, así como las chicas

Ten-ten: (acariciando la mejilla de Neji y causando que este se sonrojara) Mi lindo novio, tiene razón mejor vayámonos

Todos comenzaron a caminar dejando un poco atrás a la nueva parejita quienes iban caminando tomados de la mano…

Naruto: (gritando) ¡HEY KIBA; APRESÚRATE!

Kiba: (de igual forma gritando) ¡USTEDES ADELANTENSE, YO ACOMPAÑARE A INO A SU SALÓN!

Ino: No es necesario eso Kiba

Kiba: Ni hablar, quiero acompañarte a tu salón (decía mirándola con ternura)

Ino: Esta bien

Ambos caminaron rumbo al salón de Ino….

Kiba: Bueno Ino ya estamos aquí, te veo al rato ¿ok?

Ino: (soltando la mano de Kiba) Está bien pero será mejor que te apresures o tu profesor te regañará

Kiba: No te preocupes princesa, nos toca clase con el profesor Genma (Kiba se acercó un poco a Ino para por fin darse su primer beso, pero al estar a pocos centímetros….) Ouch (dijo al sentir un golpe con un libro en su cabeza) Anko sensei, ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Anko: (Con la mano en su cintura y mirando fijamente a Kiba) Por que ya es hora de clase joven Inuzuka, así que porque no va a su salón (decía mirándolo tranquilamente pero causando que el cuerpo de Kiba se erizará (y no era solo porque tooodos le tuvieran miedo a Anko, claro que no (Nota: sarcasmo))

Kiba: Ha-Hai, nos vemos Ino (dicho esto salió corriendo) Anko miró divertida a Ino…

Ino: No tenía que ser tan ruda con Kiba, Anko sensei

Anko: (fingiendo Inocencia) ¿yo?, pero si solo me preocupo por su bienestar

Ambas sonrieron y procedieron a entrar a tomar clase

Por otro lado Kiba llegó justó dos minutos antes que el profesor Genma, pero todos sus amigos no pasaron desapercibida su cara de susto, por lo que mientras que el profesor Genma apuntada unos ejercicios en el pizarrón decidieron preguntarle, pero claro en susurros…

Naruto: ¿Por qué traes esa cara de susto Kiba?

Kiba: (aún con cara de espanto) Dos palabras (dijo puntualizando con dos de sus dedos), Anko sensei

Todos los chicos: (pusieron de igual forma cara de espanto) Pobre de ti

Kiba: (desganado) SI, llegó justo cuando me estaba despidiendo de Ino

Sai: (lo miró inquisitivamente) Despidiéndose (dijo moviendo su mano) o des-pi-di-en-do-se (decía mientras movía sus manos de arriba abajo por su torso)

Kiba: (lo miró como si lo quisiera matar) Solo despidiéndonos (tras esto el profesor Genma termino de apuntar los ejercicios y tras una pequeña explicación todos se pusieron a trabajar)

Justo a la hora del receso y cuando Kiba pensó que podrías estar con Ino, a las amigas de está, se les ocurrió que tendrían que secuestrarla para tener una "plática de chicas", por lo que se tuvo que quedar con sus amigos, aunque fue algo bueno porque se dieron el lujo de jugar un pequeño partido amistoso de basquetbol…

Con las chicas cerca de un gran y hermoso árbol de Sakura…

Ten-ten: Bueno Ino, dinos ¿cómo fue que se te declaro Kiba? Todas la miraban ansiosas…

Ino: (algo apenada y nerviosa) Bu-bueno, fue en frente de un hermoso lago, él estaba muy nervioso al igual que yo, me dijo que le gustaba mucho y que si quería ser su novia

Todas: Awwwww, no lo podemos creer Kiba nervioso

Temari: Definitivamente lo traes loquito, loquito

Ino: (se puso roja cual semáforo) Te-Temari

Temari: Jajaja

Shiori: ¿Y su primer beso?

Ino: (con algo de desilusión) Aun no ha sucedido

Hinata: Pero ¿Por qué?

Ino: Lo que pasa es que justo cuando acepte ser su novia y que me iba a besar, llegó Rock lee (dijo suspirando con pesar)

Hinata: Ya veo, pero y ¿en la mañana? Se quedaron solos ¿no? Ino: Si pero ahora Anko sensei lo asusto

Ten-ten: Pues no te preocupes Ino, ya llegará el momento y nos tendrás que contar con lujo de detalles (decía picando las costillas de Ino con su codo) Ino: Jajaja está bien

EL receso terminó de lo más normal y todos los estudiantes de la escuela Shinwa regresaron a sus labores respectivos, a la hora de la salida y en un hermoso parque se encontraba la nueva parejita…

Kiba: Bien Ino, ahora yo te diré algunas frases en finlandés y tú me dirás que significa ¿está bien?

Ino: (emocionada por estar con su apuesto novio, quien le estaba ayudando con su tarea de su taller de idioma) está bien

Kiba: esta es fácil, Hyvää Joulua

Ino: (sonriendo) Fácil, Feliz Navidad, pero esa ya me la habías preguntado antes (decía haciendo un pequeño puchero)

Kiba: Bueno, entonces te pondré una más complicada, si quieres puedes usar tu diccionario

Ino: está bien (decía mientras preparaba su diccionario de finlandés-español, español-finlandés)

Kiba: (tomando la mano de Ino y mirándola directamente a los ojos causando que Ino se sonrojara) Rakastan sinua ja olet kaunein ja ihana minulle tapahtui elämässä.

Ino: (recuperándose un poco) A ver Rakastan sinua es "te amo" (dicho esto volteo a ver a Kiba y este con una mirada le dijo que prosiguiera) y es resto es "y eres lo más hermoso y maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida" (bajo su diccionario y miró tiernamente a Kiba), Owww Kiba

Kiba: (tomo ambas manos de Ino entre las suyas, se acercó a ella y le susurro) Es lo que realmente me haces sentir

Ino no perdió tiempo y coloca sus manos en las mejillas de Kiba comenzando a acercarse a él, justo cuando sus labios estaban por rozarse….

Voces: ¡Kiba senpai, Kiba senpai!

Ambos tuvieron que separarse, para darse cuenta de que alrededor de 10 chicas estaba junto a ellos y al parecer todas eran parte del club de fans de Kiba…

Chica: Kiba senpai, que alegría verlo por aquí

Kiba: (tomando la mano de Ino, quien se encontraba un poco incomoda con la escena que estaba presenciando, ya que todas las chicas se podía notar a kilómetro de distancia, estaban coqueteando con Kiba) Oh Kotomi, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Kotomi: Ie, Kiba senpai, teníamos práctica de gimnasia, pero se canceló, ¿verdad Krystal?

Krystal: Así es, no interrumpimos nada o si ¿Kiba-kun? (decía haciéndole ojitos y acercándose mucho a él, causando que Ino lo jalara un poco hacia ella)

Ino: Lamentablemente si chicas, Kiba-kun, me estaba ayudando con algo

Krystal: (algo confundida) oh querida, disculpa no había notado tu presencia (decía mirando de manera retadora a Ino)

Ino: (sin soltar a Kiba, quien parecía divertido y algo angustiado con la situación) No te preocupes

Krystal: (mirando a Ino de arriba hacia abajo) por cierto ¿Quién eres?

Ino: Yo soy… (Iba a hablar pero Kiba la interrumpió)

Kiba: Es mi novia (decía abrazando con fuerza a Ino) ¿No es preciosa?

Todas las chicas que habían llegado: ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ´?

Krystal: (Con pequeñas lagrimas brotando de sus ojos) Es una broma cierto ¿Kiba-kun?

Kiba: No tendría por qué mentirles chicas, Ino es mi novia, de verdad

Krystal y Kotomi: (quienes parecían ser las más afectadas (y quienes por cierto eran las que más hablaban)) ¡NO ES POSIBLE, DEBES ESTAR JUGANDO!

Kiba: (Colocó a Ino detrás de él temiendo un poco por su seguridad) Tranquilas chicas (decía con una gotita estilo anime recorriendo su nuca y moviendo sus manos frente a él)

Krystal: (muy exaltada) ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE? ¡SI TE ESTAS CONFORMANDO CON TAN POCA COSA!

Kiba: (enojado) Oye tú no eres nadie para hablarle así a Ino

Kotomi: (Exaltada de igual forma que Krystal) ¿CÓMO NO HACERLO? ¡SI CREIAMOS QUE TENIA MEJORES GUSTOS KIBA SENPAI!

Voz: ¡ya basta! Ustedes dos (decía una voz autoritaria)

Kotomi y Krystal: pero, pero, Hinamori ¿no entiendes lo grave del asunto?

Hinamori: uish (decía sobándose la sien) se supone que estábamos aquí para hablar con Kiba senpai decentemente, todas lo admiramos pero ustedes son el colmo de la obsesión (volteo a ver a Kiba, y se inclinó pidiendo disculpas) Kiba senpai, espero perdone la infantil actitud de estas dos (decía señalando a Kotomi y a Krystal quienes se alejaban a paso veloz) por lo que concierne a las demás nos alegramos muchos por ustedes

Kiba: (dudoso) ¿en serio?

Hinamori: De verdad, Sora, Mimi y Hikari, ya conocían a Ino senpai y siempre hablan maravillas de ella (decía sonriendo)

Kiba: (tomó la mano de Ino para pasarla a su costado) Me parece genial, chicas gracias

Hinamori, Mimi, Sora y Hikari: Ino senpai esperamos que disculpe este Inoportuno acontecimiento

Ino: (moviendo sus manos enfrente de ella negando) No tienen por qué disculparse chicas, ustedes no tienen la culpa

Hinamori: Bueno lo mejor será que nos vayamos antes de que esas dos regresen

Dicho esto las demás chicas se alejaron dedicándole una sonrisa a la hermosa nueva pareja…

Kiba: (mirando al cielo) Sabes que te ves hermosa, cuando estas celosa

Ino: (fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba Kiba y ocultando su rostro sonrojado) ¿Quién estaba celosa?

Kiba: (la abrazo para acercarla más a él) No puedes ocultarlo princesa (le dio un beso en la mejilla) Además eso me demuestra cuanto me quieres

Ino: (separándose un poco de él) Sabía que tenías muchas fans, pero no creí que fueran como esa Krystal uish

Kiba: (sobando la cabeza de Ino) Que linda

Ino: (lo miro directamente a los ojos) A ver ¿Tú cómo te pondrías si una docena de chicos guapos se acercarán a mí?

Kiba: (se levantó exaltado y celoso) NO dejare que se te acerquen esos tipejos

Ino: (se levantó y acarició la mejilla de Kiba) Ahora entiendes como me sentí hace un rato (tomo la mano de Kiba) Bueno vámonos que ya es tarde y mi papá está a punto de llegar

Kiba: (recogiendo las cosas de ambos) Está bien princesa, pero que quede claro que no dejare que ningún hombre se te acerque

Ino: ¿ni mi papá?

Kiba: Bueno tu papá si

Ino: ¿y mi hermano?

Kiba: Tienes razón, no había previsto a tu papá y a tu hermano pero de ahí ningún hombre se te acercará

Ino: (riendo por ver el ataque de celos de Kiba) ¿Y los chicos?

Kiba: (rodó los ojos al no haber recordado a sus amigos) Está bien ellos también se te puede acercar, pero eso si tendré bien vigiladito a Sai (decía achicando los ojos)

Ino: Eres adorable ¿lo sabías? (decía tocando la punta de la nariz de Kiba con su dedo índice)

Kiba: (inflando un poco su ego para ver la reacción de Ino) Me lo han dicho cientos de veces

Ino: (lo golpeo levemente en el hombro) Mejor ya vámonos.

El camino a casa de Ino fue muy divertido entre las bromas, las escenas de celos de ambos y demás comentarios…

En la mansión Yamanaka

Kiba: Oye Ino, y cuando le diremos a tu mamá y a nana sobre lo nuestro

Ino: (Pensándolo por un momento) Podrías pasar un rato y les decimos

Antes de que Kiba pudiera decir algo, tanto la señora Yamanaka con la Nana Kaede, salieron rápidamente de la casa y se aproximaron a ellos…

Miyako: (abrazando a Kiba) Kiba, que agradable visita

Kiba: Hola señora Miyako, ¿cómo ha estado?

Miyako: Muy Bien, y más desde que estas saliendo con mi adorable Hija (Kiba e Ino se quedaron en shock ante el comentario de la señora Yamanaka)

Ino: ¿C-cómo lo supiste mamá?

Miyako: (riendo ligeramente mientras se tapaba un poco su boca con una de sus manos y la otra la movía como insinuando que no pasaba nada) Ja-ja-ja se notaba luego, luego, ¿O no, Nana?

Nana Kaede: (sonriendo amablemente) Por supuesto que sí, no había visto a mi niña Ino tan feliz

Kiba: (rascándose la nuca) Creo que no fuimos tan discretos y eso que llevamos apenas 4 días de novios, Jeje

Miyako: (con los ojos iluminados como si tuviera estrellas dentro *o*) No es maravilloso, hasta lleva la cuenta, que lindo (decía apretando las mejillas de Kiba)

Ino: (con tono de reprimenda) ¡Mamá!

Miyako: Perdona Hija, pero que les parece si comemos algo con mi nuevo yernito (decía aplaudiendo de felicidad)

Kiba: SI no es muchas molestia

Ino: Para nada, Kiba (decía tomando su mano)

Nana Kaede: Ya verán que les fascinara la riquísima comida que prepare mis niños

Ambos: gracias nana

La comida fue de lo más amena y divertida con los comentarios Inoportunos de la mamá de Ino, los cometarios coquetos de Kiba, las risas de felicidad de la nana Kaede y los sonrojos de Ino, pero como el tiempo paso volando, Kiba tuvo que retirarse no sin antes prometer que regresaría más seguido.

Ino. Pov.

No podía sentirme más feliz, por fin podía estar con Kiba, afortunadamente mamá y nana lo adoran, es posible que Deidara se oponga al principio por lo mucho que me quiere pero al final lo aceptara.

Lo único que realmente me preocupa es ¿Cómo reaccionara mi papá cuando se entere? Pues creo que solo el tiempo lo dirá, mientras tanto disfrutare al máximo el tiempo que comparta con Kiba

Fin Ino Pov.

Kiba Pov.

Nunca creí que una chica pudiera darle un giro de 360 grados a mi vida como lo ha hecho Ino, definitivamente es lo mejor que me pudo a ver pasado, sé que será algo difícil porque habrá muchas personas que se opongan a lo nuestro pero hare todo lo que está en mi manos para que nada ni nadie nos separe.

Lo único por lo que temo es ¿Cómo reaccionara su padre y mi madre?

Fin Kiba Pov.


	14. Chapter 14 Recuerdo y un encuentro pelud

**C** **APITULO 14 Recuerdo y un encuentro peludo**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Kiba e Ino habían comenzado su relación, y si lo preguntan, no aún no se habían podido dar su primer beso, pero nuestro adorado castaño se había propuesto que esta sería la noche del tan esperado primer beso de la pareja Kibaino (que lindo suena ¿no?)

El tan esperado viernes había llegado y en la entrada de la universidad Shinwa un animado grupo de jóvenes se encontraban conversando…

Voz: (gritando con entusiasmo) ¡Siiiii! por fin salimos de este lugar opresor de nuestro entusiasmo y creatividad, que opaca nuestra libertad imponiéndonos labores a veces extremos a veces no, que disminuyen nuestro tiempo libre

Kiba: (abrazando por los hombros a Ino) Mejores palabras no se pudieron decir hoy Chouji Jajajaja

Naruto: (mostrando una enorme sonrisa) Genial, por fin es viernes y lo mejor de todos es que es mi cumpleaños, así que recuerden que nadie se puede echar para atrás con la salida y festejo de esta noche

Kiba: (se separó de Ino y tomo a Naruto por el cuello y comenzó a hacerle cerillito) Por nada del mundo me pierdo esta celebración NaruBaka

Naruto: (logro zafarse del agarre de Kiba y dijo) Ya, ya, Kiba, no ves que me despeinas (decía acomodando sus rubios cabellos)

Sasuke: (con sarcasmo) Noooo, ¿En serio te peinaste?

Naruto: Oye, dobe

Shikamaru: (uniéndose al grupito que molestaba a Naruto) Ya chicos dejen en paz a Naruto, está bien que sea un poco torpe pero déjenlo

Naruto: (fingiendo que lloraba) No, Shikamaru, tú también

Los chicos: Ya Naruto, sabes que es broma

Neji: Además de que es un pequeño regalito por tu cumple años

Todos: Jajajaja

Hinata: Pero no creen que son un poco malos con Naruto

Shiori: SI pobre de mí Naruto (decía con gesto de preocupación)

Chouji: Chicas, chicas (decía moviendo su cabeza a modo de negación mientras colocaba cada una de sus manos en los hombros de Hinata y Shiori) entre nosotros es una tradición, el molestarnos en cada uno de nuestros cumpleaños, le tocó a Sasuke cuando lo encerraron desnudo en el armario del conserje (decía mientras Sasuke ponía cara de espanto ante el recuerdo), le tocó a Kiba cuando lo rociamos con la manguera detrás del gimnasio, no sin antes haberle ocultado su ropa cuando estaba en el baño causando que este saliera solo en toalla mientras que las chicas de gimnasia estaban practicando y que por el acontecimiento…(iba a continuar pero fue callado por Kiba que le tapó rápidamente la boca)

Kiba: (aun con su mano en la boca de Chouji y mirándolo de forma asesina) bien Chouji creo que las chicas entendieron la idea

Temari: ¿entonces por ustedes fue que mi Shikamaru lindo no pasó su cumpleaños conmigo? (decía cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho)

Neji: (a quien le tocaba rememorar este magno evento ya que él fue el de la idea) Bueno Temari (decía conteniendo la risa ante el recuerdo) esa fue la mejor broma y no lo digo porque todo lo idideé yo, lo que pasa es que Shikamaru estaba (ahora fue el turno de Shikamaru de correr hasta donde estaba Neji para taparle la boca)

Shikamaru: (Muy nervioso y rojo por el recuerdo de lo que sus amigos le había hecho en su cumpleaños) No le hagas caso amor, no tienes por qué saber esto jejeje

Las chicas se quedaron con cara de duda, pero por las reacciones de los chicos optaron por no preguntar nada más al respecto….

Ten-ten: Bueno, bueno entonces nos vemos a las ocho en el Akatsuki Revenge para festejar el cumpleaños de Naruto

Casi todos: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kiba: (mirando a una personita que se encontraba como pensando o simplemente evitando hacer ruido para que lo notaran) Esperen, esperen, Chouji, no dijo nada

Todos voltearon a ver a Chouji, causando que este se pusiera nervioso y que sus mejillas de tornaran un poco rosada…

Chouji: (nervioso) ¿Qué-qué? ¿Y-Yo? (decía apuntándose asimismo con el dedo índice y fingiendo Inocencia)

Shikamaru: SI tú, ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso Chouji? (decía levantando una ceja por la intriga)

Temari: Será que no irás con nosotros (decía mientras tocaba su barbilla con su dedo índice mientras pensaba)

Chouji: (aun nervioso) yo…etto…la verdad…etto…es que

Ino: (quien era la más tranquila se acercó a Chouji para alentarlo a hablar, ya que ella sabía el motivo del nerviosismo del chico) Vamos Chouji díselos

Hinata: (algo consternada) Ino, ¿Tú sabes por qué Chouji esta tan nervioso? (Ino solo movía su cabeza para asentir ligeramente)

Chouji: (tomo un poco de aire para darse valor y con los ojos cerrados dijo) La verdad chicos, es que no podré ir con ustedes a festejar el cumpleaños de Naruto, porque tengo una cita (dicho esto último abrió los ojos mirando a sus amigos que se notaban felices y sorprendidos)

Naruto: (sonriéndole para brindarle calma) Así que era eso (Chouji solo asintió) Jajaja no tenías que preocuparte tanto Chouji, está bien si no puedes ir y más si tienes una cita, pero podríamos saber ¿quién es la afortunada? (Chouji se sonrojo a más no poder y volteo a ver a Ino para decirle con la mirada que si podía ayudarle con eso)

Ino: (le sonrió a Chouji y comenzó a hablar) Verán chicos, en nuestra clase de economía del hogar esta una linda chica llamara Nari, a quien le fascina cocinar y es muy amable, un día nos tocó hacer equipo y ella no dejaba de preguntarme por Chouji, porque resulta que le gusta desde hace dos meses que lo vio con ustedes en un cine

Temari: (muy entusiasmada) entonces ¿Ella le pidió a Chouji la cita?

Chouji: (moviendo sus manos frente a él) No, no, nada de eso Temari

Temari: ¿entonces?

Chouji: (con un pequeño sonrojo) Pues… resul-resulta que a mí también me gustaba Nari desde hace dos meses cuando a vi en el cine

Las chicas (exceptuando a Ino): Awwwww que lindo

Chouji: (se sonrojo aún más) Si, entonces cuando Ino me conto lo que Nari le había dicho, corrí hasta donde ella estaba y con todo el valor y entusiasmo del mudo, le dije que si quería salir conmigo y ella inmediatamente acepto, es por eso que no podré ir con ustedes hoy chicos

Shikamaru: (abrazo a Chouji por los hombros) No te preocupes amigo, y felicidades se nota que esa chica Nari, te gusta mucho

Todos miraron a Chouji brindándole sonrisas de aliento y pequeños comentarios de que no se preocupara o que le deseaban lo mejor

Chouji: (desvió un poco sus mirada y pudo notar a una hermosa chica con el cabello castaño ondulado hasta poco más debajo de la cintura con un hermoso vestido azul que aguardaba por él cerca de un árbol) Gracias chicos, entonces nos vemos después porque me están esperando (decía muy feliz)

Las chicas: Suerte Chouji y que te diviertas

Una vez que Chouji se alejó las chicas comenzaron a hacer comentarios entre ellas sobre lo lindos que se veían Chouji y Nari y demás cosas…

Sasuke: (tomando la mano de Hinata) buenos chicos entonces nos vemos al rato, porque Hinata y yo tenemos otros planes ahorita

Los demás: está bien nos vemos (decían mientras veían alejarse a la feliz pareja conformada por un ex chico frio y una linda peli-azul sonrojada)

Naruto: Entonces nos vemos al rato

Dicho esto cada una de la pareja se fue por su lado….

Kiba e Ino caminaban rumbo a un pequeño parque para tener un pequeño día de campo…

Kiba: (abrazando a Ino por la espalda) ¿Y ya pediste permiso para esta noche, amor?

Ino: (soltando una risita nerviosa al sentir el aliento de Kiba en su oreja) Mi mamá sabe que saldré con ustedes y que tú irás

Kiba: ¿Y tú papá? (decía soltando a Ino al llegar al lugar donde comerían)

Ino: (suspirando) A él le dije que saldría con las chicas solamente (ambos se sentaron en el pasto y mientras Kiba acomodaba las cosas para que comieran) Kiba, yo sé que ya deberíamos de haberle dicho a mi padre lo nuestro pero…

Kiba: (la interrumpió colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de la hermosa rubia) no, no, tranquila amor, yo sé que la situación con tu padre está algo tensa, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, yo pienso esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario (decía alejando su dedo de la boca de Ino y mirándola con ternura)

Ino: (toco la mejilla de Kiba) Eres el mejor novio del mundo

Kiba: (sonriendo) lo sé, jejeje, ahora comamos ¿sí? Porque muero de hambre

Ino: (sonriendo) No exageres Kiba (decía mientras sacaba la comida de su bolsa)

Kiba: (miraba atento lo que hacía Ino) Wow, nana sí que se lució con la comida

Ino: (se sonrojo un poco por lo que iba a decir) La verdad, es que yo lo prepare

Kiba: (abrió los ojos sorprendido) ¿En serio? Entonces debe saber fabuloso (decía mientras tomaba un bocado y lo metía a su boca)

Ino: (algo nerviosa por saber si lo que había preparado sabía bien) ¿y qué tal?

Kiba: (trago lo que tenía en la boca y con una enorme sonrisa dijo) Es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida

Ino: (con los ojitos de estrella) ¿en serio? ¿O solo lo dices porque soy tú novia?

Kiba: (tomo las manos de Ino) Te lo juro amor, esta riquísimo, y créeme que si no lo estuviera te hubieras dado cuenta porque no se ocultar este tipo de cosas, si no me crees pregúntale a los chicos (decía brindándole una lida sonrisa y besando sus manos)

Ino: (sonrojada) está bien te creeré

Ino acomodo un pequeño mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja dejando cautivado a Kiba quien comenzaba a acercarse a ella, ya estaban a unos cuanto centímetros de que sus labios se rozaran pero…

Woaf, Woaf, Woaf un enorme perro blanco salto encima de Kiba y comenzó a lamerle la cara….

Ino: (se espantó un poco al ver la escena) Kiba, ¿estás bien?

Kiba: (separando al perro de él) Claro, es solo akamaru, que vino a molestar (decía tomando las mejillas del cachorro y moviéndolas mientras le decía "¿no es así? ¿No es así?")

Voz: (con burla y preocupación) O en verdad lo siento

Kiba: (se levantó y sacudió sus ropas para después ayudar a Ino a ponerse de pie con un Akamaru entre ellos) Porque no me sorprende que Akamaru se me aventara así, Hana

Hana: (hacia un gesto infantil en el que tenía un ojo cerrado mientras sacaba a lengua en tono de Inocencia y se rascaba la mejilla) jejeje en verdad lo lamento hermanito solo salimos con Akamaru a pasear y de repente se echó a correr (de repente Hana se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ino) O querida Ino disculpa, no te había visto, ¿Cómo estás? (decía mientras se acercaba a Ino para darle un abrazo y dejando de lado a Kiba y a Akamaru)

Ino: (correspondió el abrazo de su cuñada) No te preocupes Hana, estoy muy bien ¿y tú?

Hana: (suspiro) Muy bien, descanso un poco y disfrutando de mi hermoso novio (decía poniendo ojos de ensoñación ante la mención de su amado)

Kiba: (mientras acariciaba a Akamaru) y a todo esto ¿Dónde está Yuzke?

Yuzke: (acababa de llegar algo agitado y tratando de retomar el aliento) a-aquí e-estoy, Fiu, sí que corren

Kiba: (se levantó y le dio un abrazo a Yuzke) Creo que ya perdiste condición Yuzke o es que mi hermana te trae muerto (esto último lo dijo en un susurro que solo ellos dos pudieron escuchar mientras movía sus cejas de forma insinuante causando que Yuzke se pusiera rojo)

Hana: (le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Kiba quien de inmediato comenzó a sobarse) Hey deja de pervertir a mi novio, gusano

Kiba: (se alejó de Hana y se colocó detrás de Ino quien miraba la escena con gracia) Ya, ya, Hana si no le dije nada

Hana: (con tono amenazante) Más te vale, ay Ino no sé cómo lo soportas

Kiba: (salto delante de Ino) Pues para tu información Mi hermosa Ino, me adora y soporta mis bromas ¿verdad amor? Dile, dile

Ino: (seguía sonriendo ante la escena de Kiba y su hermana) Jajaja, es verdad, no sé qué haría sin las ocurrencias de Kiba

Hana: (quería molestar aun a Kiba por lo que con tono de burla dijo) por dios Kiba, de seguro le diste **toloache** a Ino para que te quisiera Jajaja

Ambas parejas decidieron comer juntos tras en Inoportuno encuentro, pero eso no evito que la comida fuera de lo más divertida, entre los comentarios de Hana para avergonzar a Kiba frente a Ino, los comentarios de Kiba para salvar su orgullo y las risas de Yuzke e Ino quienes solo podían hacer comentarios de vez en cuando….

Yuzke: (levantándose y ayudando a Hana) Bueno chicos los dejamos que tenemos que ir por mi suegrita para ir a cenar con mis padres

Kiba: (dándole la mano) Está bien nos vemos y que se diviertan, por cierto Hana, no dejes que mamá los incomode

Hana: (restándole importancia) No te preocupes, prometió que se portaría bien, porque le prometí que irías a la casa el domingo Jeje

Kiba: AY Hana (decía rodando los ojos) pero está bien, estaré ahí el domingo

Kiba e Ino caminaron rumbo a la casa de la última y cuando llegaron a la entrada…

Kiba: Bueno princesa, ponte más bella de lo que ya eres y pasó por ti a las 7:30 ¿ok?

Ino: (besando la mejilla de Kiba) Está bien te veo en un ratito

Ino subió las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación para alistarse para salir con sus amigos mientras que Kiba iba rumbo a su departamento para hacer lo mismo….

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Toloache es un tipo d eplanta que según creencias es utilizada para hacer que alguine quiera o se quede con otra persona a pesar de que esta no quiera jajajaj**


	15. Chapter 15 Naruto'S Party

**C** **APITULO 15 Naruto's party**

El reloj marcaba las 7:29 con 59 segundo e Ino ya estaba lista y a la espera de su hermoso novio, ella para la ocasión se había puesto un hermoso blusón color gris entallado, que dejaba notar su linda figura, en conjunto con unos leggins negros y una pequeña chamarra de cuero igual negra, y para terminar unas zapatillas negras muy lindas y cómodas que le permitirían divertirse a más no poder con sus amigos esta noche.

Justo cuando dieron las 7:30 la puerta de la mansión Yamanaka sonó…

Nana Kaede: (abrazando a la persona que había tocado la puerta) Mi niño Kiba, que alegría verte

Kiba: (correspondiendo el abrazo) Lo mismo digo nana, por cierto ¿Ino ya estará lista? Nana

Kaede: (brindándole una sonrisa) Por supuesto que sí, en un momento le llamó

Kiba: Muchas gracias (decía brindando una pequeña reverencia y una sonrisa)

Pasaron no más de dos minutos, y una pequeña carraspada de garganta llamó la atención de Kiba, quien al voltear quedo maravillado ante la imagen de su linda novia…

Ino: (se sonrojo un poco al ver la mirada que le enviaba Kiba) Hola

Kiba: (saliendo de su trance) Wow, te ves hermosa (decía sonriéndole)

Voz: (apartando un poco a Ino y con tono celoso) Oh pero si es mi cuñadito

Kiba: (nervioso) De-Deidara senpai, u-usted sabe so-sobre lo nuestro

Deidara: Jeje por supuesto que sí, mi hermanita me lo dijo todo (decía alborotando un poco el cabello de Ino y mirando fulminantemente a Kiba)

Ino: (acomodándose el cabello) Hermano (decía con tono de regaño) sabes bien que te enteraste porque estabas escuchando por el otro teléfono de la casa

Deidara: (haciendo un gesto de Inocencia) Jeje perdón hermanita, pero es que tenía duda de porque estabas más feliz que cuando llegue (decía fingiendo dolor)

Ino: (sonriendo y poniéndose de lado de Kiba) Pues ya lo sabes hermano, ¿Qué dices al respecto? (decía sonriente esperando buena aceptación por parte de su querido hermano)

Deidara: (suspiro un poco) Sabes que siempre serás mi hermanita, mi princesita, y a decir verdad el verte con un novio me pone celoso (decía mirando a Kiba quien trago duro) pero te veo demasiado feliz así que, solo espero que Tú (decía señalando a Kiba) No la vayas a hacer sufrir, porque si no, te hare recordar cuando practicabas conmigo

Kiba: (Abrió un poco los ojos ante el recuerdo) No, no se preocupe Deidara Senpai, le aseguro que nunca, nunca (decía tomando la mano de Ino para besarla) Lastimare a Ino

Deidara: (se recargo en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho) Bien,

¿Y a dónde llevaras a mi hermanita Kiba?

Kiba: (ya con más seguridad) Iremos a festejar el cumpleaños de Naruto al Akatsuki Revenge con los demás

Deidara: Bien, más te vale cuidarla y no dejarla beber (decía con tono y mirada seria)

Ino: (jalando un poco a Kiba para que se retiraran y para sacarlo de la incómoda vista que le estaba brindando Deidara) Lo hará hermano, ahora si nos disculpas, se hace tarde, adiós (decía caminando con Kiba mientras movía su mano a manera de despedida)

De camino al Akatsuki Revenge, Ino y Kiba caminaban de la mano mientras conversaban un poco…

Ino: Lamentó la actitud de mi hermano

Kiba: (acarició un poco la mejilla de Ino sin dejar de caminar) No te preocupes Preciosa, se lo que son los celos de hermano, me pasó con Hana y su primer novio Jeje (decía mostrándole una tierna sonrisa)

Tras unos minutos de caminar, llegaron a la entrada del Akatsuki Revenge donde sus amigos se encontraban esperándolos y conversando, por lo que se acercaron a ellos…

Temari: (con cierta curiosidad) Pero amor, no entiendo por qué todas las bromas que se han hecho por sus cumpleaños deben incluirlos desnudos

Shikamaru: (algo rojo por la pregunta de su novia) Pues, ni yo lo entiendo Temari, la vedad creo que por las circunstancias en las que se nos ocurre poner a la obra la broma, el que nos roben o escondan la ropa le da como un plus

Kiba: (moviendo su mano una vez que llegaron con los demás chicos) Hola chicos

Naruto: Por fin llegan Kiba, pensamos que se perderían por ahí (decía moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo como insinuando perversidades cosa que provoco que Kiba le diera un coscorrón) Ouch

Kiba: (algo molesto y avergonzado por el comentario de su rubio amigo) No digas tonterías y mejor entremos Naruto

Todos entraron y se dirigieron a una mesa reservada en un cuarto ubicado en la zona VIP, para comenzar la celebración del cumpleaños de Naruto con unas cuantas bebidas, por lo que llamaron a uno de los meseros quien no dejaba de ver a Ino, cosa que molesto a Kiba…

Kiba: (con tono molesto) Oye, ¿Acaso no piensas tomar nuestra orden? (dijo cruzando los brazos)

Mesero: (dejó de ver a Ino para prestar un poco de atención a los chicos) Oh sí, ¿Qué les ofrezco?

Shikamaru: (al notar la mirada de odio que manda Kiba hacia el mesero decidió intervenir) Bien tráenos 5 cervezas, y para las chicas (dijo volteando a verlas) ¿sodas?

Hinata: (con tono de burla) ¿Qué?, pero si estamos aquí para festejar, (volteando a ver al mesero y dijo) Por favor, tráiganos una botella de tequila, una de vodka y una de ron (dicho esto el mesero se retiró dejando a los chicos estupefactos por las palabras de Hinata)

Sasuke: (impresionado) Wow, esa es mi chica (decía abrazando a Hinata por los hombros) Pero dejar de hacerle caso a Itachi y a sus amigos (Hinata solo atino a sonreír nerviosamente)

Tenten: (abrazo a Hinata por los hombros alejando un poco a Sasuke) Wow Hinata y tan calladita que te veías

Todos se rieron y comenzaron una pequeña plática…

Temari: (Tratando de avergonzar a Kiba) Uy Kiba, si las miradas fueran balas habrías matado al mesero Jajaja

Kiba: (se sonrojo un poco) No se dé que hablas

Tenten: (quien era cómplice de Temari en molestar a Kiba) Oh es verdad ese mesero le estaba coqueteando a Ino, y feo no era

Kiba: (farfullo entre dientes y con tono burlesco imito a Tente) Y feo no era, bah, ese tipo no me llega ni a los talones

Temari: (achicando los ojos y alzando las cejas) Acaso, ¿Estas celoso, Kiba?

Kiba: (se sonrojo a más no poder, algo así como estilo Hinata) Y-Yo, no estaba celoso

Ino: (miro con ternura a Kiba) Ya chicas déjenlo en paz (dicho esto le susurro a Kiba) Ves lo que yo sentí con esa Krystal, por cierto te ves muy lindo celoso (dijo tocando la mejilla de Kiba, quien dejó de lado su enojo, aunque volvió de nuevo al ver al mesero que se acercaba con sus bebidas)

Mesero: (colocando las bebidas en la mesa) Bien, aquí están sus bebidas, si necesitan algo más (decía mirando a los ojos a Ino) No duden en llamarme (al finalizar guiño un ojo a Ino, quien lo miraba extrañada, mientras que Kiba solo rodaba los ojos mostrando su exasperación hacia el mesero que se alejó con paso galante)

Kiba: Uish, que tipo, de lo peor

Todos rieron ante la escena de celos de Kiba y comenzaron la celebración…

Tras una hora, con algunos ya era notorio que el alcohol estaba haciendo sus estragos, y por algunos nos referíamos principalmente a los hombres con excepción de Kiba quienes al ver que ponían el karaoke empezaron a cantar "deleitando" a sus amigos con sus Hermosas voces:

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto y Shikamaru cantaron la primera canción y bailaron al ritmo de YMCA, teniendo a sus respectivas novias gritando porque se sacaran la camisa…

Todas las chicas cantaron PonPonPon de Kyary Pamyu, Pamyu, causando ternura en sus novios…

Kiba fue arrastrado por los chicos para que juntos cantaran In The End de Linkin Park, cosa que no fue del desagrado de Kiba ya que amaba esa canción…

El momento en el que todos cantaron, sorpresivamente afinados y coordinados, fue con la canción de I'm a mess de The Rasmus…

Los chicos seguían cantando, mientras Kiba se acercaba a la mesa para refrescar su garganta seguido por Temari…

Temari: (algo borracha pero aun consciente de lo que hacía o decía) Wow Kiba, es la primera vez que no estás súper ebrio como Naruto Jajaja

Kiba: (terminándose su trago) Jajaja es que hoy soy responsable Temari, debo llevar a Ino a su casa o Deidara senpai me mata, además me toca llevarme al Baka de Naruto

Ambos rieron tanto por el comentario de Kiba como porque al voltear a ver lo que hacían sus amigos pudieron ver a un ebrio Sasuke cantando EL Pollito Pio, por lo que se acercaron un poco más para burlarse..

Kiba se acercó a Ino, quien no se notaba tan mal como los demás…

Kiba: ¿Todo bien?

Ino: (algo sonrojada por el alcohol) SIP, todo bien (decía sonriendo)

Después de que Sasuke terminara su canción fue el turno de Neji y Shikamaru quienes cantaron a todo pulmón una canción llamada Persiana Americana de Soda Estéreo, para después dar paso a Tenten, Shion, Hinata y Temari para que cantaran "Ángel Guardián" uno de los openings de Inuyasha…

Cuando la mayoría estaban sentados a excepción de Naruto, este les dijo que les cantaría una súper canción que resulto ser con el mismo tono del gangnam style…

Naruto: (cantando) Na-na-na-na-na na-Naruto style

Heeeeeeeeeeey Sasuke emo, Na-na-na-na-na na-Naruto style

Todos creen que, que, que yo soy un Baka

Cuidado y mi mamá te oiga pues te mata

Na-Naruto style

Heeeeeeeeeeey Sasuke emo

Na-na-na-na-na na-Naruto style

(Con tono de entusiasmo y moviendo su mano mientras saltaba para animar a sus amigos para que bailaran con él) Todos de pie, (dicho esto todos se pusieron de pie para seguirle la corriente a un muy ebrio Naruto) canten conmigo, bueno vamos, papa con soya

Chicos y chicas: (riendo pero aun siguiendo la corriente) Me gusta soya

Naruto: Papa con soya

Chicos y chicas: me gusta soya

Naruto: ahora bien fuerte un grito, ahhhhhhhhhhhh (decía al mismo tiempo que sus amigo) Kiba tenía un perrito y lo llamaba panchito, lo tenía chiquitooooooooooooooooo oh por dios (decía inclinándose un poco para lucir como una súper estrella mientras restregaba un poco su pie en el suelo) Bueno ahora, los deleitare con otra canción (dicho esto se puso algo serio y comenzó a cantar con la mirada de sus amigos sobre él) Yo, rompí, mis pantalones, y pensé que todos se reirían por montones, ahora ella no querrá salir conmigo nunca más, solo porque rompí mis pantalones….

Así se la pasaron los chicos riendo por las ocurrencias de Naruto con las canciones, hasta que dieron las tres de la mañana y se dieron cuenta de que ya era muy tarde para estar ahí, sobre todo porque Naruto ya se había quedado dormido en la mesa…

Afuera del Akatsuki Revenge, la mayoría de los chicos y chicas ya se encontraban mejor y no se notaba tanto que hubieran festejado tanto el único al que si se le había pasado un poco había sido a Naruto…

Shion: (con algo de preocupación) ¿Y quién se llevara a mi Naruto?

Kiba: (colgando su celular tras hacer una llamada) No te preocupes Shion, llevare a Naruto a mi departamento, su mamá sabe que estaremos jugando unos videojuegos

Shion: (sonriendo) Está bien, ¿Pero qué pasara con Ino?

Kiba: (Comenzando a cargar a Naruto) Primero la dejare en su casa y después junto con Naruto nos vamos a mi depa, no te preocupes y mejor ya sube al taxi que te está esperando

Shion: Esta bien, nos vemos chicos (dicho se subió al taxi ya que era la que vivía más lejos y se despidió de sus amigos moviendo la mano)

Cada quien tomó camino hacia su respectiva casa después de despedirse de sus amigos…

En la entrada de la mansión Yamanaka, Kiba bajo a Naruto en la acera para descansar un poco y despedirse de Ino…

Kiba: (estirándose un poco tras dejar a Naruto) Bueno Preciosa, te traje sana y salva a tu casita, espero que tú padre no se enoje por la hora (decía mostrando una mueca de culpa)

Ino: (acarició la mejilla de Kiba) No te preocupes, mamá me dijo que tuvo que salir ayer en la tarde a un viaje de negocios así que no está (dijo sonriendo a Kiba)

Kiba aprovecho para acercarse a Ino para darle un dulce besito de despedida, pero cuando apenas sus labios se rosaron tuvieron que separarse debido a que Naruto, quien minutos atrás se había levantado y comenzar a caminar con dificultad, había chocado contra unos botes de basura y se había caído…

Kiba: (rascándose la cabeza con algo de fastidio) Aish, creo que será mejor que ya me lo lleve, nos vemos Ino (tras brindarle una mirada tierna, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla)

Ino: (se tocó la mejilla y sonrojada dijo) Nos vemos, vayan con cuidado ¿ok?

Kiba asintió con la cabeza brindando una última sonrisa por esta ocasión, y después de que Ino se metiera a su casa, corrió hacia donde estaba Naruto lo cargo y se fueron al departamento, un rubio dormido y un castaño sonriente.

Tras la grandiosa fiesta en honor a un ruidoso y alegre rubio, Llego el domingo día en el que Kiba debía ir a casa de su madre por su queridísima hermana…

En la mansión Inuzuka…

Tsume: (abrazando a Kiba) Hijo, que bueno que hayas venido, ven vamos a desayunar (dicho esto se dirigieron al jardín de la casa donde Hana, Yuzke y otra personita que no era muy del agrado de Kiba se encontraban)

Kiba: (al notar la presencia de cierta persona decidió hablar) Tayuya ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tayuya: (sonriendo descaradamente) Buenos días, Kiba lindo, ¿Cómo estás?, yo muy bien gracias por preguntar jaja

Kiba: (se restregó el rostro con desesperación) No estoy para bromas, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tsume: (mirando con desaprobación a Kiba) Kiba esa no es forma de tratar a Tayuyita

Tayuya: (sonriéndole a la mamá de Kiba) No se preocupe suegrita, Kiba debes estar molesto porque es muy temprano y no ha desayunado

Kiba: (dirigió su mirada a su madre nuevamente) Mamá ¿No se supone que es una reunión familiar? ¿Qué hace Tayuya aquí?

Hana: (intervino en la plática) Fue lo mismo que yo dije, Kiba, pero mira mejor no te enojes y siéntate a comer (dijo señalando un asiento a su lado que estaba vacío)

Kiba: (se sentó y habló) Perdonen mi descortesía, hola Yuzke (decía alzando la mano) Hola Hana (decía dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Tras un "tranquilo" desayuno, Tayuya se retiró diciendo que sus padres la necesitaban, dejando a la familia Inuzuka solos…

Tsume: (lavando con enojo los trastes mientras Kiba los acomodaba) No sé por qué siempre eres así con Tayuya, no puedes tratar así a tu dulce novia, Kiba

Kiba: (rodo los ojos y respondió) Mamá, ya te dije que Tayuya ya no es mi novia

Tsume: Aish, sigues diciendo eso, entonces si Tayuyita no es tu novia ¿Quién es?

Kiba: (se calmó un poco al recordar a Ino) Es Ino Yamanaka, mamá

Tsume: (se quedó pensativa al escuchar el apellido pero al repetir el nombre de Ino respondió) Ah esa chiquilla es de la que me habló tayuyita, es la descarada que se interpuso entre ustedes metiéndose en tus ojos uish

Kiba: (frunció el ceño) Mamá te pediré que no hables así de mi novia, ya que ni siquiera la conoces, como para saber cómo es, (suspiro exasperado) Lo que te ha dicho Tayuya es una mentira, Ino es la chica más dulce, tierna y noble que he conocido, es la única que ha logrado que (dijo poniendo su mano en su pecho para sentir su corazón) mi corazón se acelere con una sola sonrisa que me brinde (sonrió) es la única que ha logrado dar un giro de 360 grados a mi mundo convirtiéndose en mi mundo

Tsume: (rodando los ojos) Uish, no pienso discutir contigo Kiba, lo mejor será que te vayas, gracias por tu visita (dicho esto salió de la cocina subió con enojo las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto)

En la sala con Hana y Yuzke, Kiba pasó tomando su chamarra…

Hana: (pestañeando) Uhm, Kiba ¿A dónde vas?

Kiba: (colocándose su chamarra y dirigiéndose a la puerta) Ya me voy Hana

Hana: (se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Kiba) ¿Peleaste con Mamá?

Kiba: (con exasperación) No sé qué le pasa, parece que esta traumada con Tayuya o algo así, por más que le digo que no es mi novia no lo acepta (se restregó la cara) si sigue así, será muy difícil que le pueda presentar a Ino, ya que por lo que le dijo Tayuya la cree la peor mujer del mundo

Hana: (abrazo a Kiba despidiéndose de él) No te preocupes ya verás que se le pasara a mamá

Kiba: Eso espero (miró por un costado de Hana) Nos vemos Yuzke

Yuzke: (moviendo su mano) Nos vemos campeón y tranquilo que todo saldrá bien

Kiba: Nos vemos (dicho esto salió de la casa de su madre y se dirigió a su departamento) En la habitación de Tsume Inuzuka, esta se encontraba observando una fotografía vieja…

Tsume: No, no permitiré que Kiba salga con esa Yamanaka, él tiene que quedarse con tayuyita, solo así poder estar cerca de mi querido Fuyimoto, solo así (decía acercando a su pecho la foto que tenía en las manos, donde aparecía una sonriente pareja joven, que eran Tsume Inuzuka y Fuyimoto Sound (padre de Tayuya))

 **OMAKE CAPITULO 15**

Mientras los chicos y chicas se encontraban celebrando el cumpleaños de Naruto cantando ridículamente, un grupo que incluía al dueño del Akatsuki Revenge se encontraban viendo los disparates que hacías esos chiquillos, algunos reían otros se lamentaban y por otros nos referimos a Itachi…

Hidan: (riéndose al ver a Sasuke cantando) Jaja Jajajaja Itachi, que acaso ese no es tu hermano el emo Jajajaja

Itachi: (cubriéndose por la vergüenza) Cállate Hidan, oh por dios estúpido hermano menor con complejos de bipolaridad

Konan: (con burla) pero si se ve muy tierno Jajajajajaj

Itachi: (Alzando su vista) No, tú también Konan, esto es malo

Kisame: (dándole pequeñas palmaditas a Itachi para confortarlo) No te preocupes Itachi, mira el lado bueno (dicho esto Itachi volteo a verlo) Tenemos la grabación (decía moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo)

Itachi sonrió al entender lo que podría hacer con esa grabación mientras que por otro lado un Sasuke ebrio sentía un escalofrió…

Hinata: (mirando extrañada a Sasuke) ¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke: Siento como que algo malo va a pasarme

Hinata: (le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla causando que Sasuke se sonrojara) tranquilo nada pasara

Fin OMAKE CAPITULO 15


	16. Chap16 Perspectivas de una cita perfecta

**C** **APITULO 16 Perspectivas de una cita perfecta**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que la relación de Kiba e Ino había comenzado, lamentablemente aún no habían podido decírselo al padre de la chica ya que se encontraba de viaje, por otro lado la madre de Kiba ya sabía de su relación sin embargo aún no aceptaba el que estos dos estuvieran juntos, excusándose con que la chica perfecta para Kiba era Tayuya, pero esto no le importaba a Kiba ya que para él su chica perfecta era, es y será Ino….

En la parte trasera de la Universidad Shinwa, cerca de un hermoso árbol de cerezo, se encontraba un apuesto joven castaño muy pensativo mientras apuntaba algunas cosas en una libreta…

Kiba: (por la desesperación se había comenzado a alborotar su castaño cabello) Aish, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? (coloco su dedo índice en su barbilla mientras daba pequeños golpes pensando) A ver Kiba, Piensa, Piensa, ¿A dónde puedes llevar a Ino? (hablando consigo mismo) Ya se (decía alzando su dedo índice al aire como muestra de tener una excelente idea) la llevare al cine (comenzó a negar con la cabeza) No, no, eso ya lo hice antes, mmmm, mmmm, ¿A la feria? (decía haciendo mueca de duda) No, no eso ya lo hice, y nos encontramos al idiota de Zabusa , mmmm, mmmm, aish, piensa Inuzuka, piensa

Pero los pensamientos de Kiba se vieron interrumpidos al notar a un exaltado rubio que se aproximaba a él…

Kiba: (alzando una ceja) Naruto ¿Por qué vienes tan alterado?

Naruto: (nervioso y mirando a todos lados) Ki-Kiba, si, si ves a Shion, dile que no me has visto ¿ok? (dicho esto el rubio se lanzó a uno de los arbusto que se encontraban cerca de donde Kiba se encontraba sentado)

Pasado dos minutos Kiba pudo notar a una tranquila Shion que iba pasando enfrente de él, cosa que causó que una sonrisa malévola se plasmara en su rostro…

Kiba. (Fingiendo sorpresa) Oh Shion, yo no he visto a Naruto (decía fingiendo Inocencia) Y no lo vi aventarse al arbusto que está ahí (decía señalando el arbusto donde Naruto se encontraba escondido)

Naruto: (desde el arbusto) ¡Maldito Kiba!

Kiba: (abriendo un poco los ojos mientras fingía sorpresa) No es posible un arbusto que habla (Dicho esto soltó una carcajada mientras Shion se aproximaba al arbusto para sacar a Naruto)

Shion: (jalando a Naruto para que se pusiera de pie) Oh vamos Naruto, anda, anda, en verdad quiero ir a bucear con tiburones

Naruto: (abrió los ojos completamente) ¿Qué acaso estás loca mujer? Podría morir ahí (Pero quedo callado al ver el dulce rostro de su amada)

Shion: (realizando el clásico pucherito de perrito pateado, corderito a medio morir, Sasuke sin su Hinata, Naruto sin su ramen) Te prometo que no te pasara nada, amor, anda, anda (decía moviendo el brazo de su novio con insistencia) ¿Si?

Naruto: (Se sonrojo un poco porque noto que Kiba estaba apreciando la escena que estaba dando su novia además de que estaba a punto de mostrar su lado mandilón) Oh Shion, sabes que si pones esa carita, no me puedo negar (dijo suspirando cual enamorado)

Kiba sonrió ante la escena que acababa de observar y comenzó a caminar para dejar a la parejita solos…

Kiba: (caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón) ¿Bucear con tiburones? ¿A Ino le gustará? (en ese momento Kiba empezó a divagar en su imaginación donde llevaba a Ino a bucear con tiburones, y como ella estaba muy asustada, abrazaba a su valiente novio quien la protegería de cualquier mal) Tal vez funcione (decía con sonrisa soñadora, pero al avanzar unos pasos más pudo apreciar a un Sasuke muy pensativo y sonrojado, por lo que decidió a cercarse a él) ¿Qué tienes Uchiha-Emo?

Sasuke: (Volteando indignado) Te dije que dejes de decirme así Naruto (pero se dio cuenta de quién estaba frente a él) Oh eres tú Kiba

Kiba: (se sentó a lado del Uchiha) ¿Entonces qué te pasa? ¿Estás así por Hinatita?

Sasuke: (suspiró) Pues algo así, verás dentro de poco es nuestro aniversario, así que le pedí a Itachi un consejo (Kiba solo atinó a hacer una mueca de "Oh diablos") y me dijo que por nuestro aniversario tenía que llevar a Hinata a uno de esos lugares súper de niñas, ya sabes que tenga mucho rosa y así, ya que podría gustarle (suspiro nuevamente) Así que fui a comparar los boletos, pero entonces un grupo alocado de chicas que decía ser mi club de fans (decía moviendo su cabeza para borrar ese tramo amargo) se abalanzo contra mi diciendo que aprovecharían que no estaba con Hinata, y comenzaron a manosearme (decía poniendo cara de espanto al igual que Kiba quien se compadecía por su amigo emo) y al final me quitaron los boletos, por lo que tuve que volverlos a comprar

Kiba: (haciendo una mueca de duda) Si ya tienes el regalo por su aniversario, no entiendo por qué estás tan pensativo

Sasuke: Lo que pasa es que no sé cómo decirle a Hinata que yo no quiero ir a ese Lugar, sin que se enoje

Hinata: (se había aproximado a los chicos y había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho) Awwwww, Sasuke, que lindo eres por preocuparte por tener un detalle para nuestro aniversario (decía abrazando a su novio) Pero… a mí no me gustan esos lugares

Sasuke: (la miró consternado) No entiendo

Hinata: La verdad me gustaría más ir a bucear con tiburones, así como Shion y Naruto

Sasuke: (se levantó rápidamente y tomando las manos de Hinata dijo) A torpe Naruto le he dicho que aleje a su cavernícola mujer de mi frágil princesa de un lugar cálido llamado mi corazón (palabras que causaron ternura en Hinata)

Kiba: (tenía cara de WTF?) Wow Uchiha el estar con Hinatita, te ha vuelto más cursi, y me da pena que no sepas que Hinata no es tan frágil como lo piensas, pero en fin (decía alzando los hombros) Mejor los dejó

Hinata: (volteo a ver a Kiba) Oye Kiba, ¿Y qué harán Ino y Tú?

Kiba: (suspiro con algo de resignación) Aun no lo sé, pero ya se ocurrirá algo (dijo alzando su dedo pulgar y alejándose)

Kiba continuo caminando pensativo en qué debía hacer para una cita con Ino, y para su suerte se encontró con Chouji…

Kiba: (corrió un poco para estar con Chouji) Chouji, amigo mío ¿Cómo has estado?

Chouji: (mirando a Kiba) Oh Kiba he estado muy bien, gracias por preguntar ¿Y tú?

Kiba: Muy bien, aunque hay algo que me tiene preocupado y en lo que pensé me podrías ayudar (Decía mostrando una sonrisa de confianza)

Chouji: Jajaja ya decía yo, que no me saludabas sin tener un motivo

Kiba: Es que eres el mejor en este asunto de las cosas romántica

Chouji: Pues dime en qué te puedo ayudar

Kiba: Mira lo que pasa es que quiero salir con Ino, pero no se me ocurre a donde llevarla

Chouji: (dando pequeños golpes en su barbilla con su dedo índice) Bien, pues primero dime ¿Qué le gusta a Ino?

Kiba: (con ojos soñadores) Pues a Ino, le gusta mucho divertirse, ir de compras, ver el atardecer, cuidar de los animales, los deportes, las flores

Chouji: Ok, ok, y al saber todo eso llevarías a Ino a… (Decía moviendo sus manos a manera de alentarlo a hablar)

Kiba: (con cara de duda) ¿A…las…luchas?

Chouji: (por un momento se cayó de lado estilo anime y se levantó suspirando con pesadez) Ay Kiba, ¿Qué hare contigo?

Kiba: (reía nerviosamente) Chouji por favor ayúdame, he estado pensando todo el día y cada idea que se me ocurre ya la hice con Ino, necesito sorprenderla

Chouji: (miró a su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios) realmente te gusta Ino ¿No, Kiba?

Kiba: (se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario) S-sí, es una chica estupenda, hasta han llegado veces en las que pienso que no la merezco, ya sabes por mi pasado de Casanova

Chouji: (cerrando los ojos) Ni que lo digas, yo conozco a Ino desde muy pequeña y se el impacto que causa en las personas, por su adorable personalidad, y sobre lo de no merecerla Kiba, creo que estas equivocado, ya que con tan solo al escucharte hablar de ella cualquiera se daría cuenta de que en verdad a causado un cambio positivo, en ti, y es por eso que la respuesta sobre a donde llevarla para una cita llegara por sí sola, ya lo verás amigo (decía dando pequeñas paladas a la espalda de Kiba para después retirarse)

Ya eran poco más de las 7 de la noche y Kiba se encontraba caminando con destino a la casa de Ino, sin una idea de donde llevarla para su cita, pero al mismo tiempo iba recordando todo lo que pudo observar con sus amigos en la búsqueda de una idea….

Recordaba como Shion convenció a Naruto de hacer algo a lo que el temía con solo brindarle un pequeño gesto.

Como el Uchiha se la había pasado consternado en qué hacer con Hinata para que ella le diera una idea súper alocada que Sasuke no se esperaba y por la que culpaba a Shion.

Como al ir con Shikamaru, este le había comentado que era un asunto problemático el llevar a Temari a una cita, para retractarse justo en el momento en que llegó Temari preguntando ¿Qué había dicho? Para decirle que ya tenía todo listo para lanzarse en paracaídas desde un avión como ella quería y que Kiba se quedara con cara de "Shikamaru es un mandilón".

Recordaba lo que le había dicho Neji sobre una cita perfecta con Tenten…

 _N_ _eji: (colocando su mano en el hombro de Kiba) Solo digamos que un arma, Tenten, yo, un auto y unas botellas en la noche (decía moviendo su mano con la palma abierta como abriendo un panorama frente a sus ojos) es lo único que se necesita para que seamos felices_

 _Tenten: (había escuchado todo lo que su novio le decía a Kiba y decidió intervenir) Es verdad que todo eso me gusta pero por una vez podríamos ir a un restaurante a cenar como gente normal_

Kiba al recordar esto soltó una pequeña risita, ya que al fin se había dado cuenta de que cada chica era distinta, y no iguales a las demás como él lo pensaba al salir con Tayuya, pero aún tenía la duda de a dónde podría llevar a Ino, pero al mirar hacia el cielo y observar las estrellas recordó las palabras de Chouji " _tan solo al escucharte hablar de ella cualquiera se daría cuenta de que en verdad a causado un cambio positivo, en ti, y es por eso que la respuesta sobre a donde llevarla para una cita llegara por sí sola_ " cosa que causo que una increíble idea se cruzará por su mente por lo que decidió correr el tramo que le faltaba para llegar a la casa de su amada…

Una vez fuera de la casa de Ino llamó a la puerta y en menos de un minuto Ino salió lista para salir con su novio…

Ino: (abrazando a Kiba y dándole un beso en la mejilla) Listo, ¿Nos vamos?

Kiba: (colocó su brazo para que Ino lo tomara, cosa que la chica entendió rápidamente y continuó el gesto) Claro que sí, preciosa

Ino: (mientras ambos caminaban) Y ¿A dónde iremos?

Kiba: (la miró de soslayo y suspirando enamoradamente dijo) Es una sorpresa

Ambos continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a una hermosa colina desde la que se podía apreciar el hermoso paisaje que brindaba la ciudad de la hoja en la noche…

Ino: (maravillada por la vista) Wow, esto es hermoso

Kiba: (abrazándola por detrás) Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado Ino, la verdad es que me la pase todo el día planeando una cita perfecta para ti, pero al final no se me ocurrió nada (decía con un pequeño sonrojo)

Ino: (volteo a verlo y tomó las mejillas de Kiba para que a viera a los ojos) Pero de que hablas, esta es la mejor cita que he tenido, y todo gracias a ti, es perfecto por el simple hecho de que estoy contigo

Kiba: (no pudo más con la emoción y abrazó a Ino dejando su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica donde podía percibir el dulce aroma que su linda novia emanaba) Me haces tan feliz, Ino, realmente eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado

Ambos chicos permanecieron abrazados por un largo tiempo mientras seguían observando a la ciudad de noche, después de un rato regresaron a la casa de Ino y se despidieron…

Ambos chicos se recostaron con una hermosa sonrisa producto de la excelente noche que habían tenido ya que sabían que lo que fuera a traer el destino no podría amargar esta hermosa felicidad que los llena, pero como todos sabemos el destino a veces se puede tornar cruel cuando menos lo esperas….

Voz: No permitiré que mi pequeña arruine su vida por estar con ese vago, haré todo lo que sea posible porque se separen

 **Nota del autor: Here comes troubles, cielos ya estamos por la recta finla de esta bella historia que espero les este gustando jejeje!**


	17. La calma antes de la tormentano es calma

**C** **APITULO 17 La calma antes de la tormenta no es calma**

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo,

Deidara se había tenido que ir nuevamente para arreglar algunos asuntos de su padre, pero esta vez no se iría sin decirle a su querida novia Hanare.

Los chicos y sus novias seguían divirtiéndose a más no poder, sobre todo porque el fin de semestre tanto de la universidad como de la preparatoria Shinwa se acercaba.

Por cierto si aún recuerdan a Nemu, la chica que quería hacer cosillas con Kiba en un baño cuando este salió con Sai, pues esta chica tenía un trato con Tayuya, pero no pudieron continuarlo ya que Hinata y Shion las descubrieron, claro que Nemu no les temía a las chicas mencionada pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que detrás de estas se encontraban Temari y Tenten, chicas con las que ya había tenido problemas y con las que prefirió no meterse de nuevo.

Pero claro no todo es miel sobre hojuelas ya que:

\- La madre de Kiba aún se oponía a la relación de su hijo con Ino, argumentando como siempre que él debería estar con Tayuya, ya que era la mejor opción.

\- El padre de Ino ya tenía conocimiento de la relación de los chicos sin que ellos lo supieran pero no estaba conforme con eso y haría cualquier cosa para separarlos.

En la casa de Ino, las cosas comenzaban a tornarse malas, ya que la relación entre sus padres estaba decayendo debido a la actitud del padre de la rubia…

En una banca cerca de un lago se encontraban Kiba e Ino platicando…

Kiba: (abrazando a Ino, quien se encontraba un poco decaída) ¿Y cómo están las cosas en tu casa, pequeña?

Ino: (se agarró un poco más fuerte de Kiba mientras soltaba un suspiro) Aún no se arreglan, no sé qué tiene mi padre, pero las discusiones se han vuelto más frecuentes desde que se fue mi hermano (volvió a suspirar) Incluso ya están hablando de un divorcio (decía con pequeñas lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos)

Kiba: (suspiró y después deposito un tierno beso en la cabeza de Ino) Tranquila, ya verás que todo se va a solucionar, además siempre puedes contar conmigo ¿ok?

Ino: (levantó un poco su cabeza para ver a Kiba) Pero tú me das ánimos cuando estamos juntos, ¿Qué hago cuando este sola? (decía con ternura para ver que le respondería Kiba)

Kiba: (se separó un poco de Ino al mismo tiempo que torcía un poco la boca para pensar) mmmm, veamos, (miró al cielo) ya se, cuando te sientas sola, en el día mira al cielo, que yo seré tu cielo (Ino lo miraba embelesada) Cuando te sientas sola de noche (dijo tocando la nariz de la rubia con su dedo índice) mira las estrellas, que yo seré cada una de ellas para iluminar tu noche (La miro y sonriso por unos segundos) ¿Qué te parece?

Ino: (Se había sonrojado un poco y muy sonriente contestó mientras abrazaba a Kiba) Awwwww que lindo eres (deposito un dulce beso en la mejilla del castaño)

Kiba: (suspiró y sonrió) Es que tú, Señorita, eres la única que logra sacar este lado cursi de mi interior, pero (dijo separándose un poco de Ino para levantarse y tenderle la mano para ayudarla) será mejor que ya nos vayamos, porque recuerda que tienes practica con las porristas y yo debo ver al coach Kakashi

Ino: (levantándose y sin soltar la mano de Kiba) Está bien, vamos

Ambos caminaron con rumbo al campo de entrenamiento y se separaron para ir con sus respectivos equipos…

Con Kiba…

Kakashi: (juntando sus manos) Bueno chicos saben que dentro de exactamente una semana se viene la final de futbol americano entre ustedes y los lobos negros de la Fushiji Academy, así que deben dar lo mejor de sí mismos ¿ok?

Kiba: (colocando su mano en el hombro de Kakashi) No se preocupe Coach. Sabe bien que los lobos negros nunca han podido vencernos, y este juego no será la excepción, ¿verdad chicos? (dijo con una sonrisa de determinación)

Todos los demás del equipo: (gritando con entusiasmo) ¡ ASÍ ES!

Kakashi: (sonriendo al ver el entusiasmo de su equipo) Muy bien, entonces vamos a practicar

Todos comenzaron a dar vueltas al campo, a excepción de un castaño que no dejaba de ver a cierta rubia que se encontraba a solo unos metros de distancia con el equipo de las porristas

Kakashi: (chasqueando los dedos frente a Kiba) Hey Romeo, a practicar

Kiba: (saliendo de su ensoñación) ¿Eh?, si, si Coach, perdone (decía moviendo su cabeza hacia abajo a manera de disculpa para después salir corriendo en dirección a sus amigos)

Con Ino, la coach Anko había tenido que ir a la dirección donde solicitaban su presencia por lo que dejó que las chicas se relajaran un poco antes de la practica…

Tayuya: (Volteando a ver a su amiga peli rosa, y comenzando a moverla un poco) ¿Viste eso Sakura? Mi Kiba lindo, me estaba observando, seguramente, ya no puede vivir sin mi (decía con una risa altanera)

Temari: (con risa burlesca) Ja, ya quisiera Tayuya, sabes muy bien que si Kiba estaba volteando para acá, es para ver a mi amiga Ino

Tayuya: (se levantó de la banca donde estaba y encaro a Temari pretendiendo intimidar a la de cuatro coletas) Nadie te habló, sabes Temari

Temari: (mirándola de pies a cabeza) Si piensas que mirándome así, saldré corriendo estas muy equivocada querida

Tayuya iba a decir algo pero cierta rubia ojiazul se interpuso jalando a Temari un poco del brazo

Ino: Ya Temari, vamos no necesitamos buscar problemas, recuerda que la coach Anko se podría molestar

Tayuya: (rodo los ojos y cruzo los brazos) Claro Temari, porque no te vas con tu amiga la mosca muerta roba novios, anda, anda (decía dejando uno de sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y moviendo la otra como si la estuviera corriendo)

Temari solo atino a bufar de fastidio y se dirigió junto con Ino a donde estaban sus demás amigas…

Shion: (algo preocupada) ¿Qué pasó ahí?

Temari: (sentándose en una banca que estaba cerca) Nada, es solo esa Tayuya, que no soporto

Shion: (colocando una mano en el hombro de Temari como muestra de apoyo) Créeme que nadie la soporta

Todas las chicas comenzaron a reír, hasta que llegó Anko y comenzaron con la rutina que mostrarían el día del partido.

Durante la práctica de las chicas se podía notar que Tayuya buscaba cualquier momento para lastimar a Ino, ya fuera poniéndole el pie o empujándola "sin querer queriendo", pero claro salían las defensoras de Ino, y por defensoras me refiero principalmente a Tenten y Temari, quienes de igual forma se cobraban los daños a su amiga…

A la salida los chicos se juntaron con las chicas para retirarse de la escuela…

Kiba: (tomando la mano de Ino) ¿Y qué tal les quedó la rutina?

Ino: (lo miró divertida) No sé, dímelo tú, que no te concentrabas por estarnos mirando

Kiba: (al saberse descubierto se sonrojo un poco) Oye, yo no las miraba, solo te miraba a ti

Ino: (se sonrojo y dio un pequeño golpe al hombro de Kiba) uish, solo haces que me sonroje

Kiba sonrió al ver que su cometido se había cumplido y sin soltar la mano de Ino continuaron su camino a la casa de la rubia…

Ya había pasado un semana, y por fin el día de la final entre las bestias blancas de la Universidad Shinwa y los lobos negros de la Fushiji Academy había llegado, por toda la escuela Shinwa, este era el tema de conversación, ya que todos los estudiantes estaban muy entusiasmados por ver quién saldría vencedor…

Minutos antes de comenzar el partido, cerca de los vestidores se encontraba una parejita abrazada…

Ino: Bien, pues les deseo mucha suerte en el partido (decía soltando a Kiba)

Kiba: (Sujetando la mano de Ino) No creó necesitarla, porque ya tengo toda la suerte que necesito

Ino: (mirándolo confundida) ¿A qué te refieres?

Kiba: (tomando ambas manos de Ino y cerrando un poco sus ojos) Verás, primero porque tengo una fantástica novia que es mi motivación y segundo porque ella en persona me animara, solo existe una cosa que me preocupa (decía haciendo mueca de preocupación)

Ino: (moviendo sus manos entrelazadas con las de Kiba) ¿Y qué es?

Kiba: (suspirando en tono divertido de frustración) Que durante el partido tendré que matar con la mirada a muchos pervertidos

Ino: (aun confundida) No entiendo

Kiba: Es que te ves increíblemente bella en ese uniforme de porrista Ino, créeme que tendrás a muchos pelmazos con su mirada pervertida sobre ti (decía en tono celoso)

Ino: (comenzó a reír) Jajaja, ay Kiba, pero aun así sabes que a mí solo me gusta el hombrecito que tengo frente a mí, y que aunque sea muy celoso y se de sus aires de Casanova, nadie va a poder cambiar mis sentimientos (dicho esto deposito un beso en la mejilla de Kiba) Pero bueno, será mejor que te vayas a alistar y que motives al equipo señor Core back

Kiba: (soltó las manos de Ino muy a su pesar) Está bien, pero te veo después del partido ¿OK?

Ino: Esta bien

Dicho esto cada uno se dirigió con sus respectivos equipos para encaminarse al campo donde ya solo faltaban dos minutos para que el partido diera comienzo…

En medio del campo se encontraban ambos equipos listos para dar comienzo, claro que ambos capitanes se veían con autosuficiencia, uno más que el otro, pero esta era debido a que era bien sabido que ambos capitanes se odiaban y que ninguno daría su brazo a torcer en este partido…

El partido comenzó de lo más animado, lamentablemente los lobos negros habían logrado la primera anotación en los primeros dos minutos del juego al notar una pequeña distracción con el equipo de las bestias blancas, pero esta ventaja no fue por mucho tiempo ya que inmediatamente después las bestias empataron el partido.

Ya había pasado más de la mitad del partido y la diferencia de puntos entre un equipo y otro era nula ya que hasta el momento ambos equipos iban empatados a 15 puntos, los equipos se encontraban determinados a no dar su brazo a torcer y ganar el partido en nombre de su escuela por lo que cada jugador estaba dando un mil por ciento de su capacidad para lograrlo.

Ya el partido se estaba tornando algo tenso ya que ambos estaban empatados a 31 puntos y solo faltaban pocos minutos para terminar el partido, comenzó el pase y las bestias blancas tenían la ventaja, pero era obvio que los lobos negros no se dejarían por lo que comenzaron a hacer su jugada, con lo que no contaban era que el último pase fue de Chouji hacia Kiba quien ya estaba adelantado, pero Kenai no se daría por vencido sino hasta el último por lo que con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban corrió y corrió tratando de alcanzar a Kiba, pero este fue más rápido y a los diez segundo de que terminara el partido logro hacer una anotación que aumento el marcador a favor de las bestias blancas en 4 puntos, quedando un marcador final de 35 a 31 nombrando campeón al equipo de la Universidad Shinwa y dejando a un muy frustrado Kenai tirado en el pasto del campo…

Kai: (ayudando a levantar a Kenai) Vamos Kenai, dimos lo mejor de nosotros por lo menos

Kenai: (de un manotazo alejó las manos de Kai y enojado dijo) ¡ ¿DIMOS LO MEJOR?!ESO NO ERA SUFICIENTE EN ESTE MALDITO JUEGO KAI, DE NUEVO PERDIMOS CONTRA EL IDIOTA DE INUZUKA, ¿CREES QUÉ ESO ME ALEGRA?! (Dicho esto salió enojado del campo pensando en cómo iba a vengarse de Kiba, ya que según Kenai, ya era mucho lo que le debía el Inuzuka, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al toparse con un joven que le sonreía de manera cómplice y con el que comenzó a hablar, mientras veían a lo lejos a un Kiba abrazando efusivamente a su novia para festejar su victoria)

Con los chicos…

Kakashi: (sosteniendo la copa que marcaba su victoria) Bien hecho muchachos

Todos aventaron hacia adelante a Kiba para que diera unas palabras, separándolo de Ino…

Kiba: (algo cansado y retomando el aliento por el increíble partido que habían dado) Bueno si el coach Kakashi me lo permite (dijo mirando al mencionado y recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza por parte de este) Quiero felicitarlos a todos, ya que gracias al esfuerzo y trabajo en equipo que mostramos en el campo, pudimos, una vez más claro está (dijo riendo con orgullo y causando las risas de sus compañeros) demostrar cuál es el mejor equipo entre los lobos negros y nosotros, así que si más vayan a descansar que bien merecido se lo tienen porque mañana festejamos como se debe señores (dijo alzando sus manos por el triunfo causando entusiasmo entre sus compañeros)

Tanto chicos como chicas fueron a los vestidores para cambiarse y poder retirarse…

Kiba se encontraba a fuera esperando a que saliera Ino, pero noto algunas sombras cerca de unos autos cosa que no le causó buena espina, además de que cuando salió Ino pudo notar que también salía Tayuya quien por lo visto se había tardado más de la cuenta y había sido dejada por Sakura…

Kiba: (cerca de Ino y gritando para que Tayuya lo escuchara) Hey Tayuya (decía moviendo una mano para que la aludida lo viera)

Tayuya: (se aproximó muy a su pesar a la parejita) ¿Qué pasa Kiba?

Kiba: Pues ya es algo tarde, así que ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros y te pasamos a dejar a tu casa?

Tayuya: (miró la hora en su reloj y se dio cuenta de que lo que decía Kiba era verdad, ya era muy tarde) Pero no me gustaría incomodar (decía con sinceridad, dios sabe de dónde su cambio de actitud)

Kiba: (moviendo su mano como para restarle importancia) Para nada, ¿Verdad, Ino?

Ino: (con sinceridad) Kiba tiene razón Tayuya, ya es muy tarde y podría pasarte algo

Tras meditarlo unos minutos Tayuya acepto y los tres comenzaron a caminar, pero claro que Kiba a cada rato iba volteando porque sentía que los seguían, cosa que alarmo a las chicas quienes preguntaron qué pasaba, a lo que Kiba respondía que nada con una sonrisa; después de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de Tayuya que era la primera del camino y se despidieron para después continuar el rumbo a casa de Ino.

Kiba: Bueno preciosa te dejó en tu casa y me retiro para descansar (decía sobando un poco su hombro que le dolió por el esfuerzo realizado en el partido)

Ino: (volteando a ver a Kiba) Está bien, que descanses, te vas con cuidado por favor, ya es algo tarde

Kiba: Claro que si (decía sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza, para después darle un beso en la mejilla)

Una vez que Kiba verifico que Ino ya había entrado, comenzó a caminar, pero unos metros después Kiba se detuvo para decir al aire…

Kiba: (con las manos en los bolsillos y con los ojos cerrados) Creo que ya puede salir, quien quiera que esté ahí

Dicho esto, Kiba escucho que algunos pasos por lo que se dio vuelta y abrió un poco los ojos al notar a quien tenía enfrente…

Kiba: (riendo un poco) Vaya Kenai, tan enojado terminaste por el partido que decidiste seguirme, eso no debe ser sano para ti, además no traes suéter no, no, no (decía con sarcasmo y con tono burlesco)

Kenai: (rodo los ojos y bufo con tono de ironía) Ja, ahora eres un comediante ¿no, Inuzuka?

Kiba: (encogió los hombros y mostro una mueca como diciendo tal vez) ¿Qué te puedo decir?

Kenai: (mirando hacia los lados) Creo que es momento de arreglar nuestros problemas ¿no?

Kiba: (noto a unos tipos que se colocaban a un lado de Kenai) Wow, veo que trajiste ayuda, ¿Tan poco confías en ti? (dijo con una sonrisa altanera)

Kenai: (exasperado) Ya basta de parloteo

Dicho esto se abalanzo hacia Kiba quien no se esperaba fuera detenido por dos hombres más, cosa que le dio ventaja a Kenai para surtirle unos cuantos golpes

Kiba: (escupiendo un poco de sangre ya que los golpes recibidos habían sido directo en el rostro y en la boca del estómago) Bien, Kenai, por fin pudiste golpearme, ¿ahora qué sigue?

Kenai: (se iba a aproximar de nuevo a Kiba para golpearlo pero una persona lo detuvo causando que Kiba abriera un poco los ojos por la sorpresa) Za-Zabusa, aun no debías salir

Zabusa: ¿Y dejarte toda la diversión a ti? Para nada mocoso

Kiba: Wow, ahora ustedes son amigos, o solo formaron el club de "Odio a Kiba por ser mejor que yo"

Kenai: (le soltó otro golpe a Kiba en el rostro) Cállate, idiota

Zabusa y Kenai comenzaron a golpear a Kiba sin compasión hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente en el piso, claro que por más que Kiba se quisiera defender no podía porque así como habían llegado tipos con Kenai llegaron más con Zabusa incluyendo a Ukon y Sukon quienes se encargaban de no dejarlo actuar.

Kenai: (limpiándose un poco el sudor) Bien creo que con esto ya fue suficiente

Zabusa: (riendo altaneramente) No, No, No (decía moviendo su dedo índice de izquierda a derecha) Aun no, Ukon, Sukon, levanten a Inuzuka (dicho esto los gemelos levantaron a Kiba que se quejaba un poco por el dolor) Bien creo que ya es tiempo de ponerle fin a tu sufrimiento Inuzuka, pero no preocupes yo cuidare de la dulce Ino

Kiba: (al escuchar el nombre de Ino, alzo un poco la cara y le escupió a Zabusa directo en el rostro) No te atrevas a tocarla, bastardo

Zabusa: (limpiándose) ¿Pero tú qué podrás hacer después de esto? (decía clavando una navaja profundamente en un costado de Kiba)

Kiba solo grito de dolor al sentir la navaja en su interior para después caer al suelo, Kenai solo veía la escenas con los ojos abiertos ya que no se esperaba que esto pasara

Kenai: (algo asustado) Za-Zabusa, no, no crees, ¿Qué fue mucho? (decía viendo el cuerpo de Kiba retorciéndose de dolor en el piso mientras soltaba pequeño gritos)

Zabusa: (Termino de limpiar su navaja y tomo a Kenai por el cuello de su playera con un mano) Ja, para nada esto y más se merece, ahora vámonos (dijo comenzando a caminar mientras llevaba a rastras a Kenai quien seguía viendo a Kiba)

Kiba pedía ayuda pero nadie llegaba, y él estaba comenzando a perder consciencia de lo que pasaba, pero antes de caer desmayado pudo divisar la silueta de una persona que se acercaba corriendo a él, mientras tenía su celular en la oreja…

 **Nota del autor: Cielos pobre Kiba u.u pero bueno veamos que pasa en el siguiente capítulo :s**


	18. JUEGOS DEL DESTINO

**Para este capítulo, a modo de ambiente jejeje, necesitaré que reproduzcan dos canciones:**

 **\- Way de Super Junior**

 **\- DayDream de Super Junior**

 **Jejej son en coreano pero por el ritmito le da un buen ambiente a la escena, por cierto durante la lectura les indicaré cuando entrará cada una para que no se preocupen ñ.ñ así que disfruten de la lectura**

 **C** **APITULO 18 JUEGOS DEL DESTINO**

Eran las 9 de la mañana, cuando en la mansión Yamanaka una joven se acercaba a la mesa a desayunar con su madre y su nana mientras se restregaba un ojo por el sueño….

Ino: (cubriendo su boca para minimizar un bostezo) Buenos días (decía mientras se sentaba)

Señora Miyako: (Ayudando con a pasar un plato que le dio la Nana Kaede) Bueno días, nena, pero ¿Por qué esa cara de sueño?

Nana Kaede: (sirviendo el desayuno) ¿Acaso no dormiste bien, mi niña?

Ino: (tomando su plato) Si, no pude dormir bien anoche (dijo volviendo a bostezar)

Miyako: (acariciando la cabeza de Ino) ¿Una pesadilla?

Ino: (negó suavemente con la cabeza) No, lo que pasa es que, no sé, es como si sintiera que algo malo pasará

Miyako: (haciendo una mueca de pensar) Tal vez solo sea por lo que ha estado pasando en casa hija, pero no te preocupes, ya se solucionará

Ino: (suspirando) eso espero

Las tres mujeres iban a comenzar a desayunar pero el sonido de la puerta las interrumpió…

Nana Kaede: (levantándose) Yo atiendo

Dicho esto se levantó y al abrir la puerta se topó con una joven algo agitada

Nana Kaede: Niña Hinata, ¿Por qué está tan agitada?

Hinata: (recuperando un poco el aliento) Oh, Hola Nana (dijo esbozando una rápida sonrisa) ¿Estará Ino?

Nana Kaede: (miró algo preocupada a Hinata) Claro que si, por favor pasa (dilo moviéndose a un lado para que pasará Hinata y que ambas se aproximaran al comedor)

EN el comedor

Ino: (Volteando a ver a la persona que había llegado) Hinata Hola, ¿Qué te trae tan temprano por aquí? (al terminar de preguntar pudo notar que Hinata estaba algo tensa y en su mirada se denotaba tristeza) ¿Pasó algo?

Hinata: (se aproximó a Ino y tomo sus manos) Ay Ino, no sé cómo tomarás esto pero… (Guardó silencio por unos segundos)

Ino: (levantándose de la silla) ¿Pero qué Hinata? Me estas espantando

Hinata: (con pequeña lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos) Lo que pasa es que Kiba está en el hospital

Ino: (al igual que su nana y su madre abrió los ojos con preocupación) ¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasó?

Hinata: (aun con las lágrimas) Al parecer, ayer estuvo en una pelea y lo apuñalaron

Ino de la impresión casi se cae al suelo pero su madre la sostuvo…

Ino: (preocupada y a punto de llorar) No, No puede ser, tenemos que ir rápido

Dicho esto corrió a tomar un abrigo seguida de Hinata, al llegar a la puerta volteo a ver a su madre y le dijo que en seguida regresaría, su madre solo le dijo que se fueran con cuidado y se quedó con Kaede esperando que lo de Kiba no fuera nada muy grave….

En el hospital "Inuzuka Emergencia" (del que era dueña la mamá de Kiba)…

Ino: (junto con Hinata habían ingresado velozmente al hospital y se encontraban en la recepción) Buenos días, disculpe, ¿La habitación de Kiba Inuzuka?

Recepcionista: (era una chica muy bella y con una sonrisa algo triste dijo) Es la 442 del último piso

Ino y Hinata se aproximaron al elevador y una vez dentro Ino pudo notar que Hinata iba muy pensativa…

Ino: (movía sus manos nerviosamente al tener que esperar para ver a Kiba) ¿Qué pasa Hinata?

Hinata: (saliendo de sus pensamientos) lo que pasa es que estaba recordando que la habitación de Kiba está muy cerca de la dirección del hospital (dijo poniendo una mueca de preocupación)

Ino: (con duda) Ahí debe estar su mamá ¿cierto?

Hinata: (asintió con la cabeza) Lo más probable es que este por el hospital, pero no te preocupes (Decía colocando una mano en el hombro de Ino) debe entender que estas preocupada por Kiba

Ino se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y brindarle una sonrisa a Hinata, una vez que llegaron al último piso ambas se encaminaron con rumbo a la habitación donde tenían a Kiba; la más impactada fue Ino que por la ventana de la puerta pudo ver a Kiba recostado con una intravenosa que parecía tener sangre…

Tocaron la puerta y una enfermera se aproximó a ellas…

Enfermera: (cerrando tras de sí la puerta) Buenos días señoritas

Ambas: Buenos días

Hinata: (comenzó a hablar ya que se había dado cuenta de que Ino estaba como en shock) Disculpe, ¿podemos pasar?

Enfermera: (asintiendo con la cabeza) Por supuesto que sí, solo que el paciente se encuentra inconsciente debido a que perdió mucha sangre y no sabemos cuándo despertará,

Hinata: (sonriendo a manera de agradecimiento y tomando a Ino por los hombros) Muchas gracias (la enfermera se retiró y Hinata volteo a ver a Ino) ¿Quieres pasar tu primero? (solo recibió un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta) Está bien, ve, en lo que les avisó a los demás

Dicho esto Hinata se separó un poco de Ino para hacer una llamada, en lo que Ino entraba a la habitación y se sentaba en una silla que estaba ubicada a un lado de la cama de Kiba…

Ino: (tomando la mano de Kiba entre las suyas) Oh Kiba ¿Quién te hizo esto? (decía soltando pequeñas lágrimas) desearía…que…no te…hubieras…ido…solo ayer, tal vez… (Decía hipando por el llanto) tal vez… así no te… habría pasado nada

Hinata entró a la habitación por lo que pudo escuchar lo que Ino dijo y abrazo a Ino para consolarla…

Hinata: (abrazando más fuerte a Ino que no paraba de llorar) Tranquila Ino, nadie tiene la culpa, ninguno sabía que esto podría pasar

Ino: (abrazando a Hinata sin soltar la mano de Kiba) Pero aun así Hinata, mira como esta Kiba

Hinata: (se separó un poco de Ino y limpió una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla) Lo sé, no puedo creer que le haya pasado esto a Kiba, pero debemos dejar de llorar, ya sabes que a él no le gusta ver a una chica llorar (decía mostrándole a Ino una pequeña sonrisa) sobre todo porque lo cautivan (ambas rieron ante el comentario de Hinata)

Ino: (acomodándose en la silla y limpiándose las lágrimas mientras Hinata se sentaba en un sofá que estaba cerca) ¿Aún no saben quién fue?

Hinata: (negó con la cabeza) No, aún no, lo único que me dijeron fue que Kiba estuvo involucrado en una pelea, pero por los golpes que tiene es obvio que no fue solo una persona (decía frunciendo el ceño)

Ino: (algo preocupada abrió los ojos) ¿A qué te refieres?

Justo cuando Hinata iba a contestar Shikamaru entró, él había escuchado las últimas palabras de las chicas y al ver a Kiba contestó…

Shikamaru: (algo afligido) Hinata se refiere a qué hubo más involucrados Ino, mira nosotros sabemos cómo es Kiba, ¿Crees que una sola (decía levantando el dedo índice) persona podría contra Kiba?

Ino: (suspiro) tienes razón (volteó a ver a Kiba y sobando la mano de este dijo) ¿Entonces fueron varios?

Shikamaru: (encogiéndose de hombros) Lo más seguro es que lo agarraran para que no se pudiera defender de los muy malditos

Ino: Pero ¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho?

Shikamaru: (posó una mano en el hombro de Ino) Lamentablemente la lista de sospechosos es muy larga Ino (Ino lo miró con duda y preocupación) muchos, tienen razones, aunque algunas son absurdas, para hacerle algo como esto a Kiba

Hinata: (suspiró) Lamentablemente Shikamaru tiene razón Ino, Kiba junto con los chicos, siempre se han visto envueltos en muchos problemas (decía con tono afligido) pero aun así, me parece horrible que tuvieran que llegar a estos extremos

Ino suspiró con preocupación y tristeza al ver a Kiba en ese estado, mientras era mirada con tristeza por sus amigos ahí presentes….

El tiempo pasó volando con las visitas de los demás chicos quienes también estaban muy preocupados por la salud de Kiba, tanto que no se habían dado cuenta de que ya era de noche, Hinata salió para despedir a los chicos y cuando regresó se encontró con una cansada Ino recostada de medio cuerpo en la cama donde estaba Kiba sin soltar la mano de este...

Hinata: (moviendo un poco a Ino para que despertará) Ino, será mejor que te vayas a descansar, ya es muy tarde

Ino: (restregándose los ojos) Pero ¿Qué pasará con Kiba?

Hinata: (le brindo una sonrisa triste) Él estará bien aquí Ino, lo estarán cuidando

Dicho esto ambas salieron de la habitación para dejar a Kiba y que cada una se fuera a descansar, de lo que no se habían dado cuenta era de que alguien las había estado observando y ese alguien en cuanto ellas se fueron entró a la habitación de Kiba…

Tsume: (tomando la mano de Kiba) Oh Hijo, mira cómo te dejaron, pero no te preocupes, yo te estaré cuidando hasta que te mejores (dijo brindándole una sonrisa a sabiendas de que el muchacho no podía verla) Me pude dar cuenta de cómo les importas a esos chiquillos que llamas amigos, por cierto (dijo tomando asiento junto a la cama) Hana vendrá mañana, ella está muy preocupada también, pero ahora dejaré que descanses, mi vida

Dicho esto se levantó, deposito un beso en la frente del castaño y salió de la habitación…

Ya habían pasado tres días del accidente de Kiba y este aún no despertaba, pero eso no quitaba que todos sus amigos estuvieran al pendiente del despertar del chico castaño.

Todos los días sin falta se podía apreciar a una joven rubia en la Habitación de Kiba, procurando que no faltaran flores o que el chico estuviera cómodo en lo medible, pero claro que todo esto le molestaba a Tsume Inuzuka quien más de una vez prácticamente corría a Ino cuando la encontraba sola en la habitación de Kiba, diciéndole que ella no tenía derecho a estar ahí, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por los amigos de Kiba e Ino, ya que extrañamente siempre que habían dejado sola a Ino, cuando regresaban estaba Tayuya ocupando su lugar; estos actos no hacían más que entristecer a Ino, ya que además de tener la preocupación de que Kiba aún no despertaba las cosas en su casa estaba peor, ya que primero su padre se había ido de su casa, ya se había firmado los papeles de divorcio y el señor Yamanaka se la pasaba discutiendo con la señora Miyako argumentando que se llevaría a Ino, ya que se estaba saliendo del carril en donde él la había puesto al estar con un vago busca pleitos que lo único que buscaba y traía eran problemas…

Tras varios días por fin Kiba había despertado y lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue a su mamá y a Tayuya…

Tsume: (abrazando cuidadosamente a Kiba) Hijo, que bueno que ya despertaste (dicho esto lo soltó y se alejó un poco)

Kiba: (algo aturdido por haber dormido tanto se incorporó lentamente para quedar sentado) mmmm ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? (decía ignorando la presencia de Tayuya)

Tsume: Oh Hijo, lo que pasa es que estuviste inconsciente por muchos días debido a que perdiste mucha sangre tras ser apuñalado

Kiba: (tuvo pequeño recuerdo de lo que había pasado) Ya veo

Tsume: (con intriga) ¿Puedes decirme quién fue el infeliz qué te hizo esto, Kiba?

Kiba: (acomodándose) No lo recuerdo, pero créeme que en cuanto lo haga, me vengare

Tsume: (frunció un poco el ceño) De seguro fue por culpa de esa Ino (decía cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho)

Kiba: (rodó los ojos) No sé, por qué piensas eso mamá, pero te agradecería que no la metieras

Tayuya: (acercándose a Kiba) Pero tu mami, tiene razón Kiba, mira lo que te pasó por estar con esa tipa

Kiba: (algo exaltado, por lo que levantó un poco la voz) ¡ BASTA! YA LES DIJE QUE NO FUE SU CULPA

Tsume: (algo espantada) Tranquilo Hijo, no tienes porqué ponerte así, no ves que te puede hacer daño (dijo moviendo sus manos)

Kiba: (mirando por la ventana) ¿Cuándo me darán de alta?

Tsume: (pestañeando varias veces al escuchar la pregunta de su hijo) Esta tarde, querido, Pero no te preocupes ya prepare tu antigua habitación en casa para que…

Kiba: (interrumpiendo a su mamá) No es necesario, estaré en mi departamento madre

Tsume: (poniendo una mano en su pecho) Pero Kiba, aún necesitas reposo y vigilancia

Kiba: (pasando sus pies a un lado de la cama para levantarse) No te preocupes, seré cuidadoso y reposaré, ¿Por cierto han venido los chicos?

Tsume: (algo seria) Si, todos los días venían, también Tayuyita ha estado pendiente de ti todos los días

Kiba: (se levantó y miró a Tayuya) Muchas gracias por tu preocupación Tayuya

Tayuya: (miró a Kiba a los ojos) No tienes por qué agradecer Kiba, es lo menos que podía hacer, sabes que por lo que pasamos, te aprecio mucho

Kiba: (asistió con la cabeza) Ahora, podrían dejarme solo un momento necesito cambiarme

Ambas salieron dejando a Kiba para que se cambiara, después de unos minutos llegaron los chicos quienes se alegraron mucho por la mejora de Kiba pero este pudo notar que faltaban dos personas ahí…

Shikamaru: (notó la mirada de Kiba) Hinata fue por Ino a su casa (dijo brindándole una sonrisa) como tu madre le aviso a Hana que ya estabas bien, ella nos dijo a nosotros y le dijimos que mejor las veíamos en tu casa, para festejar, ¿Qué dices?

Kiba: (con una sonrisa) Por mi perfecto

Naruto: (abrazando a Kiba por los hombros con cuidado) Pero eso sí, No dejaremos que te excedas, aun necesitas reposo (Dijo mostrándole su pintoresca sonrisa)

Todos comenzaron a reír y salieron del hospital, los chicos fueron por todo lo que necesitaban no sin antes cerciorarse de que Kiba se subía a un taxi con rumbo a su casa…

Nuestro castaño se dirigía a su casa sin saber lo que le esperaba ahí; una vez que Kiba estaba en su casa, la puerta sonó, al abrir pudo apreciar a una Hinata algo decaída…

Kiba: (bromeando) ¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¿Esa es la cara qué pones al saber que me recupere?

Hinata: (miró a Kiba quien pudo notar la tristeza en sus ojos) Ki-Kiba

Kiba: (se preocupó un poco) ¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¿Estás Bien? (pero en ese momento cayó en cuenta de que faltaba Ino) ¿Le pasó algo a Ino? ¿Por qué no viene contigo?

Hinata: (extendió sus manos hacia Kiba para entregarle un pequeño sobre) Ki-Kiba, Ino me dio esto para ti

Kiba (tomo el sobre y acto seguido lo abrió para encontrarse con una carta la cual comenzó a leer, tras unos minutos las expresión de Kiba se había tornado con preocupación y tristeza, miró a Hinata esperando una respuesta, ante lo que acababa de leer) Hi-Hinata, dime que esto no es verdad

Hinata: (se puso más triste al ver la expresión de su amigo) lo siento Kiba, pero es verdad, Ino se irá de aquí

Kiba: (comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro sin preocuparse por su herida) Pe-pero, no, no, (volteo a ver a Hinata y sostuvo sus brazos) Hinata, dime (tomó aire) ¿A qué hora te dio esto?

Hinata: Poco antes de venir aquí

Kiba: (abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y soltó a Hinata) Eso significa que aún tengo tiempo

Hinata: (preocupada) ¿Qué quiere decir Kiba?

Kiba tomó su abrigo y salió rápidamente de su apartamento con una Hinata preocupada tras de él…

Hinata: (preocupada) Kiba, no puedes hacer tanto esfuerzo, tu herida podría abrirse

Kiba: (sin dejar de caminar) No me importa Hinata, lo único que me importa e este momento es ver a Ino, no se la pueden llevar, no, no pueden

A sabiendas de que Hinata era más lenta que él Kiba se apresuró y tomó el primer taxi que pasó junto a él, dejando a una preocupada Hinata que de inmediato llamó a sus amigos para contarles la situación…

En el taxi…

Kiba: (sin dejar de moverse) por favor señor, por lo que más quiera, necesitamos llegar rápido al aeropuerto, en este instante (decía tocandosé el costado que le punzaba)

Taxista: (pisó el acelerador) Por supuesto señor, pero ¿por qué la prisa?, parece que alguien está muriendo (dijo riendo, pero se calló al ver la expresión seria de Kiba)

Kiba: (miraba impaciente por la ventana y fulminó al taxista bromista con una mirada seria) Limítese a conducir, lo más rápido que pueda, por favor

Pasaron unos minutos y ya faltaba poco para llegar al aeropuerto pero en eso el taxi se detuvo…

Kiba: (Mirando por la ventana) Tienes que estar bromeando (decía mientras se golpeaba con la palma de su mano la frente)

Kiba salió del taxi tras haber pagado y sin importarle que su camisa se estaba comenzando a llenar de sangre comenzó a correr…

Llegó al aeropuerto algo cansado por el esfuerzo y con las miradas sobre su persona debido a la sangre se aproximó a pedir informes...

Kiba: (carraspeo su garganta) Disculpe, me podría decir en que vuelo está el señor Yamanaka, por favor

Recepcionista: (sin mirar a Kiba) Discúlpeme pero no puedo brindar esa información

Kiba: (tomo la barbilla de la señorita e hizo que lo viera a los ojos) Por favor, realmente necesito saberlo, podrías ayudarme (dijo guiñando un ojo a la chica quien quedó cautivada y se puso a buscar mientras Kiba se impacientaba)

Recepcionista: (sonriendo coquetamente a Kiba) Aquí esta, es el vuelo 451 que sale en 10 minutos

Kiba agradeció y salió corriendo nuevamente para alcanzar a ver a Ino, pero tuvo que apresurar su pasó debido a que unos cuantos guardias de seguridad lo estaban persiguiendo debido a que su camisa ya estaba más manchada de sangre producto de su herida, Kiba corría y corría hasta que a unos cuantos metros pudo divisar a Ino, por lo que empezó a gritar sin dejar de correr…

Kiba: INO, INO, INO, INO (repetía el nombre de la chica una y otra vez hasta que en un punto la chica volteo)

Ino: (se encontraba formada para entrar al avión, pero al escuchar su nombre volteo y pudo ver a Kiba) ¿Kiba?

Kiba llegó a los andenes que lo separaban de Ino y siguió gritando mientras la chica con sorpresa se comenzaba a acerca, pero fue detenida por un brazo…

Inoichi: (agarrando a Ino del brazo) Ya es hora de que abordemos (decía serio)

Ino: (lo miró con tristeza y como pudo se zafó) So-solo será un momento padre (bajó la mirada) A- Acordamos que me irá contigo para evitar problemas, solo (miró con ojos llorosos a su padre) solo déjame decirle adiós, por favor

Inoichi con pesar miró hacia otro lado dando a entender que podía hacerlo, Ino no perdió el tiempo y se aproximó a Kiba…

Kiba: (abrazando fuertemente a Ino) Ino no te vayas, por favor, no te vayas

Guardias: Joven necesitamos que nos acompañe, no puede estar corriendo por ahí en su situación

Ino: (al escuchar a los guardias se separó de Kiba y lo examinó con la vista hasta parar en el costado del chico que estaba cubierto de sangre) Kiba

Kiba: (no la dejó continuar y la volvió a abrazar) No, no digas nada Ino, eso es lo que menos me importa en este momento

Ino: (abrazando fuertemente a Kiba mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas) Lo siento Kiba, en verdad lo siento, pero solo así pueden cesar los problemas en casa

Kiba: (aguantándose las ganas de llorar) Lo sé, princesa, lo sé, solo que me duele tener que verte partir (se separó un poco de Ino y la miró a los ojos) ¿Sabes a dónde te irás? (dijo posando sus manos en las mejillas de la chica mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas)

Ino: (colocó sus manos sobre las de Kiba) No, no sé a dónde me llevará papá, no me lo ha dicho (Kiba aspiro aun reprimiendo las inmensas ganas que tenía de llorar y a su vez reprimiendo las ganas de golpear al padre de su novia y salir corriendo con la chica)

Kiba: (volvió a abrazar a Ino) No llores Ino, no llores

Ino: (abrazando fuertemente a Kiba) Es imposible que deje de llorar Kiba, cuando tendré que dejar todo atrás, a mi mamá, a Nana, a mis amigos (lo miró fijamente a los ojos) Y sobre todo a ti

Voz de Inoichi: (gritando desde lejos) INO, ES HORA DE IRNOS

Kiba: (comenzó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas) No te preocupes, yo (decía suspirando pesadamente) yo te voy a encontrar (dijo tomando las mejillas de la chica) Te encontraré, no importa cuánto tarde, te voy a encontrar y te traeré de vuelta conmigo, te lo prometo

Ino: (continuaba llorando y abrazo más fuerte a Kiba ignorando los gritos de su padre) Tendrás que cumplir esta promesa

Kiba tomó la cara de Ino con ambas manos y termino con la distancia que los separaba uniendo sus labios con los de la chica, muchos pensarían que era un beso de despedida, pero para estos chicos no lo era, primero que nada era su primer beso como pareja y segundo era un beso que sellaba un promesa, que ambos esperaban se cumpliera; tras unos minutos ambos se vieron separados, y no, no era porque ellos quisiera, o por falta de aire, claro que no, sino que se trataba del padre de Ino, que cansado de esperar y tras ver este, en sus palabras, fatídico espectáculo, había decidido terminarlo y marcharse con su hija…

Kiba: (comenzaba a marearse por la pérdida de sangre que había estado ignorando pero grito con todas sus fuerzas) TE ENCONTRARE INO, TE JURO QUE TE ENCONTRARE, (se tuvo que sostener del andén que tenia de frente por el mareo) TE LO JURO, Y ¿SABES POR QUÉ?, TODO ES PORQUE TE AMO, TE AMO, PRINCESA

Ino (estaba siendo arrastrada por su padre, pero ella no dejaba de llorar y de igual forma grito) YO TAMBIEN TE AMO KIBA, TE ESPERARE (cuando Ino termino de decir esto pudo notar como Kiba se desplomaba en el piso y como los guardias se aproximaban a él, ella por más que quisiera no podía regresarse a ayudarlo, por lo que solo rezó porque Kiba estuviera bien mientras entraba al avión)

Dos horas habías pasado desde este suceso, en cuanto Kiba se desplomó en el piso los guardias lo socorrieron llamando a una ambulancia, que llegó y llevó a Kiba junto a Hinata y Sasuke (quienes habían estado buscando a Kiba junto con sus amigos por todo el aeropuerto y que lograron ver cuando lo subían a la ambulancia) al hospital perteneciente a su madre nuevamente….

En una habitación del Inuzuka Emergencia, Kiba comenzaba a estar consciente…

Hinata: (con las manos en la boca) Oh por dios Kiba, ya has despertado

Kiba: (algo adormilado) Hi-Hinata… ¿Cómo…Cómo llegue aquí?

Sasuke: (que estaba a un lado de Hinata) Te tuvieron que trasladar rápidamente porque tu herida se abrió

Kiba: (miró sus manos) Así que todo fue real, no fue solo un sueño

Hinata: (miraba con pesar a su amigo) Lamentablemente si, Kiba (dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de Kiba)

Kiba: (levantó la mirada y tanto Sasuke como Hinata pudieron notar la tristeza que trasmitía) Se la llevó, se la llevó (paso su manos por sus ojos para limpiar las pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban por ellos)

Hinata iba a hablar pero el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió dejando ver a una preocupada Tsume, por lo que Hinata y Sasuke decidieron que lo mejor sería dejarlos a solas…

Tsume: (con preocupación) ¿Cómo pudiste cometer una estupidez como esta Kiba? Dios, te acabábamos de dar de alta

Kiba: (sin mirar a su madre a los ojos) Lo siento

Tsume: (tomó la barbilla de Kiba y lo obligo a verla, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su hijo triste por lo que lo abrazo) ¿Qué te pasó amor? (rodó los ojos) No me digas que estás así por esa chiquilla Ino

Kiba: (se separó de su madre y de nuevo sin verla habló) Tienes, razón (Tsume lo miró estupefacta) No sé, por qué te molestó con esas cosas a ti (dijo limpiando sus lágrimas y mirando por la ventana) ¿Cuándo me podré ir de aquí? (dijo con tono triste pero frio)

Tsume: (pestañeo al ver e tono que usaba Kiba) mañana, solo tenemos que hacerte unos estudios y mañana te podrás ir pero…

Kiba: (interrumpió a su madre y mientras se recostaba y cubría su cabeza con la sabana dijo) Podrías dejarme solo, necesito descansar

Tsume salió de la habitación y acto seguido entro Hinata sin Sasuke, ya que él Uchiha se había tenido que retirar para informar a sus amigos de la situación de Kiba…

Hinata: (desde la puerta) Kiba, ¿estas dormido?

Kiba: (se destapo la cabeza y lentamente se incorporó) No, pasa Hinata

Hinata: (se aproximó a Kiba y lo abrazo) Yo sé que a ti es al que más le duele toda esta situación Kiba, pero debemos ser fuertes ¿sí? (Kiba asintió son la cabeza sin soltar a Hinata) ¿Te dijeron cuando te darán de alta?

Kiba: (se separó de Hinata y brindo una pequeña sonrisa) Mañana, solo unos estudios y mañana me podre ir de aquí

Hinata: (le brindo una sonrisa para tratar de animarlo) Está bien, entonces mañana vendremos todos por ti, y yo misma me encargare de que te cuides y reposes

Kiba: (sonrió de lado) No es necesario que…

Hinata: (posó un dedo en la boca de Kiba para callarlo) Nada, de no es necesario, jovencito, viendo lo que hiciste hoy, te tendré bien vigiladito (dijo sonriendo)

Kiba le sonrió de vuelta y la abrazo, después de esto Hinata salió para que Kiba descansará pero él no podía descansar pensando en Ino….

Al otro día Kiba fue dado de alto, pero solo Hinata y Sasuke pudieron ir por él, ya que los demás tenían que resolver algunas cosas para tener libre la tarde para pasarla con Kiba…

En la tarde todos se reunieron para estar con Kiba, sin embargo este aún se encontraba triste, pero lo disimulaba para no preocupar más a sus amigos y poder convivir un poco con ellos…

Ya habían pasados 4 días desde que se había llevado a Ino lejos de su familia, de sus amigos y de Kiba, durante este tiempo como lo había prometido Hinata iba a cuidar a Kiba junto con Sasuke, pero siempre llegaban algunos de sus amigos para ver en que podían ayudar…

En el departamento de Kiba, Sasuke con cuidado lo ayudaba para que se siente en el sofá…

Kiba: (acomodándose) Gracias Sasuke

Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza y se aproximó a Hinata que estaba recargada en la puerta…

Hinata: (tomando las llaves del apartamento) Bueno Kiba, vamos a ir rápido por algo para comer, así que descansa un rato, ¿sí?

Kiba asintió y una vez que Hinata y Sasuke salieron de su casa, miró al piso y notó algo que llamó su atención y que le causó tristeza, ya que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la carta que le había dejado Ino, la tomo y se dispuso a leerla…

 **Darle play a Way de Super Junior**

 _Kiba,_

 _Algunas cosas empiezan de la manera más loca, de la forma menos esperada como lo fue cuando nos conocimos y de igual forma pueden terminar así de una manera que no pudimos imaginar, muchos dicen que es casualidad, otros que es lo que ya tiene el destino preparado para nosotros y otros más dicen que todo lo que nos pasa es por lo que vamos haciendo conforme pasan los días_.

 _Tras conocerte me di cuenta de que realmente existe esa felicidad absoluta de la que muchos presumen o dicen es inalcanzable ya que esta se verá afectada por el entorno y por nuestros actos, pero nosotros supimos cómo irnos sobreponernos ante todo aquello que quisiera destruir nuestra felicidad, pero ahora esos factores pudieron más que nosotros, lamentablemente al estar juntos pudimos notar que no todos estaban conformes, de algunos sabíamos sus razones y de otros aun las desconocemos, y de estas personas de las que desconocemos sus razones para no dejarnos estar juntos, mi padre fue el que logro separarnos, no sé a dónde me llevará y aún no sé por qué no quiere que este contigo, pero solo de esta forma pude asegurar que las cosas se tranquilizaran un poco ante tanta penumbra._

 _Recuerdo que un día leí un verso que decía "Si el amarte fuera verte y el verte para perderte, prefiero amarte sin verte que verte para perderte" en su momento no entendí que significaba, pero ahora lo sé, lamentablemente tuve que aprender el significado de esta forma, sabes que te amo Kiba y aunque me duela mucho el tener que separarme de ti, pero prefiero esto de solo una separación sin dejar de sentir lo que siento, a quedarnos juntos y que otras personas logren separarnos y borrar nuestros sentimientos._

 _L_ _o último que quiero decirte es: En la mañana cuando estoy cansada por el viaje, en la noche cuando el viento es fuerte, con la luz de sol que brilla con fuerza la tierra que no contiene agua, cuando las flores por todas partes parecen florecer sin importar si hay arrepentimientos y desesperanza, no debemos pensar que solo arrastramos nuestra vida aun si el lugar de nacimientos es diferente, el escenario que vemos también lo será, no cambia el hecho de que entramos en un viaje juntos, cada una de las maneras, no sabemos cuándo y dónde, pero debido a que estamos conectados entre sí no estás solo, vamos, vamos a avanzar juntos, busquemos la prueba de nuestra vida juntos aun así estamos separados nuestros sueños se mantendrán para sobrevivir, aunque hay muchas separaciones en nuestro camino cada uno de nuestros sueños están grabados en fragmentos, los cuales uno a uno con el tiempo se hacen más grandes pero el único fragmentos que se llama vida se convertirá en un rompecabezas, aun cuando llegue el día en el que nuestros zapatos se desgasten, te lo ruego recuerda otra vez la canción modesta del caminante, no importa cuán lejos estemos el uno del otro todos vemos el mismo cielo, aquella frase común es nuestra cosa preciosa, ¿ recuerdas cuándo me dijiste que cuando me sintiera sola viera al cielo que tú serias mi cielo y que en las noches viera las estrellas ya que tu serias cada una de ellas? Pues ahora me toca a mí repetirlo, como ya dije a pesar de estar lejos el uno del otro tendremos un cielo en común al que mirar, un aire en común el cual respirar, recuerdos que nunca dejaré de recordar en los que tú y yo solíamos estar._

 _Espero que nunca dejes de creer en la felicidad mi amor, y que algún día no encontremos nuevamente sin obstáculos entre nosotros._

 _Con amor Ino._

 _P_ _.D. Te amo Kiba nunca lo olvides_

 ** _Fin de la canción Way de Super Junior_**

Kiba se limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos al leer nuevamente lo que Ino había escrito antes de que se tuvieran que separar, con calma se acercó a la ventana de su apartamento y susurro al cielo…

 **Darle play a Daydream de Super junior**

Kiba: (recostado sobre su brazo que estaba recargado en la ventana de su apartamento) ¿Dónde puedes estar ahora Ino? Seguramente no puedes oír mi voz ¿Cierto? (ladeo una triste sonrisa) Mi corazón está buscándote, está llamándote en este momento locamente, junto con mis lágrimas, mis recuerdos de ti gota a gota están cayendo sobre mi pecho inundando mi corazón que ahora yace vacío, nos gustábamos mutuamente, tú te reías de mi sonrisa, nos consolábamos mutuamente en tiempos difíciles, lo único que quiero hacer es encontrarte, ¿Dónde estás? Me pregunto a cada momento, pero como te prometí te encontrare, vagare alrededor y te buscare para que vuelas a mi (Kiba soltó una pequeña sonrisa y suspiró) sé que es extraño que piense que podrás escucharme con solo mirar al cielo, pero es la única forma en la que ambos sabemos estamos conectados aun (suspiro con pesar) sabes todas las noche trato de cerrar mis oídos para escucharte, cierro mis ojos y trato de dibujarte, a pesar de que te han alejado de mí, dentro de mis recuerdos aun sigues viviendo, no puedo creer que hayamos terminado así y lo que más ronda mi cabeza es ¿ Y Ahora qué hago, (trago saliva) qué hago con las numerosas promesas que te hice? Prometí no dejarte nunca, que nada ni nadie mucho menos yo te lastimaría ¿y mira qué pasó? (miró hacia arriba para borrar las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos) no puede hacer nada para que no te llevaran, (ladeo los labios nuevamente) a veces contengo la respiración y atraído tu aroma, tu esencia de nuevo junto a mí, cierro mi puño y te toco, he llegado a pensar (suspiro) y sé que te enojarías si me escucharas (sonrió amargamente) que la vida sin ti es como la muerte para mí, que no puedo seguir adelante y me frustra el no poder volver atrás, pero ¿Qué debo hacer, ah, qué debo hacer conmigo mismo ahora que no te tengo conmigo? ¿Qué debo hacer si siento que desde el día que te fuiste, he estado cayendo poco a poco? Pero no debes preocuparte amor, como lo prometí, no descansare hasta encontrarte y traerte de vuelta conmigo, lo juro (miró por última vez al cielo y se retiró para sentarse a esperar a Hinata y Sasuke)

Los días pasaban y pasaban, para Kiba parecían eternas estas vacaciones de fin de semestre pero las sobrellevaba gracias a sus amigos quienes lo apoyaban mucho, por suerte su herida ya había sanado, aún no había visto a Zabusa o a Kenai, cosa que consideraba una ganancia porque de cierta forma los culpaba por no dejarlo estar con Ino, los últimos días en que la rubia estuvo en Konoha…

Lo único que hacia Kiba cada noche era pensar en Ino y seguir buscando información para dar con el paradero de la muchacha, pero no encontraba nada…

 **Nota del autor: Hola, Hola, pues como pudieron leer las cosas se complicaría en demasia y ahora sólo queda esperar para ver que le deparará el destino a esta bella parejita**


	19. LA ÚLTIMA JUGADA DEL DESTINO

**CAPÍTULO FINAL - LA ÚLTIMA JUGADA DEL DESTINO**

Ya había pasado un año desde que Ino se había ido, todo parecía relativamente normal, los chicos y las chicas asistían a la escuela, de vez en cuando salían siempre con el fin de levantarle el ánimo a Kiba, quien les decía que estaba bien, pero realmente no lo estaba…

Para calmar un poco sus pensamientos Kiba había comenzado a trabajar de medio tiempo en una sucursal de café llamada "Purple Coffee" que pertenecía a los padres de Sai…

En el Purple Coffee, exactamente a las 5 de la tarde se podía ver un gran alboroto de chicas que asistían exactamente a esa hora para poder ser atendidas por un apuesto muchacho de cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos con la ilusión de poder llamar su atención mientras ordenaban…

Kiba: (con una sonrisa forzada) Bienvenida a Purple Coffee, ¿qué les ofrezco?

Chica: (con ojos coquetos y voz seductora) Wow, eres muy guapo, no te gustaría acompañarnos con una bebida

Kiba: (estaba algo distraído) Discúlpeme, pero estoy en horas de trabajo (dijo sonriendo, más por obligación que por ganas)

Chica: (suspirando) Que lastima, pero tal vez sea en otra ocasión ¿no? (Kiba solo sonrió nerviosamente mientras fruncía el ceño con incomodidad) bueno, solo dame dos frappés, por favor

Kiba: (haciendo la factura de venta) ¿A nombre de quién?

Chica: (de nuevo con voz coqueta) ¿Qué nombre te gusta, cariño? (Kiba la miró incrédulo, y después frunció el ceño dando muestra de su incomodidad) uish que poco aguantas una broma corazón, a nombre de Susy, por favor

Kiba: (le entregó una nota con el total a pagar y recibió el dinero de la chica junto con una nota que dejaba ver el número de la misma) En seguida estarán listos, gracias por su compra

La chica se alejó moviendo más de lo necesario sus caderas, mientras Kiba negaba con la cabeza para después romper el papel con el número y tirarlo en el cesto, en ese momento una voz llamó su atención…

Voz: Creo que ya entendí porque hay tantas chicas aquí

Kiba: (miró a la dueña de la voz y sonrió sinceramente) A veces es algo molesto, sabes Hinata, pero me ayuda a distraerme (dijo suspirando de resignación)

Hinata: (sonriendo) Lo sé aunque (decía mirando rápidamente a la chica que acababa de atender Kiba y que no despegaba los ojos de él) no sé cómo aguantan que las trates tan fríamente

Kiba: (movió los hombros como restandoles importancia) Ni yo, créeme que soy lo más educado que puedo, a veces hasta he pensado en traer a Sai conmigo para dirigir las miradas hacia él (dijo riéndose) pero bueno Hinata, ¿qué te voy a servir? (preguntó con una sonrisa sincera)

Hinata: (colocando su dedo índice encima de su labio pensativa, mientras miraba el menú de cafés) dame 2 americanos, 5 frappés, 2 malteadas de fresa, un cappuccino caramelo y una bandeja de Brownie

Kiba: (incrédulo) vaya que tienes hambre Jajaja

Hinata: (haciendo un puchero) Oye, los chicos también están aquí (dijo señalando con la mirada hacia donde estaban sus amigos) pero como eres tan popular que el lugar se llena tuvieron que correr a apartar lugar, mientras yo pedía y Sasuke se estacionaba (dicho esto Sasuke se posiciono a un lado de Hinata acomodándose la camisa, cosa que llamó la atención de Hinata y Kiba)

Kiba: (aguantándose la risa) ¿Qué te pasó Sasuke?

Sasuke: (pasando sus dedos por su cabello) Es imposible entrar, en las ventanas están muchas chicas y otras obstruyen el paso, (suspiro) pero en fin, ¿Cuánto va a ser Kiba?

Kiba les dio la cuenta, los chicos pagaron y le pidieron que se uniera a ellos cuando terminara su turno Kiba asintió y después continuo atendiendo a la fila de chicas que estaba ahí…

Después de una hora, Kiba por fin pudo unirse a sus amigos…

Kiba: (jalando una silla y sentándose) Uy perdón por tardar tanto chicos

Shion: (tomando de su malteada) ¿Así es todo el día?

Kiba: (moviendo su cabeza) No, solo esta así cuando es mi turno (suspiro cansado)

Chouji: (sonriendo) Tu jefe debe estar muy feliz (dijo volviendo a sonreír)

Kiba: De hecho sí, pero bueno no vamos a hablar de mi trabajo ¿verdad? (todos en la mesa negaron)

Todos comenzaron a platicar y a bromear recordando todo lo que había pasado, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Kiba miraba pensativo por el ventanal del café…

Temari: (poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kiba) Pensando en Ino (era más una afirmación que una pregunta)

Kiba: (torciendo sus labios con tristeza) Si, no he dejado de pensar en ella desde que se la llevaron (Dijo apretando un poco sus ojos y colocando sus dedos en el tabique de su nariz)

Shikamaru: (torció un poco su boca con tristeza antes de hablar) ¿Aún no saben nada de ella?

Kiba: No (decía negando con la cabeza para darle énfasis) Ni su mamá, ni Deidara saben algo, es tan (cerró con fuerza los ojos) frustrante

Chouji: (suspirando) Pero ya verás que pronto sabrán de ella

Kiba: Eso espero (sonrió ante lo que iba a decir) saben, tal vez suene cursi y no de mi estilo pero (volvió a reír mientras sus amigos lo miraban) algo aquí (decía señalando su corazón con su dedo índice) me dice que muy pronto sabré algo sobre ella

Las chicas lo miraban con una tierna sonrisa tras ver como Kiba había cambiado por conocer a Ino, mientras los chicos sonreían de igual forma orgullosos por la determinación de su amigo por encontrar a la chica de sus sueños…

Hinata: (brindándole una sonrisa) ya verás que así será, pero mientras no te aflijas ¿ok? (Kiba asintió con la cabeza)

Desde lejos el dueño de la cafetería se aproximó a ellos…

Jefe de Purple Coffee:(colocando una mano en el hombro de Kiba) Chicos lamento interrumpirlos, pero ya es hora de cerrar (dicho esto se alejó)

Kiba: (miró su reloj) Wow, sí que se ha ido volando el tiempo (decía levantándose)

Naruto: (ayudando a pararse a Shion) Bueno Kiba, será mejor que nos vayamos para que puedas cerrar, nos vemos después en la escuela (decía chocando puños con Kiba)

Cada uno se fue despidiendo de Kiba, ya que todos salieron Kiba comenzó a limpiar para poder cerrar, pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba con él, hasta que sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban por la cintura…

Voz: (hablando en el odio de Kiba) Entonces guapo, ¿quieres salir a divertirte un rato conmigo?

Kiba: (reconoció la voz y de manera calmada alejó los brazos de su cuerpo) ¿Susy? ¿Cierto? (la mencionada movió la cabeza para afirmar) mira (suspiro con pesadez) no sé cómo decirte esto, pero no estoy interesado en citas

Susy: (mirando al piso) Lo sabía, eres gay

Kiba: (abrió los ojos como platos y moviendo sus manos frente a él dijo) No, no, no, no es eso, lo que pasa es que yo tengo novia, y no me gustaría traicionarla

Susy: (lo miró a los ojos y entrecerró los suyos) que aburrido eres, (dijo rodando los ojos) pues tú te lo pierdes (decía tocando el pecho de Kiba con su dedo índice para después salir)

Kiba: (rodó los ojos por diversión y suspiro) Fiu, (paso sus dedos por su cabello) será mejor que me apure

Tras unos minutos Kiba terminó de limpiar, se despidió de su jefe y salió con rumbo a su departamento, al ir caminando un poco de nostalgia llegó a él, ya que todos los días de regreso a su casa tenía que pasar junto al lago donde le pidió a Ino que fuera su novia, pero esta vez decidió detenerse y sentarse junto al lago mientras miraba el cielo estrellado…

Kiba: (suspiró) Ya ha pasado un año, desde que te alejaron de mi Ino, ¿estás bien, cierto? ¿Comes bien? ¿Duermes bien? (sonrió pesadamente) aun creo que muchos pensaran que es absurdo el hablar al cielo pensando que me podrás escuchar, pero (se encogió de hombros) ¿qué puedo hacer? Me volviste un romántico empedernido, (volvió a suspirar) recuerda que te encontrare, así que tendrás que esperarme, y espero que no estés con nadie, porque ya sabes que lo primero que haré será golpearlo por tocar a mi chica (decía con tono celoso burlón, para después levantarse y retomar el camino a su departamento)

Era sábado por la mañana, y aunque parezca extraño en el Purple Coffee todo estaba tranquilo a pesar de que cierto castaño ya se encontraba laborando…

Kiba: (tomando asiento mientras sacaba una revista de motocicletas del estante) Wow, ¿quién diría que hoy sería un día tan tranquilo? Tal vez algo bueno pasara hoy (decía sonriendo mientras dirigía su mirada a la revista, tras unos minutos su concentración se vio interrumpida por la campana de la puerta que anunciaba un nuevo cliente, por lo que Kiba se levantó) Buenas tardes ¿En qué…puedo ayudarle? (dijo esto último en un susurro al notar quien había entrado) Nana Kaede, que alegría verla por aquí (dijo con una sonrisa genuina)

Nana Kaede: (sonriendo tiernamente) Oh mi niño, a mí también me alegra mucho verte (miró alrededor) Está muy tranquilo por aquí ¿no?

Kiba: (encogiéndose los hombros) Eso parece

Nana Kaede: ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Kiba: (sonriendo) Claro que sí, toma asiento, en lo que te preparó un delicioso café, cortesía de la casa (dijo guiñando un ojo)

La nana Kaede procedió a sentarse, unos cuantos minutos después Kiba se sentó con ella…

Kiba: (colocando el café frente a Kaede) Bien aquí tienes, espero que te guste, yo mismo lo prepare (decía sonriendo a la vez que mostraba sus blancos dientes)

Nana Kaede: Muchas gracias (decía mientras tomaba la taza y daba un sorbo)

Kiba: (acomodándose en su silla) ¿y de qué querías hablar nana?

Nana Kaede: (bajo la taza y sacó algo de su bolso) de esto mi niño (decía poniendo un papel frente a Kiba)

Kiba: (algo incrédulo tomó el papel, al ver lo que decía miró sorprendido a Kaede) E-es…es (trago saliva por el asombro) es lo qué creo nana

Nana Kaede: (le brindo una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza) Así es mi niño

Kiba: (no dudo y rápidamente tomo a la nana Kaede en sus brazos y comenzó a girar) es increíble, increíble (bajó a Kaede)

Nana Kaede: (muy feliz) Lo sé mi niño, lo sé, ¿y qué harás?

Kiba: (aun mirando el papel y sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios) Tengo que arreglar una cosas nada más (dijo y volteo a ver a Kaede dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos iluminados por la felicidad y la sorpresa)

En otro lugar, justo en la entrada de la academia para señoritas "Poni Duprime" un grupo de chicas, con excepción de una, se encontraba animadamente hablando con un grupo de chicos que pertenecían al instituto para caballeros que se encontraba justo al lado de la academia…

Chica: Entonces Touya, ¿si podremos salir este viernes, sin problemas?

Touya: (acomodando un cabello tras la oreja de la chica causando que esta se sonrojara dijo) Claro que si Tomoyo, tú no te preocupes que los chicos y yo, ya arreglamos todo y no nos descubrirán

Tomoyo: (sonriendo) ¿Y quienes irán?

Touya: (pensativo) Yukito, Shaoran, Tamahome, Nakago, Mitsukake, tal vez Yamato, pero ya sabes que depende de que alguien vaya (decía mirando a cierta rubia)

Tomoyo: (suspiró) Pues de nosotras irán, Nakuru, Botan, Zoe, Tami

Touya: ¿irá, Ino? (decía esperanzado)

Tomoyo: No lo sé, déjame preguntarle (se acercó a Ino) oye

Ino: (volteo a ver a Tomoyo) ¿Qué pasa, Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: (pestañeando) Saldrás con nosotros el viernes ¿cierto?

Ino: (suspiro) No lo sé, Tomoyo, yo…

Tomoyo: (tomo a Ino de las manos) Anda, Ino, nunca quieres salir con nosotros, además (se acercó a ella y comenzó a susurrar) irá Yamato, sabes que a él le gustas (dijo moviendo sus cejas de manera inquisitiva)

Ino: (bufó y susurró de igual forma) sabes que eso no es verdad, nosotros solo somos amigos además tú sabes que yo…

Tomoyo: (rodó los ojos) lo sé, lo sé, tú tienes novio, a quien por cierto nunca hemos visto (dijo torciendo un poco la boca)

Ino: (miró al piso con tristeza por el recuerdo) Lo sé, es algo complicado de explicar, pero (miró a Tomoyo a los ojos) yo lo amo, además te repito Yamato y yo solo somos amigos (dijo haciendo énfasis en amigos)

Tomoyo: (se levantó y se llevó a Ino cerca de los demás) Chicos, Ino si va

Ino: (abrió los ojos con sorpresa) Tomoyo, yo no dije eso

Zoe: (rodando los ojos) Ay Tomoyo, no puedes manipular a todos para que hagan lo que quieres

Tomoyo: (hizo un pequeño puchero) pero, pero solo quiero que se distraiga, desde que llegó nunca ha salido con nosotras

Yamato: (se unió a la conversación) Ya déjala Tomoyo, Ino (dijo volteando a ver a la mencionada) debe tener sus razones para no ir

Shaoran: Pero Yamato, si ella no va, tú tampoco

Yamato: (golpeando con su dedo a shaoran) Eso no es verdad, además yo si iré, necesito que conozcan a mi novia

Todos voltearon a ver a Yamato con sorpresa…

Tomoyo: Pero, pero yo creí que tú (decía confundida) que a ti te gustaba Ino

Yamato: (con sorpresa) ¿Qué?, Ino y yo solo somos amigos Jajajaja

Touya: (abrazando a Tomoyo por los hombros) Eso ni yo te lo creo Yamato, mira que yo soy tu mejor amigo y nunca has tratado a mi novia como tratas a Ino

Yamato: (riéndose) Jajajaja, es que como no tratar bien a Ino, si es una gran persona (dijo guiñándole un ojo a Ino)

Tomoyo: (cruzando sus brazos) Vaya, yo creía que te gustaba

Ino: (rodando los ojos) Te lo dije Tomoyo (decía con tono de regaño)

Yamato: Bueno, los dejo chicos tengo que cosas que atender, nos vemos Ino (dijo revolviendo el cabello de la mencionada como si fuera una niña pequeña)

Ino: (acomodándose el cabello) uish, nos vemos Yamato

Los demás chicos se retiraron, así como Tomoyo y Touya quienes irían a dar una vuelta, dejando a algunas chicas conversando…

Zoe: (sentándose a un lado de Ino e una banca) Entonces, ¿no te gusta Yamato?

Ino: (con tono de reproche) Tú también Zoe, ya les dije que no, Yamato es solo un buen amigo

Tami: (mirando a Ino) Pero debes admitir que ambos se llevan muuuuuy bien

Ino: (riendo) Jajaja lo que pasa es que Yamato me recuerda mucho a mi (suspiro con tristeza) hermano

Botan: (sentándose del otro lado de Ino y abrazándola) Ay chicas ya vieron por su culpa Ino esta triste de nuevo

Tami y Zoe: (con mueca de preocupación) lo sentimos, no fue nuestra intención Ino, de verás

Ino: (moviendo los hombros para restarle importancia) No se preocupen chicas

Nakuru: (algo dubitativa) Oye Ino (la mencionada volteo) ¿Es verdad lo que escuche que le dijiste a Tomoyo?

Ino: (acomodándose en la banca sin que botan la soltara) ¿sobre qué, Nakuru?

Nakuru: (con sonrisa de pena por lo que iba a preguntar) Lo de tu novio

Botan: (con sorpresa se separó de Ino y aun con sus manos en los hombros de la rubia dijo) ¿Tienes novio? (Ino asintió con la cabeza) ¿por qué no nos habías dicho?

Ino: (se encogió de hombros) No lo sé, tal vez no se había dado la ocasión de platicarlo, además, primero conocí a Tomoyo

Tami: (con tono de ternura) Y dinos ¿Cómo es?

Ino: (levantando una ceja) ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Zoe: Simple, porque cuando menciono Nakuru la palabra "tu novio" se te iluminaron los ojos, así como cuando yo habló con mi querido nakago (decía con ojos soñadores)

Nakuru: Wow, Wow, Wow, espera yo creía que te gustaba Yukito (decía frunciendo el ceño por la duda)

Zoe: (moviendo su mano para restar importancia) Jajajaja que cosas dices, Yukito es mi primo Jajaja

Tami: (mirando de nuevo a Ino) Bueno, nos desviamos del punto, ¿cómo es tu novio, Ino?

Ino: (con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas) Bueno pues es muy guapo, su cabello es castaño y tiene unos hermosos ojos cafés (suspiro) tiene una hermosa sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier chica…

Botan: (interrumpiendo a Ino y colocando su dedo índice a la altura de su barbilla) Espera, Ino, eso suena como la descripción del típico Casanova de la escuela, que cae ante los encantos de una dulce chica, así como en las novelas

Ino: Jajajaja lo sé, ¿cierto?, pero justo fue así, su nombre es Kiba, era el Casanova de la universidad nos conocimos, por causa de un momento desagradable…

Nakuru: (intrigada) ¿Cuál suceso? (las demás la fulminaron con la mirada)

Ino: (suspiró mientras se encogía de hombros) Pues había un tipo al que le gustaba pero que yo no pelaba y había rechazado varias veces, a él esto le disgustó y aprovechando un día que estaba sola, se intentó aprovechar de mi (las chicas ahogaron un grito) pero tranquila, justo, en ese momento pasó Kiba y me rescato

Chicas: Awwwww

Ino: (volviéndose a sonrojar) lo sé, de ahí antes de conocernos mejor, nos encontramos por otras circunstancia que no fueron muy buenas, tras eso nos comenzamos a volver amigos, reíamos, salíamos con los demás chicos (suspiro y sonrió ante el recuerdo) hasta que un día tras cuidar a la hermana de una amiga cerca de un hermoso lago, me confesó que yo le gustaba, yo inmediatamente le dije que a mí también me gustaba y él me pidió que fuera su novia

Zoe: (fascinada) Owww, ¿Y su primer beso cómo fue?

Ino: (suspiro con pesar, ya que ese a pesar de ser un hermoso recuerdo también había marcado su separación) la verdad, es que varias veces estuvimos a punto de darnos nuestro primer beso pero siempre nos interrumpían Jajaja pero para no hacerles el cuento largo (con algo de tristeza) nuestro primer beso fue el día que mi padre me trajo para acá, ya que él no quería que yo estuviera con Kiba

Botan: (con sus manos como puños a la altura de su boca) oh eso es tan triste

Ino: (con su mano aventó un poco de aire a sus ojos para disipar pequeñas lagrimas que se estaban asomando) uf, pero aun así siempre tengo su recuerdo aquí (dijo señalando su cabeza) y especialmente aquí (dijo poniendo su mano en su pecho a la altura de su corazón)

Botan: (le dio un pequeño abrazo a Ino) oh Ino, ya verás que se volverán a ver pronto

Ino: (mirando al cielo) eso espero, eso espero

Las chicas decidieron salir a dar una vuelta en lo que empezaban sus últimas clases, mientras que Ino se quedó sentada en la banca pensativa…

Uno minutos después en la entrada del instituto "Poni Duprime"…

Chico: (verificando un pequeño papel) Bien esta es la dirección, ¿ahora como entrare? (decía mientras miraba alrededor en busca de una forma de entrar)

A lo lejos un grupo de chicas se acercaba y notaron al chico frente a la entrada del instituto…

Chica 1: (tocando el hombro del chico) Disculpe, ¿se puede saber qué hace frente al instituto para señoritas, no debería ir a lado?

Chico: (volteo a ver a las chicas y noto su uniforme) Oh ¿ustedes van aquí?

Chica 2: (con tono de burla) Sí mi vista y mi uniforme no me mienten, está en lo correcto

Chico: (entusiasmado) entonces ustedes me pueden dejar entrar (decía feliz)

Chica 2: (con duda) creo que eso no es posible, aquí no dejan entrar muchachos

Chico: (hizo un gesto de inconformidad) no me digan eso, (dijo con tono decaído) realmente necesito entrar (dijo apretando un poco sus ojos y sus puños)

Chica 3: (se había mantenido al margen de la conversación pero al ver al chico algo se le hizo familiar) tal vez si nos dice que es lo que quiere podamos ayudarlo

Chico: (muy feliz) claro, que amable, verán estoy aquí porque…

Después de la explicación las chicas tuvieron que entrar para tomar su clase de deportes, clase en la que pondrían en marcha un grandioso plan…

Nobuhiro: Bueno chicas, el día de hoy dejare que jueguen cualquier deporte, ya que tengo una pequeña junta con la directora, así que pórtense bien, ¿de acuerdo? (dijo mirando a todas las alumnas)

Alumnas: Siiiii (gritaban con entusiasmo)

Tami: (con ojos soñadores) Wow el profesor Nobuhiro, es guapísimo

Botan: (suspirando con aires enamoradizos) ni que lo digas

Ino: (riendo) bueno, bueno, es un hecho, que el profesor Nobuhiro es muy lindo, pero ¿por qué no mejor pensamos en que jugar?

Zoe: (miró a las demás chicas) ¿Qué les parece si jugamos voleibol?

Todas: Siiiii

Tomoyo: (haciendo gesto de inconformidad) pero el balón lo tiene ellas (decía señalando a un grupo de chicas que estaban en medio de un partido)

Nakuru: Ya sé (decía alzando su dedo índice al aire) ¿por qué Ino, no va por otro balón al armario de deportes?

Ino: ¿Yo? (decía apuntándose asimismo con sus dedo índice)

Botan: (asintió con la cabeza) si es tu turno, querida Ino, ya nos ha tocado a nosotras (decía pestañeando repetidas veces)

Ino: (suspiró con pesar) aish, está bien, no tardo (dicho esto corrió hacia el armario de deportes)

Justo cuando Ino estaba pasando por la puerta del armario de deportes, una mano la jaló hacia adentro, Ino intento gritar pero la otra mano de su a prensor le estaba tapando la boca, Ino sintió un poco de miedo cuando sintió los labios de la persona que la tenía atrapada cerca de su oído…

Voz: (susurrando en el oído de Ino) Por fin te encontré

Ino al oír la voz de su a prensor, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se tensó un poco, después poco a poco fue siendo liberada mientras ella volteaba, al ver a la persona que estaba detrás de ella, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la persona que tenía frente a ella, la jaló para abrazarla con necesidad…

Ino: (con lágrimas en los ojos e inhalando ese aroma que tanto extrañaba en un susurro dijo) Ki- Kiba (el mencionado se alejó un poco de ella para brindarle una inmensa sonrisa de felicidad para segundo después terminar con la distancia que los separaba y besar de nuevo esos labios que tanto anhelaba)

 **FIN.**

 **Bueno hasta aquí la historia mis queridos lectores ñ.ñ espero que les haya gustado este mi bebé en el mundo de los fanfics jejeje**


	20. PROLOGO - UNA SONRISA DEL DESTINO

**Prologo – Una sonrisa del destino**

Ino estaba estupefacta por la situación, aún no creía que fuera verdad que tuviera a Kiba delante de ella dándole aquel beso que anhelo cada día y cada noche desde que se había marchado de Konoha con su padre, por un momento pensó en pellizcarse para comprobar lo que estaba pasando pero se resistió ante la idea por el hecho de que no quería notar que toda esa situación fuera producto de un maravilloso sueño; pero no necesitó pellizco alguno ya que todas sus dudas se esfumaron en el momento en que, a falta de aire, Kiba se alejó un poco de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos…

Ino: (levantó sus manos de una manera lenta y temblorosa hasta que logro situarlas en las mejillas del castaño frente a ella) Es verdad (decía en susurros) en verdad estas aquí (murmuraba con pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad brotando de sus bellos ojos azules) no lo puedo creer, ¿En verdad no es un sueño? (decía dubitativa)

Kiba: (le pareció muy tierno el gesto de la rubia tanto así que una pequeña sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro al tiempo que colocaba sus manos sobre las de la chica para tomarlas y acercarlas a sus labios para depositar un pequeño beso y dejarlas a la altura de su barbilla) No es un sueño Ino, no lo es (dijo meneando su cabeza para después hacer una pequeña pausa) Esto es real, realmente estamos juntos nuevamente, preciosa (dijo brindándole una bella sonrisa de enamorado)

Ino: (Dando un pequeño apretón a las manos de su novio) Realmente cumpliste tu promesa (dijo en un suspiro)

Kiba: (Sonriendo) Por supuesto que la cumplí, me costó un poco más de lo que había pensado (mencionó torciendo un poco la boca) pero gracias a unos lindos ángeles que tú (dijo señalando a la chica sin soltar sus manos) y yo (realizó la misma acción pero señalándose él) conocemos y apreciamos mucho, estoy aquí contigo

Ino: ¿Mamá y Nana Kaede? (dijo con un gesto de ternura)

Kiba: (asintió con la cabeza) Así es

Ino: ¿Entonces sólo ellas saben que estas aquí? (dijo pestañeando un par de veces)

Kiba: (sonriendo de lado) En realidad si (hizo un gesto de desconcierto) Aunque ahora que lo pienso, espera un segundo (dijo separándose un poco de la chica sin soltarla de la mano izquierda para meter su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar su celular, el cual comenzó a sonar causando una mueca de gracia en Kiba y una de confusión en Ino) Oh Hinata, ¿Cómo estás? (dicho esto alejó un poco el aparato de su oreja mientras cerraba un ojo a causa del tono de voz utilizado por su amiga)

Voz de Hinata: (exaltada) ¿QUÉ CÓMO ESTOY? SI SERÁS TONTO, ESTOY MUY PREOCUPADA,¿DÓNDE ESTAS? ¿POR QUÉ NO VINISTE A LA ESCUELA?

Kiba: (haciéndole un gesto a Ino para que no hablará) ya, ya, tranquila, cuando regrese te explicare todo, ¿ok?

Voz de Hinata: (con tono más calmado pero aún de preocupación) ¿Regresar? Kiba ¿Dónde estás? ¿No hiciste ninguna tontería, verdad? O es que (ahogó un suspiro) ¿Te detuvieron?

Kiba: Jajaja no, no me detuvieron (hizo una pausa para acercar la mano de Ino a sus labios y depositar un tierno beso) de lo contrario no estaríamos hablando Jajaja (escuchó un suspiró pesado por parte de su amiga) Tampoco cometí ninguna tontería, ¿Pues por quién me tomas, Mujer? ¿Por Naruto?

Voz de chica: (enojada) OYE NO MOLESTES A MI NARUTO, TONTO

Kiba: (frunció el ceño con duda y levantó una ceja, alejó el aparato de su oreja para verificar que era el número de Hinata y tras comprobarlo habló) ¿Shion?

Voz de Hinata: Ay lo siento Kiba, está activado el altavoz (suspiró) todos estábamos preocupados porque de un día para otro desapareciste, sin decirnos nada

Kiba: (sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga y ante el gesto de ternura de su novia) Ya, perdonen por no avisarle, les prometo que les explicare todo cuando regrese, ¿ok?

Hinata: (suspirando) Está bien, solo cuídate ¿sí?

Kiba: Esta bien, hablamos luego (tras recibir unas palabras de despedida por parte de sus amigos, colgó y guardó el teléfono, para volver a mirar a Ino) Bien, ¿En qué estábamos? (dijo tomando a la chica por los costados para acercarla más a él)

Ino: (dándole un pequeño beso) Me ibas a explicar por qué solo mamá y nana sabe que estas aquí

Kiba: (suspiró) Bueno, pues como te había dicho no dejamos de buscar dónde estabas pero en cuánto se consiguió una dirección (dijo con un tono de emoción) tu mamá comenzó a hacer todo lo posible para que regresarás a Konoha pero todo estaría listo para mañana (ante estas palabras los ojos de Ino se llenaron de ilusión) así es amor, regresaras con nosotros a donde perteneces (dijo sonriendo)

Ino: (con nuevas lágrimas, pero ahora de emoción, asomándose por sus ojos) Eso es maravilloso, pero ¿Por qué no viniste con ella?

Kiba: (arrugó un poco su nariz) Como nana me dijo que mañana vendría tu mamá por ti y yo no podía aguantar la emoción decidí adelantarme para tenerte para mi solito, ya que mañana seguramente querrás estar con tu mamá y no te podría robar (dijo guiñándole un ojo)

Ino: (pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Kiba) Awwwww, eres maravillosamente tierno

Kiba: (rodeando con sus manos la cadera de la chica) Lo sé, pero recuerda (dijo depositando un pequeño beso en la nariz de la rubia) que solo es por ti, todo lo que hago es por ti, porque te amo (besó los labios de la chica de una manera fugaz) te amo como no he amado a nadie (le dio otro beso) te amo porque sacas lo mejor de mi (besó su mejilla) porque me amas tanto o más que yo a ti (besó su otra mejilla) porque eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado y porque creó que me has hechizado con tus encantos, tanto así que no podía aguantar estar más tiempo lejos de ti y tome el primer vuelo de Japón a Londres que encontré

Ino comenzó a darle pequeños besos a Kiba mientras seguían abrazados al tiempo que en el patio donde se supone todas las chicas estaban en clase de deportes, el profesor Nobuhiro regreso de su junta…

Profesor Nobuhiro: (mirando un tanto extrañado a un grupo de chicas que se encontraban sentadas en el piso) ¿Dónde está la señorita Yamanaka y por qué no están practicando algún deporte?

Tomoyo: (quien le daba la espalda al profesor se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de este, pero inmediatamente se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar) Ay profesor, que susto me ha dado jejeje (dijo riendo nerviosamente) Sobre Ino, etto…ella…etto se sentía un poco mal y fue a la enfermería pero ya no tarda en regresar jejeje (terminó de decir con una pequeña sonrisa)

Profesor Nobuhiro: (levantando una ceja ante el nerviosismo de la chica) Está bien, y sobre el por qué no están practicando algún deporte (Zoe levantó la mano para pedir permiso para hablar) si señorita

Zoe: Lo que pasa es que recién estábamos decidiendo que otro deporte practicar profesor (dijo en tono muy convincente) ya que primero jugamos un poco de futbol pero como nos aburrimos decidimos que sería mejor cambiar a voleibol, por eso apenas iba por el balón (dicho esto la chica salió corriendo al pequeño almacén donde se guardaban los balones)

Al llegar al almacén, Zoe llamó a Ino, causando que la rubia ojiazul se sobresaltara un poco…

Ino: (con los ojos un tanto abierto y en susurros dijo) Oh Dios Kiba, te tienes que ocultar

Kiba: Pero Ino… (Trato de replicar algo pero no pudo ya que su linda novia lo había arrojado detrás de unos colchones para gimnasia tras hacerle un gesto de silencio)

Ino: (recuperándose de la impresión, justo en el momento que entró Zoe) Oh Zoe, ¿qué pasa? (dijo un tanto nerviosa)

Zoe: (mirando detrás de la chica) Solo venía a decirte que el profesor ya regreso

Ino: (mirando de reojo al lugar donde se ocultaba Kiba) S-Si, ya voy, digo vamos (comentó mientras agarraba a su amiga del brazo para comenzar a jalarla)

Zoe: (deteniéndose un poco) Ya, Ya, Ino tranquila, ¿por qué tan nerviosa? (dijo jugando, para después hacer un gesto de sorpresa y asombro con fingida impresión) acaso ¿estabas con alguien?

Ino: (roja cual tomate, nerviosamente dijo) C-Claro, claro que no, cómo se te ocurren esas cosas Zoe (pero al terminar de decir esto sus ojos se abrieron aún más por la impresión de ver a Kiba levantarse del lugar donde estaba escondido)

Zoe: (miró hacia donde estaba viendo su amiga para después con tono pícaro mientras levantaba repetidamente sus cejas decir) ¿no qué no?

Ino: (nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar) Oh no (tomo a su amiga por los dos hombros para zarandearla un poco) Zoe, por favor, no le digas a nadie, por favor, por favor, por favor (suplicaba Ino mientras seguía zarandeando a su amiga)

Zoe: (comenzó a reír dejando a Ino confundida) Jajaja ay pobre Ino (dijo mientras e limpiaba una cuantas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos por la risa)

Ino: (la miró extrañada y después miró a su novio quien tenía una sonrisa en sus labios) no entiendo, ¿por qué te ríes?

Kiba: (acercándose a Ino) Ino, ella sabía que yo estaba aquí (dijo una vez que estaba a un lado de Ino y la acercó tomándola por la cintura para darle un beso en la frente)

Ino: (pestañeó repetidas veces) ¿Cómo? Sigo sin entender

Zoe: (con una mirada de ternura ante la parejita frente a ella) Awww Ino, lo que pasa es que juntó con las chicas encontramos a ¿Kiba? (el aludido asintió) enfrente de la escuela ideando como entrar (Ino miró a Kiba y este solo sonrió levantando los hombros) nos pareció un tanto extraño pero ya cuando nos dijo el por qué, decidimos ayudarlo (les brindo una sonrisa) y por lo visto funcionó el plan para que estuvieras más feliz (dijo sonriendo mientras arrugaba un poco su nariz de modo tierno)

Ino: (se separó de Kiba y "corrió" a abrazar a Zoe) Muchas gracias, muchas gracias

Zoe: (abrazando de igual forma a su amiga) No tienes por qué agradecer, para eso están las amigas, pero aunque me parezca muy cruel debo separarlos porque el profesor sospechará debido a que ya me tarde en venir por un balón

Kiba: (tomando la mano de Ino para darle un pequeño apretón) No te preocupes (Ino lo miró un tanto triste por tener que separarse de nuevo) será mejor que vayan a clase, además (acomodo una hebra de cabello de Ino detrás de su oreja) recuerda que mañana vendrá tu mami para que regresemos a casa (dijo con mirada tierna) donde no me separare ni un segundo de ti (dijo mirando a Ino fijamente)

Zoe: Awww (había tratado de permanecer callada pero ante las palabras del chico no pudo evitar suspirar interrumpiendo ese tierno momento) lo siento, es que se ven tan tierno juntos (los miró con ternura)

Kiba: (dándole un pequeño beso a Ino en los labios) Anda, princesa (dijo guiñándole un ojo) nos veremos más pronto de lo que piensas

Ino salió en compañía de Zoe del almacén dejando solo a un muy sonriente Kiba…

Las chicas caminaban de regreso al patio mientras platicaban un poco de lo sucedido pero al llegar con su grupito de amigas, cambiaron de tema ya que el profesor aún seguía ahí platicando un tanto animado con las jóvenes…

Profesor Nobuhiro: (mirando a Ino) Oh señorita Yamanaka, ¿se siente mejor?

Ino: (ya estaba enterada de la excusa que se había dado por su ausencia) Si, Profesor no era nada grave (dijo sonriendo)

Profesor Nobuhiro: (juntando sus palmas) Ok, entonces sigamos con la clase que por cierto (miró su reloj) ya termino Jajaja pueden retirarse nos vemos la siguiente semana

Las chicas asintieron y comenzaron a caminar a los vestidores para cambiarse y dirigirse a su salón…

En los vestidores…

Nakuru: (poniéndose la camisa del uniforme normal) Oye Ino, estas muy feliz (dijo sonriéndole a la mencionada)

Ino: (miró a los lados percatándose de que no hubiera moros en la costa, al darse cuenta de esto corrió hacia sus amigas y las jaló a todas para darles un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo grupal) Muchas gracias chicas, no sé cómo se los podré pagar (dijo una vez que las soltó)

Botan: (sonriendo y muy emocionada) Eso significa que si lo viste (dijo con aires soñadores)

Tami: (riendo) Ay Botan jajajaja que cosas dices, por supuesto que lo vio sino ¿Cómo explicas que se perdió la mayor parte de la clase? Jajaja (ante esto todas las chicas rieron mientras Ino se sonrojaba)

Tomoyo: ¿y cómo te fue? (dijo levantando sus cejas)

Ino: No puedo estar más feliz (dijo suspirando)

Botan: Awww que bonito, por cierto (miró a Zoe) ¿su novio si es como nos lo describió?

Zoe: Por supuesto que sí (suspiro) debieron verlos se veían tan lindos, tan enamorados, tan tiernos (dijo limpiándose pequeñas lágrimas de emoción con un pañuelo que había sacado de quien sabe dónde, causando que las chicas suspirarán de emoción)

Tami: (tomando a Ino de las manos) Entonces ¿Vino para llevarte de regreso?

Ino: (asintió ligeramente) Bueno más o menos

Tomoyo: (ladeó un poco sus cabeza con el ceño fruncido por la duda) ¿A qué te refieres?

Ino: Kiba (dijo en un suspiro) vino a decirme que mañana vendrá mi mamá para terminar el trámite que me permitirá volver con ellos a Konoha (dijo con una sonrisa)

Las chicas prácticamente gritaron por la emoción ante la noticia que alegraba en sobre manera a su amiga, tras unos cuantos minutos de pláticas que involucraban a cierto castaño, as chicas regresaron a sus labores escolares cotidianos…

Mientras tanto, y ya fuera del colegio, Kiba se encontraba vagando por las calles de Londres sin dejar de pensar en Ino, tras unos minutos encontró un pequeño café en el que se detuvo a consumir algo, luego de pedir y que le entregaran su pedido, ya colocado en una linda mesa al aire libre, Kiba sacó su celular y marcó…

Kiba: moshi-moshi

Voz: oh Kiba, que alegría escuchar tu voz tan pronto

Kiba: Le prometí que la llamaría en cuanto viera a Ino, señora Miyako (dijo en con alegría)

Voz de Miyako: (sollozando un poco) Entonces ya viste a mi niña, ¿está bien?

Kiba: (suspiró) Si, está muy bien

Voz de Miyako: (suspirando para calmarse) Pero, ¿cómo entraste? Había leído que no permitían el acceso a los muchachos

Kiba: (sonriendo) Así es, pero al parecer muchas buenas personas están de nuestro lado, ya que (suspiro con alegría) me encontré con unas chicas que resultaron ser amigas de Ino, y que me ayudaron

Voz de Miyako: (exclamando con un poco de sorpresa) Awww que maravilloso, en cuanto esté ahí debes decirme quienes son para agradecerles personalmente

Kiba: Así será (guardó silencio por un segundo) por cierto, ya está todo listo, ¿verdad? ¿Mañana podremos llevárnosla de regreso?

Voz de Miyako: Claro que si (suspiro)

Kiba: (tragando un poco de saliva ante lo que iba a decir) ¿y qué pasará con…? (guardó silencio)

Voz de Miyako: (entendiendo a quien se refería, cambió su tono a uno más serio) Ya está arreglado todo legalmente y él no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo, así que (cambió su tono de voz a uno más animado) mañana mismo estaremos viajando de regresó con mi preciosa Ino (comentaba entusiasmada)

Kiba: (suspiró de tranquilidad) Maravilloso, pero bueno la dejó y por favor salúdeme a Nana, y recuerde que el regreso de Ino será una sorpresa para los demás

Voz de Miyako: Por supuesto, cuídate Kiba y nos vemos mañana

Kiba: hasta mañana (dicho esto colgó el teléfono y lo dejó en la mesa) Parece algo increíble que después de tanto por fin podamos estar de nuevo juntos Ino (decía al viento mientras sonreía)

Tras unos minutos terminó su café y decidió caminar un poco antes de regresar al Hotel, para apreciar el bello paisaje que le brindaban las calles de Londres…

Al otro día en la entrada instituto "Poni Duprime", un grupo de chicas se encontraba abrazando a una linda ojiazul…

Botan: (con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos) Owww Ino te vamos a extrañar mucho, mucho

Ino: Yo también las extrañare mucho, chicas

Voz: ¿Y a mí, no me vas a extrañar?

Ino: (volteó a ver a la persona que le hablaba y bajo la mirada recelosa de Kiba la abrazo) Por supuesto que si Yamato, a ti y a los chicos (se separó de él) por cierto debo presentarte a alguien (dijo jalándolo del brazo hasta donde estaba Kiba que los miraba con el ceño fruncido)

Kiba: (cruzando los brazos) ¿Quién es él?

Ino: (soltó a Yamato y se acercó a Kiba y con su dedo índice dio un pequeño golpe en el ceño fruncido de su novio) Uish es mi amigo, señor celoso (ante esto tanto las chicas como la mamá de Ino rieron)

Yamato: (estirando su mano hacia Kiba) Yamato Ishida, mucho gusto

Kiba: (resopló pero al ver la mirada intensa de su novia, brindó un apretón de manos al chico frente a él) Kiba Inuzuka, novio de Ino

Yamato: (soltando a Kiba) Jajaja créeme que lo sé Jajaja

Ino: (abrazó a Kiba) disculpalo, es muy celoso (dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla al castaño)

Kiba: (abrazando de manera posesiva a Ino) Si lo soy y espero que a todos les quede claro (dijo besando la frente de Ino)

Yamato: (riendo y levantando sus manos a la altura de su pecho) Jajaja por mí no te preocupes, yo tengo una linda novia y a Ino solo la veo como una hermana menor

Ino: Así como tú ves a Hinata (dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Kiba: (suspiro aliviado) Muy bien

Ino: (separándose un poco de Kiba para darles un último abrazo a sus amigas) Bueno chicas ya es momento de que me retire, pero les llamaré cada vez que pueda

Las chicas movieron sus manos a manera de despedida mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, Ino por su parte también estaba llorando pero cuando entró en el automóvil que los llevaría al aeropuerto, Kiba la abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza…

En el aeropuerto, Kiba, Ino y la mamá de esta se encontraban esperando por el vuelo que los llevaría de regresó a su hogar, tras unos minutos Kiba se ofreció a ir por algo para comer dejando a madre e Hija solas para conversar…

Miyako: (acariciando la cabeza de su hija que estaba recargada su pecho) ¿Emocionada por regresar, cariño?

Ino: (abrazando más fuerte a su mamá) Por supuesto que sí, ya quiero ver a mi nana, a mi hermano, a mis amigos, (suspiro) en fin a toda la gente que quiero y saber qué han hecho en este tiempo

Miyako: (miró con ternura a su hija) Créeme que te esperan muchas sorpresas cuando estemos en casa, mi vida (vio que su hija iba a preguntar pero coloco un dedo sobre sus labios) pero debes esperar, no te adelantare nada de nada (dijo moviendo su cabeza)

Ino: (separándose un poco de su mamá para mostrarle su expresión de entusiasmo) Oh está bien, ahora con más ganas quiero que este torpe vuelo no se retrase más

Tras esta pequeña platica Kiba regreso con lo poco que había podido encontrar que resultaba comestible, que consistía en unos cafés y unos cuantos sándwiches de un pequeño puesto…

Las horas del vuelo pasaron volando, jajajaja, o al menos así fue para Ino quien consideró que en un pequeño abrir y cerrar de ojos fue que se transportó de Londres a Japón…

En el área de paquetería…

Kiba: (tomando las maletas de su novia) Bueno ahora debo hacer una llamada y podemos irnos (dijo sacando su celular)

Ino: (con curiosidad) ¿A quién llamarás?

Kiba: Espera y lo sabrás (dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras en su celular sonaba el tono de marcado para después avisarle que la llamada había entrado) Oh Hinata Hola

Voz de Hinata: (un tanto adormilada) Uhm ¿Kiba?

Kiba: (fingiendo sorpresa) ¿Estabas durmiendo? (decía entre risas)

Voz de Hinata: Por supuesto que si bobo, es lo que la gente acostumbra a hacer en sábado y sobre todo a las 8 de la mañana, porque no tienes un poco de… (La voz de la chica se interrumpió para después con sorpresa decir) espera, ¿ya estás de regreso? (decía de manera energética)

Kiba: (riendo) Jajaja así es, oye necesito un favor

Voz de Hinata: (con un tono de extrañeza) ¿Favor?

Kiba: (encaminándose con Ino a la salida del aeropuerto) Así es

Voz de Hinata: ¿Qué pasa?

Kiba: Puedes avisarle a los chicos que necesito verlos hoy, digamos (hizo un pausa para meditar, mirar su reloj y hacer unos cálculos de tiempo) ¿A las 12?

Voz de Hinata: ¿A las 12? (dijo dudosa) ¿por qué tan pronto, si acaba de volver de dios sabe dónde?

Kiba: es una sorpresa (dijo sonriendo) ¿Entonces sí?

Voz de Hinata: (resoplando) está bien, ¿en tu departamento?

Kiba: Por supuesto, entonces los veo al rato y gracias dormilona Jajaja

Voz de Hinata: (bostezando) si, si lo que tú digas bobo, nos vemos al rato

Kiba: (guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras el chofer del taxi guardaba las maletas en el portaequipaje) Bueno preciosa, ya tenemos planes para esta tarde pero mientras (abrió la puerta del taxi para que entran tanto la mamá de Ino como Ino) vamos a tu casa que te están esperando

Ino asintió y subió al taxi el cual tras haberse subido Kiba comenzó su andar con rumbo a la mansión Yamanaka, de la cual al escucharse el sonido de la puerta de un auto, salió una mujer de avanzada edad muy emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos dejando atrás a una parejita de jóvenes conformada por una linda chica de cabello negro y un apuesto joven de cabellera rubia…

Nana Kaede: (abrazó a Ino en cuanto la tuvo enfrente) Oh mi niña, mi linda niña Ino, que alegría que estas de regresó

Ino: (abrazo a su nana y al no poder aguantar la emoción comenzó a llorar) Nana, yo también estoy muy, muy feliz de verte

Nana Kaede: (tomando a Ino por las mejillas comenzó a inspeccionar su rostro) Oh pero mi niña estas muy delgada (ahogo un suspiro de sorpresa) ¿Acaso en ese lugar donde estabas no te alimentaban bien?

Ino: (tomando las manos de Kaede) Nada de eso Nana (dijo brindándole una pequeña sonrisa)

Nana Kaede: ¿entonces? (decía en tono preocupado)

Ino: es que (susurro) no hacían comida tan rica como la tuya (dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su dulce nana para después volverla a abrazar)

Deidara: (se había aproximado a su hermana y tras ver que esta se separaba de Kaede la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente como si de eso dependiera su vida) Oh Ino

Ino: (abrazando a su hermano de manera efusiva) Hermano

Deidara: (sollozando) Perdóname, perdóname

Ino: (se separó un poco de su hermano y tomo su rostro entre sus manos) ¿A qué te refieres? No tienes nada por qué disculparte

Deidara: (volviendo a abrazar a Ino) Por supuesto que sí, si yo hubiera estado aquí, esto…esto nunca hubiera pasado, nunca te hubiera separado de nosotros, nunca te hubieran llevado a otro lugar donde no es tu hogar, nunca… (Ahogó un sollozo) nunca te hubieras tenía que marchar para cumplir los capricho de papá

Ino: (comenzando a sollozar) Owww Hermano no digas eso, tu no tuviste la culpa, además (se separó nuevamente de su hermano y con sus dedos limpio tanto las pequeñas lágrimas de él como las suyas) ya estoy aquí y es lo que debemos tener presente ¿ok?

Deidara: (suspiro) Está bien, por cierto, hay dos personas más que quieren verte y que te estaban esperando (dijo tomando a Ino de la mano para acercarla el umbral de la puerta de su casa donde se encontraba Hanare, siendo seguido por La mamá de ambos, nana y por Kiba quien iba cargando las maletas)

Ino: ¿Dos personas? Hermano pero yo solo veo a Hanare

Deidara: (le brindo una sonrisa una vez que estuvieron frente a Hanare, para después aproximarse a la pelinegra y pasar su brazo por los hombros de la chica) Es que esta es una de las sorpresa que te queríamos dar (aguantó un poco la emoción) Ino, vas a ser tía

Ino: (grito de la felicidad y se abalanzó a Hanare) No lo puedo creer, que emoción, que emoción, felicidades, muchas felicidades

Hanare: (abrazando con la misma fuerza a Ino) Muchas gracias Ino, y que alegría que estés de vuelta

Ino: gracias (dijo brindándole una sonrisa a su cuñada pero después se alejó de ella para correr hacia donde estaba Kiba y abrazarlo causando que este tirará las maletas para recibir a su novia) ¿tú lo sabias, cierto?

Kiba: (besando la frente de su novia) Si te dijera que recién me entero, ¿me creerías?

Ino: (arrugando un poco su nariz) debiste decírmelo

Kiba: (negó con la cabeza) No oh, si te lo hubiera dicho habría arruinado la sorpresa

Deidara: (desde la puerta) Hey Inuzuka, las maletas no entrarán solas (decía en tono burlón mientras se adentraba a la casa siguiendo a su chica, su madre y su nana)

Kiba: (resoplando) Tiene razón, (dejó de abrazar a Ino y tras darle un beso se agacho para recoger las maletas) vamos (dijo brindándole su mano)

Ino tomó con entusiasmo la mano que le ofrecía su novio y juntos entraron a la casa, donde se dispusieron a hablar tanto de lo que se había perdido Ino con respecto a su familia en este tiempo, lo que su familia y novio se habían perdido de ella y sobre los próximos preparativos para el recibimiento del nuevo miembro de la familia Yamanaka, todo esto mientras degustaban un riquísimo desayuno hecho por Kaede, quien se había esmerado por cocinar todas las cosas favoritas de Ino, cuando el reloj marcaba las 11:20 de la mañana Kiba e Ino se retiraron con rumbo al departamento del chico donde dentro de unos minutos se encontrarían con sus amigos, por lo que debían preparar algunas cosas…

Al llegar al departamento de Kiba aún les quedaban unos minutos en lo que llegaban sus amigos, por lo que comenzaron a idear el cómo les darían la sorpresa…

Kiba: (sentado en su sillón junto a Ino) Bueno Ino, entonces te escondes en mi habitación y les damos la sorpresa, ¿te parece?

Ino: (juntando sus manos por la emoción) Si, ya quiero verlos

Justo cuando terminaron de hablar la puerta del departamento sonó dando la señal de que Ino debía esconderse, mientras que Kiba se levantaba a abrir…

Ya en la puerta, y tras abrirla Kiba recibió un golpe en la cabeza…

Kiba: (sobándose) Ouch Hinata, sí que tienes la mano pesada

Hinata: (entrando seguida por los demás) Pues eso y más te mereces por el susto que nos diste al desaparecer, bobo

Kiba: (colocando sus manos frente a él para protegerse) Ya, Ya no es para tanto, te prometí que les contaría todo cuando regresará, y es por eso que los cite ahorita

Hinata: (tomando asiento) Bueno pues dinos

Kiba: (juntando sus manos) Bueno pues desaparecí porque les tengo una sorpresa (dijo sonriendo de lado)

Naruto: (con ojos brillantes) ¿Es ramen?

Kiba: (levantando una ceja) Jajaja no, no es ramen

Shion: ¿Entonces? (dijo ladeando la cabeza)

Kiba: Es mucho mejor (se acercó al marco de la puerta de su habitación para abrir la puerta y permitir que Ino saliera)

Ino: (dando pequeños pasos nerviosos hacia la sala y en tono nervioso dijo) Hola chicos

Las chicas no tardaron en salir de la impresión causada al ver a su amiga después de tanto tiempo por lo que corrieron a abrazar efusivamente a su amiga, para después soltarse a llorar, mientras decían cuánto la habían extrañado y lo felices que estaban de tenerla de vuelta, mientras que los chicos sonreían al ver de nuevo a su amiga y al ver la cara de felicidad que Kiba tenía plasmada en el rostro…

Tras unos minutos las chicas con los ojos rojos se separaron, permitiendo que los chicos ahora saludaran a Ino…

Shikamaru: (abrazando a Ino) Que alegría volver a tenerte con nosotros Ino

Ino: (correspondiendo el abrazo) Yo también estoy muy, muy feliz de estar de regreso, los extrañaba mucho (se separó de Shikamaru y le brindo una linda sonrisa)

Hinata: (siendo abrazada por Sasuke) Así que por esto te fuiste si avisarnos (cuestionó mirando a Kiba)

Kiba: (sentando en el respaldo de uno de los sillones y abrazando a Ino por la cintura) Así es, en cuanto Nana me dio la dirección arregle todo y salí en busca de esta linda señorita (dijo plantando un beso en la mejilla de Ino) y pues no me dio tiempo de decirle a nadie

Shion: (con ojos soñadores y abrazando a Naruto) Oh que lindo que ya estén de nuevo juntos

Kiba: (recargando su barbilla en el hombro de Ino) así es, ahora si nadie podrá apartarla de mi lado

Todos siguieron hablando amenamente y rieron por un largo rato, mientras disfrutaban de unas bebidas y botanas que compraron para celebrar este bello reencuentro, ya cuando era la hora de despedirse al final quedaron Hinata, Sasuke, Ino y Kiba quienes se dedicaron a limpiar un poco…

Hinata: (cerca de Kiba se encontraba tirando unas cosas de la mesita de centro) Oye Kiba

Kiba: (quien se encontraba acomodando un sillón volteó a ver a su amiga) ¿Qué pasó Hinata?

Hinata: ¿Qué harás con tu mamá? (dijo en tono preocupado)

Kiba: (suspiró) Supongo que tengo que volver a hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas que sucederán de aquí en adelante (volvió a suspirar recordando todo lo que había pasado desde que Ino se había ido, y no era para menos ya que en ese tiempo descubrió porque su mamá a fuerzas quería que se quedará con Tayuya, lo cual era porque Tsume estaba obsesionada con el papá de la chica al haber tenido un pasado juntos que a su vez involucraba al papá de Ino, en su momento le sorprendió mucho el saber que su madre y el papá de su novia había estado saliendo pero que su madre engaño al susodicho con el señor Sound, padre de Tayuya, dejando a un muy resentido Inoichi, pero al parecer no todo era perfecto para la enamorada Tsume, ya que tiempo después de comenzar a andar con el señor Sound este le dijo que debían terminar porque se había enamorado de otra persona quien se convirtió en su esposa y la madre de sus hijos, dejando a Tsume muy triste, hasta que conoció al padre de Hana y de él quien trato de sanar el corazón de Tsume, pero que no logró sacar aquél amor obsesivo de su mente ni en su lecho de muerte)

Hinata: (suspirando) Espero que puedan resolver sus problemas, de un modo u otro es tu madre y no está nada bien que estén disgustados

Kiba: (pasándose una mano por el rostro) Créeme que lo sé, sin embargo aún me cuesta creerlo y superarlo (suspiro) es decir, mientras yo estaba sufriendo por el hecho de que separaron a Ino de mi lado, ella sólo buscaba que me quedará con Tayuya, te das cuenta de lo insensible que eso suena (torció la boca) pero en fin (se acomodó en el sillón) acorde con Hana que mañana nos veríamos en casa de mamá

Hinata: (con duda) ¿llevarás a Ino?

Kiba: (mirando de soslayo a la rubia que se encontraba platicando con Sasuke) Por supuesto, Hana estará muy feliz de verla y (suspiro para después tragar un poco de saliva) pues mamá debe irse acostumbrando (sonrió de lado con algo de pesar)

Hinata: (colocó su mano sobre la de Kiba y con un gesto de confort dijo) Pues espero que todo salga bien (terminó de decir sonriendo)

Kiba: (correspondiendo la sonrisa) Yo también lo espero

Tras unos minutos más Hinata y Sasuke se retiraron argumentando que habían quedado de ir a cenar con el señor Hyuga, cosa que a leguas se notaba ponía nervioso al Sasuke, ya que a pesar de no ser la primera vez que comía con su suegro aún le ponía nervioso la mirada que le dedicaba el patriarca de los Hyuga por estar con su hija…

Desde la entrada del edificio del departamento de Kiba…

Hinata: (abrazando a Ino y a Kiba) Bueno chicos nos vemos

Kiba: (moviendo su mano) hasta luego y Uchiha (Sasuke lo miró algo extrañado) suerte con el señor Hiashi jajajaja (decía con burla ante el nerviosismo de su amigo)

Ino: (golpeando ligeramente el hombro de Kiba) Ya deja de molestarlo, (dirigiéndose a Sasuke quien había tomado la mano de Hinata) ya verán que les irá bien

Hinata: (dándole un beso a Sasuke en la mejilla) No te preocupes Ino, pensé que Sasuke ya había superado sus nervios de comer con mi papá Jajaja

Sasuke: (frunciendo el ceño) Oye, es que a ti no te dedica sus miradas asesinas como lo hace conmigo

Kiba: (aun burlándose y levantando su mano) A mí tampoco me dedica esas miradas jajajaja

Sasuke: (lo fulminó con la mirada) tu cállate Inuzuka

Hinata: (moviendo sus manos delante de ella para calmar las cosas) ya, ya chicos dejen de pelear

Dicho esto Hinata jaló a Sasuke para que comience a caminar dejando a la pareja nuevamente reunida a solas…

Kiba: (mirando al cielo) Bueno bonita, ya es tarde así que te llevaré a tu casa (terminó de decir mirando a Ino para después ofrecerle su mano y comenzar a caminar, durante el camino recordó que debía decirle algo) Por cierto (Ino lo miró) acordé con Hana que mañana desayunaríamos con ella

Ino: (sonriendo) Fantástico (miró a Kiba detenidamente) pero algo te preocupa, ¿cierto?

Kiba: (la miró de reojo) ¿Cómo es posible que me conozcas tan bien? (dijo sonriendo)

Ino: (se detuvo, jalando un poco la mano de Kiba causando que se detuviera y regresará hasta donde estaba la chica ya que estaba unos cuantos pasos atrás) debe ser porque me gusta estar al pendiente de ti (dijo acercándolo más para darle un pequeño beso) ¿y bien, qué te preocupa? (dijo acariciando la mano del chico)

Kiba: Mhm, (se separó con pesar de la chica) lo que pasa es que el desayuno es en casa de mi madre (terminó de decir para morder su labio)

Ino: (sonriendo) ¿eso te preocupaba?

Kiba: (sonriendo de lado con nerviosismo) Claro que si, Ino yo (suspiró) me enteré de que varias veces te corrió del hospital cuando estaba inconsciente (dijo mirándola con pena)

Ino: (tocando a Kiba por las mejillas y respingando su nariz un poco) No te preocupes por eso amor, ya pasa y hasta lo había olvidado (dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba sus ojos)

Kiba: (colocando sus manos sobre las de Ino) ¿Cómo puedes ser tan maravillosa? (Ino sólo sonrió) ¿entonces no hay problema en ir?

Ino: (negó con la cabeza) Para nada (sonrió aunque por dentro se moría de nervios)

Kiba: (tomó la mano de Ino y comenzó a caminar nuevamente) genial (la miró de lado y sonrió)

Tras unos minutos en silencio para nada incomodó llegaron a la casa de Ino…

Kiba: (suspirando) Bueno bonita, te dejó para que descanses y paso por ti mañana (terminó de decir dándole un beso en la frente)

Ino: está bien, te veo mañana (dijo abrazándolo cosa que sorprendió a Kiba pero que no tardó en corresponder) Aún no puedo creer que esto sea verdad, ¿Qué tal que me despierto y resulta haber sido un sueño?

Kiba: (colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza de la chica y la atrajo más hacia él) De ser un sueño, créeme que sería uno muy cruel porque no quiero volver a estar lejos de ti (susurro en el oído de la chica)

Ino no soltó a Kiba por varios minutos hasta que un pequeño carraspeo los hizo separarse para mirar a Deidara…

Deidara: (con tono burlón y receloso) Creó que ya es algo tarde para que estén afuera, ¿no, chicos?

Ino: (separándose de Kiba) Jajaja tienes razón hermano (miró a Kiba y se acercó a él para besarle la mejilla) te veo mañana

Kiba: (tocando la mejilla de su novia) Descansa (dicho esto Ino se dirigió a su hermano para darle un beso en la mejilla)

Deidara: (después de mirar a Ino entrar dirigió su mirada a Kiba) Está muy feliz

Kiba: (suspirando para después sonreír) Como todos por tenerla de regreso

Deidara: (sonriendo) Y bien, ¿me explicarás cómo está eso de que se verán mañana?

Kiba: (colocó una de sus manos en su nuca mientras sonreía nerviosamente) jejeje lo que pasa es que mañana desayunaremos con Hana y mi madre

Deidara: (analizó detenidamente las palabras de Kiba) ya veo, (miró al cielo) bueno, dejar que te retires, pero después debemos salir a comer todos juntos (dijo levantando su mano para que Kiba la tomará y se dieran un apretón de manos)

Kiba: (sonriendo) por supuesto

Tras despedirse, Kiba comenzó a caminar rumbo a departamento, en el cual tras acomodarse en su cama decidió realizar una llamada…

Voz: moshi-moshi (respondió una voz algo cansada)

Kiba: (colocando su ante brazo sobre sus ojos) Hola (guardó silencio por unos segundo) mamá

Voz de Tsume: (con algo de sorpresa y en un susurro) Kiba

Kiba: (sonriendo de manera algo triste) ¿Cómo estás?

Voz de Tsume: He estado mejor, ¿y tú?, escuche que esa chica Yamanaka regresó, ¿es verdad?

Kiba: (suspiró retirando su brazo de sus ojos) así es, ya está de regreso

Voz de Tsume: Debes estar muy feliz (dijo con sinceridad)

Kiba: (sonriendo a la nada) Así es (se aclaró la garganta) oye, ¿Hana te comentó lo de mañana?

Voz de Tsume: (suspirando) Si, me dijo que vendrías

Kiba: ¿Estas bien con eso? Digo ¿estás bien en qué lleve a Ino? (dijo dubitativo)

Voz de Tsume: (volviendo a suspirar) por supuesto, hijo (guardó silencio por unos segundos) en verdad quiero aclarar y arreglar las cosas

Kiba: yo también mamá (suspiró) pero en fin, te dejó descansar, nos vemos mañana

Voz de Tsume: Hasta mañana

Kiba: buenas noches (justo cuando iba a colgar su madre le llamó) ¿dime?

Voz de Tsume: te quiero hijo, no lo olvides (decía en tono triste)

Kiba: yo también te quiero mamá, descansa (tras esta pequeña despedida y tras manda un mensaje de buenas noches a Ino, Kiba dejó su celular en el buró y se quedó unos minutos observando el techo) realmente espero que todo vuelva a la tranquilidad (suspiró para sí mismo y se durmió)

Al otro día, a temprana hora un alegre castaño se encontraba de camino a la casa de su novia, iba muy bien arreglado y con un lindo ramo de flores en la mano, a pesar de no tratarse de una cita normal con su novia quería sorprenderla, pero al llegar a la casa de la chica y tras tocar el timbre, él fue el sorprendido ya que frente a él estaba Ino vestida con una linda falda azul con vuelo al final que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, ajustada con un lindo cinturón café que hacía juego con sus zapatos y su bolso, todo esto en combinación con una blusa blanca con mangas cortas y cuello circular con tres botones…

Ino: (se sonrojo un poco al notar la mirada de Kiba sobre ella) ¿Muy arreglada para la ocasión? (dijo torciendo un poco su boca con nerviosismo)

Kiba: (despertando de su ensoñación mientras pestañeaba repetidas veces) claro que no (le sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia) te ves preciosa

Ino: (haciendo un puchero) sólo lo dices porque soy tu novia

Kiba: (jalándola hacía él para que quedarán sus rostros a escasos centímetros) tal vez, pero podríamos preguntarle a cualquiera y te diría lo mismo (terminó de decir y deposito un beso en los labios de la chica para después separarse y acariciarle la mejilla) ¿vamos? (preguntó ofreciéndole su brazo para seguir caminando, al llegar a la casa de la mamá de Kiba este soltó a Ino) espera un momento (dijo mientras procedía a tocar el timbre y tras hacerlo volteó hacía la rubia y le guiño un ojo para después regresar su vista a la puerta que se había abierto)

Hana: (abrazando a Kiba) Oh hermanito que bueno que llegaron (se separó de él y miró a Ino para después aproximarse a ella rápidamente y abrazarla) oh Ino, oh Ino, que alegría que estés de regreso

Ino: (correspondiendo el abrazo) a mi también me alegra verte Hana, ¿Cómo has estado? (preguntó después de separarse de la chica)

Hana: Muy bien, aunque aquí entre nos (se acercó a "susurrarle" al oído) Kiba se la pasaba llorando por cada rincón debido a que no estaba contigo

Kiba: (quien había escuchado el supuesto susurro de su hermana) oye Hana (dijo en tono de reproche)

Hana: (revolviendo el cabello de su hermano y abrazándolo por el cuello) Ya, ya hermanito no te enojes

Kiba: (separándose avergonzado de su loca hermana mientras se acomodaba el cabello) uish Hana, me despeinaste (dijo causando que Ino se riera) oye no te rías (dijo en tono de fingido reproche)

Ino: lo siento (dijo cubriendo con una mano su boca para evitar seguir riendo) había olvidado lo divertido que es verte con Hana

Hana: (se acercó a Ino y la abrazo por los hombros) lo ves Kiba, deja de ser un amargado y mejor entremos (dicho esto se separó de Ino y se adentró a la casa)

Kiba: (resoplando) puf bueno mejor entremos antes de que regrese por nosotros Jajaja

Ambos entraron y al llegar a la sala se formó un pequeño silencio incomodo ya que de pie junto a uno de los sillones se encontraba Tsume Inuzuka un tanto seria y nerviosa…

Tsume: Hola (saludo de manera tímida)

Kiba: (se separó por un momento de Ino pidiéndole en un gesto que aguardará para acercarse a su madre y abrazarla) hola mamá (Tsume correspondió el abrazo y después levantó la mirada hacía Ino, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Kiba que al ver esta situación se separó de su madre y se aproximó a Ino para atraerla hacía él para brindarle ánimos) mamá, ¿recuerdas a Ino?

Ino: (estirando su mano hacía la mamá de Kiba) Hola, señora Inuzuka, gracias por la invitación

Tsume: (un tanto tímida tomó la mano de la chica y correspondió el saludo) Hola, al contrario gracias por venir

Kiba: (notó la tensión entre ambas mujeres por lo que decidió intervenir) Fiu, bueno que les parece si vamos a la mesa (dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba a Ino por el costado y comenzaba a caminar hacía el comedor)

Al llegar al comedor Ino se acercó a Hana y a Yuzke para ayudarles a colocar lo que faltaba de la mesa y a traer la comida, dejando a Kiba con su mamá…

Tsume: Creo que juzgue mal a esa chiquilla y la trate muy mal (decía arrepentida)

Kiba: (mirando de reojo a su madre) no te preocupes aún puedes remediar las cosas y puedes conocerla mejor, ya verás que la vas a adorar (dijo sonriéndole ampliamente)

Tsume sólo asintió y en compañía de Kiba pasaron a sentarse junto a los demás, Tsume a un lado de Hana y Kiba juntó a Ino, para comenzar a comer y conversar un poco; tras unos minutos de haber terminado de comer siguieron conversando…

Tsume: ¿Te gustó la comida, Ino?

Ino: (miró a Tsume y con una sonrisa dijo) Estuvo deliciosa, gracias

Tsume: me alegro (dijo con una sonrisa sincera)

Hana: (con tono alegre) Oye Ino, ¿Kiba ya te dijo qué debes apartar el 23 de Agosto?

Ino: (ladeando la cabeza) ¿qué pasará ese día?

Hana: (miró con el ceño fruncido a su hermano y con la boca abierta por la indignación) ¿Cómo que no le has dicho nada?

Kiba: (sudó frío por la mirada que le dedicó Hana) Tra-Tranquila hermanita jejeje (coloco sus manos frente a él a manera de defensa) no había tenido tiempo de decirle (cambió su voz a susurros que sólo Ino escuchó) y además se me había olvidado jejeje

Hana: (cruzando los brazos) Uish, no es posible, si es una fecha muy, muy importante Jum

Kiba: (sobando su nuca) Bueno pero podrías decírselo tú, ahora mismo

Hana: (cambió su expresión a una mucho más entusiasmada mientras juntaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho) tienes razón (se acercó a Ino y tomó sus manos) Ino, debes reservar el 23 de Agosto porque (hizo una pausa dramática) ese día me caso con mi bello prometido (dijo con tono de ensoñación)

Ino: (con alegría abrazo a Hana) oh muchas felicidades, muchas felicidades, y por supuesto que si tendré reservada esa fecha, nada me impedirá ir a la boda de mi cuñada (terminó de decir para volverla a abrazar mientras daban pequeños grititos de felicidad) Wow definitivamente han estado llegado muchas buenas noticias (dijo sonriendo)

Kiba: (tomando la mano de Ino por debajo de la mesa) y aún faltan más (terminó de decir para guiñarle un ojo)

Desde ese momento tanto Kiba como Ino estaban seguros de que lo que les trajera el futuro sólo serían cosas buenas porque todo lo malo ya lo había pasado…

Tras dos años del regreso de Ino, muchas cosas habían pasado:

\- Deidara y Hanare habían tenido un hermoso bebé varón al cual llamaron Kenta que se volvió la adoración de Ino y una pequeña molestia para Kiba, ya que a pesar de sólo tener dos añitos este pequeñito traía cortito a Kiba al robarle la atención de Ino cada que podía, causando celos en el castaño y risas en la rubia.

\- Tal como había dicho Kiba, Tsume solo necesito de poco tiempo tratando a Ino para darse cuenta de la gran persona que era, tanto así que se llevaban tan bien, que cuando Kiba e Ino peleaban por tonterías Tsume defendía a Ino y regañaba a Kiba diciéndole que no molestará a la chica

\- Hana y Yuzke se habían casado y para festejar este gran suceso había decido viajar por el mundo, esto duro un año y a su regreso no podía creer la cantidad de cosas que habían comprado como recuerdos para sus familiares y amigos, además de que traían la sorpresa de que el pequeño Kenta tendría un pequeño amiguito dentro de unos meses, ya que un nuevo integrante de la familia Inuzuka llegaría

\- Tal era el cariño demostrado por la familia de Kiba y la de Ino, que a nadie se le hacía extraño que por lo menos dos veces al mes se juntarán para convivir juntos

\- Sobre el papá de Ino, pues el señor Inoichi había por fin recapacitado respecto a sus actos y tras hacer las paces con su familia logró verse involucrado en estas convivencia permitiéndole disfrutar de su etapa de abuelo, claro que esto lo aceptó gustoso no sin antes en conjunto con Deidara lanzarle una amenaza sutil a Kiba de que por el momento le bastaba con que Deidara brindará los nietos

\- Tayuya, había sorprendido a todos con el gran cambio que hizo, ya que al darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por Kiba era sólo una obsesión logró superarlo y darle una oportunidad a Kenai quien arrepentido por lo que había hecho con Zabusa, pidió perdón a Kiba logrando que dejarán atrás sus problemas (sobre todo por petición de Ino) y comenzarán a tratarse para darse cuenta de que todos podía ser amigos

\- Los amigos de ambos no podía quejarse de lo que les pasaba ya los chicos comenzaban a trabajar en las cosas que les gustaban mientras que las chicas estaban por terminar la Universidad, cada uno disfrutaba al máximo de lo que les ofrecía la vida, de los momentos con sus amigos, con sus familias y con la persona que amaban, lo único que logró sorprenderlos fue que Sai, aquel que había jurado no formalizar, estuviera en una relación formal, ¿cómo se logró esto? Pues Sai se había interesado en el arte por lo cual se especializó para esto, consiguiendo mucho éxito tanto así que logró conseguir en menos de un año un patrocinador para dar a conocer al mundo su primera exposición de arte, dicho patrocinador, que era de origen francés, tenía una linda hija llamada Catherine quien en un visita a su padre conoció a Sai causando que ambos quedarán flechados a primera vista

Por la calles de Konoha se podía ver a un maduro castaño de traje un tanto desarreglado corriendo de un lado a otro, todo debido a que por su apretada agenda en el hospital veterinario se le había hecho tarde para una cita muy importante que tenía…

Chico: (mirando su reloj mientras seguía corriendo y esquivando a las personas) No es posible, voy muy tarde, muy tarde (se limpió un poco de sudor que tenía en la frente por la carrera y tratando de acomodarse la corbata) maldita sea (grito al chocar con un señor un tanto robusto que llevaba un café helado en la mano y que por el impacto lo había derramado en el chico) lo siento señor, no vi por dónde iba

Señor: (con el ceño fruncido) lo pude notar idiota (musitó el señor antes de comenzar a caminar refunfuñando)

Chico: (rodando los ojos ante la actitud del señor) bah, no sé ni porque me moleste (se había quedado parado por un momento cuando recordó que estaba retrasado) demonios (chistó antes de volver a correr mientras intentaba quitar la mancha de su ropa)

Frente a un elegante restaurante se encontraba una linda rubia con un vestido entallado color rosa pálido acompañado con una ligera chamarra de cuero negra y zapatos a tono, mirando su reloj y observando alrededor…

Chica: (mirando de un lado a otro) ¿Dónde estás? Vamos ¿dónde estás?

Chico: (se detuvo junto a la chica y tratando de retomar el aliento dijo) Ino…lo…siento…se me hizo un poco tarde

Ino: (mirando al chico que tenía un aspecto un tanto desaliñado causando una pequeña risa en la chica) Jajaja ¿Qué te pasó, Kiba?

Kiba: (mirándola con el ceño fruncido) A parte de que vengo corriendo y un tipejo me tiro café helado encima, te ríes de mi (terminó de decir cruzando los brazos)

Ino: (aguantándose la risa) Ya amor, lo siento pero es que estas muy tenso (dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero)

Kiba: (pasándose las manos por el cabello para tratar de arreglárselo) Es que cómo no estarlo, princesa, es un día muy especial y ve cómo estoy (dijo en tono fatídico)

Ino: (acercándose a Kiba lo tomó por la corbata y le dio un beso para después comenzar a arreglarlo) Ya, ya, estas muy bien (le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros para acomodarle el saco) estas muy elegante y hueles delicioso Jajaja

Kiba: (la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él) ya no te burles de mí (mencionó y posó sus labios sobre los de la chica)

Ino: (retomando un poco el aire tras el beso) está bien, pero será mejor que entremos ya vamos retrasados (dijo guiñándole un ojo)

Kiba: (aclarándose la garganta y acomodándose el saco) está bien, vamos (dijo ofreciéndole su brazo)

Al entrar pudieron notar que en el fondo ya se encontraban sus familiares esperándolos, tanto una Hana muy embarazada junto a Yuzke y Tsume como una muy arreglada Miyako cargando a su pequeño nieto quien están jugando con su pequeño dinosaurio y con su abuelo Inoichi, mientras Deidara y Hanare platicaban amenamente con Tsume y Kaede…

Kiba: (moviendo una silla para que Ino se sentará) Hola a todos y disculpen la tardanza (dicho esto hizo una pequeña reverencia y se sentó)

Inoichi: (con quien Kiba se llevaba mejor miró al susodicho) ¿Mucho trabajo?

Kiba: Algo, pero nada impediría que estuviera aquí (dijo sonriendo con complicidad a su suegro)

Inoichi: (correspondiendo la sonrisa) Muy bien

Tsume: (acomodándose en su silla tras dar fin a su plática con Kaede) Bueno hijo pero ya dinos por qué nos reuniste aquí

Miyako: (juntando sus manos) No me digas que pedirás la mano de Ino en matrimonio

Ino: Mamá (dijo en un pequeño grito de regaño tratando de calmar su tono de voz)

Miyako: Ya, Ya, sólo era una bromita (decía con los ojos cerrados y moviendo su mano para restarle importancia) aunque (miró a Tsume con complicidad) no sería una grandiosa idea consuegrita

Tsume: (tomó a la distancia las manos de Miyako) por supuesto que sí, ¿te imaginas? (ambas señoras dieron un grito de emoción)

Kiba: (con una pequeña gotita de sudor estilo anime corriendo por su nuca) Les había dicho lo extraño que es que se lleven tan bien, las dos

Tsume: (cruzando los brazos) Owww hijo, pero si fue tu idea el que saliéramos más seguido

Kiba: (suspirando) lo sé, lo sé, pero nunca creí que se llevarán tan bien Jajaja

Ino: (tomó el brazo de Kiba) Pero bueno, debemos darles la noticia, ¿no, amor?

Kiba: (mirando con ternura a Ino) tienes razón (terminó de decir depositando un beso en la frente de la rubia)

Deidara: (sacando conclusiones) Wow, Wow, Wow, a qué se debe esa mirada (dijo observándolos con detenimiento y achicando los ojos)

Inoichi: (mirándolos fijamente) Deidara tiene razón están muy sospechosos (los aludidos solo sonrieron)

Inoichi y Deidara: (con los ojos bien abiertos y nerviosos) No nos digan que… (Tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo) que (hicieron una pequeña pausa que les pareció una eternidad) que Ino está (comenzaron a bajar su voz y temiendo "lo peor") ¿Ino está embarazada? (terminaron de decir con los ojos como platos y sudando frío)

Ino: (sonrojada se alejó de Kiba para fruncir el ceño) Papá, hermano, uish qué cosas dicen (se tapó la cara por la vergüenza mientras Kiba estaba en shock)

Kiba: (saliendo de su estado de shock y aclarándose la garganta) N-No, no es nada de eso, se lo juro señor Yamanaka (dijo colocando sus manos frente a él a modo de defensa ante la mirada asesina de su suegro y su cuñado) y no se pongan tristes ustedes (dijo ante la mirada triste de su madre, su suegra y su nana)

Inoichi: (cruzando los brazos) ¿entonces?

Kiba: (tomando la mano de Ino por debajo de la mesa) lo que pasa es que como regalo de graduación para Ino, me gustaría llevarla de viaje a Florencia (miró a Ino con ternura) es algo que había planeado desde hace tiempo, pero necesitábamos su permiso (miró a los demás en la mesa) ¿así que, qué opinan?

Inoichi: (suspirando) creó que la opinión de las mujeres en esta mesa es clara (puntualizó mientras observaba la cara de alegría que ponían las mujeres) y al ver la cara de esperanza de mi hija (dijo tocando la mejilla de la mencionada) creó que no podré oponerme

Ino: (mirando a su padre directamente) ¿en serio?

Inoichi: (asintió) por supuesto querida, sé que en el pasado era muy estricto y que a pesar de decir siempre que confiaba en ti nunca lo demostré (Ino lo veía con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos que fueron retiradas por su padre) pero ahora que me di cuenta de mis errores y que estoy tratando de demostrarles que he cambiado, puedo decirte de la manera más sincera posible que confió en ti (miró a Kiba) en ambos y que confió en las decisiones que tomen (volvió a mirar a su hija)

Kiba: (aclarándose la garganta) Puede estar seguro señor, que no pasará nada malo y que puede confiar cien por cierto en nosotros (dijo abrazando a Ino por los hombros para después mirar a Deidara) ¿tú que dices Deidara?

Deidara: (cargando a su hijo suspiró) Qué más puedo decir, más que si le pasa algo estas muerto Inuzuka (dijo a manera de broma pero en tono serio) ¿quedó claro?

Kiba: (sonriendo nerviosamente) Por supuesto

Deidara: (con los ojos cerrados y moviendo su dedo índice) Además de que supongo que está claro que aún soy muy joven para ser tío

Ino: (sonrojándose) Hermano

Kiba: (cambiando su tono de voz para molestar a su cuñado mientras abrazaba de nuevo a Ino de manera posesiva) Pues eso si no sé si lo pueda cumplir cuñadito (dijo guiñándole un ojo y causando que la expresión de Deidara se tornará a una seria)

Ino: (golpeando ligeramente el costado de Kiba) Kiba, deja de bromear con esas cosas

Kiba: (sobándose el costado y depositando un beso en la mejilla sonrojada de su novia) Jajaja lo siento bonita, pero admite que la expresión de Deidara fue épica Jajaja

Ino: (cruzándose de brazos) si tanto como la de mi papá (dijo con sarcasmo causando que Kiba volteará a ver la cara de pocos amigos que había puesto el señor Yamanaka ante su comentario)

Kiba: (abriendo los ojos y sudando frío) Jeje era broma señor Yamanaka Jeje (reía nervioso)

Hana: (riendo y tratando de calmar la situación) jajajaja ya, ya quiten esas caras y mejor comamos

Kiba: Uy Hana esto del embarazo te ha convertido en una glotona (dijo molestando a su hermana)

Hana: (fulminado con la mirada a Kiba) Guarda silencio torpe, o acaso quieres que te golpee (Decía levantando su puño a manera de amenaza)

Yuzke: (tratando de calmar a su esposa) Ya, ya Hana, recuerda que le puede hacer daño al bebé

Hana: (respirando repetidas veces) lo siento corazón, es que ese torpe que me exalta

Ino: (regañando a Kiba) ay Kiba deja de molestar a tu hermana

Kiba: (guiñándole un ojo a Ino) lo siento amor, pero es que es muy divertido ver como se molesta jajajaja

Tras este pequeño momento, ambas familias se dedicaron a comer y a platicar de la manera más amena posible entre risas, regaños y momentos un tanto incomodos, pero algo tenía en claro que a pesar de todos los juegos que les pudiera presentar el destino, sabrían como sobrellevarlos y sacar lo mejor de ellos…

FIN


End file.
